Het HPTverhaal
by Magicgirll91
Summary: Het verhaal gaat over de leden van de site: , het verhaal speelt zich af in het laatste hoofdstuk van HP 19 jaar later , je leest hier over vriendschappen, relaties, vijanden, mysteries en bovenal... is Voldemort terug of niet?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story begins at… HPT!**

Haastig nam een jongen afscheid van zijn ouders. Hij gaf zijn moeder een kus en zijn vader een knuffel. Zijn broertje volgde zijn voorbeeld. Het zou zijn allereerste jaar op Zweinstein worden.  
>'Veel plezier! Zorg ervoor dat je niet in teveel problemen komt! Vergeet niet dat we van je houden!' riep zijn moeder hem na toen hij weg van haar liep en hij was blij dat hij later was dan de meeste andere leerlingen van Zweinstein, zodat die dit niet te zien zouden krijgen. Wat zouden zijn vrienden dan over hem denken? Hij was ten slotte een Zwadderaar en die stonden erom bekend in de problemen te komen!<br>Hij pakte de hand van zijn broertje vast terwijl hij met de andere hand hij zijn karretje vasthield en samen renden ze door de muur tussen perron negen en tien heen. Nadat ze er doorheen waren, liet hij de hand van zijn broertje los en ging weg.  
>'Mama had gezegd dat je bij me moest blijven tot we bij Zweinstein waren!' riep het onzekere elfjarige jongetje naar zijn grote broer. Mouse kon wel in de grond zakken van schaamte en draaide zich om en toen hij zag dat zijn broertje in tranen was, liep hij naar hem toe.<br>'Luister Michael, nu je naar Zweinstein gaat moet je me loslaten! Het betekent dat je groot wordt en mij dus niet meer nodig hebt!' Hij keek hem doordringend aan, in dezelfde bruine ogen die hij had. Dat was dan ook zo'n beetje het enige wat ze gemeen hadden. Mouse was lang, had lang zwart, stijl haar en zijn huid was altijd lijkbleek, terwijl zijn broertje kort,blond haar had en een klein jongetje was. Hij kon zijn broertje niet uitstaan omdat die nu al in de fase zat dat hij alle meisjes kon krijgen die hij wilde en hij was pas elf! Hijzelf had nog niet eens een vriendinnetje!  
>'Doei Michael,' zei Mouse en hij liep weer weg, zijn huilende broertje achterlatend om op zoek te gaan naar zijn vrienden.<p>

Marijke zat zenuwachtig te wachten op haar tweelingzusje Daniëlle en vroeg zich af waar ze in 's hemelsnaam kon zijn gebleven. Nadat ze door de muur tussen perron negen en tien waren gerend, was ze haar al kwijt. Waarschijnlijk was ze weer met een van haar vele vriendinnen en liet ze haar maar alleen zitten. Toen hoorde ze een heel bekend gegiechel. Ze sprong op, gooide de coupédeur open en zag haar zusje.  
>'Daar ben je! Eindelijk,' Toen ze zag dat haar zus niet alleen was keek ze op en trok een wenkbrauw op toen ze zag wie het was<br>'Ook leuk om jou weer te zien, Yannick!' Ze sloeg haar armen om elkaar en keek haar zus aan met een wij-moeten-NU-met-elkaar-praten blik en gelukkig voor Daniëlle begreep ze die hint.  
>'Sorry lieverd, ik moet even naar mijn grote zus toe!' ze knipoogde naar hem en hij smolt weg, alleen nog maar naar haar lange rode haren starend terwijl die achter een deur verdwenen.<br>'Waar ben jij nou mee bezig! Ik dacht dat je hem vorig jaar gedumpt had? Ben je wel helemaal lekker? Je weet toch dat hij niet te vertrouwen is!' Ging Marijke te keer zo snel ze de coupédeur had dicht gesmeten achter haar zusjes rug. Daniëlle zuchtte diep en ging zitten op de bank, terwijl Marijke als een gek heen en weer liep en duidelijk niet rustig was. Blijkbaar was ze niet erg blij met haar keuze.  
>'Luister, Marijke, ik weet best wel dat hij niet te vertrouwen is, maar hij zegt zelf dat hij veranderd is en je weet hoe ik ben,' zei ze schouderophalend. Marijke keek haar spottend aan en deed haar mond open, maar meteen ook weer dicht.<br>'Oké, als jij zegt dat dat zo is dan vind ik het best, maar ga niet bij mij klagen als hij weer hetzelfde flikt! Je zal dan lang genoeg mijn 'zie je nou wel's' moeten aanhoren!' Nijdig ging Marijke zitten, terwijl Daniëlle haar vriendje haalde en ze samen op de andere bank gingen zitten. Marijke keek nijdig toe hoe ze met elkaar zaten te knuffelen en te zoenen. Daniëlle wist allang dat haar zus absoluut niet tegen dat kleffe gedoe kon, maar dat maakte het er juist alleen maar leuker op om het te doen. Hoewel Marijke haar beste vriendin was, bleef het haar zusje en, tja, daar had ze wel eens ruzie mee.  
>Het was elf uur toen de trein begon te rijden en al snel kregen ze nog meer bezoek van andere Griffoendors zoals Suuz<span>,<span>en tot Marijke haar grote opluchting had ze nu iemand om mee te praten in plaats van alleen maar naar haar zusje te kijken, die zo wat de hele bank in beslag nam met haar vriendje.'En, hoe was jouw vakantie Marijke?' vroeg Suuz aan het meisje dat een van haar beste vriendinnen was. Marijke grijnsde breed en fluisterde.'Super! Ik heb zo'n leuke jongen ontmoet op Kreta en het was echt heel gezellig met hem.' Suuz glimlachte naar haar.'En hoe was jouw vakantie eigenlijk Suuz? Ben je nog weg geweest of ben je thuis gebleven?' Marijke zag Suuz zuchten en haar glimlach verdween in een grimas.'Wat is er nou?' vroeg Marijke bezorgt, maar Suuz 'Het was gewoon een saaie vakantie, je weet wel hoe dat gaat. Je ouders slepen je overal mee naar toe en je hebt er totaal geen zin in. Toen mijn broertje niet wilde, was dat prima. Maar als ik iets weigerde kreeg ik gelijk op mijn kop! Kijk maar!' Suuz rolde haar mouw op en liet haar arm zien . Er zat een diepe snee. Marijke was duidelijk geschrokken.'Ik denk dat ze er nog steeds niet overheen zijn dat ik in Griffoendor zit en de rest van de familie in Zwadderich!' zei ze terwijl ze haar mouw weer omlaag deed. Net op dat moment ging de coupédeur open. In de deuropening stond een aantal meest hatelijke Zwadderaars van hun jaar, misschien wel van heel Zweinstein, stonden in de deuropening en glimlachten duivels. Het waren Mouse, Janice en Yrla. Janice stapte naar voren.'Ligt het nou aan mij of is er echt altijd wat aan de hand met die Griffoendors? Volgens mij weten ze niet wanneer ze hun afspraken na moeten komen!' Ze zagen dat Daniëlle geschrokken opsprong, waardoor Yannick op de grond viel. De Zwadderaars, en Janice het hardst, schaterden het uit van het lachen.'Anderling heeft ons gestuurd, jullie kwamen niet op dagen bij d klassenoudsten-en hoofdmonitorenbesprekingen ze is, hoe noem je dat ook alweer, Mouse?' vroeg Janice terwijl ze deed alsof ze heel diep nadacht.'Woedend en ze zou alle Griffoendors daarvoor straffen als jullie niet onmiddellijk kwamen!''Juist ja, bedankt. Dus als jullie niet onmiddellijk komen, dan weet ik wel zeker dat Griffoendor dit jaar, alweer, de afdelingsbeker niet gaat winnen! En zelfs al in de min zal staan voordat het schooljaar is begonnen!' zonder nog wat te zeggen, draaide ze zich om en liep weg, met Mouse en Yrla achter haar aan gelopen.

Het beruchte drietal liep door de gangen en andere leerlingen waren als de dood voor hen. Ze waren berucht om hun doen en laten (dat laten kwam zelden voor) en waren echte voorbeelden voor Zwadderaars. Ze werden aanbeden door alle Zwadderaars en gevreesd door de andere afdelingen, behalve Griffoendor. De meeste Griffoendors waren niet bang voor ze, ze trokken niks van hen aan en lieten ze zich niet door hen intimideren.  
>De leider, Janice, stond bekend om haar manier van aanpakken. Als iets haar niet beviel dan liet ze je dat meteen merken en zou je daar snel spijt krijgen. Ze was een van de drie jagers van het zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich. Ook was ze klassenoudste en dat maakte haar alleen maar nog gevaarlijker. Dan had je Mouse, zuiverbloed en heeft een hekel aan modderbloedjes, bloedverraders en Griffoendors. Hij luisterde naar niets of niemand, behalve dan naar zijn vriendinnetje Yrla. Ze waren misschien wel het bekendste stelletje dat er op Zweinstein rond heeft gelopen. Dat was al zo vanaf de eerste schooldag. Ook Mouse zat in het zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich, als wachter, en hij was de andere klassenoudste van Zwadderich. Dan had je nog de elegante Yrla. Zij was het meisje waarop elke jongen viel, ook al werd ze erg gevreesd. Haar schoonheid was adembenemend. Haar lange blonde haren vielen elegant langs haar gezicht en haar prachtige blauwe ogen, met een klein beetje donkere kleur er door, zorgden ervoor dat vele jongens wegsmolten. Ze mocht er dan wel mooi uit zien, maar lang was ze zeker niet. In tegendeel; haar lengte had haar altijd al dwars gezeten en ze werd daar vroeger op de dreuzelschool zo mee gepest dat ook zij een hekel had gekregen aan dreuzels en alles wat er mee te maken had. Hoewel zij geen klassenoudste was, liep ze toch mee met de andere twee. Anderling had allang de hoop opgegeven om haar duidelijk te maken dat zij niet welkom was bij de besprekingen, maar dat deerde haar niet. Niemand mocht haar van Mouse weghalen, anders zouden ze daar eeuwig spijt van hebben.<br>'Jullie zijn laat,' hoorden ze een bekende hatelijke stem zeggen. Janice kwam naar binnen en tot haar grote vreugde zag ze al gelijk dat leerlingen angstig achteruit kropen en haastig plaats maakten voor het drietal. Vervolgens kwamen Yrla en Mouse hand in hand binnen gelopen.  
>'U heeft zelf aan ons gevraagd of de Griffoendors willen halen, weet u nog? We hebben dus een reden om te laat te komen in tegenstelling tot uw eigen leerlingen.' zei Janice. Het was duidelijk dat Anderling geen zin had in haar opmerkingen.<br>'Juffrouw Westerhof, u hoeft me niet duidelijk te maken wat ik wel en niet moet doen. In tegenstelling tot jij ben ik al afgestudeerd en heb ik wel degelijk het recht om ervoor te zorgen dat jij je grote mond nou eens houdt! En ga nu zitten!'  
>Met tegenzin ging ze naast Mouse en een andere leerling, die ze beter kende als Spyro, zitten. Hij zat in Ravenklauw en hij was als een van de weinige jongens niet bang voor haar. Hij had zelfs ontzag voor haar en beschouwde haar als een vriendin. Ook zij mocht hem wel. Hij was van zuiver bloed en was niet als de meeste andere Ravenklauwers, die ontzettend irritant en altijd maar betweterig waren.<br>'Hoe was jouw vakantie, Spyro?' vroeg ze, maar net toen Spyro zijn mond open deed om wat te zeggen werd hij al onderbroken door een haastige Suuz en Daniëlle. Anderling was woedend.  
>'Twintig punten aftrek van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw. Nu zitten voor ik er nog meer punten van aftrek. Ik duld geen tegenspraak mevrouw Sijsling!' Zei ze toen Daniëlle haar mond open wilde trekken om tegen Anderling in te gaan.<br>'Zei ik het niet?' zei Janice geluidloos met haar lippen tegen de laatkomers en ze namen plaats, ver van hen vandaan.

In een andere coupé, ver van die van de klassenoudsten en hoofdmonitoren vandaan, waren Yoh, Sterre en Marius druk aan het praten met elkaar over hoe de vakantie was verlopen. Marius, de oudste van het drietal, ging niet echt veel om met de andere twee, maar hij had zijn vrienden nog niet kunnen vinden en was daarom maar bij zijn jongere zusje Sterre gaan zitten om niet alleen te zitten. Marius en Sterre waren uitgepraat, hij en zijn zusje zagen elkaar al elke dag en veel nieuws viel er dus niet te vertellen. Zo pakte hij zijn boek en las het voor dit jaar alvast door om te kijken of er interessante toverdranken waren om Zwadderaars eens terug te pakken voor wat ze hem allemaal hadden aangedaan  
>Marius was een echte boekenwurm en het was dan ook niet zo vreemd dat hij in Ravenklauw werd geplaatst toen hij de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd, beter gezegd haar, kreeg. Zo snel de sorteerhoed hem aanraakte riep deze al meteen <em>Ravenklauw!<em>. Hij zorgde voor de meeste punten van zijn jaar en daar waren de meeste afdelingsgenoten blij mee, maar veel moesten ze niet hebben van deze boekenwurm. Zijn enige vrienden waren Marijke en Daniëlle, maar die had hij nog niet kunnen vinden toen hij de trein instapte.  
>Hij sloeg een bladzijde om en zag een drank in het boek genaamd 'hiksap'. Geïnteresseerd bekeek hij de toverdrank beter en las de tekst die er bij stond.<br>_Hiksap is een toverdrank die ervoor zorgt dat je gaat hikken of stopt met hikken. Dit is afhankelijk van het bereiden ervan, roer je met de klok mee dan zorg je ervoor dat de persoon die dit drankje drinkt voor een onbepaalde periode hikt, bij het draaien tegen de klok in zorgt het ervoor dat het hikken stopt.  
><em>Er verscheen een duivelse lach op Marius' gezicht, wat de anderen meteen opviel. De ingrediënten waren niet moeilijk te vinden, maar het brouwen van de drank nam nogal veel tijd in beslag en hij moest dus op tijd beginnen met zijn plannetje.  
>'Wat?' vroeg Sterre en ze keek hem doordringend aan. Hoewel Sterre ontzettend jong was, was ze al erg goed in Occlumentie en was ze tot op zekere hoogte in staat om gedachtes te lezen. Het was duidelijk dat goed zijn in Occlumentie zijn in de familie zat<br>'Niets,' zei hij vlug en hij dook weer in zijn boek om op zoek te gaan naar een andere, betere toverdrank, maar net toen hij de bladzijde wilde omslaan ging de coupédeur open. Sterre en Yoh sprongen op met getrokken toverstokken toen ze zagen wie het was. Marius bleef rustig zitten, legde zijn boek terug in zijn hutkoffer en gebaarde naar Yoh en Sterre dat ze konden gaan zitten.  
>'Yvette is dan wel een Zwadderaar, maar ze doet geen vlieg kwaad.' Hij glimlachte.<br>'Kan ik bij jullie komen zitten? Er is nergens anders meer plek en ik heb geen zin om bij de andere Zwadderaars te zitten en de andere afdelingen mogen mij niet.' Vroeg ze meer aan hem dan aan de andere twee. Hij knikte.  
>'Hoe weet jij trouwens hoe ik heet? Ik heb jou nog niet eerder hier gezien, ben je nieuw hier op Zweinstein?' vroeg het meisje genaamd Yvette terwijl ze plaats nam op de bank.<br>Marius werd rood en begon te stamelen 'W-wel, wij zaten bij el-elkaar vorig jaar met toverdranken en-en Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst,' hij slikte eventjes en hoopte dat niemand zijn nervositeit merkte.  
>Yvette keek verbaasd op. Ze had hem nog nooit eerder gezien, maar het was eigenlijk niet zo raar dat hij haar naam kende. Ze was ook niet bepaald onbekend op Zweinstein,.<br>'Aangenaam kennis te maken, ik denk niet dat ik me hoef voor te stellen want mijn naam wist je al. Hoe komt het dat ik jou niet ken?' vroeg ze.  
>'Oh, gewoon ik zit meestal achteraan in de klas en praat niet zoveel.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en maakte plaats voor Yvette. Zijn zusje zat hem eigenaardig aan te kijken, maar hij negeerde haar. Gelukkig voor hem ging zij verder in gesprek met Yoh.<br>'Maar goed, ik ga dit jaar proberen om in het Ravenklauw zwerkbalteam te komen als drijver. Vorig jaar heb ik het ook al geprobeerd, maar dan als jager, alleen ben ik er toen niet door gekomen, want er waren betere en hoewel ze vonden dat ik het goed deed zeiden ze dat ik meer moest oefenen en dat de positie als drijver misschien wel wat voor mij zou zijn, gezien mijn opvliegende karakter en zo en jij Yoh? Ga jij nog wat doen?' ratelde Sterre en ze keek Yoh aan.  
>Hij haalde zijn schouder op en zei: 'Mijn ouders vinden het mijn plicht om als zoeker in het zwerkbalteam te komen, maar ik ben aangenomen als jager omdat ik daarvoor de perfecte snelheid had. Ze waren in eerste instantie niet erg blij, maar draaiden snel bij en zeiden dat ze blij waren dat ik al in het zwerkbalteam zat. Hopelijk wordt het dit jaar beter.'<p>

Janice was blij dat ze de coupé mocht verlaten. Het was hetzelfde verhaal als vorig jaar en ze snapte dan ook het nut er niet van om te komen, maar het moest maar. Ze nam afscheid van Spyro die wegliep en waarschijnlijk naar Sterre liep. Janice mocht Sterre wel, ze had een grote mond en behoorlijk wat lef. Ze snapte wel wat Spyro in haar zag, al was hij daar zelf waarschijnlijk nog niet achter. Net als Sterre zelf. Elke keer als ze met elkaar samen waren merkte je gewoon dat ze stapelgek op elkaar waren, maar dat geen van de twee iets durfde. Zijzelf moest het niet zo hebben van liefde. Je kon er alleen maar door gekwetst worden en dat was bij haar al vaak genoeg gebeurd! Bovendien zorgde een relatie hebben voor een hoop problemen. Nee, zij zou nooit meer een relatie beginnen met wie dan ook. Ten slotte stond ze bekend om haar harde kant en niet om haar gevoelige kant. Er waren maar heel weinig mensen die haar gevoelige kant kenden.  
>Janice had zo lopen dagdromen dat ze niet in de gaten had dat ze tegen een deur aan liep die open ging en viel op de grond. De aanwezigen lachten haar uit en wezen naar haar.<br>'Wat nou?' snauwde ze naar hen. 'Het zal vast niet bij mij alleen gebeuren! Wegwezen!' zei ze en ze stond geïrriteerd op en zocht naar de persoon die dat veroorzaakt zou kunnen hebben.  
>'Gaat het een beetje?' vroeg een stem.<br>'Kijk een beetje uit je doppen wil je!' zei ze, maar haar stem verzwakte toen ze omhoog keek. Plotseling voelde ze zich ontzettend klein, zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk.  
>'H-hoi,' zei ze zacht en ze zorgde ervoor dat haar haar goed zat. 'Ik zag niet dat jij het was, sorry.' Zei ze onzeker en ze voelde zich steeds kleiner worden. Gelukkig voor haar waren ze nu alleen op de gang, want Mouse en Yrla waren samen weggelopen.<br>'Oei, ziet er niet al te best uit je neus. Kom maar binnen,' hij begeleidde haar naar binnen en toen ze binnen was werd ze uitgelachen door de aanwezigen. Hij, Kyle, en zijn vrienden waren niet bepaald de aardigste die er op Zweinstein rond liepen, maar zijzelf ook niet en dat maakte het er alleen maar makkelijker op aangezien ze ook nog eens in Zwadderich zaten!  
>'Wat nou?' zei ze terwijl ze plaats nam naast Kyle. Hij gebaarde dat ze zich moest om draaien zodat ze elkaar aankeken.<br>'Balsemio,' zei hij en Janice keek verbaast op.  
>'Ben jij al zeventien?' vroeg ze en hij knikte.<br>'Die stomme dreuzels hebben mij op de dreuzelschool een jaar laten zitten omdat ik niet kind vriendelijk genoeg was,' hij maakte een grommend geluidje. Janice glimlachte zwakjes, maar ze moest zich weer concentreren op andere dingen. Vriendjes waren voor haar verboden terrein! Hoe leuk hij er ook uit mocht zien met zijn prachtige ogen en bruine haar en hoe gespierd hij ook mocht zijn. Het zou haar niet verbaast hebben als hij Spaans was geweest, gezien zijn accent. Niet veel meer, maar het was nog een klein beetje te horen en dat zorgde ervoor dat hij nog sexier was dan hij al was!  
>'Ik zal je even voorstellen aan mijn vrienden, Dit is mijn beste vriendin Sarah, volgens mij ken je haar wel. Ze is aanvoerster van het Zwadderich zwerkbalteam geworden dit jaar en ze is tevens jager.' Hij wees naar het meisje dat tegenover hem zat. Janice kende haar wel en wist dat ze voor haar moest oppassen, want ze was ook niet bepaald een lieverdje, ondanks haar uiterlijk .<br>'Ja ik ken haar wel, ik zit ook in het Zwadderich zwerkbalteam, weet je nog?' zei ze en gaf Sarah een hand die zei: 'Dat je vorig jaar in het team zat, wil nog niet zeggen dat je dit jaar weer in het team zit.' Haar toon was nogal fel.. Maar haar blik veranderde toen Kyle naar haar keek.  
>'Hoe dan ook, dit is mijn beste vriend Alex,' hij wees naar een jongen die naast Sarah en een ander meisje zat. Hij was niet super knap, vond Janice, maar ook niet lelijk. Hij had half lang blond haar dat alle kanten op zat en groene ogen.<br>'En dat daar, is zijn vriendinnetje Vera,' het meisje naast Alex had ze nog nooit eerder gezien, maar toch kwam haar gezicht bekend voor. Haar gekrulde zwarte haren kwamen voorbij haar schouders. Haar bruine ogen zorgde ervoor dat ze erg duister overkwam en ze had verscheidene littekens op haar armen, maar blijkbaar trok ze zich daar niks van aan.  
>'Dit is Janice, misschien kennen jullie haar wel van het zwerkbalteam. Ze is jager en een verdomd goeie ook!'<br>'Dat is ook weer niet waar!' bracht ze er tegen in, maar werd tegen gehouden. Kyle legde zijn vingers op haar lippen.  
>'Je hebt al meerdere malen voor gezorgd dat Zwadderich de cup heeft gewonnen door de meeste punten te scoren. Dat doen alleen goeie jagers!' Ze glimlachte weer en keek om zich heen en heel eventjes dacht ze dat Sarah haar vuil aankeek. Waar was dat nou weer voor nodig? Dacht ze bij zichzelf, maar schudde die gedachten weer uit haar hoofd. Dat zal vast niks zijn geweest.<br>Ze praten een tijdlang met z'n tweeën over van alles en nog wat en dat was dan ook echt de eerste keer dat ze een goed gesprek hadden gehad. Normaal was het alleen een vluchtige hoi of een doei en ze durfde al niks meer te zeggen, maar ze was blij dat hij haar de coupé had binnen gelaten, want daardoor leerde ze hem beter kennen.  
>Het begon te schemeren en ze bedacht dat haar vrienden misschien wel fijn zouden vinden dat ze weer tevoorschijn kwam.<br>'Ik denk dat ik me maar eens om moet kleden, aangezien ik daar net geen tijd voor gehad heb en ik ben klassenoudste dus ik moet die ukkies weer gaan begeleiden. Het was leuk kennis gemaakt te hebben.' Ze stond haastig op en maakte aanstalten om de coupé te verlaten en weer terug te keren naar haar vrienden, maar toen ze de deur achter zich had dicht gedaan, durfde ze niet meer om te kijken. Ze leunde tegen een stukje muur tussen de twee coupés in en liet een diepe zucht ontsnappen. 'Was het zo erg daarbinnen?' klonk een zware stem. Ze sprong de lucht in toen ze zag dat Kyle in de deuropening stond.  
>'Liet ik je zo erg schrikken?' vroeg hij en Janice knikte, maar schudde haar hoofd weer en knikte opnieuw. Ze wist het zelf eigenlijk niet eens. Kyle ging naast haar staan en deed de deur dicht.<br>'Sorry voor mijn vriendin haar gedrag, ze kan soms nogal bitcherig zijn.' Zei hij en Janice haalde haar schouders op.  
>'Ach, ik ben zelf ook niet de aardigste.'<br>'Daar heb je gelijk in,' zei hij. Janice trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en liep weg, maar Kyle gaf niet op en hield haar tegen.  
>'Sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet. Ik dacht omdat je het zelf zei, nou goed ik wilde eigenlijk wat vragen.' Zei hij en hij begon opmerkelijk rood te worden.<br>'Ik had eigenlijk gehoopt of je, of je-' zijn zin kon hij niet verder afmaken want er klonk gejoel een stukje verder op in de gang en Janice merkte dat er mensen zich verzameld hadden en met hun rug naar hen gericht stonden.  
>'Sorry, andere keer ik moet mijn taak als klassenoudste volbrengen.' Ze liep op de menigte af en zag al snel wat, of beter gezegd wie, de oorzaak was.<p>

Iedereen stond voor de coupé van Daniëlle en Marijke en ze wilde weten wat er aan de hand was, dus wurmde ze zich door de menigte heen en zag toen wat er gaande was. Duidelijk een gevecht tussen de twee zusjes en Faile, een meisje dat ze kende van vroeger. Een meisje waarvan ze liever deed alsof ze haar niet kende.  
>'Wat is hier aan de hand!' riep ze boven de menigte uit toen ze zag dat Faile nogal kreunend op de grond lag onder het bloed en Daniëlle haar vuist omhoog hief.<br>'Sijsling! Heb jij niet een taak als klassenoudste na te streven? Waarom vecht je in 's hemelsnaam? Je zou beter moeten weten.' zei Janice.  
>'Kijk eens wie we daar hebben,' zei Daniëlle tegen Marijke en ze zag een duivelse grijns verschijnen op haar gezicht. 'Als dat niet de beruchte Janice is!' alle ogen die eerst gericht waren op Janice, richten zich nu op die van Daniëlle.<br>'Was dat niet die knappe Kyle waar je mee sprak? Ik dacht al dat hij een vriendinnetje had, wat was haar naam ook alweer Marijke?' vroeg Daniëlle en ze deed alsof ze heel erg diep nadacht en toen alsof ze ineens een geweldig iets had uitgevonden.  
>'Was het niet Sarah?' zei ze en dat was voor Janice de druppel en ze rende op Daniëlle af en begon in haar te schoppen en slaan en alle mogelijke dreuzelgeweld die er bestond. Dit voelde zoveel beter dan vervloekingen!<br>'En wat is hier aan de hand?' hoorde ze een kwade stem roepen, maar Janice en Daniëlle negeerden dit en vochten door. Marijke probeerde haar zusje tegen te houden, terwijl Mouse en Yrla Janice tegen proberen te houden.  
>'ZO IS HET GENOEG!' riep Anderling en ze sprak een schildspreuk uit om iedereen op afstand te houden.<br>'Zijn jullie nou helemaal gek geworden? Twee klassenoudsten nog wel! Zodra we op Zweinstein zijn gearriveerd wil ik jullie spreken en denk maar niet dat jullie onder strafwerk uitkomen! Nee niks te maren mevrouw Westerhof! U was ook bij dit gevecht betrokken dus u hebt ook schuld. Iedereen terug naar de coupé, we arriveren binnen enkele minuten. En ik wil jou ook spreken.' zei Anderling en ze wees naar Faile die nog altijd bloedend in een foetushouding op de grond lag en iemand had aangewezen om te helpen. Daarna ze liep woedend weg en de leerlingen begonnen zich klaar te maken om te vertrekken.

Het was voor Anouk het eerste jaar op Zweinstein en zij begon niet op haar elfde, zoals de meeste andere leerlingen van Zweinstein, maar op haar veertien

de. Ze kende dan ook nog helemaal niemand en zodra ze een coupé gevonden had met mensen waarvan zij wel het idee had dat ze die mocht, ging ze naar binnen. Ze stelden zich aan elkaar voor en de twee meisjes leken erg veel op elkaar, maar bleken geen zusjes te zijn maar beste vriendinnen. Zo hadden ze allebei bruin, stijl haar dat tot hun schouder kwam. Ze waren ook ongeveer even lang en hadden allebei dezelfde kleur ogen, blauw met een tintje groen erdoor. Ook zaten beiden in Ravenklauw en het enige opvallende verschil was, tenminste dat zeiden zijzelf, dat het meisje met de naam Bente goed was in zwerkbal, terwijl Malinka absoluut niet kon zwerkballen en dat ze daardoor uit elkaar gehaald konden worden.  
>Ze keken verbaasd op toen ze hoorden dat dit haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein was. Ze vroeg hoe dat kwam en legde uit dat ze verhuisd is. Ze zat namelijk op een toverschool in Ierland en dat daarom had ze een vreemd accent wanneer ze gewoon Engels probeerde te praten. Toen ze vroegen op welke school ze zat, verstonden ze niet wat ze zei en schreef ze het voor hen op.<br>'Kijk, zo schrijf je het; draiocht, het is heel oud Iers, snappen jullie? Het betekent magie in onze taal. Vandaar deze naam, eigenlijk hoort er nog scoil achter, dat school betekent, maar het is voor ons zo vanzelfsprekend dat het een school is dus wordt het tegenwoordig weggelaten.' Ze hadden haar stom verbaasd aan zitten kijken en gevraagd waarom het dan niet gewoon magie school heette, aangezien dat veel logischer zou zijn. Ze had toen uitgelegd dat die school al heel oud was en gebouwd was in de tijd dat ze die taal spraken. Ze hadden haar nog een hoop andere dingen verteld die anders waren, maar dat waren meer woorden dan echt andere dingen. Zwerkbal was gewoon hetzelfde, al waren de namen van spelers, ballen, ringen et cetera anders.  
>Ze hadden veel gelachen om de raarste dingen en hadden besloten om bij Anouk te blijven totdat ze was ingedeeld. Ze waren er alle drie vanuit gegaan dat ze dezelfde behandeling kreeg als eerstejaars en dat ze met de bootjes mee moest. Anouk wilde het liefste bij haar nieuwe vriendinnen blijven. Ze had zich al omgekleed en in tegenstelling tot de meeste andere van haar leeftijd, liep zij nog in een zwart outfit zonder embleem van haar afdeling of haar kleuren. Ze werd dan ook raar aangekeken toen ze naar buiten liep en nagelachen. De meeste leerlingen hadden al in de gaten dat ze ouder dan elf moest zijn en nieuw was, gezien het feit dat ze nog niet ingedeeld was. Anouk trok zich er niks van aan en wilde de eerstejaars achterna lopen (die ook begonnen te lachen), toen Anderling haar riep.<br>'Juffrouw Ponjee! Waar denkt u naar toe te gaan?' Anouk keek op en staarde naar professor Anderling die nog in de trein stond en naar haar toe kwam gelopen.  
>'Ik weet dat je nieuw bent en je nog niet bent ingedeeld, maar de bootjes zijn uitsluitend bestemd voor eerstejaars. Ik verzoek je daarom om naar de koetsen te gaan, net als de anderen van jouw leeftijd.' Ze keek haar aan en Anouk draaide haar hoofd weg. Ze hield er niet van als mensen haar zo aanstaarden. Nog zonder dankjewel te zeggen liep ze weg en ging nu de andere leerlingen achterna.<p>

'Malinka! Bente!' Riep een jongen die haastig naar de koets liep waar de twee meisjes in zaten. Ze keken op, zagen Marius lopen en glimlachten toen hij de koets instapte en er nog plek voor hem was.  
>'Wat leuk om je weer te zien Marius, hoe is het met jou? En met je zusje?' vroeg Malinka.<br>'Prima! En met jullie?' Maar nog voordat ze antwoord konden geven, werden ze alweer geroepen. Dit keer was het een meisje dat Marius niet kende. Ze had lang blond haar, tot over haar schouders en daardoor vielen haar donkergroene ogen op, zelfs nu het donker was . Ze keek een beetje, maar ze glimlachte toen Malinka en Bente dat ook deden.  
>'Anouk!' riepen ze in koor.<br>'We dachten dat je bij met de eerstejaars mee moest.' Zei Bente die Anouk de koets in hielp.  
>'Nee! Gelukkig maar, ik haat eerstejaars, het zijn altijd zulke drukke, irritante rotkinderen! Ik kwam een nogal rare vrouw tegen, ze zag er nogal behoorlijk oud uit en had een groene hoed op en een groen gewaad aan, wat een raar persoontje was dat zeg,' Dat laatste had Anouk meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Malinka en Bente, merkte Marius. Het leek wel alsof zij hem totaal niet zag zitten, ondanks dat zij naast hem plaats nam.<br>'Bedoel je Anderling?' zei hij en het leek alsof ze hem pas nu opmerkte. Ze keek hem vreemd aan, maar hij trok zich er niks van aan keerde zich naar Malinka en Bente.  
>'Ik ben benieuwd hoe dit jaar zal gaan, vorig jaar had ik dan mijn Slijmballen gehad, maar dit jaar zal het nog veel-'<br>'Hallo, ik was met hen aan het praten!' onderbrak Anouk hem. Marius kende haar dan nog maar net vijf minuten, maar hij mocht haar nu al niet.  
>De koetsen waren inmiddels gestegen en ze vlogen in de lucht.<br>'En wie denk jij wel niet wie je bent?' vroeg Marius en hij keek haar schamper aan.  
>'Wie ik denk dat ik ben? Eens even kijken, volgens mijn geboorteakte ben ik Anouk Ponjee, momenteel veertien, maar binnen een paar maanden word ik vijftien. Verder heb ik één zusje die nog te jong is om naar Zweinstein te mogen gaan, zijn mijn ouders volbloeden, dat wilt zeggen dat ik er dus ook een ben, en ben ik altijd al goed geweest in zwerkbal met als positie Jager. En wie ben jij?' vroeg ze met een sarcastische toon. Marius was voor een paar seconden uit het veld geslagen en wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, maar vermande zich snel weer.<br>'Ik ben Marius Geoffrey Corbin, momenteel zestien, dat betekent dus dat ik twee jaar ouder ben dan jij' (hij wees naar haar toen hij dat zei) 'ik haal voor elk vak altijd de hoogste cijfers, behalve voor de vakken die ik dit jaar niet meer heb en in tegenstelling tot jij ben ik al lid van het Ravenklauw Zwerkbalteam met als positie wachter.' Hij keek haar met dezelfde blik aan als Anouk naar hem keek en ze wendde haar gezicht van hem af en allebei keken ze met een nogal chagrijnig gezicht naar het tweetal tegenover hen dat geïnteresseerd naar hen had zitten kijken.

Iedereen was die dag nogal humeurig. Zo liep Daniëlle chagrijnig naast haar tweelingzus, die haar gebroken neus weer had recht gezet (aangezien zij er ook eentje had), naar het kasteel. Faile had haar zo kwaad gemaakt! Ze vond haar vroeger aardig, meer dan aardig zelfs, en waren de beste vriendinnen voor dat ze naar Zweinstein gingen. Ze wisten van elkaar dat ze heksen waren, want ze waren samen opgegroeid en hadden beide magische ouders. Doordat Faile en zij zo'n goeie band hadden, zorgde dit er juist weer voor dat zij en Marijke uit elkaar groeiden, terwijl ze tweelingzussen waren.  
>Daniëlle was ingedeeld in Ravenklauw, maar Faile in Zwadderich. Tijdens het eerste jaar ging het nog goed tussen hen, maar het tweede jaar werd het minder en trok Faile zoveel op met Zwadderaars dat ze van de zachtaardige, altijd behulpzame beste vriendin veranderde in een gehate en sluwe Zwadderaar. Omdat Faile zoveel van Daniëlle afwist, werd dat heel veel tegen haar gebruikt en zorgde dat ervoor dat vele Zwadderaars niet eens in de buurt kwamen van de tweelingzusjes. Dit tot grote ergernis van Marijke, want zij mocht de Zwadderaars wel, niet allemaal natuurlijk, maar een enkeling wel en die gingen niet meer met haar om, omdat hun vrienden dat ook niet deden.<br>Faile liep langs coupés heen, toen ze hen zag zitten en was naar binnen gegaan om Daniëlle weer eens behoorlijk dwars te zitten. Ze zag haar zoenen met haar vriendje Yannick. Dit zorgde ervoor dat ze ophielden en ze begon allemaal dingen over haar te vertellen die vroeger ooit eens gebeurd waren.  
>Gelukkig voor haar trok Yannick er zich niks van aan, totdat Faile kwam met het feit dat Daniëlle vroeger een modderbloedje-hater was en ze zich net zo goed voelde als enig andere bloedzuivere tovenaar. Daar was hij zo kwaad om geworden dat hij de coupé uitgestormd was en toen was het gevecht begonnen tussen Faile en Daniëlle. Marijke had er alles aan gedaan om het te stoppen, maar toen kwam Janice er ook nog eens tussen! Janice en Faile waren de beste vriendinnen die er maar te vinden waren en volgens haar was Janice voor Faile een soort god, omdat ze hét voorbeeld voor Zwadderaars was<br>'DAAN, Daniëlle! Hé Sijsling, wakker worden!' hoorde ze vaag een bekende stem zeggen. Terwijl ze zich aan alle Zwadderaars ergerde, merkte ze niet dat ze de verkeerde kant was opgelopen en in plaats van naar rechts te gaan over het bruggetje naar de ingang toe, ging ze links af en toen nog een keer links af en was ze in het water gevallen, zonder dat ze het in de gaten had. Echter toen ze merkte dat ze nat was geworden, schrok ze wakker uit haar gedachten. Enkele Griffoendors, waaronder Suuz en Marijke stonden bezorgd naast haar en ze merkte nu pas dat ze nat was.  
>'Hè, gadver!' riep ze toen ze merkte dat ze in de modder was gestapt. Ze probeerde de modder eraf te schoppen, maar tevergeefs. Het meeste bleef nog aan voeten zitten. Ze begon te rillen van de kou en werd overeind gehouden door Marijke en Suuz.<br>'Waar zat jij allemaal aan te denken?' vroeg haar zusje bezorgd en ze zag dat ze lijkbleek gezicht had. Waarschijnlijk had het er heel eng uit gezien en ze besefte nu pas hoeveel geluk ze eigenlijk had dat er nog wel mensen waren die om haar gaven en zich zorgen maakten over haar.  
>'Suuz zag je vallen in het water, ik had eerst nog niet in de gaten water gebeurd was aangezien ik nogal druk in gesprek was met Mike en toen merkte ik dat er iets mis was! Gaat het?' Daniëlle kon het allemaal niet bevatten en moest snel droog worden, maar ze betwijfelde of er iemand in haar buurt een spreuk kende die ervoor zorgde dat ze droog zou worden.<br>'Ja het gaat goed met me, ik zat even te denken aan- ach laat maar.' Ze keek weg van de menigte en vond de donkere lucht met de sterren ineens erg interessant, terwijl ze nog steeds rilde van de kou. 'Laten we nou maar naar binnen gaan, dan droog je tenminste op en is er wat te eten,' zei Marijke en ze pakte Daniëlle bij haar ene arm, terwijl Suuz haar andere arm vastpakte. Nu wisten ze zeker dat er niks kon gebeuren met Daniëlle.

Eenzaam liep Elise naar de Grote Zaal. Ze had geen zin in haar laatste jaar, maar hoe vreselijk ze Zweinstein tot nu toe ook had gevonden, ze had toch niet weg willen gaan. Zes jaar lang werd ze al gepest door dezelfde mensen, zes jaar lang had ze maar een paar vrienden die ook hun eigen vrienden hadden en alleen tijd voor haar hadden als hun andere vrienden bezig waren, zes jaar lang ze genegeerd en zes jaar lang zat ze elke les altijd alleen en moest ze altijd alle opdrachten en andere dingen die je samen moest doen alleen doen, gewoonweg omdat niemand echt met haar bevriend wilde raken.  
>Ze snapte het wel, maar toch ook weer niet. Kwam het doordat ze geen klassenoudste was of hoofdmonitor? Kwam het doordat ze altijd de hoogste cijfers haalde en dat mensen haar daarom een buitenbeentje vonden? Kwam het doordat ze niet meedeed aan Zwerkbal of welke club of teamsport dan ook dat ze geen status had en gepest werd?<br>Ze wist ook wel dat ze niet de knapste en absoluut niet de slankste was, maar dit jaar zou alles anders worden. Ze had besloten om eens flink wat kilo's kwijt te raken in de vakantie, waardoor ze van een maatje 42 naar een maatje 36 ging. Ze had haar haar van bruin naar blond geverfd en het laten groeien en krullen, waardoor de krullen nu elegant over haar schouders gleden en haar blauwe ogen eruit sprongen en niet meer verstopt zaten achter haar bril, want ze had ook lenzen in gedaan en had alleen een bril bij zich voor wanneer ze die nodig had.  
>Gaatjes had ze al, maar ze had er zoveel dat ze er een aantal heeft dicht getoverd, zodat ze er nog maar een in elk oor had, waar nu twee glimmende knopjes inzaten. Ook droeg ze een klein laagje make-up, heel licht oogschaduw dat perfect paste bij haar huid, mascara zodat haar wimpers voller waren dan ooit en een beetje lipgloss.<br>Ze had haar kledingstijl drastisch veranderd en aangepast, maar jammer genoeg kon zie die vandaag niet laten zien. Het was verplicht om bij aankomst op Zweinstein je uniform aan te hebben. Ook had ze zichzelf aangeleerd om wat meer voor zichzelf op te komen en had dit geoefend met haar dreuzelvrienden, de enige echte vrienden die ze had en de enige die wisten van haar geheimpje en hadden gezworen het nooit door te vertellen. Ze geloofden haar jarenlang niet, maar sinds ze vorig jaar kon laten zien dat ze kon toveren, kon ze het laten zien en geloofden ze het. Eerst waren ze verbaasd en wisten ze niet hoe ze er mee om moesten gaan, maar ze bleven nuchter en hielpen haar met haar transformatie. Hoewel ze het slimste meisje van Huffelpuf en misschien wel van heel haar jaar was, had ze er niet aangedacht dat ze niet mocht toveren in het bijzijn van dreuzels. Hierdoor kreeg ze een waarschuwing van het ministerie en een hoop gezeur van haar ouders.  
>Als een van de eerste zat ze in de trein en had dus geen reacties kunnen zien van mensen die ze kende, al zag ze wel regelmatig jongens en meisjes kijken naar de coupé waar zij in zat. Dat was waarschijnlijk omdat ze alleen zat en ze bij haar wilden zitten, maar ze liepen al weer snel verder met hun vrienden.<br>Ze was wat later dan normaal, want ze had geen zin in opmerkingen vóór het feest en voor ze in Zweinstein waren, dus besloot ze de laatste koets te nemen en liep onopvallend (iets waar ze altijd al goed in geweest was) achter de rest aan naar binnen, maar toen ze binnen was gebeurde het.  
>Omdat ze altijd al genegeerd werd, kon ze niet tegen alle starende blikken van de leerlingen die al aan de tafels zaten en haar met open mond aan keken. Ze hoorde een aantal roepen 'Wie is dat?', of… 'Wat een lekker ding!' of… 'Wauw waar komt zij vandaan?' Ze moest blozen door de opmerkingen en negeerde de meisjes die haar vuil aan zaten te kijken omdat de jongens haar vol ongeloof aan zaten te staren.<br>Ze nam plaats aan de tafel van Huffelpuf en merkte al gelijk dat er jongens op haar af kwamen gelopen.  
>'Zo, wie is deze knappe jongen dame?' vroeg een jongen van ongeveer haar leeftijd met gekruld blond haar en groene ogen.<br>Ze keek hem schamper aan.  
>'Ik ben Elise,' Antwoordde ze droog en ze keek hem doordringend aan.<br>'Elise, wie?' vroeg de andere jongen die sprekend op hem leek, alleen geen blond haar had maar bruin haar.  
>'Elise Schots,' ze keek hen glimlachend aan. De jongens waren duidelijk verrast door haar antwoord en keken haar met grote ogen en open mond aan.<br>Ze gingen naast haar zitten, één aan elke zijde.  
>'Zo, zo jij bent veranderd!' zei de een. Elise merkte niet dat de sorteerceremonie inmiddels begonnen was en ze inmiddels bij de letter E waren.<br>'Tja, ik vond dat het tijd werd voor een verandering,' zei ze en ze glimlachte.  
>'Geen verkeerde verandering, al zeg ik het zelf,' hij knipoogde naar haar.<br>'Weet je wat ik nou eens graag zou willen zien veranderen?' Ze keek hem aan en merkte dat anderen ook mee zaten te luisteren. Pas toen hij merkte waar ze het over had werd hij rood. Elise wist niet of dit uit schaamte of uit woede was.  
>'En hoe weet jij dat eigenlijk zo goed?' vroeg hij en nu keek hij haar aan.<br>'Dat is het toch overduidelijk? Niks is bij jou groot! Dus waarom dat wel?' Er werd zo hard gelachen dat de sorteerceremonie stopte en iedereen naar hen keek.  
>'Noem eens een voorbeeld dan wat bij mij niet zo groot is?' Ze merkte dat hij zich probeerde te verdedigen, maar ze had genoeg geoefend deze zomer om een antwoord klaar te hebben.<br>'Wat dacht je van je hersenen, oh wacht eens even! Die heb je niet eens!' Er verscheen een duivelse grijns op haar gezicht en ze merkte dat hij zich kleiner voelde en hij liep weg met zijn beste vriend. 'Wacht!' zei Elise en hij draaide zich om. 'Ik moet mijn excuses aanbieden. Ik heb me vergist.' zei ze en hij keek haar niet begrijpend aan. 'Niet alles is klein! Er is iets wat zelfs heel groot is, misschien zelfs te groot. Namelijk je ego.' De jongen keek haar woedend aan en ging zover mogelijk van haar vandaan zitten.  
>'En nu we genoeg gesproken hebben over hoe groot meneer Erkens zijn geslachtsdeel is, willen wij weer verder gaan met de sorteerceremonie zonder gestoord te worden. Is dat mogelijk mevrouw Schots?' vroeg professor Anderling die haar kwaad aankeek. Om haar heen hoorde ze gelach van mensen die hun opmerkingen niet gehoord of gevolgd hadden.<br>'Natuurlijk professor,' mompelde ze en professor Anderling keek haar doordringend aan en ging verder met namen voor lezen. Elise richtte haar aandacht weer snel op iets anders.

Ook Anouk had moeten lachen om de opmerkingen van het meisje dat ze niet kende. Ze wist zeker dat ze, nadat ze gesorteerd was, even met haar zou praten om de briljante opmerkingen. Waarom duurde die sorteerceremonie zolang? Er was dan een onderbreking geweest maar ze waren pas bij de G, H, I. Ze begonnen eindelijk een beetje op te schieten en toen waren ze ineens bij de R, wat was dat nou? Ze was nog een van de weinige die er stond, op twee jongens en één meisje na die nerveus stonden te wachten. Haar naam begon toch echt met de P en niet met de R of wat dan ook! Wat was dit nou? Ze zou gewoon afwachten en misschien kwam ze wel helemaal aan het einde aan de beurt.  
>'Zwanenveld, Michael.' Ze zag een klein jongetje nerveus naar de kruk lopen en vrijwel meteen riep de sorteerhoed: 'Zwadderich!' en ze zag dat hij met een daverend applaus ontvangen werd door de Zwadderaars.<br>'Niet hier Michael, zorg zelf maar voor een plek!' hoorde ze een jongen met zwart haar zeggen.  
>'Waarom doe je nou ineens zo gemeen? Je bent normaal altijd aardig voor me!' zei hij en ze zag dat zijn ogen vol tranen stonden.<br>'Michael niet hier! Oprotten nou!' zei hij en hij zorgde ervoor dat zijn, waarschijnlijk, jongere broertje wegrende en ergens ver van zijn broer ging zitten.  
>'Ponjee, Anouk!' riep professor Anderling en nu was alle aandacht ineens gericht op Anouk. Ze hield van aandacht, dus ook nu maakte ze de grootste entree door heel opvallend en overdreven te doen. Ze ging op de kruk zitten en kreeg de sorteerhoed op zich en begon ineens te lachen. Anderen keken haar vreemd aan. Terwijl de sorteerhoed vroeg waarom ze moest lachen.<br>'Je kietelt me!' zei ze en ze moest nog harder lachen. Ze kon het gewoon niet helpen, de hoed kietelde heel erg!  
>'Is dat de enige reden?' vroeg hij, maar Anouk schudde haar hoofd.<br>'Jullie Engelsen zijn maar een stelletje rare gasten! Kom op nou, welke school laat zijn leerlingen nou indelen door middel van een vieze oude, weliswaar kietelende, hoed?' even was het stil en ze keek om zich heen en merkte dat de Zwadderaars, tenminste ze nam aan dat het Zwadderaars waren aangezien ze groen op hun gewaad hadden, begonnen te gniffelen.  
>'Mevrouw Ponjee, dit is al een eeuwenoude traditie bij ons op school en als u het niet bevalt dan kunnen we u ook terug sturen naar uw oude school, wat was daar ook alweer de naam van? Draiocht was dat het niet?'<br>'U spreekt het verkeerd uit mevrouw, het is Draaiokt, niet dat vage wat u probeert te zeggen!' Leerlingen begonnen te lachen.  
>'Dat is genoeg! Strafwerk voor dit hele semester, na het feestmaal verwacht ik je gelijk in mijn kantoor, GEEN SMOESJES!' riep professor Anderling zo hard, dat ze bijna tegen schreeuwen aanzat waardoor de zaal stil werd. Dit waren ze niet van haar gewend. Anouk ook en was best wel geschrokken van die uitval. De sorteerhoed deed alsof er niks aan de hand was.<br>'Zoals we net al zagen pas je behoorlijk goed bij Zwadderich, je zal je er snel thuis voelen en het sluwe zit duidelijk in je, maar toch heb je een behoorlijkstel hersens. Hmm, lastig, ook heb je behoorlijk veel lef, ja dat zagen we, daarom wordt het…' Anouk had geen geduld meer ze moest het weten.  
>'Schiet nou maar op, ouwe muts,' ze bedoelde het vooral sarcastisch en wist dat leerlingen niet meer durfden te lachen en zorgden zo voor dat ze niet nog een uitbarsting kregen van het schoolhoofd.<br>'GRIFFOENDOR!'  
>Ze rende naar de afdelingstafel toe en werd hartelijk ontvangen door haar nieuwe afdelingsgenoten.<p>

Jasper had vol belangstelling naar alles zitten kijken. Het was pas zijn vier jaar op Zweinstein, maar hij was al heel snel achter gekomen dat op Zweinstein van alles kon gebeuren.  
>Zijn ogen waren op één iemand in het speciaal gericht, het meisje dat hij nog nooit had gezien en ook niet kende, hij wilde toch echt zweren dat hij iemand was die alle leerlingen kende van naam en gezicht en had haar nog nooit gezien. Ze zag er veel te volwassen uit voor een meisje uit het eerste jaar en merkte dat er iets niet klopte toen haar naam werd opgeroepen, als laatste.<br>Ze kwam aangelopen en nam naast hem plaats.  
>'Hoi, ik ben Jasper, wie ben jij?' zei hij en hij merkte dat hij moest blozen. Ze keek hem aan alsof hij een mug was die behoorlijk irritant aan het zoemen was.<br>'Jasper, als je net goed had opgelet had je gemerkt dat mijn naam Anouk was, maar blijkbaar ben ik niet interessant genoeg.' zei ze en ze keerde haar rug naar hem toe.  
>'Oh, sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling om je te beledigen,' maar het was al duidelijk dat hij dat gedaan had, ze begon te praten met wat andere Griffoendors en hij voelde zich behoorlijk opgelaten. Waarom ging het altijd fout als hij een leuk meisje zag? Volgens hem was het voor hem bestemd om voor de rest van zijn leven alleen te blijven. Hij was van plan om het dit keer niet zo snel op te geven, hij was nu ouder en toch al wel bijna vijftien en moest toch echt wel een vriendinnetje krijgen!<br>Hij had niet veel tijd om na te denken over zijn nieuwe plan, want het eten lag op tafel. Hij was niet zo'n grote eter dus het was heel beperkt wat er op zijn bord lag en begon een gesprek met, die naast hem zat.  
>'Heb je een beetje een leuke vakantie gehad?' vroeg hij.<br>Yoh knikte en antwoordde met volle mond:'Ja 'aat wel, 'eel we'eweest'  
>Jasper keek hem niet begrijpend en lachend aan. Hij had zojuist drinken uit zijn mond laten stromen en eten viel uit zijn mond terwijl hij dat zei.<br>'Ik zei,' herhaalde hij nadat hij zijn kleren schoon gemaakt had en zijn mond leeg had. 'Ja, gaat wel, veel weggeweest.'  
>'Dat is waar! Hoe was Frankrijk? En Egypte?' vroeg Jasper, hij wist nog wel dat Yoh vorig jaar had lopen opscheppen over zijn vakanties.<br>'Geweldig! Egypte is meer dan ik had durven hopen, we zijn naar zo'n tombe geweest met echte mummies! Veel dreuzels denken dat ze nep zijn, maar je moet maar weten waar ze te vinden zijn, nietwaar?'  
>'Klinkt geweldig! Heb je verder nog wat gedaan?<br>Yoh knikte nogmaals.  
>'Ja, we zijn ook naar zo'n Sfinx geweest, ze leefde echt!'<br>'Wauw, wat gaaf!' zei Jasper terwijl hij nog een hap van zijn kip nam.  
>'Het lijkt me echt fantastisch om zoveel op vakantie te kunnen gaan, maar ja mijn ouders zijn natuurlijk dreuzels en hebben geen verdwijnselbrevet en ik ben nog te jong, dus bijverschijnselen gaat ook niet.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en ging verder met eten. Hij sprak met Yoh de rest van de avond over de vakantie en hoe het komende jaar eruit zou zien, hij vertelde zelf aan Yoh over zijn eigen ervaringen van zijn derde jaar en wat hij ervan vond.<br>Hij was blij dat hij aan het einde van de avond naar leerlingenkamer kon en in zijn warme bedje kon gaan liggen. Hij had heel veel behoefte aan slaap, aangezien het toch alweer na twaalven was geweest.

Aan de andere kant van de grote zaal zat Yvette. Ze werd omringd door veel mensen, maar geen van hen waren echt haar vrienden, de meeste waren vorig jaar afgestudeerd. Ze was enorm populair, maar ze verkoos vrienden die ouder waren dan zij was en nu ze in het zesde jaar zat vormde dat een probleem. Ze keek uitdrukkingsloos rond naar de mensen om haar heen en merkte dat Mouse en Janice uitgelaten tegen iedereen zaten te praten, zelfs tegen haar, maar veel drong niet echt tot haar door. Ze zat te denken om maar eens nieuwe vrienden te zoeken en Mouse en Janice leken haar net iets te opdringerig. Ze vond dat de sorteerhoed wel een punt had in zijn eerste zin: "Het is al een tijdje geleden dat het gevaar genaamd Voldemort is verdwenen, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat het gevaar op zich is geweken."  
>Ze zuchtte hardop en iedereen rond haar zweeg en keek haar vragend aan. Ze verontschuldigde zich en probeerde de aandacht op iemand anders te vestigen. Ze was niet op haar gemak zonder haar vrienden erbij, ze vond de eerdere opmerkingen van <span>Elise<span> wel leuk en haar verandering sprak haar aan, ze ging rechtop zitten en ging bij haar zitten aan de tafel van Huffelpuf. Yvette begroette haar nogal schor, maar toen ze eindelijk door had dat er eten op tafel stond nam ze meteen een kippenbout en legde het op haar bord. Ze at meestal niet veel, maar ze had opeens zin om veel te eten, en nam nog wat aardappelpuree en een beetje van een groentemix. Ze at eerst in stilte en zei toen opeens tegen Elise dat haar eerdere opmerking geniaal was. Elise verslikte zich van het lachen en Yvette klopte een paar keer op haar rug tot ze erdoor was. Daarna werd Yvette wat losser en begonnen ze te vertellen over de vakantie die net voorbij is. Elise had vooral aan haar uiterlijk gewerkt en dat vond Yvette inspirerend. Zij had de hele vakantie gewoon thuis gezeten en soms was ze naar vrienden toe gegaan. Ze wilde net iets zeggen totdat professor Anderling sprak.  
>"Het zijn goede tijden om les te geven, we hebben slechtere tijden gekend. Exact twintig jaar geleden stond hier Professor Perkamentus zijn toespraak te geven over het strijden tegen Voldemort."<br>Er ging een huivering door de zaal, iedereen wist hoe Perkamentus aan zijn einde was gekomen en iedereen wist dat Voldemort een zeer machtig man was.  
>"Ik wil jullie niet behoeden voor een nieuwe duistere tovenaar, nee, ik wil jullie behoeden voor een duistere tovenaar te worden of één laten opstaan. Ik verwacht, van eender wie, Griffoendor, Zwadderich, Huffelpuf of Ravenklauw, lef of geen lef. Als je iets verdachts ziet tijdens je bezoekjes aan Zweinsveld of iets hoort in de drie bezemstelen, kom dit dan zo snel mogelijk rapporteren. Het is immers zo dat Voldemort verslagen is, maar niet al zijn aanhangers zijn gesneuveld in de grote strijd op Zweinstein. Er zijn er nog die zinderen op wraak." Even ging er een stilte rond de zaal en professor Anderling nam even adem.<br>"Goed, nu we dat hebben gehad wil ik nog een paar nieuwe aanpassingen doorgeven aan jullie. Zweinsveld is vanaf nu elk weekend betreedbaar, maar je moet wel nog steeds de toestemming hebben van je ouders. Dit geldt echter alleen voor de derdejaars en hoger. Ook moet je een week van tevoren melden wanneer je gaat, dat moet je bij je afdelingsleider doen. Er zijn ook nieuwe regels in verband met voorwerpen meenemen en terugbrengen van en naar Zweinsveld, dit wordt niet meer toegelaten, het enige dat je mag meenemen naar Zweinsveld zijn wat galjoenen, sikkels en knoeten, dit zal jullie streng lijken, maar je hoeft nu geen voorraden meer in te slaan tot het volgende uitstapje. Als je een verjaardagscadeau wil kopen verstuur je het met een uil. Zo, dat was alles, naar bed iedereen."  
>Yvette en Elise keken elkaar betreurd aan. "Nou, tot morgen." zeiden ze tegen elkaar.<p> 


	2. Chapter 9 De Verdwijning

**Hoofdstuk 9: De Verdwijning****  
><strong>Jessie was bloednerveus, ze was vast beraden Nick nu mee te vragen naar het feest van vanavond. Het was nu of nooit. Zo liep ze met knikkende knieën naar de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf en ja hoor, daar zag ze hem staan. Hij was aan het praten met Myron, de tweelingbroer van Niels. Ze stapte op hem af en Myron had het in de gaten, knikte naar Jessie ten teken dat er iemand achter Nick stond. Heel even, toen Nick zich omdraaide zakte al haar moed in haar schoenen, maar ze raapte alles bij elkaar en deed wat ze van plan was om die hele dag al te doen.  
>Het leek wel alsof net op dat moment haar hart in haar keel zat en met moeite begon ze: 'Kan-kan ik even m-met je praten?' ze stikte bijna en liep rood op. Nick schoot haar snel te hulp en klopte haar zachtjes op haar rug. Ze zichzelf wel vervloeken. Voor Myron was het duidelijk wat er aan de hand was, hij zag op datzelfde moment zijn tweelingbroer en ging met hem praten.<br>'Gaat het?' vroeg Nick bezorgd. Jessie knikte, nog altijd met een rood hoofd.  
>'Ja het gaat, maar ik had me dit moment anders voorgesteld.' Zei ze blozend.<br>Nick keek haar vragend aan. 'Wat bedoel je?'  
>'Uhmm,' Jessie wist niks meer te zeggen en moest goed nadenken over haar woordkeuze.<br>'Wat ik probeer te zeggen is het volgende,' ze probeerde zichzelf te kalmeren 'We kennen elkaar nog maar kort en zoveel weet ik nog niet veel over jou.' Besloot ze maar mee te beginnen.  
>'Maar de tijd die we samen doorbrengen' Jessie leek haar oude ik weer gevonden te hebben 'die tijd geeft mij een geweldig gevoel, ik voel me als ik bij jou ben echt mezelf en ik ben niet bang om de ware ik te laten tonen. Ik krijg een vertrouwd gevoel bij jou.' Jessie leek haar woorden zorgvuldig te kiezen. 'Normaal gesproken zou ik hier totaal niet over beginnen, ik ga nooit naar schoolfeesten of wat dan ook, maar nu ik in mijn laatste jaar zit en een bepaald iemand erg leuk vind,' Jessie voelde zich rood worden 'Vroeg ik me af of die bepaalde persoon, die nu recht voor me staat, met mij mee naar het schoolfeest wilt.' Jessie keek verlegen naar de grond toen ze hem had gevraagd.<br>Als antwoord gaf hij 'Daar moet ik nog even over na denken.'  
>Jessie voelde zich teleurgesteld en zei 'Oh okej,' ze keek hem nu weer aan<br>'Kijk dat is nou wat ik wilde zien, dat mooie gezichtje van je.' Zei hij 'Als je niet naar beneden had gekeken had ik gelijk ja gezegd, nu pas kan ik je recht in je gezicht aan kijken en ja zeggen,' zei Nick.  
>Jessie wist niet wat haar overkwam en omhelsde Nick uit blijdschap. De laatste twee lesuren van die dag kon Jessie amper door komen, zeker niet aangezien het geschiedenis van de toverkunst was van professor Kist. Dit vak had ze dan ook niet samen met Elise en kon ze dus haar ook niks vertellen. Wat nog vervelender was, was dat ze dat uur helemaal alleen zat en toen de bel eindelijk gegaan was, sprintte ze zo snel mogelijk het lokaal uit. Deze actie zorgde ervoor dat Jessie bijna onderuit door over haar eigen voeten te struikelen, na het negeren van een aantal gniffelende leerlingen haastte ze zich naar de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf en zocht ze wanhopig naar Elise, maar ze was nergens te bekennen. Er was niemand anders om het aan te vertellen behalve de ordeleden, maar ja daar ging ze normaal gesproken niet mee om. Een beetje teleurgesteld ging Jessie naar de keukens. Ze had honger gekregen en had besloten dat ze niet kon wachten tot het avondmaal, dan zou ze zich klaar maken voor het schoolfeest.<br>Terwijl ze onderweg was naar de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf droomde ze weg. Al vanaf dat haar moeder de ketting gegeven had, had ze hem altijd al willen dragen. Haar moeder lag op sterven toen ze de ketting aan haar gaf. Dit was nog geen tien jaar geleden. Ze wist nog als de dag van gisteren hoe ze daar als meisje van bijna negen aan het ziektebed lag van haar moeder.  
>'Maar moeder, kunnen ze in Sint Holisto's niets betekenen voor u?' vroeg ze betreurd toen haar moeder er erg zwak uit zag.<br>Haar moeder stak haar hand uit naar Jessie en Jessie pakte deze met haar hand. Haar vader, George Wemel, stond naast haar en ze kon hem niet in zijn ogen kijken. Ze wist dat dit het zwaarste moment in zijn leven was na het verliezen van zijn tweelingbroer.  
>'Lieverd, het is goed zo. Ik heb een gelukkig leven gehad, we zijn al naar Sint Holisto's geweest en ze hebben geen medicijn kunnen vinden. Het was iets wat ze nog nooit eerder hadden gezien.' Zei haar moeder zwak.<br>'En Harry Potter dan? Professor Anderling? Kunnen zij niks doen?' haar moeder schudde haar hoofd en kuchte een paar keer. George kwam naar haar toe gesneld en legde haar weer zachtjes in het bed.  
>'Hier, ik heb wat voor je.' Zei haar moeder zwak. Met een trillende hand pakte ze een ketting van het nachtkastje en gaf deze aan haar. Het was een prachtige ketting.<br>Het koord was van een oud metaal en je kon zien dat het een familie erfstuk was dat al generaties in de familie was. Er hing een prachtige smaragd aan die schoonheid van de drager benadrukte en erom heen was er metaal gewikkeld. Het was het mooiste sieraad dat Jessie ooit had gezien.  
>Al zolang ze zich kon herinneren droeg haar moeder die ketting en kon ze niet wachten om het van haar te erven, alleen niet al op zo'n vroege leeftijd.<br>'Luister,' haar stem werd steeds zwakker. 'Draag de ketting alleen wanneer jij vindt dat de tijd daar is.' Haar stem werd steeds zwakker.  
>'En er is nog iets,' Jessie had de ketting in haar hand gesloten en keek haar doodzieke moeder aan. Ze was spierwit.<br>'Wanneer je naar Zweinstein gaat, gebruik dan de naam van mijn kant en niet je vader.' Ze keek haar vader niet-begrijpend aan. Hij glimlachte echter en knikte.  
>'Waarom?' vroeg ze, maar professor Anderling die zich ook in die kamer bevond, vond het welletjes zo.<br>'Kom kom kindje, je moeder heeft rust nodig.' Samen met professor Anderling ging ze de kamer weg. Dit zorgde ervoor dat haar vader en moeder alleen konden zijn.  
>Jessie dacht met pijn en moeite terug aan deze herinneringen. Er ging geen dag voorbij voor haar dat ze haar moeder niet miste. Een paar uur nadat ze bij haar moeder was geweest, was ze overleden en had ze zich nog nooit zo verdrietig gevoeld.<br>Jessie rende naar de slaapkamer toe en het eerste wat ze pakte was het geen wat ze al jaren verborgen had liggen in het nachtkastje naast haar bed. De ketting was al die jaren hetzelfde gebleven.

deel 2  
>Suuz kon niet blijer zijn dan dat ze nu was. Sinds zij en Teddy wat hadden, voelde ze zich zo gelukkig dat daar niets of niemand tegen op kon. Echter had ze Teddy sinds de ochtend niet meer gezien en hebben ze ook niets af kunnen spreken voor het feest van vanavond.<br>Na een beetje rond lopen te zoeken kwam ze Sarina en Tim samen tegen in de buurt van de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.  
>'Hee, hebben jullie Teddy gezien?' vroeg Suuz. Beiden schudden hun hoofd.<br>'Hoezo? Is er iets aan de hand?' vroeg Sarina bezorgd en ze keek Suuz aan zoals alleen zij dat kon doen om achter de waarheid te komen.  
>Suuz schudde echter haar hoofd 'Nee, er is niks. Ik heb alleen nog niet met hem afgesproken voor vanavond. Dus ik ben eigenlijk naar hem op zoek. Jullie hebben hem echt niet gezien?' vroeg Suuz, beide schudden hun hoofd.<br>'En hebben jullie al iemand voor vanavond?' vroeg Suuz. Ze wist dat Sarina heel erg zou blozen, maar ze moeste het toch vragen.  
>'Nee,' zei ze een beetje onzeker. Toen keek ze naar Tim 'Jij?' vroeg ze. Ook hij zei nee.<br>'Nou dan wordt dat eens tijd! Het is over een paar uur al en dit is ons laatste jaar. Dan kan je toch niet zonder date aan komen?' zei Suuz. Beiden wisten niks te zeggen. Suuz begreep de hint en toen ze gedag zei, liep ze weg. Verder op zoek naar moest wel lachen in zichzelf, Sarina en Tim vonden elkaar hartstikke leuk, dat wist iedereen. Alleen was Sarina zo onzeker en Tim best wel koppig om toe te geven.  
>Suuz was richting de Grote Zaal gelopen toen ze James Sirius Potter tegen kwam. Hij zat in zijn tweede jaar en was de oudste van Ginny en Harry. Suuz voelde zich als een lid bij hun familie en was daar liever dan dat ze bij haar eigen ouders was. Hoewel haar ouders meer betrokken waren bij de kant van Voldemort, was dit juist voor Suuz een reden om bij de Orde te horen. Al sinds ze op Zweinstein zit hoort ze bij de familie Wemel en Potter en daardoor dus ook bij de Orde.<br>'James, JAMES!' reageerde ze na een paar zijn naam genoemd te hebben en hij niet terug gereageerd te hebben. Hij was blijkbaar zo in gedachten verzonken dat hij niet in de gaten had dat Suuz, die hij als een nicht beschouwde, tegen hem aan het praten was. Pas toen ze tegen hem schreeuwde, schrok hij wakker.  
>'Sorry Suuz, ik hoorde je niet.' Reageerde hij.<br>'Dat had ik in de gaten' zei ze op een manier zoals zijn moeder hem de les zou lezen.  
>Zeg James, heb jij Teddy toevallig gezien?' vroeg ze.<br>'Ja, die heb ik gezien. Hij was aan het praten met Victoire.' Er ging een rilling door Suuz heen. Victoire was Teddy zijn eerste vriendin, de dochter van Fleur en Bill.  
>Suuz moest even slikken om zo nonchalant mogelijk te klinken.<br>'Ow, is er iets aan de hand?' vroeg Suuz.  
>James keek haar ernstig aan. Oh nee, als hij dat deed was het niet goed<br>'Ik trof haar verdrietig aan in de leerlingenkamer, toen ik vroeg wat er aan de hand was wilde ze het niet vertellen. De enige die ze op dat moment wilde spreken was Teddy, dus ik ging Teddy erbij halen en ze zijn nu sindsdien een tijd aan het praten.' Suuz keek bezorgd.  
>'Is het iets ergs denk je?' vroeg Suuz onzeker.<br>James schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, maar weet je. Ik wil niet zeggen dat ik niet blij voor je ben, maar weet je Teddy en Victoire waren elkaars eersten. Ze zijn een aantal jaar samen geweest en dat zal altijd bij ze blijven. De manier waarop het uit is gegaan zit Victoire dwars en het is nu bijna een jaar geleden en ze hebben het niet echt uit gepraat. Als je snapt wat ik bedoel.'  
>Suuz knikte. James kon zo ontzettend wijs zijn voor zijn leeftijd. Iedereen vertelde dat hij ontzettend leek op zijn vader leek en zijn broer en zijn grootvader, maar Suuz was de enige in de familie die wist dat hij ontzettend veel leek op zijn moeder Ginny en zijn grootmoeder Lily.<br>'Ik snap het, maar waarom als ik vragen mag, laat jij deze kant nooit aan anderen zien?' vroeg ze.  
>'En dan mijn twee jaar lange reputatie als grappenmaker op spel zetten en dan geen strafwerk krijgen? Dat zou te erg voor worden zijn!' zei hij en hij keek haar met een grote grijns aan. Suuz kon haar lachen niet in houden. Typisch zijn grootvader, dacht ze.<br>'Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met jou Suuz?' vroeg hij plotseling. Suuz keek hem niet-begrijpend aan.  
>'Ik weet dat je bij onze familie hoort, maar ik kan me best voorstellen dat het na al die jaren nog moeilijk is.' Vroeg hij. Suuz trok wit weg.<br>'Je weet toch dat ik in de zomervakantie mee op vakantie moest?'  
>James knikte.<br>'Laat ik het er op houden dat dit niet makkelijk was en dat ze deden alsof er al die jaren niks gebeurd was en behandelden ze me zoals voorheen.' Suuz keek triest naar beneden. Wat had ze graag bij die familie behoort.  
>'Die Zwadderaars ook! Ik snap niet hoe uit zulke ouders zo'n eerlijke lieve Griffoendor kan komen!' reageerde James verontwaardigd. Suuz moest lachen<br>De gangen begonnen al wat drukker te worden. De lessen waren nu voor iedereen voorbij en Suuz vond dat het wel eens tijd werd om Teddy te zoeken en nadat ze James gedag had gezegd liep ze naar de tweede verdieping.  
>Sinds de vergadering had Yvette Marius niet meer gesproken. Ze was wanhopig en wist niet meer wat ze moest doen. Die vrijdagochtend van het bal had ze weinig gegeten en Marius had ze ook niet meer in de Grote Zaal aan het ontbijt gezien. Wel zag ze haar ex zitten Jimmy. Hij was alweer bezig met het versieren van een andere meid die in Zwadderich zat, haar naam was Liza.<p>

deel 3  
>'En hoe gaat het met jouw leven?' vroeg een vrij onbekende stem voor haar. Yvette keek op en ze was verbaasd om te zien dat het niet Janice of Mouse of wie dan ook was, ze keek namelijk recht in het gezicht van niemand minder dan Kyle.<br>Yvette keek hem achterdochtig aan. Wat moest hij van haar? Ze kende hem nauwelijks, het enige wat ze van hem afwist was dat Janice hem leuk vond, hij haar niet geloofde dat zij niet de ballen op Vera af had gestuurd, hij wel Sarah geloofde en dat die twee uiteindelijk samen waren. Verder wist ze niks van hem af.  
>'Ja ja, ik snap dat je me raar aan kijkt. Ik bedoel, ik praat nooit met je en nu ineens wel dus je hebt alle recht om niets te zeggen, maar ik heb je advies nodig.' Zei Kyle met zijn lage stem, iets dat Yvette vrijwel gelijk op was gevallen.<br>Advies? Dacht Yvette, het werd met de minuut gekker en gekker. Eerst komt Kyle naast haar zitten en begint dan ook nog eens te praten en dan vraagt hij haar om advies! Het moest niet gekker worden. Ze schraapte even haar keel voordat ze wat ging zeggen.  
>'Maar natuurlijk, waar kan ik je mee helpen?' vroeg ze met een glimlach, ook al was het duidelijk zichtbaar dat ze veel had gehuild.<br>Kyle keek opgelucht, maar ook erg triest.  
>'Gelukkig, ze zeiden al dat ik bij jou moest zijn om over dingen te praten. Maar goed,' vervolgde hij. Beiden negeerden dat Yvette niet de enige was die verbaast over het tweetal stond te kijken. Blijkbaar waren Vera en Alex dat ook opgevallen. De twee zaten niet gek ver van hen vandaan en keken verbaast naar elkaar.<br>'Snap jij wat hier aan de hand is?' vroeg Vera aan Alex. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.  
>'Heet zij niet Yvette?' zei Vera, Alex haalde zijn schouders op 'Ze zit bij mij met toverdranken en verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Ik heb niet veel met haar gesproken, maar als ik met haar sprak leek ze me wel aardig.'<br>Het was duidelijk dat Alex niet meer op zat te letten. Vera tikte hem op zijn arm toen ze merkte dat hij deed alsof hij sliep.  
>'Je moet eerder naar bed gaan, dan lig je niet te slapen als ik iets belangrijks tegen je zeg.' Zei ze lichtelijk geïrriteerd.<br>'Het maakt niet uit of ik eerder naar bed ga, naar jou luisteren blijft altijd slaapverwekkend.' Zei Alex met een grijns. Vera mepte hem nog harder, maar nu op zijn arm. Alex kietelde Vera terug. Iets waar ze niet goed tegen kon. Echter ze stopten snel toen ze zagen dat Sarah binnen kwam. Ze leek niet erg blij te zijn toen ze Kyle met Yvette zag praten.  
>'Dus, als ik het goed begrijp wil jij mijn advies en daar wil je niks voor terug?' vroeg ze nog altijd argwanend.<br>Kyle knikte. 'Dat is helemaal correct.'  
>'Nou kom maar op dan, wat zit je dwars' zei Yvette.<br>'Er zit mij van alles dwars. Ik zal beginnen bij Janice,' Yvette haar maag keerde om. Hoe kon het ook anders.  
>'Wat is er met Janice?' vroeg ze alsof ze van niks af wist.<br>'Je weet dat ze de zwerkballen behekst heeft en op Vera wilde afsturen?' begon hij. Yvette knikte.  
>'Ik weet dat ze daarvan verdacht wordt ja.' Het viel Kyle duidelijk op dat ze Janice probeerde te verdedigen door zijn woorden om te draaien.<br>'Wat ik dus wil zeggen, waarom zou ze dat doen? Ik ken Janice dan weliswaar als een pittige tante die haar mondje klaar heeft, maar wanneer ze niet anders kan dat ze diep van binnen een klein hartje heeft voor de mensen waar ze om geeft. Ik wist dat ze om Vera gaf, waarom zou ze haar dan kwaad willen doen?'  
>Yvette probeerde kalm te blijven. Ze had al zoveel moeite met het verwerken van alles wat er gisteren gebeurd was, dat ze dit er ook nog bij kreeg werd haar bijna te veel.<br>'Ik denk dat Janice onschuldig is,' zei Yvette. Kyle keek haar verbaasd aan. Ze wilde niet verraden dat ze bij de Orde zat en dat ze een eed moesten afleggen, daardoor was Yvette er van overtuigd dat Janice onschuldig was.  
>'Ik ken Janice niet zo goed om te zeggen dat het niets voor haar zou zijn om zoiets te doen, maar ik weet wel dat ze het nu niet gedaan heeft'<br>'En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?' vroeg Kyle.  
>'Janice voelt zich belabberd, soms' zei ze wat zachter zodat niet iedereen haar kon horen, 'tref ik haar aan in de slaapzaal, helemaal alleen huilend op haar bed.'<br>Yvette zag dat dit iets deed bij Kyle.  
>'Ik weet dat ze best een pestkop was, maar hé dat zijn wij Zwadderaars nou eenmaal.'<br>'Behalve jij dan,' onderbrak Kyle haar. Yvette bloosde, maar probeerde het te negeren.  
>'Ik ken Janice als een goed persoon, ik ken haar niet goed genoeg om echt over te mogen oordelen.' Dat laatste loog ze natuurlijk 'Maar ik vertrouw erop dat zij het niet heeft gedaan. Waarom anders zou ze na al die tijd nog zo verdrietig zijn?'<br>Kyle was stil, maar om de stilte te verbreken vroeg Yvette 'Je zei dat er meer dwars zat?'  
>Kyle knikte, hij moest slikken om weer op zinnen te komen.<br>'Ja, ik heb het gevoel, met al die rare dingen die de laatste tijd gaande zijn, dat er iets aan de hand is op Zweinstein. Iets dat alleen een bepaald aantal mensen weten, wat de rest niet te horen krijgt.'  
>Yvette moest op dat moment enorm veel moeite doen om niet te laten merken dat ze van schrik bijna geen adem meer kreeg. Hoe kon hij dat weten? Hoe kon hij iets over de Orde weten! Yvette glimlachte.<br>'En waarom denk jij dat ik hier meer van af weet?' vroeg ze op een normale manier, maar ze werd onderbroken. Een zwaar chagrijnige Sarah kwam binnen en toen ze hen spotte waren de poppen nog niet aan het dansen.  
>'Wat denk jij wel niet dat je met mijn vriend aan het doen bent? Je bent een slet! Een vieze vuile slet!'<br>Yvette kreeg tranen in haar ogen toen Yvette naar haar toe was gelopen en haar zo uitschold.  
>Kyle ging voor Sarah staan om Yvette te beschermen.<br>'Doe eens rustig! We waren enkel aan het praten' zei hij.  
>'En nu verdedig je haar ook nog eens! Je weet wat een slet het is! Ze gaat van Jimmy naar Marius naar jou. Eerst blijft het bij praten en daarna wordt het veel meer dan dat!' Sarah was duidelijk buiten zinnen. Yvette was stomverbaasd over wat er aan de hand was. Waar was ze nou weer in betrokken?<br>'Dus wat deed jij met die slet?' reageerde ze over verhit. Vera en Alex waren er ook bij komen staan.  
>'Rustig maar Sarah, ze waren enkel aan het praten.' Reageerde Vera, blijkbaar was dit al te veel gezegd.<br>'Waarom zou hij met haar moeten praten? Hij kent haar niet eens en het is een domme slet!'  
>Yvette hield het niet meer droog. Alles werd haar teveel. Dit waren anderen uit de Orde ook opgevallen echter kon niemand wat doen, dat zou te verdacht worden. Alex keek echter wel naar Yvette.<br>'Als je nu niet kalmeert dan ga je buiten maar even afkoelen SARAH!' Kyle was het spuugzat dat ze iedere keer zo deed tegen hem als hij met een ander meisje stond te praten.  
>Vera trok Sarah mee naar buiten nadat ze niet weg wilde gaan.<br>Kyle keek naar Alex en die keek naar de plek waar Yvette zat.  
>Yvette had het laatste allang niet meer mee gekregen en was huilend naar de enige plek in heel Zweinstein gerend waar ze alleen kon zijn en niemand haar kon storen.<p>

deel 3  
>Toen Yoh die vrijdagochtend voor de laatste keer in zijn leven de Grote Zaal binnen stapte, was iedereen stil en keek naar hem. 'Fijn,' dacht hij 'Er kan ook helemaal niks geheim blijven op Zweinstein.' Zodra hij binnen stapte kwamen er mensen op hem afgelopen en vroegen hem zijn hemd van het lijf. Nog even en Yoh zou weer op de ziekenzaal belanden.<br>'Is het echt waar dat je van school moet?' vroeg een meisje die de drijver van Huffelpuf was. Haar naam was Aliyah. Een klein roodharig meisje en een enorm talentvolle jongedame.  
>Yoh zijn blijk was meer dan genoeg. 'Ik ben bang van wel.' Reageerde hij.<br>'Ik hoorde dat het Nena's schuld was.' Yoh keek geschrokken op. Het was niet Aliyah, maar iemand die hij enkel van gezicht kende.  
>'Waar heb je dat gehoord?' vroeg Yoh. Yoh werd omringd door tientallen mensen, maar nadat de jongen geen antwoord meer had gegeven (hij kon zich blijkbaar niet meer herinneren van wie hij dat gehoord had) probeerde Yoh een weg te wurmen door de menigte. Hij was op zoek naar Nena, maar kon haar niet vinden in de Grote Zaal. Binnen een paar uur zouden zijn ouders erachter komen dat hij al eerder uit het bed mocht dan de bedoeling was. Hij was snel hersteld door het drinken van het drankje waardoor hij alsnog de vergadering heeft bij kunnen wonen. Zonder compleet team kon namelijk de vergadering niet plaats vinden en ondanks dat hij nog wel duizelig en misselijk was, was hij toch aanwezig. Zijn aandacht was er echter niet echt bij. Sinds hij te horen had gekregen dat zijn ouders hem van school haalden, was zijn leven ingestort. Hij wist niet wat hem was overkomen.<br>Naar een dreuzelschool? Waar hij niet mocht toveren? Hij wist geen raad. De enige die hem dat kon geven was Nena, maar die kon hij nergens vinden.  
>Nadat hij de Grote Zaal had door zocht en iedereen negeerde, liep hij terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Hij hoefde geen lessen te volgen omdat hij die toch niet meer nodig zou hebben. Het enige wat hij nog moest doen was zijn koffer inpakken. Zo langzaam als hij kon pakte hij zijn spullen in. Yoh probeerde de tijd voor zijn gevoel langzamer te laten gaan zodat hij nog wat langer de tijd had om op Zweinstein te blijven.<br>Eenmaal aangekomen in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw keek hij nog eens goed rond. Dit zou namelijk wel eens de laatste keer in zijn leven kunnen zijn dat hij dat kon doen. Hij kreeg een brok in zijn keel toen hij de prijzenkast zag staan met daar in een grote beker. Yoh liep er naartoe.  
>'Eersteplaats Tovenaarssschaak. Yoh van Rijnen.' Het was een grote eer geweest om die trofee te halen. Daarom hadden ze ook besloten om de beker in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw te zetten en niet in de prijzenkamer van Zweinstein.<br>Hij liep door de leerlingenkamer en zag dat er niet veel mensen waren. Hier en daar zaten mensen een boek aandacht te lezen en wat huiswerk te maken, maar je kon merken dat ze in de gaten hadden dat hij binnen was gekomen. Enkele keken hem aan en hielden hun mond, maar anderen fluisterden in zijn bijzijn en hoorde hij ze dingen zeggen als 'Is dat niet Yoh? 'Ja wat is er met hem?' 'Hij moet van school af vanwege zijn ouders.' 'Dat meen je niet!' 'Ja dat meen ik wel, ik zei het toch dat dreuzelouders de moeilijkste zijn.' Hij zag een jongen en een meisje die dat aan fluisteren waren. Hij hoorde nog veel meer dingen, maar hij had er geen zin in en liep zo snel als hij kon naar boven om zijn spullen in te pakken.  
>Binnen een halfuur tijd had hij alles ingepakt en keek hij nog een keer rond of hij iets zag liggen wat de moeite waard was om mee te nemen.<br>Op zijn nachtkastje zag hij een fotolijstje staan met een foto van hem en Nena, dat was een van de beste herinneringen die hij had op Zweinstein. Hij keek om zich heen en zocht naar een papiertje, maar kon er geen vinden. Toen zag hij iets uitsteken onder zijn bed, het was verpakking van zijn.  
>Sterre was de rest van de dag zwijgzaam door de dingen die ze de diezelfde middag had gehoord. Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze moest doen, maar ze was vast besloten de confrontatie aan te gaan op het feest. Het was dan daarom ook tijd om zich klaar te maken. Eten wilde ze niet, er zou op het feest toch wel genoeg eten zijn en nu had ze tijd nodig om zich een beetje klaar te maken.<p>

deel 4  
>Terwijl Sterre zich op haar beurt aan het klaar maken was voor het feest, was Elise ook niet echt blij. Ze wist niet hoe ze zich moest voelen. De hele middag had ze niet anders gedaan dan huilen en ze was blij dat nog niemand naar boven was gekomen. Als ze haar zo hadden zien liggen had ze zeker moeten uitleggen wat er was gebeurd en daar had ze totaal geen zin in. De ergste tranen waren inmiddels verminderd en nu keek ze met natte ogen naar het plafond van de kamers. Ze begon na te denken over haar leven op Zweinstein en de dingen die ze had mee gemaakt. Was Elise wel belangrijk? Had ze eigenlijk wel een betekenis in de Orde? Elise wist het allemaal niet meer. De enige jongen in heel Zweinstein die zij leuk vond, had de grootste arrogantie van iedereen en dat zei dus ook iets over haar. Wat was de reden dat hij zo tegen haar deed? Waarom praatte hij eigenlijk tegen haar? De afgelopen zeven jaar had hij dat nog nooit gedaan, waarom nu ineens wel? Waarschijnlijk kwam het door haar uiterlijk. Haar innerlijk was ook veranderd dit afgelopen jaar en de zomervakantie, maar dat zal vast niet zijn geweest. Nee Niels viel alleen maar op meiden met een goed en mooi uiterlijk.<br>Elise stond op en liep naar de spiegel die hing in hun kamer. Al haar make-up was uitgelopen en ze veegde alles weg. Het was een lange tijd geleden dat ze haar eigen gezicht weer op deze manier had bekeken en ze schrok ervan, wie was dit meisje? Dit was Elise niet! Nadat ze al haar make-up verwijderd had, bekeek ze zichzelf beter. Ze had mooie ogen, dat was iets waar ze zeker over was. Langzaam bracht ze wat neutrale make-up op, heel natuurlijk en niet meer de overdreven kleurtjes die ze het afgelopen half jaar altijd op had gedaan. Nee nu was het tijd voor natuurlijke aardekleurtjes, aan de buitenkant van de ogen bracht ze een donkere aardetint aan. Vervolgens liet ze dit naar binnen vervagen met een lichter kleurtje. Een lijntje rondom haar ogen kon ook geen kwaad. De knalroze lipsticks die ze had gooide ze weg en ze bewaarde een zachtrozige tint. Een kleur die er voor zorgde dat de nadruk meer op haar hele gezicht legde dan enkel op de vorm van haar lippen. Een beetje rouge kon ook geen kwaad en bracht enkel een beetje aan om niet zo wit eruit te zien. Een klein beetje Mascara en haar make-up was klaar.  
>Nogmaals keek ze in de spiegel en ze keek weer naar zichzelf. Haar oude ik, met een nieuw innerlijk. Op dat zelfde moment ging de deur open van de slaapkamer en stond Jessie in de deur opening. Ze keek haar meelevend aan.<br>'Gaat het?' vroeg ze. Elise keek haar beste vriendin aan en liet haar schouders hangen. Ze moest moeite doen om haar tranen weg te slikken.  
>'Het gaat.' Reageerde ze. Jessie liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. 'Waar kan ik je mee helpen?' vroeg Jessie. Elise was blij dat Jessie het onderwerp niet naar boven bracht en reageerde enkel 'Ik probeer mijn oude ik weer terug te vinden. Kan je mij helpen?' Jessie knikte. 'Ik vond haar toch altijd veel knapper dan deze Elise,' zei ze glimlachend.<br>'Dankje, wat moeten we met mijn haar doen?' vroeg Elise. Jessie keek er kritisch naar.  
>'Het is duidelijk dat dit natuurlijk niet meer kan met, ik wee wel iets.' Zei ze.<p>

deel 5  
>Ook Suuz was zich aan het voorbereiden voor het schoolfeest met Sarina. De twee waren inmiddels al klaar en keurden zichzelf nog een keer in de spiegel. Suuz kon het niet geloven en kreeg tranen in haar ogen bij het zien. Ze leek sprekend op haar moeder! Dat was niet echt iets om trots op te zijn en toch deed het iets met haar.<br>'Gaat het Suuz?' zei Sarina, ze knikte.  
>'Het gaat, maar ik denk gewoon aan mijn moeder. Ik leek sprekend op haar in deze jurk.'<br>Sarina keek naar haar beste vriendin en pakte haar handen vast. 'Je lijkt totaal niet op je moeder, je bent veel beter dan zij is.' Zei ze. Ze glimlachten naar elkaar.  
>'Hoe laat is het eigenlijk?' ze keken beiden naar de tijd en schrokken ervan. Het was al vijf voor acht en dat betekende dat Teddy al vijf minuten op haar stond te wachten.<br>'Ik denk dat we een beetje op moeten schieten, anders zijn we te laat.' Zei ze en knipoogde naar haar.  
>Samen liepen ze van de slaapkamer richting de leerlingenkamer. Daar zag Suuz Teddy staan. Haar hart ging sneller kloppen toen hij haar recht in haar ogen aan keek. Het zweet brak uit haar lichaam en ze kon bijna niet meer staan. Ze raapte haar moed bijeen liep naar Teddy toe.<br>'Wat zie je er prachtig uit,' zei hij en hij gaf haar een zoen op haar wang wat ervoor zorgde dat Suuz helemaal zenuwachtig werd. Dit beloofde een spannende avond te worden voor haar! Suuz keek naast zich en merkte dat Sarina op zoek was naar Tim  
>'Is hij er niet?' vroeg Suuz aan Sarina. Sarina schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, ik kan hem niet vinden.'<br>'Shit, vergeten Sarina ik moest doorgeven dat hij beneden op je zou wachten. Er was iets tussen gekomen of iets dergelijks. Ik heb geen idee.' Zei Teddy. Suuz keek hem niet-begrijpend aan en hij haalde zijn schouders op. Arm in arm liepen Suuz en Teddy naast elkaar en gingen ze op weg naar de Grote Zaal, daar waar het feest zou plaats vinden. Suuz probeerde er ook voor te zorgen dat Sarina zich niet onzeker zou voelen.  
>Sterre had niet veel tijd nodig gehad om zich klaar te maken, ze was nog vrij jong en had niet zoveel intresse in zich helemaal opmaken. Ze had enkel een azuurblauw jurkje aangetrokken dat strak langs haar lichaam liep en tot aan haar enkels kwam. Bijpassende oorbelletjes maakte de outfit af en om pijnlijke voeten te voorkomen had ze besloten om hele mooie platte schoentjes aan te trekken die perfect bij het jurkje paste.<br>Haar make-up was heel erg simpel, een beetje mascara en een lichtkleurtje oogschaduw. Ze vond het wel best zo. Ten slotte was dit niet haar beste avond ooit, er waren zoveel dingen die haar dwars zaten.  
>Sterre liep naar beneden, ze had met Spyro bovenaan de trap af gesproken, ze had namelijk al verwacht dat het heel druk zou worden in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw en het leek daarom het beste om bovenaan de trap af te spreken.<br>Nog altijd nadenkend liep ze richting beneden. Waarom zou Anouk tegen haar gelogen hebben? Zou het wel waar zijn wat ze professor Anderling had verteld. Was Jessie echt in gevaar? Ze wist het niet meer. Door al het nadenken was ze tegen niemand anders aangelopen dan Anouk.  
>'Kijk uit je doppen, jij! Sterre!' zei ze haastig toen Anouk merkte dat Sterre tegen haar aan was gelopen. Enkel Sterre was op de grond gevallen. 'Sorry,!' mompelde Sterre toen ze weer overeind was gekrabbeld.<br>Haar gezicht vertrok echter al snel toen ze merkte dat het Anouk was. Ze draaide zich om en liep weg.  
>Anouk snapte niet wat er aan de hand was en liep achter Sterre aan.<br>'Sterre, wacht!' zei ze, maar Sterre leek haar niet te horen of negeerde haar. Waarschijnlijk dit laatste.  
>'Sterre, wacht nou!' riep Anouk wanhopig. Ze had haar eindelijk ingehaald. Sterre zuchtte.<br>'Wat?' zei ze.  
>'Waarom doe je ineens zo? Ik dacht dat je blij was dat ik mijn best had gedaan voor jou en Malinka.' Zei ze.<br>'Dat is ook wel zo,' zei Sterre.  
>'Maar?' reageerde Anouk toen Sterre niet meer wilde reageerde.<br>Sterre haalde diep adem en moest alle moeite bijeen rapen om dit te kunnen zeggen.  
>'Is het waar? Is het echt waar, dat jouw ouders op Zweinstein hebben gezeten?' besloot Sterre uiteindelijk te zeggen. Dit had Anouk duidelijk niet verwacht.<br>'Hoe, wat?' reageerde ze verward.  
>'Dat maakt niet uit, ik wil antwoord.' Zei Sterre kordaat.<br>'Het is waar, mijn ouders hebben op Zweinstein gezeten.' Gaf Anouk eerlijk toe. Haar accent was nog altijd niet veranderd.  
>Sterre wist niet meer hoe ze moest reageren.<br>'Heb je eigenlijk wel in Ierland gewoond?' vroeg Sterre. Er viel een pijnlijke stilte.  
>'Nee, nee dat heb ik niet.' Antwoordde Anouk. Dit was de eerste keer dat Sterre Anouk haar normale stem had gehoord, zonder accent.<br>'Hoe wist je het?' vroeg Anouk onzeker.  
>Sterre moest haar emoties inhouden, maar er rolden tranen over haar wangen.<br>'Ik heb je horen praten met professor Anderling.' Zei Sterre. 'Dan heb je zeker ook gelogen over jessie? Ze is zeker niet in gevaar? Het was zeker om aandacht te krijgen?'  
>Anouk gaf geen antwoord meer, Sterre draaide zich om en liep weg. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Anouk weer bij zinnen was.<br>'Luister, het spijt me dat ik de waarheid niet verteld heb. Ik had vanaf dag één moeten vertellen wie ik was, maar ik was bang. Ik durfde niet.'  
>'Bang waarvoor?' vroeg Sterre sceptisch.<br>'Bang dat ik ontdekt zou worden wie ik werkelijk was.'  
>'Waarom zou je daar bang voor moeten zijn? Wat kan er in deze hele wereld nou zo erg zijn dat jij je beste vriendinnen niet kan vertellen wie je werkelijk bent, heet je eigenlijk wel Anouk?' Anouk viel stil.<br>'Luister, het doet er nu allemaal niet toe. Ik zal je alles vertellen, later. Jessie is in groot gevaar, we moeten haar beschermen.'  
>'Waarom zou ik je nu moeten geloven?'<br>'Dat deed je voorheen ook, waarom zou dat veranderd zijn?' reageerde Anouk.  
>'Omdat ik toen nog niet wist dat jij een leugenaar was, een bedrieger. Waarom zou ik dan nu moeten geloven dat Jessie in gevaar is?<br>'Omdat het zo is! Luister naar me, alsjeblieft!' smeekte Anouk, ze zat bijna op haar knieën. De gang waar ze in stonden was leeg, ze hadden dus geen last van luistervinken.  
>'Het spijt me Anouk, ik kan het niet. Je hebt mijn vertrouwen geschonden.' Stere keek Anouk aan.<br>'Ik moet gaan, Spyro wacht op mij.'  
>'Best! Dan geloof je me toch niet? Ik zal het zelf oplossen, maar als er iets met Jessie gebeurd zal het jouw schuld zijn!' de twee keken elkaar niet meer aan en ieder ging een andere kant op.<br>Anouk frustreerde zich aan het feit dat haar beste vriendin haar niet wilde geloven. Dat ze boos op haar zou zijn snapte ze wel, maar na alles wat zij voor haar gedaan had... vriendschap was toch sterker dan alles? Dat gold blijkbaar niet voor hen. Anouk had zich wel klaar gemaakt voor het feest. Het leek haar het beste als ze toch naar het feest ging zodat ze Jessie een oogje in het zijl kon houden, of andere Ordeleden.  
>Met tranen rollend over haar wangen rende ze naar de toiletten op de eerste verdieping. Ze hoopte dat niet iedereen zich daar had verzameld voordat ze naar het schoolbal gingen.<br>Na een kwartiertje even zichzelf te hebben opgefrist, haar rode ogen weggewerkt te hebben en tot zichzelf te zijn gekomen had Anouk besloten dat het weer tijd was om zich onder de mensen te bevinden. Het feest was al begonnen en ze moest Jessie elke stap die zette in de gaten houden. Ten slotte wilde niemand haar geloven.  
>Net op het moment dat ze de toiletten wilde verlaten kwamen er stemmen op haar af. Het duurde geen seconde of ze besefte wie dit waren…. Zo snel als ze kon sprintte ze geluidloos naar een van de wc-hokjes en klom op de wc-pot, nu maar hopen dat ze alleen zou kijken of er voeten zichtbaar zouden zijn.<br>'Luister, ik wil dat je dit drankje in haar drinken stopt.' Die stem, waar kende Anouk die stem toch van? Het kwam haar zo bekend voor en toch… de naam schoot haar niet te binnen.  
>'Wat is het? Het zal haar toch niet doden?' vroeg dezelfde jongen als eerst.<br>'Domkop, het is… wacht ik wil eerst iets controleren.' Het werd stil en Anouk probeerde zo stil te zijn als ze nooit van haar leven was geweest.  
>Zouden ze haar in de gaten hebben gehad? De voetstappen kwamen dichterbij en Anouk probeerde zelfs geen adem te halen om verdacht te lijken. De stappen leken weer verder weg te zijn.<br>'Nee, toch niemand… ik dacht toch echt dat ik iemand hoorde. In ieder geval, het doet er niet toe wat het drankje doet, maar zorg er voor dat ze het krijgt. Als het drankje is ingewerkt neem je haar mee naar de afgesproken plek. We moeten snel zijn, het feest is al begonnen en je bent te laat voor je date.  
>Anouk was blij dat ze niet ontdekt was en wachtte totdat de deur van de toiletten achter hen dichtviel.<br>Ze moest nu wel echt actie gaan ondernemen of anders was het te laat voor Jessie. Na adem gehaald te hebben en zich rustig te hebben laten zakken op het toilet kon ze weer helder denken. Het eerste wat ze moest doen was kosten wat het kost Sterre ervan overtuigen dat Jessie echt in gevaar was, daarnaast moest ze de rest van de Orde overtuigen. Eerst moest ze maken dat ze hier weg kwam.  
>Ze stond op en<br>Opende de deur van het toilethokje, stapte naar buiten kreeg de schrik van haar leven…. Daarna werd alles zwart voor haar ogen.

deel 6  
>Janice was een van de weinigen die besloten had die avond niet naar het feest te gaan. Ze zou zich ten slotte alleen maar buiten gesloten gevoelen. Iedereen zou haar aan staren en Kyle… daar had ze al helemaal geen zin in! Als een van de weinige zat zij die avond een boek te lezen op een bank achter een haard. Hoewel ze zelf de Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich nooit zo gezellig vond, was dit soort avonden wel altijd geschikt om je terug te trekken en dingen voor je zelf te doen.<br>Tussen het lezen door keek Janice wel om zich heen, ze was toch wel benieuwd hoe haar mede afdelingsgenoten allemaal zich aan het klaar maken waren om naar het feest te gaan.  
>'Stom feest,' mopperde ze tegen zichzelf.<br>'Kom, kom zo stom is het niet.' Ze draaide zich om en achter haar stond niemand minder dan Faile.  
>'Woow! Wat is er met jou gebeurd?' vroeg ze. Faile was prachtig, ze kon haar ogen niet van haar af houden.<br>Faile begon duidelijk rood te worden. 'Ik kan beter vragen wat er met jou is gebeurd. Je bent niet eens gekleed om naar een feest te gaan!' reageerde Faile.  
>Janice ging weer zitten en zei tegelijkertijd 'Dat komt omdat ik niet ga.'<br>Nu was het Faile haar beurt om verbaast te kijken.  
>'Wat? Waarom niet?' Faile ging op een Fauteuil naast haar zitten.<br>Janice snapte niet waarom Faile zo geïnteresseerd in haar was, dat was ze nooit geweest. Ze wist dan wel dat Faile haar geloofd, dat had Mouse haar verteld, maar ze waren nooit beste vriendinnen geweest en waarom nu dan ineens wel?  
>'Luister Faile, ik ken je dan misschien al heel erg lang en ik vind je echt een super lieve meid. Ik snap alleen wat jij met mij moet? Mouse heeft me verteld dat je me gelooft en daar ben ik je heel dankbaar voor, maar laat je reputatie alsjeblieft niet verpesten door met mij te zijn.'<br>Faile werd inderdaad raar aangekeken toen ze met Janice aan het praten was, ook begon iedereen te fluisteren en naar het tweetal te wijzen terwijl ze op weg waren naar het schoolfeest.  
>'Luister Janice, we zijn dan nooit goede vriendinnen geweest, maar we, in ieder geval ik, hebben nog nooit reden gehad om elkaar te haten of niet bevriend met elkaar te zijn' En ze vervolgde 'Ten slotte, wat maakt mij mijn reputatie nou uit? Ik heb liever een paar echte vrienden dan heel veel nepvrienden, trouwens ik heb niet echt een reputatie om te verpesten.' Zei ze met een knipoog erachteraan.<br>'Kom ik ga om toveren.' Zei Faile en ze trok Janice van de stoel vandaan, Janice stribbelde tegen en trok zichzelf los.  
>'Ik wil niet! Wat heb ik daar te zoeken? Iedereen staart me aan, Vera en Alex haten me en Kyle…' bij het zeggen van die naam alleen al kreeg ze een brok in haar keel, hoe had hij haar zo kunnen verraden?<br>Ze stonden tegenover elkaar. 'Ik weet dat je je vervelend voelt en alles, maar je moet jezelf er echt overheen zetten. Als Jij en Kyle echt voor elkaar bestemd waren geweest, dan had hij je niet zo behandeld zoals nu. Je verdient wel beter en trouwens… zou jij het niet geweldig vinden om al die mensen hun ogen uit te doen laten puilen als wij ze overdonderen met hoe wij een entree zouden maken?' zei Faile. Janice knikte wijfelend.  
>'Kom op dan, het feest begint zo en we moeten nog veel doen.' Zei ze terwijl ze Janice van boven naar beneden bekeek. Janice glimlachte zwakjes en volgde Faile de trap op naar de slaapkamers om zich klaar te maken.<p>

deel 7  
>Yvette was inmiddels op het feest aangekomen. Ze was met Mouse en Yrla gearriveerd. Yvette was niet in een feeststemming, maar vastbesloten er toch een feest van te maken.<br>De tijd ging snel voorbij en er stond goede muziek op, al snel vergat Yvette alle ellende waar ze in zat. Ze was met haar vrienden en alles ging beter dan ze had verwacht. Het kon zelfs een leuke avond worden. Marius had ze de hele avond al niet gezien en dat was maar goed ook, ze wist zodra ze hem zou zien dat haar hele stemming veranderd zou worden. Veel had ze nog niet gesproken met mensen, totdat ineens iemand op haar schouder tikte. Het was Kyle.  
>'Waarom was jij er ineens zo snel vandoor?' vroeg hij aan Yvette. Yvette haalde haar schouder omhoog, ze keek wanhopig naar Yrla of Mouse enkel die stonden elkaar plotseling innig te zoenen. Fijn, dacht ze bij zichzelf.<br>'Het spijt me, maar ik had geen zin om tussen jou en Sarah in te komen. Ik wilde niet nog meer drama. Ik heb al genoeg in mijn leven drama gehad.' Ze probeerde tussen de muziek uit te komen, maar dat was vrijwel onmogelijk.  
>'Luister, ik wil even met je praten. Kom mee.' Hij pakte haar hand vast en trok haar mee richting de deur van de Grote Zaal en Yvette voelde zich warm worden van binnen, waarom had ze dat gevoel ineens? Ze voelde niks voor Kyle, Marius was haar ware liefde.<br>Ze waren eindelijk voorbij de deuren en stonden in de Grote Haal in een hoekje zodat ze rustige konden praten.  
>'Wat? Wat is er wat je wilde bespreken?' vroeg Yvette aan haar.<br>'Dit,' reageerde Kyle en voordat Yvette het wist voelde hij zijn lippen op de hare en liet ze zich enkele seconden gaan totdat ze ineens haar naam hoorde en rukte zich los van hem. Waar was ze mee bezig? Ze vond Kyle helemaal niet leuk! Ze was stapelverliefd op Marius!  
>'Yvette?' hoorde ze en draaide zich om. Achter haar stond Marius. Yvette haar gezicht vertrok.<br>'Wat? Waarom?' zei Marius, hij draaide zich om en Yvette riep hem nog na. Marius was niet de enige die het gezien had, zo hadden ook Janice en Faile het gezien.  
>Yvette keek hen recht in hun gezicht aan terwijl ze net de trap afliepen.<br>'Hoe? Waarom?' zei Janice, de tranen rolden van haar gezicht. Yvette kon hen niet aan kijken. Ze keek Kyle alleen woest aan.  
>'Waarom deed je dat? Je weet dat ik stapel verliefd ben op Marius! Wat zal iedereen nu wel niet van mij denken? Dat ik de hoer van Zweinstein ben? Je wordt bedankt!'<br>Nu was het Yvette haar beurt om te huilen. Ze rende zo hard ze kon naar buiten. Waar was ze mee bezig?  
>Yvette was naar buiten gerend, huilend op een verlaten bankje niet ver van de Oude Wilg. Wat had ze gedaan? Dit is niet wat zij wilde, ze wilde niet met Kyle zoenen, ze wilde Marius. Ze snapte dan ook niet waarom ze hem zoende. Waarom hij haar zoende.<br>'Waarom?' zei ze tegen zichzelf op het bankje.  
>'Dat is ook wat ik me af vroeg.' Het was Marius die dit zei.<br>Yvette draaide zich om en herkende zijn gezicht. Het was pikkedonker en heel het terrein lag vol met sneeuw, door het licht van alle lantaarnpalen herkende ze toch zijn postuur en zijn gezichtsvormen. Ze was stapelverliefd op hem geworden, dat was duidelijk.  
>'Marius,' zei Yvette en ze slikte haar tranen door. Ze moest een paar keer kuchen om haar normale stem weer te krijgen. Yvette was opgestaan en stond nu tegenover hem.<br>'Vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je zag werd ik stapelverliefd op je. Niemand wist het, niemand mocht het weten en vooral jij niet. Ik wist, dat als ik het je zou vertellen je me uit zou lachen of afwijzen of iets in die richting.' Vertelde Marius.  
>'Marius…' zei ze zwak. Yvette wist niet wat ze hoorde en kreeg een brok in haar keel.<br>'Naarmate ik meer over je te horen kreeg wist ik het wel zeker. Zo'n meisje als jij zou ik nooit verdienen en nooit krijgen. Daar hoort zo'n jongen als ik niet bij.' Ging Marius verder alsof hij Yvette niet gehoord had.  
>'Iedere keer weer als ik je zag kwamen geen woorden uit mijn keel, het leek alsof mijn luchtpijp dicht was geknepen als jij in mijn buurt was. Ik was stapelverliefd op je.'<br>Droog houden was voor Yvette geen optie meer. Ze snikte zachtjes. 'Was?' zei ze zachtjes.  
>'Iedere vergadering van de Orde was voor mij een dag uit mijn dromen, omdat ik wist dat jij er was. Toen we de laatste tijd steeds meer met elkaar optrokken leefde ik in een droom wereld. Al helemaal toen ik dacht dat jij de gevoelens met mij deelde.' Hij stopte even om te zoeken naar de juiste woorden.<br>Yvette's gesnik was duidelijk hoorbaar en ze keek hem recht in zijn gezicht aan. Hij was niet veel langer dan dat zij was. Yvette was voor een vrouw erg lang en was dan ook blij verliefd te zijn geworden op iemand die langer was dan dat zij was. Yvette keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan.  
>'Voor even dacht ik eindelijk een keerpunt in mijn leven had en toen veranderde alles. Toen ik ontdekte dat jouw vriendje Jimmy..'<br>'Ex-vriendje' onderbrak Yvette hem.  
>'Toen ik ontdekte dat jouw EX-vriendje Jimmy je behandelde alsof je een stuk vuil was nam ik het voor je op. Toen jij mij niet geloofde brak alles, mijn vertrouwen in jouw… alles.'<br>Er viel een pijnlijke stilte tussen het tweetal. Ze was gestopt met snikken, maar de tranen rolden nog wel over haar wangen. In tussen had ze het erg koud gekregen, ze liep ten slotte in haar galajurk en die was niet bepaald gemaakt op warmte.  
>'Het spijt me Marius,' zei Yvette ten slotte. 'Ik weet dat ik je gekwetst heb en het doet mij ook pijn.' Marius keek haar verbaast aan. 'Het was voor mij misschien geen liefde op het eerste gezicht, maar het klikte wel tussen ons. Ik voelde dat er meer speelde bij jou en naarmate ik je beter leerde kennen, kreeg ik dat gevoel ook.'<br>Yvette merkte aan Marius dat dit niet het antwoord was dat hij had verwacht. De tranen rolden nog steeds over haar wangen, haar make-up zou inmiddels wel tot haar kin zitten alleen kon haar dat niet meer schelen.  
>'Ik weet dat je me niet gelooft en dat je kwaad op me bent, maar…' zei ze zocht naar de juiste woorden. 'Ik, ik-' ze zuchtte in zichzelf. Ze kon zich wel voor haar kop slaan waarom ze het niet kon zeggen, in haar hoofd had ze het misschien al honderd keer gezegd uiteindelijk wist ze alle moed bijeen te halen. Ze had zijn handen vast gepakt  
>'Ik-'<br>'LAAT-ME-LOS! LAAT-ONS-GAAN!' schreeuwde ineens een stem uit het niets. Zowel Marius als Yvette keken de kant op waar het geluid vandaan kwam en zagen dat een aantal mensen lopen bij van het kasteel vandaan.  
>'Kom, we moeten gaan! Roep de anderen van de Orde op.' Zei ze. Yvette wist dat dit een kwestie van de Orde was en in haar te lange jurk probeerde ze zo snel als ze kon naar de mensen te rennen. Toen ze een paar keer gevallen was, was ze de jurk zo zat dat ze met een spreuk de jurk een stuk korter maakte en verder rende. Marius rende achter haar aan.<br>'Yvette, Yvette wacht!' zei hij, maar hij was al te laat en probeerde haar in te halen.  
>Yvette kwam dichterbij de mensen waar het geluid vandaan kwam, ze sprong achter de bosjes om zo in de gaten te krijgen wat er aan de hand was. Gelukkig was het donker, anders hadden ze haar al eerder in de gaten gehad.<br>'LAAT ONS GAAN!' schreeuwde een bekende stem. Yvette herkende de stem. Het was Anouk! Met een spreuk probeerde ze te dichter bij te kijken om te zien wat er gebeurde.  
>Het waren totaal vier gedaantes, twee daarvan stonden heftig met elkaar te discussiëren en ze kon niet zien wie het waren. Een van de gedaantes, waarschijnlijk een jongen of een man had iemand op zijn schouders en de andere gedaante, gezien het smalle postuur waarschijnlijk een vrouw, had iemand vast gebonden met touw en hield het touw vast. Degene die vastgebonden zat aan het touw was duidelijk Anouk, Yvette herkende die stem maar al te goed. Ze was in paniek en wist niet meer wat ze moest doen. De gestaltes waren bezig met voorbereiden, maar waarmee kon ze niet zien.<br>'Wie zijn dat?' vroeg ineens Marius naast haar. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Yvette schrok.  
>'Marius!' zei Yvette. 'Wat doe jij hier? Dit is te gevaarlijk, ga hulp zoeken. Ik red me wel,' zei ze, maar Marius schudde zijn hoofd.<br>'Nee, als Ordeleden staan we voor elkaar klaar. Als vrienden staan we voor elkaar klaar.' Yvette was zo blij om dat te horen dat ze alles om zich heen vergat en voor de tweede keer die avond haar lippen op iemands anders lippen zette, alleen waren het dit keer de goede lippen.  
>'Wel, Wel wat hebben we hier.' Geschrokken lieten Yvette en Marius elkaar los en keek naar de plek waar het groepje net stond, een van hen stond nu recht boven de struiken en zoals Yvette het al raadde was het een vrouw. Het was een vrouw met pikzwart haar en groenblauwe ogen, ze kende haar niet al kwam haar gezicht bekend voor.<br>'Wat doen jullie twee hier?' zei ze.  
>'We uhmm, we nou je zag het…' zei Yvette blozend en ze keek Marius aan, hij staarde echter enkel naar degene die voor hen stond.<br>'Bespaar me die nonsens, ik weet dat jullie voor een geheime organisatie werken die de Orde van de Feniks heet. Wat doen jullie hier! Sta op!'zei ze nogal kwaad.  
>'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt, de Orde van de wat?' deed Yvette alsof ze van niks wist.<br>'Doe niet zo bijdehand, ik weet alles van jullie. Yvette en Marius toch? Willen jullie iets interessants zien dan moet je nu op staan!' uit angst stonden zij en Marius op en volgden haar.  
>Ze waren op een open plek ver van de Grote Zaal vandaan en Yvette zag twee gedaantes liggen op de grond en ze rende er naar toe. Haar gezicht werd lijkbleek toen ze zag wie het waren.<br>'Anouk! Jessie!' zei ze. 'Waarom doe je dit?' schreeuwde ze woedend naar haar.  
>'Ik heb het niet gedaan, hij heeft gedaan.' Zei het meisje en Yvette draaide zich om en herkende zijn gezicht gelijk toen ze hem zag… 'JIJ!' schreeuwde ze en ze rende op hem af, maar werd tegen gehouden door een onzichtbaar touw dat het meisje over haar had uitgesproken, ze probeerde van alles te doen om los te komen en Marius hielp mee.<br>'Waarom doen jullie dit? Wat willen jullie van hen?' schreeuwde Yvette uit angst en woede naar het meisje.  
>'Dat doet er niet toe, wat er nu toe doet is dat ik mijn klus af maak wat al veel langer geleden had moeten gebeuren.' Zei ze en ze liep naar Jessie, Yvette probeerde nog altijd los te komen. Ze rukte de ketting af die Jessie om had en stond boven haar.<br>'Wat ga je doen! Laat ze met rust!' schreeuwde Yvette.  
>'Marius, ze hebben je hulp nodig. Ik red me wel,' Hij twijfelde. 'GA! Nu letten ze niet op, wat er ook gebeurd ik zal altijd van je houden.' Met dat gezegd te hebben rende Marius zo snel als hij kon richting de deuren van de Zaal en richtte Yvette haar aandacht weer op het tweetal, maar met name de jongen. Het meisje was te druk bezig met gefascineerd te kijken naar de ketting die ze zojuist van Jessie had los gerukt.<br>'Waarom doe je dit? Je bent beter dan dit,' zei ze. Het was voor haar een schok geweest om te beseffen wie het was, hoe kon dit zover gekomen zijn? Toen hij merkte dat Yvette het had tegen hem, merkte hij ook dat Marius naar het kasteel rende en rende erachter aan, hoewel Yvette was vast gebonden aan een touw kon ze hem nog wel tegen houden door haar been uit te steken, waardoor hij zou struikelen. Zoals snel als hij kon stond hij weer op.  
>'Jij vuile slet!' riep hij. 'Dat wij bloedverwanten zijn, schandalig gewoon!' zei hij en hij spuugde in haar gezicht, dat vond Yvette niet leuk.<br>'Je bent een schandaal voor de hele afdeling van Zwadderich, net als die professor Sneep.' Zei hij verschuwend, het brak Yvette haar hart. Hoe was het mogelijk dat haar eigen broer zo over haar praatte?  
>'En nu is het tijd, kom help me!' zei ze.<br>'Waar neem je ze mee naar toe?' riep Yvette. Het meisje draaide haar hoofd, vergetende dat Yvette er ook nog was en al helemaal dat Marius hier net nog stond.  
>'Ze? Je bedoelt toch zeker niet dat ik jou hier achter laat na alles wat je gezien hebt? Nee, dan zit je er zeker naast.' Reageerde ze.<br>'Nick, je weet wat je te doen staat!' zei ze en Yvette keek hem smekend aan.  
>'Alsjeblieft,' maar het was tevergeefs en alles werd zwart.<br>Marius wist niet hoe hard hij moest rennen om op Zweinstein te komen. Zijn longen kregen bijna geen zuurstof meer en hij had het gevoel dat hij elk moment ter plekke neer kon vallen door zuurstof tekort, maar daar kon hij nu niet aan denken. Zweinstein was in gevaar! Buiten adem was hij eindelijk aangekomen in Grote Hal. Zijn benen trilden en hij kon zich nog maar net overeind houden. Het enige punt was, dat hij niet alleen was en door mensen werd aangestaard. Er werd naar hem gewezen en gefluisterd. Hij was duidelijk met zijn hoofd ergens anders dan zich druk te maken om wat mensen over hem te zeggen hadden.  
>Toen hij eenmaal stil stond kon hij nadenken. Naar wie moest hij nu toe gaan? Toen drong het tot hem door, Janice. Marius had haar zien rennen, maar hoe kon hij haar oproepen? Hij schaamde zich toen hij er achter was gekomen dat Janice de waarheid had verteld, hij was er nu van overtuigd dat zij het niet was geweest die de zwerkballen vervloekte en alle andere narigheden liet gebeuren. Om Janice te kunnen vinden moest hij eerst Faile zoeken, zou zij misschien naar het feest zijn gegaan? Waarschijnlijk niet, maar het was het proberen waard.<br>Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de deuren die leidden naar de Grote Zaal. Toen deze open gingen bedacht hij zich dat het veel moeite zou kosten om haar te vinden, hij moest en zou het proberen.  
>De zaal was prachtig omgetoverd tot een ware feestzaal, hier en daar zweefden brandende kaarsen. Ook de decoratie was schitterend en je vergat volkomen dat het eigenlijk winter was en er een dikke laag sneeuw lag.<br>Marius probeerde zich door de menigte heen te wurmen om te zoeken naar Faile, hij kende haar jurk en wist dus hoe ze eruit zag. Na een tijdje zoeken, wist hij dat hij haar niet zou vinden en moest hij over op plan B. Hij moest toch iemand van de Orde vinden?  
>'Wat leuk dat jij er ook bent! We vroegen ons al af waar je was.' Marius draaide zich om en keek recht in het gezicht van zijn zusje Sterre en Spyro.<br>'Sterre, Spyro! Wat ben ik blij jullie te zien. Jullie moeten met mij meekomen. Dit is dringend.' Zei hij en hij pakte zijn zusje haar hand vast en sleurde haar mee naar de uitgang van de zaal. Sterre en Spyro keken elkaar aan en schouderophalend lieten ze zich hem volgen.  
>Ze zochten een rustiger plekje op toen ze eenmaal de Zaal verlaten hadden, ergens op de eerste verdieping. Daar waren nu toch niet zoveel leerlingen aanwezig.<br>'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Sterre ernstig terwijl ze haar broer aan keek.  
>'Luister, Zweinstein is in groot gevaar.' Zei hij en zowel Spyro en Sterre keken aan alsof hij gek was geworden.<br>'Ja hoor,' zei Spyro.  
>Marius reageerde hier niet op en ging verder 'Luister, Op het moment dat Yvette, Kyle had gezoend en Yvette naar buiten was gerend ging ik achter haar aan.'<br>'WAT? Heeft ze Kyle gezoend? Weet Janice dat!' reageerde Sterre.  
>'Ja dat weet ze, dat hebben we allebei gezien. Dat doet er nu niet toe.' Het vertellen zorgde ervoor dat er een zwakke plek geraakt werd en hij moest moeite doen om zichzelf groot te houden.<br>'Net toen ik haar achterna was gerend en we met elkaar stonden te praten, hoorden we allebei noodkreten. Ik wilde wachten, maar Yvette rende zo snel als ze kon er naar toe. Uiteindelijk ben ik haar achterna gerend en zagen we –Kwe,' hij moest slikken om normaal te kunnen vertellen wat hij zojuist had beleefd. 'We zagen hoe Jessie bewusteloos op iemand zijn schouder lag. Ik kon toen zien wie het was. Uiteindelijk hoorde en zag ik Anouk ook, zij was het meisje dat gilde. Uiteindelijk waren Yvette en ik ontdekt, vlak nadat we zagen gebeuren dat een van de twee een ketting van Jessie afrukte die ze blijkbaar graag wilde hebben en toen kon ik de gezichten zien van de daders, het rare was dat ik ze niet herkende alleen Yvette wel.'  
>Marius zag dat haar zusje compleet versteld stond, ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en haar ogen werden groot. Spyro verroerde geen vin.<br>'Dan sprak ze dus toch de waarheid.'  
>Marius knikte 'Ja, Janice heeft al die tijd de waarheid gesproken.' Zei hij. Sterre schudde haar hoofd  
>'Nee, ik bedoel dat Anouk de waarheid heeft gesproken.' Nu was het Marius zijn beurt om haar raar aan te kijken, net zoals Spyro dit deed.<br>'Anouk kwam aan het begin van de avond naar mij toe en vertelde dat Jessie in groot gevaar was, diezelfde avond ben ik er ook achter gekomen dat Anouk helemaal niet uit Ierland kwam en dat haar ouders zelfs op Zweinstein hebben gezeten, alles wat ze mij verteld had had ze gelogen. Ik geloofde daarom ook niet Jessie in gevaar was. Ik dacht dat het nog een reden was om aandacht van mensen te krijgen. Professor Anderling geloofde haar ook al niet, IK geloofde haar niet en nu is dit gebeurd!' Sterre begon plotseling te huilen en Spyro probeerde haar te kalmeren. 'Het is allemaal mijn schuld' zei ze.  
>'Luister, er moet nu actie ondernomen worden of we het nu leuk vinden of niet. De Orde is er om elkaar te helpen, om Zweinstein te beschermen en nu is de tijd daar om dit te bewijzen. We moeten iedereen bij elkaar halen, en dan bedoel ik ook Daniëlle.' Zei hij toen hij merkte dat Spyro nog iets wilde vragen.<br>'Dat kan nog eens lastig worden.' Zei plotselinge een andere stem achter hen.

deel 8  
>Allen draaiden zich om en keken nog verbaasder dan dat mogelijk was. Ze keken recht in het gezicht van Yvette. Het was nu wel duidelijk dat niet alleen de Ordeleden iets in de gaten hadden, maar ook andere leerlingen. Overal om hen heen hoorden ze geroezemoes bij het zien van Yvette haar uiterlijk. Haar jurk was gescheurd, overal had ze bloed en blauwe plekken en zat ze onder de schrammen. Om nog maar te zwijgen over hoe haar haar eruit zag.<br>'Yvette!' riepen ze allemaal geschrokken in koor. Marius was lijkbleek geworden bij het zien van haar uiterlijk.  
>'Wat is er gebeurd?'vroeg Sterre.<br>'Dat is een goede vraag. Mee naar het kantoor, jullie allemaal.' Nu was het professor Anderling die dit zei en ze gebaarde dat ze haar moesten volgen. Zo gezegd zo gedaan.  
>Yvette en Marius liepen in alle stilte naast elkaar, net als Spyro en Sterre terwijl alle andere leerlingen duidelijk aan het praten waren over deze gebeurtenis. Wat was er met Yvette gebeurd? Was de voornamelijkste vraag die er gesteld werd en duidelijk hoorbaar was. Marius wist het wel. Hij voelde zich immens schuldige en had haar nooit alleen moeten laten.<br>'Luister Yvette, Ik had je nooit alleen moeten-' maar hij werd al de mond gesnoerd door professor Anderling.  
>'Stilte,' had ze gezegd gevolgd werd een strenge blik van haar.<br>Na een niet al te lange tijd in stilte te hebben gelopen kwamen ze aan bij het kantoor van professor Anderling. Het was hetzelfde kantoor als Professor Perkamentus gebruikte toen hij nog schoolhoofd was geweest, vlak voordat hij natuurlijk vermoord werd. Yvette keek naar alle schilderijen, ze was hier nog nooit geweest. Wat had ze hier ten slotte te zoeken? Al snel was ze er ook achter gekomen dat de schilderijen van alle schoolhoofden zijn die er ooit zijn geweest, zo ook het schilderij van Perkamentus hij keek haar glimlachend aan.  
>'Wie kan mij vertellen wat er gebeurd is?' vroeg professor Anderling toen ze tegenover hen stond.<br>Iedereen begon door elkaar te praten, maar Yvette had geen enkel woord gezegd.  
>'Stilte! Ik wil een iemand horen, Yvette heb jij iets te vertellen?' vroeg ze terwijl ze haar streng aan keek.<br>Iedereen keek nu naar Yvette en ze begon te stamelen 'Ik, Ik-' zei ze terwijl ze niet goed wist waar ze mee moest beginnen.  
>'Professor ik denk dat ik beter kan vertellen wat er gebeurd is.' Zei Marius.<br>'Het maakt mij niet uit wie het vertelt, zolang ik maar de waarheid hoor. Hoe is het mogelijk dat het de Orde bijna ontdekt wordt en dat door jullie vier.' Zei ze. Even was het stil, maar het was uiteindelijk Marius die deze stilte verbrak.  
>'Professor, het begon allemaal door mij en Yvette.'<br>'Ik ben benieuwd…' zei ze enkel terwijl ze Marius aankeek.  
>'Ik was de hele avond al op zoek naar Yvette, we hadden elkaar gevonden om te praten.' Zei hij twijfelend. Yvette keek hem aan, ze wist niet waar hij naar toe ging en wachtte rustig af.<br>'Nadat we elkaar hadden gevonden en gingen praten, hadden we ruzie gekregen. Yvette raakte overstuur door iets wat ik had gezegd.' Zowel zijzelf als Sterre en Spyro keken elkaar geschokt aan. Nam hij het nou voor haar op terwijl zij eigenlijk de schuldige was?  
>'Yvette was hierdoor naar buiten gegaan, ze wilde een luchtje scheppen. Ik kon haar niet alleen laten, zeker niet na wat ik had gedaan.'<br>Ja, het was duidelijk hij nam de schuld op zich.  
>'Toen hoorden we, we' Marius wist nu niet zeker of hij de waarheid moest vertellen of niet en het was Yvette die het verder vertelde. 'Toen hoorden we geschreeuw om hulp. Eerst wisten we niet zeker of we het goed hoorden, maar na een aantal keer het gehoord te hebben renden we erop af. We zetten alle emoties opzij om mede studenten te helpen.' Ging Yvette verder. Ze keek Marius niet aan.<br>'Wat gebeurde er toen?' vroeg professor Anderling, ze wist niet of ze bezorgd of boos moest zijn.  
>'Toen kwamen we erachter dat het Anouk was die om hulp riep.' Antwoordde Yvette. Yvette keek naar Sterre die duidelijk van slag was.<br>'Het spijt me Anouk,' mompelde ze meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de anderen. Door deze opmerking reageerde professor Anderling nog verbaasder dan dat ze al was.  
>'Wat was er met Anouk gebeurd?'<br>'Dat weten we niet precies, maar ze zag er niet goed uit. Toen zagen we nog iemand, Jessie was bewusteloos en over iemands schouder heen geslagen.' Maakte Marius het verhaal weer af.  
>De ogen van professor Anderling stonden verbaasd, verdrietig, teleurgesteld, boos allerlei emoties die door haar heen gingen.<br>'Hebben jullie nog kunnen herkennen wie de daders waren?'  
>'Nee professor, we hebben niemand herkend.' Zei Marius. Hij had ook niemand herkend. 'Veel tijd had ik niet, Yvette had gezegd dat ik mensen moest waarschuwen. Ik had haar nooit alleen moeten laten.' Hij keek haar beschamend aan.<br>'Dus Marius jij wilt beweren dat jij haar alleen hebt gelaten met twee leerlingen die er al niet goed aan toe waren. Ze had hetzelfde kunnen mee maken als Jessie en Anouk! Ze had ook mee genomen kunnen worden. Yvette,' zei ze plotseling van een kwade naar een rustige bemoederlijke stem.  
>'Ja professor?' antwoordde ze.<br>'Heb jij enig idee wie deze mensen waren en waarom ze jou lieten gaan?' vroeg ze aan Yvette.  
>Bij de gedachte aan haar broer die haar zo mishandeld heeft veranderde Yvette van een lief en zorgzaam iemand naar een koud en gevoelloos persoon. De enige reden dat hij nog haar broer noemde, was omdat ze bloedverwanten zijn.<br>'Ik heb iemand herkend.' Begon ze kil en ze keken haar verrast aan. Niet alleen vanwege het feit dat ze iemand herkend heeft, maar ook vanwege het feit dat ze ineens zo veranderde. Haar gezicht stond emotieloos en haar stem was kil. 'Ik herkende degene die mij al jarenlang kwelt, mij er voor heeft gezorgd waardoor ik mensen snel verafschuw.'  
>Door deze uitspraak keek iedereen elkaar stomverbaasd aan. 'Wel, wie was deze persoon!' zei Anderling gefrustreerd.<br>'Het was mijn broer. Mijn broer Nick.'  
>Er was een pijnlijke stilte gevallen. Yvette voelde zich niet goed worden. Alles begon te duizelen, ze moest wat rustiger aan doen. Het was uiteindelijk Sterre die de stilte verbrak.<br>'Je bedoelt te zeggen, dat al die tijd dat Jessie en Nick aan het daten waren hij meer van plan was dan dat?' Ze raakte gefrusteerd, Yvette begon sterretjes voor haar ogen te zien, al haar gevoel had ze afgesloten en die kwam nu terug en dat begon teveel voor haar te worden.  
>'Ik wist niet dat hij met Jessie was, ik wist zelfs niet eens dat hij op Zweinstein zat!'<br>'Dat zal wel! Weet je, ik geloof er helemaal niks van dat ze jou zomaar hebben laten gaan. Je bent een Zwadje en je hebt ons er allemaal ingeluisd! Net als Janice, we hadden jullie Zwadjes nooit in de Orde moeten laten komen!' Sterre was buiten zinnen en ondanks al zijn pogingen om haar te kalmeren lukte het Spyro niet.  
>'Sterre! Kalmeer jezelf!' zei professor Anderling, maar het was te laat. Sterre was woedend en buiten zinnen.<br>'Nee! Het is allemaal een complot, waar alle Zwadderaars iets mee te maken hebben!' zei ze en zonder nog een woord te zeggen liep ze richting deur, deed deze open en smeet ze deze zo hard dicht dat er enkele schilderijen vielen dit tot grote frustatie van enkele schoolhoofden.  
>Professor Anderling ging achter haar bureau zitten en zuchtte.<br>'Dus, het komt er op neer dat Jessie en Anouk ontvoerd zijn door jouw broer en nog iemand? Weten jullie zeker dat jullie deze persoon niet herkend hebben?'  
>'Nee, we weten alleen wel dat het een vrij jonge vrouw was en diens stem kwam ons heel bekend voor.'<br>'Juist ja, er moet meteen actie ondernomen worden. Nu is het bal bezig en morgenochtend gaan leerlingen op vakantie.'  
>'Dan doen we het vannacht, professor.' Zei Spyro, die de hele tijd niks had gezegd. Hij was niet achter Sterre aangegaan omdat hij wist dat hij haar nu moest laten Anderling leek enigszins te twijfelen. 'Als jullie iedereen bij elkaar roepen, dan bedoel ik ook Sterre en Janice.' Zei ze streng 'We moeten allemaal onze excuses aan Janice aanbieden. Ik zie nu in dat zij inderdaad gelijk had en dat het iemand anders was geweest die zwerkballen heeft vervloekt.'<br>'Ondertussen ga ik proberen te regelen of Yoh op Zweinstein kan blijven. Wat betreft het feest, het spijt me heel erg maar ik ben bang dat het voor vanavond op houdt voor jullie.' Zei ze terwijl ze het drietal aan keek door haar brilletje.  
>'Waar wachten jullie nog op? GA!' riep ze hen toe en zo snel als ze konden renden ze de deur uit en de trap af naar beneden.<br>Beneden stonden ze uit te hijgen. 'Dat was, raar' zei Yvette om de stilte te verbreken. Mouse en Spyro knikten.  
>'Zeker raar, vooral omdat ze jullie verhaal geloofde. Kom op Yvette, we weten allemaal dat jij met Kyle gezoend heb.' Dit werd Yvette teveel. De pijn in haar lichaam voelde al niet goed en nu maakte ze zich ook nog druk om wat er ging gebeuren tussen haar en Marius. De hoeveelheid sterretjes die ze al voor haar ogen zag verschijnen werden twee keer zoveel, vier keer, acht keer en toen werd alles zwart en voelde ze hoe ze ineen stortte en het gevoel kreeg alsof ze met duizend messen tegelijk in haar lichaam werd gestoken. Ze hoorde ook niet meer dat zowel Marius als Spyro haar naam riepen en haar te hulp schoten.<br>Faile was de rest van de avond bij Janice geweest om haar te troosten. Het was duidelijk dat ze erg overstuur was. 'Ik dacht nog wel dat zij een vriendin was.' Zei Janice.  
>Janice zat in een stoel in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich terwijl Faile op de leuning zat en een arm over haar heen sloeg.<br>'Ik snap er ook niks van, waarom zou Yvette zoiets doen?' zei ze terwijl ze haar hoofd niet-begrijpend heen en weer schudde.  
>'Ik weet het niet meer-' zei Janice terwijl de tranen over haar heen rolden.<br>'Wat weet je niet meer?' vroeg Faile rustig terwijl ze over haar rug wreef om te kalmeren.  
>'Hoe ik verder moet leven. Het-het-' snikte ze terwijl ze niks van zich aan trok dat er enkele leerlingen naar binnen kwamen en haar uit stonden te lachen.<br>'Zeg dat niet!' reageerde Faile op haar zin.  
>'Waarom niet? Niemand gelooft me, behalve jij. Kyle denkt dat ik een gemene pestkop ben. Dat was ik misschien ook wel, maar ik ben veranderd. Ik wilde veranderen zodat hij mij zou zien staan.'<br>'Ach meisje toch,' zei Faile terwijl ze Janice omhelsde.  
>Janice snikte al minder. 'Hoe is het mogelijk dat wij nooit bevriend met elkaar zijn geweest?' vroeg Janice aan Faile'Ik- ik weet niet' zei Faile. Iets in Janice zei dat Faile loog. Dat er wel een reden was waarom ze nooit vrienden geweest waren.<br>'Ik heb het gevoel dat jij niet helemaal de waarheid vertelt.' Zei ze en ze keek Faile aan die rood begon te worden.  
>'In het eerste schooljaar was jij nogal, nogal' Faile probeerde de woorden te zoeken die er voor zouden zorgen dat Janice zich niet nog ellendiger voelde dan dat ze al deed.<br>'Ik was nogal wat?' achterbaks, een trut, pestkop, Janice wist wel wat ze nu ging zeggen.  
>'Je hield er van om wel eens een grapje uit te halen met mensen of mensen tot het uiterste te drijven. Zie je ik had eindelijk mijn eerste vriendje en toen, toen zoende jij hem.' Ze had het gezegd, al die jaren dat Faile dit dwars zat had ze nu eindelijk durven zeggen.<br>Janice was duidelijk geschrokken van haar reactie.  
>'Je bedoelt te zeggen dat Yoh jouw vriendje was?' zei ze nog verbaasder en met een hoog stemmetje.<br>Faile knikte.  
>'En dat ik hem gezoend heb?' ze kon zich er niks meer van herinneren en al helemaal niet dat het Yoh was.<br>'Ja, sindsdien heb ik nooit meer een vriendje gehad en altijd maar een hekel aan jou gehad.'  
>Dit was voor Faile een hele opluchting geweest, maar tegelijkertijd maakte ze zich zorgen om haar nieuwe vriendin die zich al ellendig voelde.<br>'Ik weet dat je je al ellendig genoeg voelt en ik wil dit niet erger maken. Het is gewoon, sindsdien vertrouw ik jongens niet meer.'  
>'Ik, ik wist het niet. Ik moet vast heel dronken zijn geweest die avond.' Janice keek Faile verdrietig aan.<br>'Het spijt me, ik ik ik-' ze huilde nog harder dan dat ze eerst deed. Faile gaf Janice een dikke knuffel.  
>'Het is al goed,'<br>'Ik heb nooit wat aan jullie gemerkt. Gingen jullie nog wel als vrienden met elkaar buiten de Orde?' Faile schudde haar hoofd.  
>'Nee, ik wilde het proberen maar mijn hart was gebroken. Ik was stapelverliefd op hem.'<br>'Het spijt me echt zo erg. Al die tijd vond ik het leuk om te zijn wie ik was en dacht ik dat ik super populair was, veel vrienden had en me nooit iets kon overkomen. Totdat het ongeluk met Vera gebeurde en ik erachter kwam wie daadwerkelijk mijn vrienden waren. Zelfs van degene van ik wie ik het totaal niet verwacht had.' Zei ze terwijl ze met spijt in haar ogen Faile aan keek.

deel 9  
>Die avond voelde Marijke zich niet prettig op de dansvloer. Het liefste was ze die avond gewoon alleen gebleven een boek gaan lezen, lekker eten gaan halen bij de keukens en vervolgens vroeg naar bed gegaan. Haar kamergenoot Felicia daarentegen was het er niet mee eens en stond erop om met haar te gaan. Ze was ervan op de hoogte dat ze 'ruzie' had gehad met haar tweelingzus en zei dat dit een goede manier was om er niet aan te denken.<br>Na niet al te veel tijd te hebben besteed aan haar uiterlijk, was ze dan toch eindelijk op het schoolfeest aangekomen. Hoewel haar vrienden hun best deden om het haar naar zin te maken, was het toch lastiger dan ze hadden gedacht.  
>'Marijke,' zei Felicia plotseling. Marijke keek haar aan.<br>'Hmm?'  
>'Je moet niet zo dromen, dat is niet goed voor je. Je hebt afleiding nodig.'<br>'Ja ik weet het, maar-'  
>'Nee, geen gemaar. We gaan jongens voor je zoeken. Je bent toe aan een vriendje.' Marijke wist wel dat het lief bedoelt was van haar, maar ze had er gewoon geen zin in. Aan de andere kant, misschien was het juist wel goed om iemand te hebben die geen lid was van de Orde. Iemand die 'normaal' was. Ze had uiteindelijk besloten ermee in te stemmen en zo waren ze samen de hele avond leuke jongens aan het bekijken.<br>'En wat dacht je van die jongen daar?' vroeg ze grinnikend. Marijke keek naar de jongen die aan een tafel stond en drinken in stond te schenken. Van de achterkant zag hij er leuk uit. Hij had korte blonde haren en hij had een normaal postuur. Zodra hij zich omkeerde schoten zowel Marijke als Felicia in de lach.  
>'Nee, dat wat wordt het hem dus echt niet' zei Marijke. De jongen mocht dan wel leuk zijn van achteren, maar van voren zag hij er werkelijk waar niet uit. Onverzorgd, lelijke grote bril en enorme oren.<br>'Kom op Marijke! Dat is al de honderdste jongen die je vanavond hebt afgekeurd.' Zei Felicia streng.  
>'Sorry, ik ben nogal kieskeurig.'<br>Felicia keek haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en twee armen over elkaar geslagen.  
>'Je meent het,' zei ze.<br>'Alsof jij veel verstand hebt van jongens!' reageerde ze.  
>Felicia keek haar erg beledigend aan.'Toevallig ben ik de beste koppelaarster die hier op Zweinstein rond loopt.'<br>'Daar geloof ik dus helemaal niks van!' zei Marijke met een brede glimlach op haar gezicht.  
>'Wedden van wel?' zei Felicia verdedigend.<br>'Weddenschap is het dus dan he?' zei Marijke  
>'Oké, waar wedden we op?' vroeg Felicia.<br>'Jij moet voor mij iemand vinden die het ten minste twee weken met mij uit houdt. No matter what I do. Ik kan zijn leven zo zuur mogelijk maken, maar hij zal bij mij blijven . Wat zeg je daarvan?' zei Marijke.  
>'Ik weet het niet hoor…' zei Felicia aarzelend.<br>'Kom op, je bent toch de beste koppelaarster van zweinstein toch?'  
>'Best, wat krijg ik als ik win?' reageerde Felicia<br>'Uhhmmm,' zei hij nadenkend. 'Ik weet het goed gemaakt. Als ik win doe je mijn huiswerk, een maand lang.'  
>'Ja, dat is prima.'<br>'Wacht, dat is nog niet alles. Een mand lang mijn huiswerk, doe je alles wat ik zeg en zorg jij ervoor dat ik uit de problemen blijf.'  
>'Best, als hij het niet met mij uithoudt, dan doe jij dat bij mij.'<br>'That's a deal,' zei ze en ze schudden elkaars hand.

deel 10  
>Sterre rende huilend de gangen door. Ze was boos en verdrietig, niet eens op Yvette of Marius nee op zichzelf. De woedeuitbarsting die ze had tegen Yvette verdiende ze niet. Het was haar eigen schuld geweest dat haar beste vriendin en Jessie in gevaar waren. Anouk had haar gewaarschuwd, maar ze luisterde niet.<br>Sterre stopte om te zien waar ze naartoe was gerend. Ze keek om zich terwijl ze met de mouwen haar tranen droogden. De gang waar ze naartoe was gerend herkende ze niet. Misschien kwam dit doordat het donker was en er geen lichten brandden?  
>'Lumos maximus' sprak ze en een grote lichtbol zweefde omhoog en verlichte de kamer.<br>'Dat is beter,' zei ze tegen zichzelf, maar nog altijd herkende ze niet waar ze was. Dat vond ze raar, ze was een Orde van de Feniks-lid, dan wist je toch alles over Zweinstein?  
>Ze bestuurde de gang waar ze in stond en bestuurde de schilderijen.<br>Op een schilderij stond de Grote Slag om Zweinstein afgebeeld hoe Zweinstein eruit had gezien nadat de verschrikkelijke oorlog had plaats gevonden en zoveel mensen vermoord waren.  
>Op een andere schilderij werd afgebeeld hoe Harry Voldemort had verslagen nadat hij de verdediginsspreuk Expelliarmus had gebruikt.<br>En weer een ander schilderij liet zien hoe het leger van Voldemort met het Duistere Teken in de lucht, klaar was om aan te vallen.\  
>Sterre keek geshockeerd om zich heen en bestuurde alle schilderijen.<br>'Iemand die deze schilderijen heeft gemaakt moet er bij zijn geweest.' Ze liep verder de gang door en kwam meer schilderijen tegen die het verleden van Zweinstein afbeelden.  
>Bij het allerlaatste schilderij zag ze vier personages. Twee mannen en twee vrouwen. Ieder gehuld in de kleding van de afdeling.<br>'Zalazar Zwadderich,' zei terwijl ze hem aanwees. Ze kreeg rillingen van het zien van zijn gezicht. Zijn uiterlijk was alles behalve vriendelijk en zachtaardig. Om hem heen krioelde het van slangen. Nu ze hem beter bekeek vond ze ook wel dat hij op een slang leek. Hij was lang en erg mager, keek grauw en niet blij.  
>Naast hem stond Goderic Griffoendor. Hij was compleet het tegenover gestelde van Zalazar, hij had een vriendelijke uitstraling, had een vriendelijke blik en zag er gezond uit. Toen Sterre beter keek zag ze een leeuw naast hem staan die zijn dappere uitstraling versterkte. Het was duidelijk dat die twee elkaar begrepen en samen één waren.<br>Rowena Ravenklauw stond aan de andere zijde van Goderic Griffoendor. Boven haar vloog een Adelaar die ook op het afdelingsembleem staat. Als laatste, aan de rechterkant staat de vierde oprichter van Zweinstein. Haar naam was Helga Huffelpuf. Er was niet veel op haar aan te merken, behalve dat ze verdrietig keek. Op haar schouder stond een das die vrij groot was.  
>Sterre had al vaker afbeeldingen van de vier Grote Oprichters gezien, maar deze nog nooit. Net als alle andere schilderijen die hier in deze gang hingen.<br>'Wat is dit toch voor een plek? Ik weet zeker dat ik alles kende in Zweinstein.' Sterre keek om zich heen of ze nog iets bijzonders kon ontdekken. De eerste keer zag ze het niet, maar nu ze beter keek zag ze een deur. Ze liep er naartoe en draaide de deurknop, hij ging niet open.  
>'Alohomora' probeerde ze, maar tevergeefs ook nu ging de deur niet open. Ze probeerde verschillende spreuken die ze niet in de lessen had geleerd maar tijdens de oefensessies in de Orde, maar niks hielp.<br>'Verdorie,' mompelde ze tegen zichzelf  
>'Die deur is gesloten met vergevorderde magie. Magie die je op geen enkele opleiding zal leren.' Klonk plotseling een stem uit het niets. Het was de stem van een vrouw, Sterre schrok en gilde zachtjes.<br>'Wie zei dat! Laat je zien!' Sterre stond in de aanvalshouding, maar de ruimte die goed genoeg was verlicht liet niemand zien die in haar buurt stond.  
>'Doe maar rustig, ik doe je geen kwaad.' Sterre keek om zich heen waar de stem vandaan kwam. Toen zag ze het. Het was Helga Huffelpuf die tegen haar sprak.<br>Ze wist niet zozeer hoe ze moest reageren, verbaast, verassend, blij, vereerd?  
>'U bent Helga Huffelpuf nietwaar?' de dame in het schilderij knikte. Sterre liep er dichter naartoe.<br>'Waarom bent u de enige die kan praten?'  
>'Dat is een lang verhaal en daar heb ik nu geen tijd voor. Waar ik wel tijd voor heb is dat ik je kan vertellen dat Zweinstein en de Orde van de Feniks in gevaar is.'<br>'Hoe weet u?' Sterre snapte er niks meer van. Hoe kon een schilderij dat hing in een gang waar nog nooit iemand was geweest, tenminste daar ging ze vanuit, ook maar iets weten over de Orde van de Feniks?  
>'Ik heb geen tijd om het je te vertellen, maar om de toekomst te weten te komen moet je het verleden begrijpen.'<br>'Hoe komt u erbij dat ik de toekomst wil weten?' vroeg Sterre. Helga Huffelpuf keek naar de deur en toen pas zag Sterre het staan in mooie sierlijke letters. De kamer van de toekomst.  
>'U wilt dus zeggen dat, als ik daar binnen ben ik de toekomst kan zien?'<br>Helga knikte. 'Ja, deze gang laat je het verleden zien, die kamer de toekomst. Er zijn maar weinig mensen die dit ontdekt hebben. Mensen met enorme krachten, zoals Albus Perkamentus.'  
>Het duizelde Sterre. Zij speciale krachten? Dat kon niet waar zijn. Ze begon te lachen.<br>'Waarom lach je mijn kind?' vroeg Helga.  
>'Omdat ik het niet kan geloven dat ik speciale krachten bezit. Ik ben Sterre, gewoon Sterre. Een lid van de Orde, ik heb een vriendje en ik ben een heks. Dat zijn mijn speciale krachten.'<br>'Ja je bent bijzonder Sterre, heel bijzonder. Je hebt het in je het goede van het kwade te laten winnen. Je zal het nu nog niet geloven, maar wanneer het erop aankomt snap je wat ik bedoel.'  
>'U had het over dat ik het verleden moet begrijpen om de toekomst te kunne voorspellen toch?'<br>Ze knikte. Sterre rilde even toen ze de dringende ogen van Zalazar zag.  
>'Wat bedoelt u daarmee?'<br>'Ik weet dat jij je schuldig voelt dat je Anouk niet geloofde en dat zij en Jessie nu in gevaar zijn, '  
>'Om hen te kunnen redden moet je het verleden snappen, je moet begrijpen waarom ze Jessie hebben gevangen en ik kan je dat laten zien.'<br>'Hoe dan?' vroeg Sterre. Als dit haar manier was om te laten zien dat ze spijt had, dan deed ze dit. Plotseling begon er iets te gloeien in het schilderij. Het gloeide vanuit Helga's hals en toen zag Sterre het. Het was een ketting die ze diezelfde avond nog eerder had gezien.  
>'Dat is de ketting van Jessie!' Helga knikte.<br>'Raak hem aan en je zal het verleden zien.' Sterre's hart ging tekeer van opwinding, ze wist niet zeker of ze haar kon vertrouwen, maar als dit de oplossing was om erachter te komen wat er met Jessie gebeurde dan zat er niets anders op.  
>Voorzichtig ging ze met haar vinger naar de ketting.<br>'Wat ik nog bijna vergeet te zeggen. Ik heb krachten om dit maar één keer te doen. Een keer aan de juiste persoon te laten zien. Gebruik je kennis goed en maak Rowena trots. Daarna zal je mij nooit meer zien.'Sterre knikte en was vastbesloten te doen wat ze zei. Ze raakte de ketting aan en toen gebeurde er iets raars.

deel 11  
>Marius was zenuwachtig rondjes aan het lopen voor de deur van de ziekenzaal. Hij had Yvette samen met professor Anderling er naartoe gebracht nadat ze in elkaar zakte en bewusteloos op de grond viel. 'Het is allemaal mijn schuld,' mompelde hij tegen zichzelf.<br>'Daar ben ik niet mee eens' reageerde iemand op hem. Geschrokken keek hij om en zag Yannick naast hem staan.  
>'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg hij argwanend.<br>'Luister, ik weet dat wij het niet echt goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Zeker niet na dit schooljaar wat er tussen jou en Daniëlle gebeurd is, maar ik wij zijn nog altijd Ordeleden en zo is Yvette dat ook. Ordeleden staan voor elkaar wat er ook gebeurd.'  
>Hij stak zijn hand uit als teken van vriendschap. Marius wist niet helemaal zeker of hij hem moest geloven, maar toch beantwoordde hij deze door hem te schudde. Op datzelfde moment vloog de deur open van de ziekenzaal en stond daar madame Pleister. Vrolijk leek ze niet erg te zijn en dit zorgde voor een wanhopig gevoel bij Marius.<br>'Hoe-Hoe gaat het met haar?' Marius wist zichzelf nog maar nauwelijks onder controle te houden.  
>Madame Pleister keek hem ernstig aan. 'Lichamelijk is ze in orde, maar mentaal gaat het duidelijk slecht met haar. Ze heeft veel rust nodig na alles wat er met haar gebeurd is. Ook heb ik het gevoel dat er niet helemaal de waarheid is verteld toen professor Anderling het verhaal uitlegde wat er gebeurde. Marius kan jij mij meer vertellen?'<br>Marius slikte en keek zenuwachtig om zijn heen, vooral naar Yannick om te zien hoe hij reageerde. Echter keek hij eerder bezorgd dan boos.  
>'Klopt professor. Ik heb niet alles verteld aan professor Anderling, maar als het van levensbelang is moet uiteindelijk toch iedereen het weten.'<br>Marius haalde adem en wist nog niet zo zeer waar hij moest beginnen. Uiteindelijk begon hij maar vanaf het begin. Vanaf het moment dat alles fout ging.  
>Het verhaal dat er iets met Yvette aan de hand was ging als elke andere roddel als een speer door Zweinstein en zo wist de volgende ochtend er iedereen wat van. Echter niemand wist wat er precies was enkel dat ze op de ziekenzaal lag en dat haar broer er iets mee te maken had. Dit zorgde ervoor dat er bij enkele mensen een belletje ging rinkelen dat Janice al die tijd onschuldig was.<br>Janice had besloten die vakantie op Zweinstein te blijven, ze had weinig zin om de confrontatie met haar ouders aan te gaan wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Ze was allang blij dat ze niet naar Zweinstein waren gehaald toen ze uit de Orde geschopt was.  
>Janice zelf had niks mee gekregen van de avond daarvoor en ging er dan ook geheel vanuit dat iedereen te horen had gekregen wat er tussen haar en Yvette gebeurd was. Zodra ze alleen al de leerlingenkamer in liep staarden mensen naar haar en begonnen ze te smoezen<br>Het was tijd om te ontbijten en eenmaal in de Grote Zaal aangekomen merkte ze al dat er leerlingen waren die op het punt stonden afscheid te nemen van Zweinstein en met hun bagage richting de koetsen liepen.  
>Ook in de Grote Zaal werd ze alleen maar aangestaard, naar haar gewezen en sommigen riepen zelfs haar naam.<br>'Fijn, iedereen staat weer aan de kant van Yvette.' Zei ze iets te hard.  
>'Nee hoor, ze staan allemaal aan jouw kant.' Alles in Janice verstijfde toen ze de stem hoorde van Vera. Het was voor het eerst in tijden dat ze haar stem had gehoord en ze wist ook niet waarom ze ineens wel met haar praatte.<br>Ze draaide zich om en keek haar aan.  
>'Luister, kunnen wij even praten?' vroeg ze een beetje onzeker aan Janice. Janice merkte dat ze naar Alex keek en hij knikte.<br>'Ja, best.' Zei ze zonder emoties te laten zien. Het leek wel alsof alle emoties er de avond daarvoor uit waren gekomen.  
>Ze volgde Vera naar een verlaten lokaal op de begane grond waar ze rustig konden praten.<br>'Ik, ik-' zei Vera en verder kwam ze niet toen ze plotseling in huilen uitbarstte.  
>Janice keek haar verbaasd aan. Wat kregen we nu?<br>'Ik ik had je moeten geloven! Het spijt me,' zei Vera. Janice keek haar niet begrijpend en zelfs lichtelijk geïrriteerd aan. Wat was er allemaal aan de hand deze ochtend? Dit was Vera opgevallen en terwijl ze nog aan het snikken was vroeg ze 'Weet je dan niet wat er aan de hand is?'  
>Sinds Janice uit de Orde was geschopt en iedereen haar haatte was ze nergens meer van de op de hoogte. De enige van wie ze zo nu een dan een berichtje binnen kreeg waren van Mouse en van Faile.<br>'Nee,' zei ze emotieloos.  
>'Heb je niks mee gekregen van gisteravond?'<br>'Je bedoelt dat Kyle Yvette heeft gezoend?' dit was blijkbaar nieuw voor Vera, ze reageerde nogal verbaasd op dit nieuwtje.  
>'Heeft hij Yvette gezoend? Dat kan niet!' zei Vera verbaasd.<br>'Het verbaasd me toch niet dat je me niet geloofd. Deze reactie had ik al aan zien komen.'  
>Vera besefte iets te laat wat ze had gezegd. 'Luister Janice. Gisteravond is er iets ergs gebeurd met Yvette. Ze is aangevallen door haar broer en ligt nu bewusteloos op de ziekenzaal.<br>'Ja en?' zei ze. Het kon haar werkelijk waar niets schelen. Na gisteravond had ze besloten niet meer om mensen te geven die haar hebben laten barsten.  
>Deze reactie had Vera totaal niet verwacht en ze leek zelfs boos op Janice.<br>'Kan het je dan helemaal niet schelen? Iedereen weet nu dat jij onschuldig bent en dat er duidelijk iets aan de hand is op Zweinstein. Waarom doe jij zo?' zei ze met wilde gebaren.  
>'Ik doe wat iedereen bij mij heeft gedaan!' reageerde Janice kwaad.<br>'Al die maanden heb ik voor mezelf moeten knokken om ook maar en beetje geloofd te worden. Uiteindelijk waren er mensen die er in mij geloofden en een van die mensen heeft mijn hart nog erger laten breken dan het al was.'  
>'Ja en zij ligt nu bewusteloos op de ziekenzaal!' Vera had woedende gebaren gemaakt naar Janice.<br>'Ja natuurlijk, als er iets met Yvette aan de hand is dan is dat het ergste wat er is en wat er met mij gebeurd is, maakt niemand wat uit!' gaf Janice als weerwoord.  
>'Jij snapt het echt niet he?'vroeg Vera rustig en kalm. Zelfs zo kalm dat Janice hier van schrok.<br>'Afgelopen jaren was jij de grootste pestkop van heel Zweinstein. Je hebt mensen gekleineerd, gepest en zelfs op de ziekenzaal laten belanden. Weet je hoe blij mensen waren dat jij zo gehaat werd?'  
>Janice ging zitten en staarde voor zich uit.<br>'Dat, dat wist ik niet.' Janice wist wel dat ze van plagen hield, maar ze had nooit het gevoel dat mensen bang voor haar waren of haar zelfs haatten.  
>'Luister,' zei Vera kalm en ze ging tegenover haar zitten op een andere tafel.<br>'Yvette heeft nog nooit iemand, zelfs geen Horklump kwaad gedaan en dat voor een Zwadje. Jij daarentegen hebt, weet ik het allemaal wel gedaan en dit zorgde ervoor dat jij niet geloofd werd. De mensen die in je geloofd hebben die kan je echte vrienden noemen en eentje daarvan heeft jou nu heel hard nodig!'  
>Janice wist dat Vera gelijk had en ze zuchtte diep.<br>Vera had gezien dat Janice gekalmeerd was en veranderd was.  
>'Ik weet dat dit zo niet voor je voelt, maar ik miste je als een vriendin. We kenden elkaar nog maar kort en ik wist alleen de dingen over jou die Kyle mij verteld had. Naarmate wij meer dingen met elkaar deden wist ik dat wij echte vriendinnen waren. Ik had je moeten geloven, maar al die andere verhalen die ik over je gehoord had zorgden ervoor dat ik anders over jou dacht. Daar had ik niet naar moeten luisteren, ik had naar de positieve verhalen moeten luisteren.'<br>Plotseling sprongen er tranen uit Janice haar ogen en snikte ze het uit. Vera sprong van de tafel en kwam naast haar zitten.  
>'Ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe moeilijk de afgelopen maanden voor je geweest zijn, maar ik beloof je vanaf nu zal ik altijd voor je klaar staan.'<br>Janice snikte en omhelsde haar.  
>'Dankje, dankjewel. Ik beloof dat ik zal veranderen. Ik ga direct Yvette opzoeken.' Toen ze dat zei knorde haar maag zo hard dat Vera begon te lachen. 'Ik denk dat dat toch even zal moeten wachten, laten we wat eten. Ik ben benieuwd naar dat meisje waar jij zoveel mee optrekt. Faile was haar naam toch? Ze lijkt me een hele aardige meid.'<br>Janice droogde haar tranen en stond op.  
>'Ze is ook heel erg aardig.' Zei ze en na dat gezegd te hebben liepen ze samen de deur uit richting de Grote Zaal.<p>

deel 12  
>Marijke haar avond liep compleet anders dan ze had verwacht. De eerste uren met Felicia waren geweldig. Ze hadden veel naar jongens gekeken die geschikte kandidaten zouden kunnen zijn, er zaten vreselijk hilarische momenten bij. Zo hadden ze een hele leuke jongen gespot en net op het moment dat ze op hem af wilde lopen, zoende hij zomaar met een andere jongen! Deze actie zorgde ervoor dat Felicia en Marijke zich proestend omdraaide van het lachen. Weer een andere jongen scheen niet weten wat manieren waren en vond de inhoud van zijn neus interessanter dan de meiden om hem heen. En vele andere jongens waren al bezet.<br>'Ik geef het op hoor Felies.' zei Marijke na een aantal uur op zoek te zijn geweest naar leuke jongens, maar Felicia was vast besloten en schudde haar hoofd.  
>'Dit gaat niet gebeuren. Deze avond gaan wij een jongen voor jou zoeken al moet je ze allemaal af.'<br>Had Felicia geprotesteerd. Marijke zuchtte diep en na een mompelende 'oké' gingen ze leek wel alsof het tij gekeerd was. Marijke had het gevoel alsof ze de ene na de andere leuke jongen tegen kwam, die manieren had, hetero was en geen vriendin had.  
>'Hoe moet ik nu nog kiezen?' vroeg Marijke aan Felicia. Felicia keek tevreden naar haar.<br>'Daar weet ik wel een oplossing voor. Kom over tien minuten naar het midden van de Grote Zaal en ik wacht daar op je.'  
>Nog maar voordat Marijke ook maar iets kon doen was Felicia alweer weg. Tien minuten, dacht ze. Haar keel was wel erg droog en ze besloot wat boterbier te halen voor ze richting het midden van de Grote Zaal ging.<br>Met een boterbier in haar handen liep ze na ongeveer vijf minuten richting het midden van de Grote Zaal. Met de vraag die in haar hoofd rondspookte wat Felicia van plan was, liep ze door de dansende menigte. Het was zo druk dat het voor haar geen verassing was dat er iemand haar omver zou lopen en alles over haar jurk morste.  
>'Sorry!' zei een vrij lage jongensstem. Marijke stond pijnlijk op en merkte dat haar jurk nat was.<br>'Hier laat mij maar,' Marijke keek de jongen aan en zonder dat ze het in de gaten had was haar jurk weer droog. Marijke was helemaal in de wolken. Ze had dé jongen gevonden waar zij wel een beschuitje mee wilde eten.  
>Hij was lang, breed en gespierd. Hij was zo ontzettend knap dat het Marijke niks uitmaakte dat hij getint was en weinig haar had. Marijke wist niet wat haar over kwam, hij was dé winnaar van deze wedstrijd.<br>'Gaat het wel met je? Ik denk dat je misschien een lichte hersenschudding hebt opgelopen.'  
>Marijke schudde wakker uit haar gedachten en keek hem weer normaal aan.<br>'Nee, het gaat prima.' Zei ze. 'Bedankt,'  
>'Geen dank,' zei de vreemde jongen. Marijke glimlachte terug.<br>'Sorry, maar ik uhh moet gaan. Ik had met iemand afgesproken en ik kom te laat.'  
>'Oh, geen probleem.' Hoorde Marijke nou een lichte teleurstelling in zijn stem? Of had ze dat nu slechts verbeeld?<br>Nog voordat ze zich aan hem kon voorstellen werd er ineens aan de jongen getrokken. Een heel knap meisje, klein en blond stond ineens naast hem.  
>'Sorry, mag ik hem even lenen?' en nog zonder op antwoord te wachten trok ze hem mee en voor Marijke het wist was hij weer weg. Hij zag nog snel zijn gezicht, maar kon er geen emotie uit aflezen.<br>Marijke was ietwat lichtelijk verbaasd over alles wat er net gebeurde. Had ze zojuist geflirt met een jongen? Nog maar voordat ze daarover kon nadenken viel de muziek weg.  
>Iedereen keek richting het podium. De muziekgroep 'Boterbiertjes' waren blijkbaar gestopt met spelen en was er iets aan de hand. Marijke had al gelijk in de gaten wat er aan de hand was toen ze Felicia op het podium zag staan.<br>'Ohnee,' zei Marijke tegen zichzelf. Marijke liep richting het podium om de eventuele erge schade nog te voorkomen of enigszins te beperken.  
>'Medeleerlingen, professoren en andere aanwezigen.' Begon Felicia. Iedereen keek haar met een vreemde blik aan.<br>Marijke had een naar gevoel bij wat haar te wachten stond.  
>'Ik weet dat ik jullie stoor tijdens dit fantastiche evenement, maar ik heb een belangrijke oproep.'<br>Nu wist Marijke het zeker, het ging over. Op de een of andere manier probeerde ze zich te verstoppen voor Felicia, maar ze was te laat. Felicia had haar al zien aankomen en glimlachte.  
>'Jullie kennen mijn goede vriendin Marijke allemaal wel, toch?' Marijke keek richting het publiek. De mensen keken richting haar en ze bloosde van schaamte.<br>'Vanavond hadden wij een afspraak gemaakt.'  
>'Nee toch,' zei ze tegen zichzelf. Waarom kwam er niemand in actie? Marijke keek richting de lerarentafel, professor Anderling was niet aanwezig en de andere leraren schenen niet veel zin te hebben iets te doen.<br>'De afspraak was, dat ik voor haar aan het einde van deze avond iemand zou vinden. Zo niet, dan zou ik een maand lang haar huiswerk maken. Zo wel, dan zou zij een maand lang huiswerk voor mij maken. Ik moet zeggen, dit vind ik nogal een slechte weddenschap. Wat vinden jullie?' vroeg ze aan het publiek. Er klonk boegeroep als teken dat ze het met haar eens waren.  
>Marijke zakte door de grond, waarom deed ze dat nou? Hopelijk keek die leuke jongen niet mee.<br>'Juist ja, dat vond ik dus ook.' Ging Felicia verder. Zie hield haar toverstok gericht op haar keel om haar stem magisch te vergroten, dit werd door vele tovenaars zo gedaan.  
>Marijke probeerde niet om zich heen te kijken, ze voelde alle ogen toch al branden in haar rug.<br>'Wat dachten jullie ervan jongens? Laten we een wedstrijdje houden en de winnaar, mag twee weken lang Marijke voor zichzelf hebben.' Er klonk gejuich van de jongens in de zaal.  
>Iedereen keek verbaast om zich heen en ook naar Marijke. Enkele leken zelfs boos te zijn doordat hun avond anders liep dan ze wilden.<br>Marijke, wat vind jij ervan?' vroeg Felicia vanaf het podium terwijl ze Marijke aankeek.  
>Marijke keek Felicia aan met een blik van ik-krijg-jou-nog-wel.<br>'Best,' zei ze een beetje sikkeneurig.  
>'Wat zei je Marijke? Ik denk niet dat iedereen je hoorde. Misschien moet je even het podium op komen en het zelf maar zeggen.'Dit zorgde voor een woedende blik van Marijke en ze klom het podium op. Iedereen keek haar aan. Marijke had plotseling een idee.<br>'Oké, laten we er een wedstrijd van maken.' Zei ze terwijl ze Felicia met een duivelse glimlach. 'De winnaar mag met mij twee weken lang optrekken. Daar moet natuurlijk wel wat tegenover staan.'  
>Marijke had inmiddels ook de toverstok tegen haar keel aangedrukt.<br>'Het lijkt mij niet helemaal eerlijk als de jongen met de laagste scoren leeg naar huis gaat. Wat zeggen jullie ervan, de jongen met de laagste score mag twee weken lang optrekken met mijn aardige vriendin Felicia.' Er klonk nog meer gejuich vanuit het publiek. Er verscheen een lachje op het gezicht van Marijke bij het zien van het gezicht van Felicia.  
>'Dat is niet eerlijk,' zei Felicia fluisterend tegen Marijke.<br>'Jij begon,' zei Marijke met een glimlach op haar gezicht, zonder dat het publiek het hoorde. Felicia leek even te protesteren, maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond. Felicia richtte zich weer op het publiek.  
>'Marijke en ik hebben zojuist besloten dat ik mag bepalen hoe alles verloopt.'<br>Het verbaasde Marijke inmiddels niet meer dat ze dit zou zeggen. Het was een wedstrijd geworden en dit zou een leuke avond worden.  
>'Mag ik alle vrijgezellen, hetero jongens vragen zich over een halfuur te verzamelen op het podium?' ging het verder. 'Dan voor nu, laat ik Jullie nog even een halfuur genieten van de muziek van deze geweldige band… De Boterbiertjes!'<br>De bang ging weer muziek maken en Felicia en Marijke gingen af van het podium. Marijke vol schaamte en Felicia met enige enthousiasme. Ze zou nog een hartig woordje met haar praten, had Marijke zichzelf voor genomen.

deel 13  
>Marijke was inmiddels het podium afgelopen en werd aangestaard door alle aanwezigen. Er waren enkele jongens die zelfs floten toen ze voorbij liepen.<br>Er was zelfs een stelletje ruzie aan het maken toen Marijke voorbij liep. De jongen had gefloten naar haar en hier had zijn vriendin op gereageerd.  
>'Die zal niet zo vaak meer fluiten waar zij bij staat,' het was Felicia.<br>Marijke draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen van Felicia.  
>'Waarom deed je dat?' vroeg Marijke ietwat geïrriteerd.<br>Felicia had de irritatie duidelijk gemerkt en deed alsof ze werd aangevallen door een poema.  
>'Wow, chill. Jij bent ook nergens voor in he?' vroeg Felicia. Marijke zat in Ravenklauw en was niet bepaald de domste, maar wat het woord chill betekende snapte ze dan weer totaal niet.<br>Blijkbaar was dit van haar gezicht af te lezen, Felicia schoot in de lach bij het zien van haar gezicht.  
>'Ga je wel met dreuzels om?' vroeg Felicia.<br>'Weinig,' gaf Marijke als antwoord.  
>'Dat verklaart alles,' was Felicia haar reactie hier op. Marijke keek haar nog altijd niet-begrijpend aan.<br>'Ik weet het, ik weet het. Die dreuzels hebben een hele rare taal. Ik snap er zelf soms ook niks meer van, alsof ze denken dat ze goed zijn met hun eigen taaltje. Chill betekent relax, ontspan.' Probeerde Felicia te verklaren.  
>Marijke trok een wenkbrauw omhoog.<br>'Dat zal wel, maar waar heb ik dit alles aan te denken?' Marijke was nog altijd niet van haar doel afgeweken.  
>'Luister,' zei Felicia terwijl ze haar arm om Marijke schouders sloeg. Ze probeerde er voor te zorgen dat omstanders het niet konden horen. Ze werden namelijk nog altijd aangestaard en ook al ging het lastig met muziek aan, iedereen die aanwezig was had immers magische krachten waarmee alles mogelijk was.<br>'Marijke, ik weet dat goede opleiding erg belangrijk voor je is. Schouwer wilde je toch worden?' Marijke knikte 'Als schouwer zijnde moet je beschikken over veel eigenschappen. Zo ook durf en lef. Een van de eigenschappen die jij-' ze keek even Marijke van top tot teen aan 'Niet echt bezit,' probeerde ze voorzichtig te zeggen  
>'Je zal wel gelijk hebben.' Reageerde Marijke. 'Misschien wordt het ok wel eens tijd om wat losser te worden.' gaf ze toe, waarop Felicia weer reageerde.<br>'We hebben nog maar één jaar voor de boeg op Zweinstein en het spannendste dat jij kan vertellen aan je kleinkinderen is dat je de beste scores haalde in het opnieuw planten van Mandregora's.'  
>En natuurlijk dat ik in een groep strijders zit die in het geheim tegen het duister vechten, dacht Marijke bij zichzelf. Dat kon ze natuurlijk niet zeggen, als je lid was van de Orde had je zo je verplichtingen<br>'Toevallig is dat heel erg moeilijk en kan niet iedereen het.' Gaf Marijke als antwoord.  
>'Kom op!' zei Felicia op een zuchtende toon.<br>'Oké, best.' Was Marijke haar antwoord. Felicia glimlachte. Het was inmiddels tijd geworden om alle jongens te verzamelen en te beginnen met de wedstrijd.


	3. Chapter 10 Geheim Onthuld

**Hoofdstuk 10, Een geheim onthuld  
><strong>Nog een keer keek Malinka in de spiegel en ze keek naar zichzelf. Het was al aan de late kant en ze had niemand om mee naar het bal te gaan, maar toch had ze zichzelf overgehaald om toch te gaan. Wie weet wat deze avond voort zou brengen.  
>Na de bekentenis van de ergste leugen aan Bente heeft ze geen contact meer gehad met Bente. Ze is haar beste vriendin kwijt geraakt en staat er alleen voor. Ook met Bart heeft ze niet meer gepraat, dat vond ze te pijnlijk.<br>Malinka voelde zich belabberd, net als iedere dag sinds ze Bente verloren had als beste vriendin. Dit gevoel was overal aan te merken. Ze at vrijwel altijd alleen aan tafel, af en toe kwam Marijke eens naast haar zitten, of iemand anders van Ravenklauw. In de lessen zat ze ook alleen en tijdens duelleren of andere momenten waarin ze moest samen werken, was ze niet bij Bente in het team. Meestal waren dit toch de onhandige mensen die onder haar niveau zaten.  
>Bente had haar sinds Malinka haar grote onthulling niet één blik waardig gegund, Bart wel. Malinka merkte dat Bart veel probeerde om het goed te maken zonder haar aan te spreken. Ze wist alleen niet waarom, ze had hem ook iets vreselijks aangedaan. Ook sinds Malinka en Bente elkaar niet meer spraken, waren Bart en Bente officieel een stelletje geworden.<br>Zelfs tijdens de vergaderingen van de Orde gunde Bente Malinka niet één blik waardig.  
>'Deze avond gaat anders worden,' zei Malinka vast besloten tegen zichzelf. Met nog één laatste blik naar haar jurk en make-up, richtte ze zich op de deur die naar de leerlingenkamer leidde.<br>Inmiddels was Malinka aangekomen op de Begane grond en had moeite met het inhouden van de spanning. Het werd haar bijna te veel. Ze was vast besloten dat ze plezier ging maken en niet ging denken aan alle nare dingen die er de afgelopen weken waren gebeurd.  
>Eenmaal binnen merkte ze dat er een goede sfeer was en dat ze zich daardoor ook goed voelde. De muziek was prettig van de Boterbiertjes en ze waren nu een nummer aan spelen genaamd 'My Beer,' het nummer waar ze bekend van zijn geworden. Het was dan ook niet zo gek dat heel de Grote Zaal los ging en om zelf in de stemming te komen begon Malinka de avond met twee boterbiertjes.<br>'Zo, jij gaat hard van stapel.' Zei een stem naast haar. Met alweer het derde boterbiertje dat ze net in haar hand had, keek ze recht in de ogen van Sterre. Malinka glimlachte.  
>'Wooow, ik denk dat jij zometeen maar eens moet stoppen met drinken.' Zei ze terwijl ze de stank weg wuifde die uit de mond van Malinka kwam<br>Inmiddels had Malinka haar derde op en begon aan haar vierde. Wat kon er verkeerd gaan? Al begon het wel lichtjes te duizelen.  
>'Woewo? Wet ghat wel 'oe?' probeerde Malinka te zeggen terwijl ze net een slok nam die ze inmiddels had uitgeproest.<br>'Daar ben ik het niet mee eens, die laat je staan en je gaat met mij mee dansen.' Sterre zette de boterbier neer die Malinka in haar handen en trok haar mee de dansvloer op.  
>'Hoe gaat het met je Malinka?' vroeg Sterre terwijl het nummer 'My Beer' nog steeds aan het spelen was.<br>'Het gaat prima! Heel goed zelfs, zeg weet jij ook al dat die jongen een grote puist op zijn hoofd heeft? Hij lijkt wel een Clabbert. Zou zijn hoofd ook rood worden bij gevaar?!'zei Malinka. Sterre keek Malinka raar aan. Ze besefte niet goed waar Malinka mee bezig was, totdat ze richting die jongen liep. Sterre snelde haar achterna en hoopte haar op tijd tegen te houden, maar ze was te laat.  
>'Zeg, wordt jouw hoofd ook rood?' riep ze tegen de jongen. De jongen waar ze het tegen had keek haar vreemd aan. 'Ik bedoel, bij gevaar.' Het was duidelijk, Malinka had teveel gedronken. Nog altijd snapte hij niet wat zij bedoelde.<br>'Die- Hahahhaa Die puist hahahahaah van je. Je lijkt wel een Clabbert, hahaahhaha!' natuurlijk zei Malinka dit weer net op het moment dat de muziek even stil was. Dit zorgde ervoor dat een hele hoop mensen dit hoorde.  
>Sterre schaamde zich rot en probeerde Malinka weg te trekken van de jongen en haar excuses aan te bieden. Hij draaide echter kwaad zijn hoofd om en liep weg.<br>'Hahahaha, zie je nou wel! Hij werd ook rood. Echt een Clabbert dus, hahahaahahha!' Malinka schaterde het uit van het lachen. De muziek was inmiddels verder gegaan  
>Malinka werd overeind gehouden door Mouse, maar dit ging moeizaam.<br>Malinka had het goed voor elkaar, ze was nog geen halfuur aanwezig of ze was al stom dronken aan het worden en stond in het middelpunt van de aandacht  
>'Wij gaan even ergens rustig zitten, zodat jij anderen niet meer belachelijk maakt.' Zei Mouse streng, Malinka had al niet meer geluisterd. Ze was aan het huilen.<br>'Wat li-li-lieef! Je-je- houd echt v-v-van me!' ze barste in huilen uit.  
>'Oh nee,' zei Mouse tegen zichzelf er waren verschillende mensen die hen raar aankeken. Zeker al helemaal omdat er maar weinig mensen waren die wisten dat ze met elkaar omgingen, dit waren de Ordeleden.<br>Mouse had Malinka inmiddels op een stoel neer gezet.  
>'Zo, blijf jij maar hier eens zitten. Ik haal wel wat water voor je.' Zei Mouse, terwijl hij zijn best deed Malinka rechtop probeerde te zetten, dit mislukte echter iedere keer en op een gegeven moment liet hij Malinka maar op de stoelen liggen.<br>Malinka had de tijd van haar leven, alles draaide om haar heen en ze zag alles zoveel mooier. Niks of niemand kon haar wat meer maken. Dat bracht haar op een idee. Ze had geen zin om op Sterre te wachten en liep (voor zover dat kon) richting de deuren die naar buiten leiden  
>Eenmaal buiten aangekomen liet ze zichzelf vallen in de sneeuw, de heerlijke dikke sneeuw waar nog altijd meer sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden dwarrelden.<br>'Ik weet wat ik ga doen! Een sneeuwengel maken.' Zei ze tegen zichzelf. Er was niemand anders buiten en dus maakte Malinka de ene sneeuwengel na de andere.  
>Pas bij de zesde vond ze het wel best en bleef ze liggen. Ze voelde zich rustgevend, niemand kon haar wat meer maken. Zelfs Bart niet en zelfs Bente niet. Het kon haar allemaal niet meer schelen.<br>'Hmmm, wat ligt die sneeuw zacht.' Zei ze weer tegen zichzelf. Ze keek naar de sterren en voelde langzaam haar oogleden naar beneden vallen.

Deel 1  
>Inmiddels was Mouse weer terug gekeerd naar de plek waar hij Malinka had achter gelaten. Tenminste dat dacht hij, want inmiddels was ze er niet meer. Mouse keek om zich heen om te kijken of hij haar toevallig ergens anders zichzelf belachelijk stond te maken. Dit was echter niet het geval.<br>Aan een paar omstanders had hij gevraagd of ze Malinka ergens hadden gezien. De meeste hadden met 'nee' geantwoord en zelfs een enkeling wisten niet eens wie ze was.  
>Dit zorgde ervoor dat Mouse zich zorgen maakte. Ze had veel te veel gedronken en gezien het moment waar ze zich in verkeerd kon ze wel eens gekke dingen doen.<br>Mouse wist dat Bente en Malinka niet meer met elkaar omgingen, dat was nogal moeilijk te ontlopen als je een lid was van de Orde.  
>Toch twijfelde hij eraan of Bente echt niet meer om Malinka gaf, hij wist dat er nu iets goed fout was en ging ze naar hen op zoek. Het duurde gelukkig niet lang of hij had ze gevonden in het midden van de Grote Zaal, waar ze samen aan het dansen waren.<br>'Sorry dat ik jullie stoor,' zei hij toen hij hen op gehoorafstand bereikt had. Bente keek verbaast op, laat staan Bart.  
>'Wie ben jij?' vroeg hij. Bente had in de gaten dat er iets aan de hand was.<br>'Natuurlijk mag je storen, Bart dit is de ex van mijn zus.' Verklaarde Bente aan Bart.  
>'Aha, een Zwadje zie ik.' Was zijn antwoord geweest en keek hem minachtend aan. Mouse deed alsof hij dat niet hoorde, maar Bente pikte dit niet.<br>'Even dimmen ja, mijn zus is toevallig ook een Zwadderaar. Ze zijn anders dan ons, maar niet allemaal slecht.' Reageerde Bente fel. Hier schrok Bart wel van.  
>'Sorry, schatje.' Zei hij en hij keek haar met grote ogen aan.<br>'Het is al goed,' zei Bente en ze gaf hem een zoen.  
>Mouse zuchtte diep. Hij had hier geen tijd voor, Malinka was dronken en ze was in staat om de meest gekke dingen te doen.<br>'Heel leuk allemaal, maar ik probeer jullie iets te vertellen.' Schreeuwde Mouse. Er was een heel hard nummer aan het spelen. Bente en Bart hoorde hem niet, hij sleurde hen mee naar Hal.  
>'Wat is er allemaal aan de hand?' vroeg Bente.<br>'Luister, ik weet wat er tussen jullie en Malinka aan de hand is, maar'  
>Mouse zag het gezicht van Bente veranderen in een emotieloos gezicht.<br>'Malinka, wie is dat?' vroeg Bente.  
>Mouse frustreerde zich enorm. Hij had hulp nodig, maar kon zich niet volledig uitten ten op zichten van Bart.<br>'ARRRRGH!' was Mouse zijn reactie geweest. 'Nu houden jullie allebei jullie koppen dicht en luisteren jullie naar mij voor dat Malinka er straks niet meer is!'  
>Het was duidelijk dat ze hier wel van geschrokken waren. Mouse zag zelfs aan Bente haar gezicht een tikkeltje bezorgdheid.<br>'Heb ik nu jullie aandacht?' beide knikten ja.  
>'Ik weet dat jullie ruzie met haar hebben, maar als het zo door gaat kan deze avond haar laatste avond worden. Ze heeft zoveel gedronken vanavond dat ze niet meer weet wat ze wel en niet kan doen.'<br>Mouse keek Bente doordringend aan. Hij probeerde haar daarmee duidelijk te maken dat het ook om de Orde ging.  
>'Waar is ze dan?' niet Bente, maar Bart.<br>'Dat weet ik dus niet, ik merkte dat het niet goed met haar ging en ging wat water halen en toen was ze weg.'  
>'WAT?!' reageerden Bart en Bente tegelijk.<br>'We moeten haar gaan zoeken. Hoe kon je haar alleen laten?' vroeg Bente bezorgd.  
>'Er moest toch iemand voor haar zorgen? Jullie deden dat niet echt.'<br>Beiden waren stil.  
>'Ik vind dat we ons moeten verspreiden, Bart ga jij iedereen in de Grote Zaal rond vragen waar Malinka is?' vroeg Mouse. Bart knikte en weg was hij.<br>'Mooi, we zijn alleen.' Zei Mouse.  
>Bente keek verbaasd.<br>'Luister Bente. Jij en Malinka zijn altijd de beste vriendinnen geweest. Ik weet dat het moeilijk is haar te vergeven, maar in deze tijd hebben we geen keuze. We kunnen niet nog méér mensen verliezen!' Mouse doelde daarmee op de familie van Bente en Yrla.  
>Bente knikte.<br>'Ik ga buiten zoeken, als jij de sluipwegwijzer neemt en binnen zoekt?' vroeg Bente.  
>Mouse knikte en alle twee gingen ze een andere kant op.<br>Terwijl Mouse naar Malinka aan het zoeken was, was Spyro op zoek naar Sterre.  
>Als Orde van de Feniks lid wist je precies waar alle geheime plekken waren en inmiddels was hij ze allemaal af gegaan, maar na langer dan een halfuur zoeken kon hij haar nog niet vinden.<br>Hij maakte zich zorgen. Yvette lag nu hoogstwaarschijnlijk op de ziekenzaal, Anouk en Jessie waren ontvoerd en nu was Sterre ook nog zoek? Hoeveel erger kon deze avond nog worden?  
>Zijn vraag werd al snel beantwoord toen hij tegen iemand aan knalde.<br>Spyro was niet groot of sterk en lag daardoor al snel op de grond. Hij krabbelde overeind en wreef over zijn achterwerk dat behoorlijk pijn deed.  
>Tegenover hem stond Mouse, die heel bezorgd leek.<br>'Mouse!' zei Spyro. Nu leek Mouse pas te beseffen tegen wie hij was aan geknald.  
>'Sorry man, maar ik, we zijn op zoek naar Malinka. Ze word vermist.'<br>'Wat?! Ook al?' reageerde Spyro verbaast. Gelukkig waren Spyro en Mouse in een verlaten gang.  
>'Hoe, hoe bedoel je ook al? Spyro, wie nog meer? Wat is er gebeurd?'<br>Mouse doelde vooral op Yrla. Waren er nog meer mensen vermist? Wat was er allemaal gebeurd?  
>'Rustig maar Mouse, Yrla is in orde. Het gaat om Sterre, zij word ook vermist. Wat is er met Malinka gebeurd?' vroeg Spyro bezorgd.<br>'Om een lang verhaal kort te maken. Malinka, Bente en Bart hebben ruzie, Malinka was deze avond helemaal alleen en heeft teveel gedronken. Ze is tot alles toe in staat en we kunnen haar niet vinden. Wat is er met Sterre gebeurd?'  
>Spyro keek om zich heen of hij mensen zag aankomen. Hij probeerde zijn verhaal snel te vertellen, zodat ze verder konden zoeken.<br>'Vanavond is de Orde in gevaar gebracht. Er zijn mensen die erachter zijn gekomen dat de Orde voortleeft. Jessie en Anouk zijn vanavond ontvoerd.'  
>'WAT?!' reageerde Mouse heftig.<br>'Waarom is niemand daar over ingelicht?' zei hij iets rustiger, hij wilde natuurlijk niet dat er iemand op hen af kwam.  
>'Professor Anderling is ervan op de hoogte en ze doet er alles aan om Jessie en Anouk op het spoor te komen. Ze doet er van alles aan de veiligheid alle leerlingen zekerheid te stellen en daarna wilde ze de anderen inlichten.'<br>'Maar hoe komt het dan dat Sterre wordt vermist?'  
>'Anouk en Sterre hebben diezelfde middag ruzie gehad. Anouk had Sterre verteld dat Jessie in groot gevaar was, maar Sterre geloofde dit niet. Anouk had een groot geheim voor gehouden voor haar, voor ons allemaal. Toen ze erachter kwam dat ze ontvoerd waren, tripte ze ik denk dat ze het zichzelf niet kan vergeven. Yvette ligt op de ziekenzaal en ik heb geen idee hoe het met haar gaat. Marius is nu bij haar, hij en Yvette hebben gezien wat er met Jessie gebeurd was. Marius is hulp gaan halen en heeft Yvette alleen gelaten.'<br>'Nee! Dat meen je niet?' reageerde Mouse onrustig.  
>'Ja, het wordt erger. Ze hebben één van de twee daders herkend. Yvette althans. Ze zitten achter Jessie aan, haar vriendje had haar misleidt en blijkt de duistere broer van Yvette te zijn.'<br>'Ik wist niet dat Yvette een broer had,' zei Mouse verbaast.  
>'Niemand, maar wat zeg je ervan als we samen naar Sterre en Malinka op zoek gaan?'<br>'Prima, laten we eerst Sterre op gaan zoeken. Er zijn al mee1rdere mensen naar Malinka aan het zoeken.'  
>'S-Spyro? Ben-Ben jij dat?<br>Spyro en Mouse keken allebei naar de kant waar het zwakke geluid vandaan kwam. Beiden herkenden niet de stem van wie het was.  
>'Lumos Maximus,' sprak Mouse uit en de ruimte werd verlicht.<br>Ze zagen een gedaanten staan en toen ze beter bekeken wie het was, snelde Spyro er naartoe.  
>'Sterre!'<br>Spyro stond tegenover haar, ze zag er niet goed uit. Alsof al het leven uit haar was gezogen.  
>'Jij-jij bent het.' Zei Sterre, 'Gelukkig,'<br>Haar stem was zo zwak dat Spyro moeilijk kon horen wat ze zei.  
>'Sterre, lieverd. Rustig aan, we brengen je naar de ziekenzaal.'<br>Sterre schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik wil alleen dat je weet, het spijt me.'  
>Sterre zakte in elkaar en Mouse sloeg zijn hand voor zijn mond. Hij zag hoe Spyro haar optilde en zei dat het hem speet.<br>'Mouse! Kom mij helpen. Ze MOET nu naar de ziekenzaal, voordat het te laat is!'  
>Mouse moest zijn tranen bedwingen en snelde naar Spyro toe voordat het te laat was en samen liepen tilden ze Sterre naar de ziekenzaal.<p>

deel 2  
>Het was tijd voor de wedstrijd. De wedstrijd waar Marijke tijdelijk een nieuw vriendje zou krijgen en waarvan de verliezer een date zou krijgen met Felicia. Marijke kon niet wachten wat er allemaal op het podium zou komen.<br>Daar stonden ze dan, allebei op het podium. De band had vrijwillig gekozen om als achtergrond muziek te dienen. Felicia had als eerste het woord genomen door de jongemannen op te roepen. Er waren geen eisen, behalve dat het een leerling van Zweinstein moest zijn. Anders ging daten namelijk vrij lastig.  
>'Goedeavond iedereen.' Begon Felicia, net als eerder die avond hield ze de toverstok bij haar keel om haar stem magisch te vergroten.<br>'Voor alsnog willen wij ons excuses aanbieden, deze wedstrijd stond niet gepland en kan voor sommigen onder jullie traumatische ervaringen opdoen. Als dit het geval is, dan vraag ik jullie vriendelijk de Zaal te verlaten.'  
>Een enkeling mopperde knorrig en verlieten direct de Zaal. Dit waren een paar stelletjes die hier niet op zaten te wachten en ergens anders hun plezier gingen opzoeken.<br>'Bij deze wil ik alle deelnemers nogmaals oproepen om nu richting het podium te komen. De wedstrijd gaat over enkele momenten beginnen.' Felicia haalde de toverstok van haar keel en richtte zich tot Marijke, die aan de linkerzijde van Felicia ook op het podium had deelgenomen.  
>'Succes, moge de beste winnen.'<br>'Of de slechste,' zei Marijke tegen Felicia en ze schudde elkaars hand waarna de toverstok weer naar haar keel ging.  
>'Wat heerlijk om te zien dat er zoveel vrijgezellen onder ons zijn en mee willen doen!' had Felicia gezegd. Ze had zich gericht tot het publiek om vervolgens zich te richten op alle deelnemers.<br>'Deze wedstrijd kent een aantal verschillende rondes waarbij er vrijgezellen afvallen. Hierbij wordt er naar verschillende kwaliteiten naar gekeken. Dit kan bijvoorbeeld kennis zijn of kracht, maar ook handigheid en hoe je met een vrouw om gaat. De eerste ronde is een voorstelronde, hierbij valt nog niemand af.'  
>Zo gezegd zo gedaan, Marijke had het inmiddels overgenomen van Felicia en was begonnen de jongens één voor één op te roepen. Er zaten een aantal leuke jongens bij en een aantal jongens die gewoon zo wanhopig waren dat ze er alles aan deden om een meisje te krijgen.<br>'Kandidaat nummer 10, Wie ben jij?' vroeg Marijke. Er kwam een nogal sullig jongetje naar voren. Marijke herkende zijn gezicht wel van verschillende lessen waar ze met hem zat, maar verder kende ze hem niet. Hij had een hele grote ronde bril op zijn hoofd, alles zat heel erg netjes en ook had hij een dikke laag gel door zijn haar gedaan. Dit zorgde voor een kakker/nerd combinatie. Toen hij eenmaal voor hem stond rook hij niet zo erg lekker en tijdens het luisteren naar zijn verhaal had Marijke het gevoel alsof zij elk moment flauw kon vallen.  
>Nadat deze jongen was geweest was het tijd voor Felicia om de overige tien kandidaten voor te stellen. Er zaten een paar leuke jongens en net als de eerste tien ook een aantal minder leuke jongens, Marijke hoopte dat deze al snel af zouden vallen.<br>'Zo, dat waren alle kandidaten voor vanavond!' zei Felicia, maar net op het moment dat zij de microfoon aan Marijke wilde geven kwam er nog een kandidaat het podium op.  
>'Ik hoop dat ik niet te laat ben, maar ik hoopte dat ik nog mee kon doen.' Marijke hoorde een bekende stem en draaide zich om. Het was dezelfde jongen die ze eerder die avond nog had ontmoet!<br>Marijke keek recht in zijn gezicht en verstijfde, terwijl Felicia het woord nam.  
>'En wie mag jij wel zijn?' vroeg Felicia.<br>'Mijn naam is Sean, Sean Kirk.' Stelde hij zich voor. Marijke wist niet of ze het goed had gezien, maar het leek alsof hij naar haar aan het kijken was terwijl hij zich voorstelde.  
>'Aangenaam Sean,'<br>Toen Felicia zich weer richtte op het publiek, keek Marijke naar Sean die zich bij de rest voegde. Ze keken elkaar aan en Marijke voelde iets raars in haar buik, een gevoel dat ze nog nooit eerder had gehad. Al snel draaide ze zich om en richtte ze haar aandacht op Felicia, althans dat probeerde ze. Het enige wat zij nog wilde, was dat hij de wedstrijd zou winnen en verder maakte haar niet uit wat de rest van de avond ging gebeuren.

Deel 3  
>Die ochtend was alles anders. Weliswaar voelt iedere dag anders aan op Zweinstein, maar Janice wist precies wat er die ochtend anders was dan normaal. Zodra ze de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich binnen kwam gelopen toen ze wakker werd, werd ze anders ontvangen dan de afgelopen weken het geval was geweest. Sommigen reageerden aardig, anderen waren teleurgesteld in Janice. Hoewel ze al wist wat er aan de hand was, vond ze het allemaal maar onwennig.<br>zonder zich ook maar iets aan te trekken van de menigte liep ze richting de Grote Zaal en zodra ze binnen stapte viel al het geroezemoes weg in een doodse en pijnlijke stilte. Alle ogen waren op haar gericht en ze voelde zich behoorlijk ongemakkelijk. Deze stilte werd verbroken toen er iemand opstond. Onmiddellijk begon iedereen naar elkaar te fluisteren toen Vera op was gestaan en naar Janice toe liep.  
>Ze wist niet zo goed hoe ze hierop moest reageren. Verbaasd? Blij? Angstig? Daarom besloot ze maar om maar neutraal te reageren.<br>'Ik hoorde wat er gebeurd is, is het waar?' vroeg Vera, die zich ook duidelijk ongemakkelijk voelde.  
>'Wat bedoel je precies?' Ja, Janice had al met Vera erover gehad en ze had al met Vera gesproken. Vera wist dus heel goed dat het waar was.<br>'Jeweetwel,' mompelde ze een beetje.  
>Janice schudde haar hoofd 'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt.'<br>Dit zorgde voor een lichtelijke frustratie bij Vera. 'Ik bedoel,' zei ze terwijl ze haar stem verhief. 'Is het waar dat jij mij geen pijn wilde doen? Is het waar dat jij onschuldig bent voor de dingen die er zijn gebeurd?'  
>Vera knipoogde naar Janice. Toen begreep Janice wat er aan de hand was, dit was een toneelstuk. Vera wilde de waarheid aan de rest vertellen door het op deze manier te doen.<br>'Is dat niet duidelijk? Je was een goede vriendin van mij en waarom zou ik je dan pijn doen?'  
>Op dit antwoord begon Vera keihard te huilen, terwijl iedereen het tweetal aanstaarde. Leerlingen die de Grote Zaal binnen waren gelopen, bleven stil staan te kijken naar het schouwspel.<br>'H-het s-s-spijt me-me.' Snotterde Vera, voordat ze het in de gaten had vloog ze om haar schouders en werd ze dood geknuffeld. 'Ik had je moeten geloven, het spijt-spijt me e-echt heel erg.'  
>Janice reageerde hierop door haar terug te omhelzen.<br>'Luister,' begon Janice. 'Ik heb veel tijd gehad om hier over na te denken. Ik was in het begin erg boos, omdat je me niet wilde geloven. Nu is er een spiegel voor me gehouden en ben ik in gaan zien waarom niemand mij geloofde en waarom iedereen mij zo gemeen behandelde, maar eerlijk gezegd kan ik het niemand kwalijk nemen. Ik ben in gaan zien dat ik zelf precies hetzelfde ben geweest. Niet alleen tegen jou kon ik soms uitvallen, maar tegen jullie allemaal. Dit laatste zei ze terwijl ze de rest van de leerlingen aankeek in de Grote Zaal.  
>'Wat ik wil zeggen,' zei ze terwijl ze verder ging 'Ik ben degene die haar excuses moet aanbieden, ik moet sorry zeggen tegen iedereen die ik ooit pijn gedaan heb, en dat waren er veel van jullie.' Janice moest moeite doen om zich in te houden en probeerde zich groot en sterk te houden. Toen gebeurde er iets wat Janice nooit verwacht had. Vanuit het niets ging er ineens iemand klappen, toen werden het er steeds meer en uiteindelijk begon bijna iedereen te klappen. Janice begreep er niks meer van.<br>'Waarom klappen ze voor mij? Ik heb jullie alleen maar pijn gedaan,' vroeg ze aan Vera.  
>'We klappen, omdat je eerlijk en oprecht bent. Je hebt je excuses aangeboden en dat, dat is het moeilijkste wat een Zwadderaar ooit zal moeten doen. Waarom zouden wij dit niet belonen?' zei Vera en ze knipoogde naar Janice. 'Kom je bij ons aan tafel zitten?' vroeg Vera.<br>Janice zag op datzelfde moment Faile zitten die een beetje zich had terug getrokken van de menigte. Er waren inmiddels een hoop leerlingen die zich om Janice verzamelden en allerlei vragen aan haar stelden. De enige voor wie Janice echter op dit moment oog had, was voor Faile. Faile was de enige die haar vanaf het begin af aan al het geloofd, gesteund en had geholpen. Door de periode van afgelopen tijd is Janice zich gaan realiseren dat Faile iemand is waar je op kan rekenen en nu was het tijd om te laten zien dat dit veel voor Janice betekend had.  
>'Het spijt me Vera, ik ga ergens anders zitten dit keer.' Zei ze terwijl ze haar aankeek. Vera knikte met een glimlach, haar ogen waren nog altijd vochtig en haar make-up was ietwat uitgelopen.<br>'Ik snap het,' zei ze en ze omhelsde Janice nog een keer.  
>´Dankjewel dat je dit voor mij gedaan hebt Vera. Dat waardeer ik enorm.´<br>´Ach, dat is wel het minste dat ik kan doen na alles wat er gebeurd is.´  
>Janice glimlachte en negeerde de menigte die nog altijd om haar heen stond. Ze liep naar Faile die helemaal aan de rand van de tafel van Zwadderich zat in haar eentje.<br>'Is deze plek bezet?' vroeg ze aan Faile die enigszins verbaast opkeek toen Janice haar aansprak.  
>'Nee,' antwoordde ze hierop. Ze reageerde helemaal verbaast toen Janice daadwerkelijk naast haar ging zitten.<br>'Je kijkt verbaasd, waarom? Ik zit toch wel vaker naast je aan tafel?' reageerde Janice. Janice echter wist heel goed waarom ze verbaasd was.  
>'Ik, Jij, Moet je niet bij je vrienden zitten?' Gebaarde Faile naar de plek waar Vera was gaan zitten. Janice glimlachte 'Ik zit precies goed zo,'<br>Er verscheen een ongelooflijk blije grijns op het gezicht van Faile en voor de zoveelste keer die dag werd Janice werkelijk dood geknuffeld.  
>'Waar was dat voor?' vroeg Janice.<br>'Gewoon, ik dacht, nu je weer goed gemaakt hebt met Vera ben ik misschien niet meer nodig,' reageerde ze zacht en onzeker.  
>Janice keek haar aan. 'Na alles wat jij voor mij gedaan hebt? Je bent gek! Ik laat jou nooit meer zitten, je bent er voor mij geweest en je hebt mij nooit laten zitten. Dat is wat ik noem een echte vriendin.' Zei ze terwijl ze Faile terug knuffelde.<br>'D-Dankje' begon ze te huilen.  
>'Waarom huil je nou ineens? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?' vroeg Janice. Faile schudde haar hoofd.<br>'Nee, nee ik-ik ben ge-gewoon b-blij dat er iemand-iemand is d-die bevriend met mij wil z-zijn.' Zei terwijl de tranen over haar wangen begonnen te lopen.  
>'Gekkie toch,' zei Janice terwijl ze haar aankeek. 'Waarom niet? Je bent een mooi, lief en eerlijk persoon. Dat jij in Zwadderich snap ik echt niet als het daarom gaat!' Dit had Janice beter niet kunnen zeggen, dit zorgde voor nog een huilbui en een knuffel.<br>'Kom, genoeg geknuffeld.

Deel 4  
>Met een pijnscheut door haar lichaam werd Anouk wakker in een donkere ruimte. In paniek ging ze proberen of ze rechtop kon zitten en greep ze naar de plek waar de pijnscheut vandaan kwam, haar benen. Anouk probeerde zich te herinneren wat er gebeurd was, maar het laatste wat ze kon herinneren was het moment dat ze oog in oog stond met Jessie en twee onbekende gedaanten. Alles wat gebeurd is, was een en al wazig. Eerlijk gezegd kon het haar op dit moment ook niet zoveel schelen. Hetgeen wat ze echt belangrijk vond was het ontdekken waar de pijn vandaan kwam en waar deze door veroorzaakt werd. Er scheen een klein kaarsje die de ruimte deed verlichten. Anouk kon niet echt ontdekken waar ze was, maar wat ze wel wist was dat het erg koud was en de vloer waar ze op zat van steen was. Ze had een vermoeden dat ze in een Kerker was. Na voelen en zoeken in het beetje licht dat er aanwezig was, had ze gevonden waar de verschrikkelijke pijn vandaan kwam. Er zat een stuk glas in haar bovenbeen dat van de ene kant erin ging en de andere kant er weer uit kwam. Verwoed keek ze om zich heen of ze iets kon ontdekken om het bloeden te stelpen. Eerst voelde ze of ze haar toverstok nog bijdehand, maar dit was tevergeefs. Ze had het ook beter niet kunnen proberen, ze wist toch wel dat deze als eerste gepakt zou worden. Zonder dat, kon ze niks en was ze machteloos. Ergens zag ze een stuk touw hangen en probeerde het te grijpen. Echter om erbij te kunnen moest ze springen en gezien haar situatie was dat erg lastig op dit moment.<br>Met heel veel moeite probeerde ze zichzelf overeind te tillen via de muur. Deze voelde al net zo koud aan als de grond en ook erg vochtig. Eenmaal overeind gekomen zakte ze direct weer in elkaar van de pijn in haar been en greep er naar.1  
>'Shit' mompelde ze. Het stuk glas was gaan bewegen en haar been begon erg te bloeden dan dat het al deed. Toch wilde ze het stuk touw pakken dat ze zag hangen, gelukkig hing dit niet ver van haar vandaan en zodra ze na de tweede keer weer op was gestaan, was het haar gelukt rechtop te blijven staan. Ondanks de immense pijn in haar been besloot ze toch te gaan voor het stuk touw. Langzaam strompelde ze vooruit.<br>'Bijna, bijna' mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Nu stond ze er recht voor en haar inschatting was inderdaad goed. Ze moest springen om het stuk touw te kunnen pakken. Ze verzamelde alle moed bijeen en daar ging ze, maar tevergeefs. Hoewel ze het touw wel aangeraakt had, had ze de ze enkel een stukje bewogen naar beneden en was ze weer gevallen met alle gevolgen van dien. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn, want ook nu was weer het stuk glas in haar been verschoven. Het liefste had ze het nu eruit willen halen, maar eerst moest ze het bloeden stoppen om dit te kunnen doen. Met deze gedachten ging ze nog een keer proberen het touw te pakken, ze kwam er nu makkelijker bij, maar ook nu was het te hoog om het te pakken. Een derde poging was ook niet goed genoeg. Anouk lag hijgend op de grond en probeerde op adem te komen. Ze merkte echter wel dat het touw was gaan zakken. Ze zou het nog een keer proberen en dan zou ze het even met rust laten.  
>Met alle energie die ze op dat moment in zich had, sprong ze hoger en greep ze weer naar het touw. Hoewel ze bijna evenwicht verloren had, had ze het nog maar net te pakken weten te krijgen voor ze was weer was gevallen.<br>Na het uitgillen van de pijn was ze blij dat het haar gelukt was, als ze het nu nog had moeten proberen was het haar nooit meer gelukt. Haar benen trilden, net als de rest van haar lichaam en ze had het ijskoud. Al snel pakte ze het touw weer dat ze had laten vallen bij haar val en ging ze recht overeind zitten. Ze had goed licht nodig om dit goed te kunnen doen. Ze keek waar het kaarsje vandaan kwam en ging die kant op. De kaars kwam vanuit een hoek en doordat het hoog stond, verlichte het de ruimte.  
>Eenmaal in de buurt van deze kaars was ze in staat te zien hoe erg haar verwonding was en ze moest moeite doen om niet ter plekke over te geven. Een groot stuk glas was rechtdoor haar been geschoten en alle kanten was het vlees gaan ontsteken en gaan bloeden. Ze kon bijna haar bot in haar been zien zitten. Met een hap zuurstof greep ze naar het stuk glas en probeerde ze deze eruit te trekken, het deed immens veel pij en kwam maar een beetje in beweging.<br>Van schrik liet ze los en was ze gaan zweten. Alles trilde in haar lichaam en ook moest ze moeite doen om wakker te blijven, haar ogen vielen steeds verder dicht. Ze wist dat als ze nu ging slapen, ze misschien nooit meer wakker zou worden.  
>Met nog een tweede hap zuurstof greep ze naar het stuk glas en trok ze zo hard als ze kon en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn toen het stuk glas eruit was getrokken. Haar been was verder gaan bloeden en met tranende ogen en een bezweet voorhoofd pakte ze het stuk touw dat ze naast zich had neergelegd toen ze zichzelf voortsleepte. Met het laatste beetje kracht wat ze had knoopte ze het ze het stuk touw vlak voor haar wond zodat het bloeden zou stoppen en knoopte het zo strak mogelijk vast. Dit kostte haar zoveel energie dat ze onder het zweet zat van inspanning, het trillen was minder geworden nu haar wond minder begon te bloeden.<br>Nu dit eenmaal gedaan was kon ze haar aandacht ergens anders op focussen. Wat was er gebeurd? Wie zaten er achter? Waarom was ze hier? Nog voordat ze deze vraag kon beantwoorden hoorden ze bekende stemmen praten, ze hoorden echter niet wat ze tegen elkaar zeiden.  
>De deur ging open en Anouk zag de twee gedaanten. Een van de gedaanten had een lichaam over zijn schouder. Dit lichaam werd de ruimte in gegooid en al snel herkende Anouk dat het<br>Jessie was.  
>'JESSIE!' gilde ze uit, ze kroop naar haar toe en draaide haar om. Ze zag er levenloos uit.<br>'Wat hebben jullie met haar gedaan!' schreeuwde ze naar de gedaantes in de deuropening.  
>'Dat gaat jou niks aan' hoorde ze een van de twee zeggen. Pas nu hoorde ze de stem goed en schrok ze van wie deze stem afkomstig was.<br>'JIJ! VERRADER!' schreeuwde ze naar de vrouw. 'Jij hebt de Orde onteerd! Dit komt allemaal door jou!' 'Hoe kon je? Hoe kon je je eigen vrienden dit aandoen? Hoe kon je Janice dit aandoen!' riep ze. De gedaante in de deuropening liep de ruimte binnen en inderdaad het was de persoon die Anouk gedacht wie het zou zijn.  
>'Heel simpel,' zei de hoge schelle stem. Haar gezicht werd steeds duidelijker. 'Ik verkies macht boven vrienden.' Zei Sarah.<p>

Deel 5  
>Marius had die nacht geen seconde de ziekenzaal verlaten, nadat Yvette binnen was gebracht. Hij en Yannick werden echter wel opgeroepen voor een spoedvergadering van de Orde, maar Marius weigerde om te komen. Het was zíjn schuld dat Yvette er zo bij lag, als hij niet zo'n lafaard was geweest dan was híj degene geweest die daar had gelegen en niet Yvette.<br>Zo zorgde hij ervoor dat Yannick uiteindelijk alleen ging en hij kon blijven. Yannick had er mee ingestemd en snapte waarom hij wilde blijven, het was ook een uitzonderlijk geval dat er op dit tijdstip een vergadering plaats vond. Echter gezien de gebeurtenissen niet echt Marius zich slaperig voelde, deed hij geen moment zijn ogen dicht. Hij was bang als hij zijn ogen dicht zou doen, net op dat moment Yvette zou ontwaken en dan zou hij dat moment missen. Nee dat kon hij niet maken voor zijn gevoel. Slaperig keek hij naar de grote klok die boven de deuren hing.'Half drie,' mompelde hij. Marius was op gaan staan om even een rondje te lopen. Op deze manier zorgde hij ervoor om niet in te slaap te vallen. Al werd zijn slaperigheid al snel verstoord door de twee deuren die open gingen en toegang verleenden naar de de deuropening zag Marius Spyro staan samen met Mouse. Hij leek wel een lichaam bij zich te dragen. Nog geen seconde na dat hij het lichaam had gezien herkende hij wie het was en rende er naar toe.'Nee, nee!' riep Marius toen hij naar het levenloos uitziende lichaam rende. Op zijn reactie kwam madame Plijster haastig aangerend.  
>'Wat is er allemaal aan de h-' maar voordat Madame Plijster haar zin af kon maken had ze direct wat er in de gaten was.<br>'Wat is er vanavond toch aan de hand?' zei ze meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de jongens.  
>Marius was naar zijn zusje gerend die werd gedragen door Spyro. Hij trilde van schrik en angst, maar wist nog net met behulp van de anderen haar op een ziekenbed te leggen naast Yvette.<br>'Wat-Wat is er gebeurd?' zei Marius, hij wist niet wat hem overkwam. Eerst Yvette en nu ook nog zijn zusje?! Had iemand het op hem gemunt? Hij had het niet meer en zakte in elkaar van wanhoop.  
>Mouse kwam naast hem staan. 'We weten niet wat er gebeurd is man, sorry. We waren eigenlijk naar Malinka aan het zoeken die teveel gedronken had en toen vonden we haar. Ze had alleen gezegd of wij het waren en toen zakte ze weg. Zo snel als we konden hadden we haar hier naartoe gebracht.'<br>Mouse hielp Marius met overeind tillen en moest moeite doen om de schrik te boven te komen.  
>'Wat is er met Yvette gebeurd?' vroeg Spyro plotseling.<br>Hoewel Madame Plijster druk bezig was met Sterre én Yvette, merkten ze nu pas de aanwezigheid van Yvette op. Nog voordat Marius een woord kon zeggen gingen de deuren voor de tweede keer open en strompelde er nog iemand naar binnen. Dit keer was het Malinka.  
>'Ik denk dat ik- hahhahaha – een beetje – hahahaha- te-teveel heb gedronken –hahahaha-' zei ze met een wazige blik en ze zakte in elkaar.<br>'Malinka!' riepen ze in koor en ze renden naar haar toe.  
>Niet nog een,' zei Spyro.<br>Marius en Mouse tilden samen Malinka op en met begeiding van Madame Plijster legden ze haar ook op een bed naast Yvette.  
>'Oh kind toch,' zei ze terwijl ze haar hand op haar voorhoofd legde om te voelen of ze warm was. Ze maakte haar oogleden open en keek met een lampje naar haar ogen. Marius, Mouse en Spyro stonden om haar heen.<br>'Te veel gedronken, die is morgen weer zichzelf met een knallende hoofdpijn erbij tenminste.' Zei Madame Plijster voordat ze zich weer bezig hield met het stabiliseren van Sterre.  
>Spyro die was inmiddels alweer redelijk bijgekomen van alle inspanningen, net als Marius en Mouse. Ze gingen bij elkaar zitten en het was Mouse die begon.<br>'Zou het, jeweetwel zijn?' vroeg Mouse aan de anderen.  
>'Het zou me niks verbazen, als ik kijk wat er allemaal gebeurd is de afgelopen nacht.' Antwoordde Spyro en wendde zich tot Marius die voor zich uit zat te staren.<br>'Wat denk jij Marius?'  
>'Ik weet het niet, ik, het is gewoon allemaal te veel. Eerst worden Jessie en Anouk gekidnapped, dan is Yvette bewusteloos, Sterre en nu ook nog eens Malinka. Zou iemand achter de Orden aanzitten?'<br>'WAT?! Riepen zowel Mouse als Spyro in koor. 'Jessie en Anouk, zijn ontvoerd?' reageerde Spyro.  
>Spyro maakte zich grote zorgen, hoewel hij iedereen goed kende waren Anouk, Sterre en Malinka ongeveer zijn beste vrienden en alle drie lagen ze in coma.<br>Marius knikte. 'Het is allemaal mijn schuld,' zei hij terwijl hij zijn hoofd op zijn handen lieten zakken.  
>Spyro en Mouse keken elkaar vragend aan. 'Wat is er dan gebeurd?' reageerde Mouse voorzichtig op het zien van Marius zijn gezicht.<br>'Ik, ik-' en de tranen rolden over de wangen van Marius. Het was hem allemaal veel te veel geworden. 'Ik, ik had ruzie met Yvette en ze liep naar buiten. Toen achtervolgde ik haar om het uit te praten. Oh, had ik nou maar nooit zo gereageerd, dan was er misschien een persoon minder in coma.'  
>Mouse en Spyro leken er nog niet veel van te snappen, maar lieten Marius zijn gang gaan. Hij was ten slotte de enige die het kon vertellen. 'Toen we aan het discussiëren waren, hoorden we ineens een gegil van een meisje. Het bleek Anouk te zijn. Zo snel als wij konden renden we daar naartoe en merkten we dat er vier gedaantes aanwezig waren. Anouk stond in een vechtende positie om Jessie te verdedigen die bewusteloos over de schouder van een jongen lag die Yvette herkende-'<br>Hij stopte en keek Mouse en Spyro aan. 'H-Het was haar broer! Haar bloedeigen broer heeft haar dit aangedaan.' De monden vielen open van zowel Mouse als Spyro.  
>'Ik wist niet dat ze een broer had,' reageerde Mouse.<br>'Ik ook niet' zei Spyro weer op zijn beurt.  
>Dit negerend ging Marius verder met zijn verhaal. 'Er was nog een gedaante, we herkenden haar niet. Ze had prachtig mooi zwart haar en ze had iets bekends. We konden niet echt ontdekken wat het was. Voordat we het wisten waren we in een gevecht belandt. Yvette gebood mij te rennen zo hard als ik kon om de anderen te waarschuwen. Zij zou haar broer wel aanpakken, alleen.'<br>'Zoals je ziet, heeft hij háár aangepakt en dat is allemaal mijn schuld.' Zei hij terwijl de tranen begonnen te vloeien over zijn gezicht in alle stilte.  
>'Marius, het is niet jouw schuld. Als jij er niet was geweest om te ontsnappen had misschien niemand het verhaal na kunnen vertellen. Ze heeft zichzelf opgeofferd om jou te kunnen redden. Hier kan je niks aan doen.' Vertelde Spyro hem. Het stelde hem echter geen gerust en bleef zichzelf de schuld geven. Deze discussie werd abrupt beëindigt toen de deuren voor de derde keer die avond open gingen. Alle drie hoopten ze hetzelfde, laat er niet nog iemand iets overkomen zijn….<p>

Deel 6  
>Huilend zat Nena in een hoekje in de Slaapzaal. Het feest was inmiddels begonnen en er was die dag een hoop gebeurd. Als er iets was waar Nena een hekel aan had, dan was het huilen en dit, dit was het enige wat ze op dit moment nog kon doen. In stilte zat ze daar doelloos voor zich uit te staren. Het voordeel was, op deze manier zou niemand haar zien en horen. Ze dacht terug aan de afgelopen uren.<br>Die avond had Nena nergens behoefte aan. Ze wilde het liefste niemand tegen komen of spreken, laat staan naar het feest gaan. Nadat de lessen waren afgelopen had ze direct besloten naar een ruimte toe te gaan waar de kans klein was dat ze iemand tegen zou komen, maar waar ze toch een beetje gezelschap zou hebben. Dit was de Keuken. Hier werkten huiselfen in dienst van Professor Anderling, beter gezegd Zweinstein, om het eten voor alle maaltijden te bereiden of als jij de Keuken had gevonden voor jou.  
><em>Op weg naar de keukens probeerde ze de meest stille routes te nemen die ze kon bedenken. Gelukkig voor haar was zij bekend met de sluipwegwijzer en dus ook met de geheime gangen (deze waren weer geopend na het Grote Gevecht). Ze wist dat vrijwel iedereen de kortste routes zou nemen naar de Grote Zaal, dit waren dus ongetwijfeld geheime routes. Deze zou ze zoveel mogelijk moeten vermijden om iemand tegen te komen.<br>__Nena wist dat, als ze iemand tegen zou komen, ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk haar de schuld zouden geven van wat er Yoh is overkomen en al zouden ze dat niet doen, dan was alsnog de kans groot geweest dat ze Mark of Edward tegen zou komen en daar had ze ook geen zin in op dit moment.  
><em>_Sinds Mark had toegegeven dat hij stapelverliefd was op haar vanaf moment dat ze elkaar ontmoet hadden, voelde ze zich schuldig. Ze had Mark nooit eerder gezien als een vriendje, maar altijd als een van haar beste vrienden. Had ze verkeerde signalen doorgegeven? Ze wist het niet meer en omdat ze de afgelopen tijd nergens anders aan kon denken besloot ze dat een beetje afleiding wel goed voor haar zou zijn.  
><em>_Zo probeerde ze die avond op een stille manier de keukens binnen te gaan en dit was haar gelukt. Het moeilijkste was nog om ongezien de gang in te komen die leidt naar de Keukens, de Keukens bevonden zich onder de Grote Zaal, maar omdat ze redelijk op tijd was gegaan was het nog vrij rustig en kon ze ongezien de gang in glippen. Na goed zoeken naar de schilderijen vond ze dan eindelijk het schilderij met de fruitmand erop. Ze zocht de peer en begon deze te kietelen, na een zacht gegiechel ging de deur open die leidde naar de Keukens en ook naar iemand anders…  
><em>_Het liefste had ze nu direct weg willen rennen en gierde de adrenaline door haar lichaam.  
><em>_'Ohh, jij bent het.' Zei Rick. Hij was aan het praten met een van de huiselfen toen ze binnen stapte. Nena kreeg bijna geen lucht meer en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Ze pakte de deurklink, maar was vergeten dat de Keukens uitgang net zo moeilijk was als de Keukens ingaan. 'Shit,' mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Blijkbaar had Rick dat gehoord.  
><em>_'Geen zorgen, je hoeft niet bang voor me te zijn.' Zei hij en hij draaide zich om. Nena schrok van zijn gezicht, deze zat nog helemaal onder de schrammen en blauwe plekken, nog altijd van het gevecht tussen hem en Mark.  
><em>_Daar stonden ze dan tegenover elkaar, Nena haar hart klopte als een gek en ze moest moeite doen om niet te bezwijken en Rick stond daar maar zoals hij altijd stond.  
><em>_'Waarom zou ik niet bang voor je moeten zijn? De laatste keer dat ik je tegen kwam heb ik een hele andere kant van je leren zien!' reageerde ze op zijn zijn.  
><em>_Toen gebeurde er iets wat ze nooit verwacht had. Rick kwam naar haar toe lopen, pakte haar hand en keek haar aan.  
><em>_'Sorry,' zei hij. Nena schrok zelfs van zijn reactie. Bood hij zijn excuses aan of was dit een list? Nena keek achterdochtig.  
><em>_'Ik weet dat je denkt dat dit een list is of wat dan ook, maar ik kan je verzekeren dat het me spijt. Het spijt me voor alles wat ik je heb aangedaan. Ik deed het allemaal om je terug te krijgen.'  
><em>_Ook dit antwoord had Nena niet verwacht en ze zocht naar een stoel om op te zitten. Als ze dit niet had gedaan was ze zeker flauw gevallen. Zo zat ze daar met haar knikkende knieën. Nog altijd wist ze niet of ze bang moest zijn of blij.  
><em>_'Oh,' zei ze. Ze kon Rick niet meer aan kijken. Dit was de allereerste keer dat ze alleen waren nadat ze uit elkaar waren gegaan en dat ze op deze manier gepraat hadden, zonder gescheld en zonder vechten.  
><em>_Ook Rick wist nu niet wat hij moest zeggen en als Nena het goed zag, dan zag ze dat zijn ogen vochtig werden en het leek alsof er iets vast zat in zijn keel. Uiteindelijk ging hij voor haar staan en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. Nena had gemengde gevoelens. Deze aanrakingen had ze gemist, maar tegelijkertijd waren de aanrakingen niet zoals ze ooit waren. De aanrakingen voelden niet meer puur aan, hij had haar bedrogen en dat zou hij haar nooit vergeven.  
><em>_'K- uguh Kan je het me vergeven?' vroeg hij plotseling.  
><em>_Nena keek hem aan maar na een korte stilte schudde zij haar hoofd.  
><em>_'Het spijt me, je hebt me teveel pijn gedaan om te kunnen vergeven. Jij was voor mij de ware, maar je hebt mijn hart gebroken en dit is iets waar ik nooit over heen zal kunnen komen.' Ze pakte zijn hand en hield deze vast.  
><em>_'Ik mis je,' zei ze plotseling en ze had dit zelf niet in de gaten gehad, maar schrok van deze woorden. Hoewel haar plan was om deze avond niet aan jongens te denken was het ondenkbare gebeurd. Ook had ze nog steeds niet het gevoel gehad dat hij het meende.  
><em>_'Ik mis je ook. Ik heb een vreselijke fout gemaakt met Jessie. Dat weet ik nu. Ieder moment dat ik niet bij je kon zijn brak mijn hart en daardoor deed ik juist de dingen die ik niet wilde doen. Hoe kan ik dit ooit nog goed maken?' vroeg hij haar smekend.  
><em>_Nena schudde haar hoofd en er liep langzaam een traan over haar wangen.  
><em>_'Ik-ik,' was het enige wat er nog uit kwam en meer tranen vloeiden over haar wangen. Ze liet Rick zijn hand los en rende naar de deur en na de appel gekieteld te hebben (om eruit te komen moest je dus een appel kietelen) verscheen er een deurknop en rende ze zo snel als ze kon richting de enige plek waar geen enkele jongen haar lastig kon vallen, de slaapzaal.  
><em>  
>Deel 7<br>In tegenstelling tot vele anderen was de avond van Suuz perfect gelopen. Ze had het geweldig naar haar zin gehad en genoot van alle aandacht die ze kreeg van Teddy. Hij was ontzettend aardig voor haar en was een echte heer. De vlinders die Suuz had werden alleen maar sterker en sterker. Sarina was inmiddels op zoek gegaan naar Tim. Ook nu was het weer een raadsel waar hij was gebleven en dat maakte haar ongerust. Het was niks voor Tim om zijn afpsraken niet na te komen. Sarina bleef constant aan Suuz haar hoofd zeuren of het aan haar lag, dat hij niet op zou komen dagen en noem het maar op. Suuz kreeg er op een gegeven moment een beetje genoeg van en snauwde een beetje naar Sarina dat ze hem maar moest gaan zoeken. Het was niet de bedoeling om zo te snauwen, zeker niet toen ze zag hoe Sarina hier op reageerde. Ze voelde zich verschrikkelijk, maar ze wilde even alleen zijn met Teddy.  
>'Ik heb haar gekwetst,' zei Suuz tegen Teddy. Teddy glimlachte vriendelijk. Teddy leek verschrikkelijk veel op zijn moeder, Tops. Hoewel ze haar nooit gekend had, had ze wel foto's zien hangen in de school van hen als teken hoe belangrijk zij zijn geweest voor het Laatste Gevecht. Teddy had dezelfde metamorpf-gaves als zijn moeder had, maar omdat Suuz met hem was opgegroeid kon ze hem er toch overal tussen uit pikken. Dit was ook een wedstrijdje wat ze regelmatig deden. Dan ging Teddy zich vermommen en moest Suuz hem gaan zoeken. Ze glimlachte als ze aan die momenten dacht, dat waren haar gelukkige momenten in haar jeugd.<br>'Wat is er?' vroeg Teddy plotseling. Blijkbaar had ze echt haar mondhoeken bewogen.  
>'Oh niks, ik dacht gewoon aan die momenten van vroeger. Weet je nog dat spel wat we speelden? Hoe noemde je dat ook alweer? Ohja! Vermorpfetje! Hahah' zei ze met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Ook bij Teddy verscheen een glimlach.<br>'Ja, wat hebben we toen een plezier gehad niet waar?' zei hij lachend. Nooit gedacht dat ze het daar op deze manier over zouden hebben.  
>'Ja,' zei ze dromerig. Het nummer was schuifelnummer was gestopt en ze stopten met dansen.<br>'Ik heb een idee,' zei hij. Suuz keek hem niet-begrijpend aan, maar Teddy glimlachte.  
>'We gaan eens kijken of je het nog in je hebt!' Suuz lachte.<br>'Oké, als ik jou vindt. Wat krijg ik dan?' zei ze.  
>Teddy deed alsof hij nadacht en lachte ondeugend voor hij antwoordde 'Ik krijg van jou, iedere ochtend een ontbijtje op bed, je maakt mijn huiswerk en word ik verwend met een heerlijke massage.'<br>Suuz lachte geschrokken op deze reactie. 'Dat meen je toch niet serieus he? Je vraagt wel veel van me!'  
>'He, je was toch de beste?' reageerde Teddy daar weer op.<br>Suuz knikte 'Dat is waar,'  
>'Wat heb je dan nog te verliezen?' reageerde hij weer.<br>'Ik niks, jij wel.' Zei ze. 'Als ik win, dan doe jij een maand lang iedere dag wat ik zeg.' Zei ze. Nu was het Teddy zijn beurt.  
>'Hmm, dat gaat lastig worden. Ik vind het prima, is it a deal?' vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak. Suuz beantwoordde deze door te schudden en zei 'Ja,'.<br>'Je weet hoe het gaat, of was je het begin alweer vergeten?' vroeg hij. Suuz schudde haar hoofd. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en op het moment dat er een nummer speelde ging zei tellen tot twintig en wist ze dat Teddy ergens naar toe ging om te veranderen in iemand anders.  
>Na twintig seconden geteld te hebben deed Suuz haar ogen open en ging ze op zoek. Na vijf a tien minuten zoeken en niemand gevonden te hebben die ook maar een beetje leek op Teddy of tenminste, waar Teddy in zou veranderen besloot ze haar tactiek toe te passen. Dus daar stond ze dan, in de Grote Zaal na te denken. Iedereen was aan het dansen of iets aan het doen, maar zij was Metamorpfje aan het spelen met Teddy. Ze moest wel lachen in zichzelf, maar toen pakte ze het weer op en zei ze tegen zichzelf 'Je wil niet iedere dag zijn huiswerk maken. Je kan je eigen huiswerk al bijna niet op orde houden, laat staan zijn huiswerk erbij.' Dat was waar, Suuz was niet de slimste. Beter gezegd, niet de meest gemotiveerde. Ze hield er niet van om huiswerk te maken en het gebeurde regelmatig dat ze de avond voor het huiswerk af moest zijn, nog tot diep in de nacht aan het werk was om het af te krijgen.<br>Met deze gedachte probeerde ze haar tactiek dus toe te passen. Ze ging altijd na hoe Teddy zich verstopte. Meestal veranderde hij in personen die hij kende, maar dat waren er veel. Ook veranderde hij in personen die voor hem zijn voorbeelden waren, vrienden waren en alles wat Teddy, Teddy maakte.  
>Toen had Suuz het! Ze wist in wie hij zou veranderen en met deze gedachte ging ze op zoek naar Teddy. Het zou een lastige opgave zijn, maar ze had zo'n vermoeden dat ze hem zou vinden als ze Sarina had gevonden.<br>Zo ging ze dus op zoek naar Sarina en zoals ze al vermoedde, was het een lastige opgave. Ze kon haar na een halfuur zoeken nog steeds niet vinden. Suuz had al zelfs de Grote Zaal verlaten en was elders gaan zoeken. Misschien buiten? Dacht ze bij zichzelf. Zo besloot ze naar buiten te gaan en toen ze naar buiten gegaan was, wenste ze dat ze nooit naar buiten gegaan was.  
>Al snel vond ze de persoon die ze zocht. 'Tim!' riep ze en ze deed net alsof ze niet wist dat dit Teddy was. 'Ah, goedenavond Suuz.' Reageerde hij.<br>'Zeg, Tim. Moest jij niet toevallig naar iemand toe?' reageerde ze terwijl ze met haar ogen overdreven knipperde.  
>'Nou eigenlijk, ben ik precies waar ik zijn moet.' Reageerde hij. Hij liep naar haar toe, maar op datzelfde moment werden ze allebei onderbroken door een hysterisch meisje dat ook naar buiten was gerend.<br>'Timmie!' zei een hoge meisjesstem. Suuz draaide haar hoofd om en keek geïrriteerd toen ze zag wie het was. Het was Victoire, dé ex van Teddy. Suuz had nog altijd het gevoel dat Victoire helemaal verliefd was op hem, maar Teddy vertelde dat het echt over was en dat het niets meer was dan een 'Crush' zoals ze dat in de dreuzelwereld zeiden. Suuz wist wel beter, ze had wel vaker onderonsjes gehad met haar en ze kon behoorlijk gemeen zijn als je jaloers was. Als ze dit soort streken ook uit had gehaald bij Teddy, snapte ze wel waarom hij het uit gemaakt had. Ze was het jaloerse typetje, als ze haar niet kreeg dan moest de hele wereld het weten, ohja ze leek zeker op haar moeder!  
>Buiten adem kwam ze aangerend op hoge hakken door de ijskoude sneeuw. Toen ze bij 'Tim' was viel ze dramatisch in zijn armen.<br>'Oh red me, Ik ben niet meer gewild.' Zei ze op een dramatisch geacteerde manier. 'Waarvan?' vroeg Tim.  
>'De eenzaamheid.' Plotseling begon ze keihard te huilen. Het was duidelijk, ze was dronken. Dacht Suuz en rolde met haar ogen.<br>Tim tilde haar op en hield haar overeind.  
>'Oké Suuz, je hebt gewonnen. Ik ben het. Je hebt goed gespeeld. Kan je iets van een non-alcholisch drankje voor haar halen? Alsjeblieft?' zei hij en hij keek haar met knipperende ogen aan. De reden dat Suuz 'Ja' had gezegd, was enkel vanwege de beloning die haar stond te wachten. Suuz had gewonnen! Met een vreugdedansje ging ze naar binnen om wat punch te halen. Dit deed ze zo snel als ze kon, ze wilde namelijk graag bij Teddy zijn en met Victoire in zijn armen wilde hij dit al helemaal. Het tweetal vertrouwde ze voor geen cent!<br>Zo gezegd zo gedaan, ze had wat punch gehaald. Terwijl ze naar buiten liep kwam ze Ook Sarina tegen.  
>'Hej,' zei ze Suuz. Ze leek opgetogen. Suuz had wel een idee wat dit kon zijn. Waarschijnlijk had ze Tim gevonden.<br>'Jij bent vrolijk,' zei ze. Sarina glimlachte.  
>'Jup! Ik heb alleen maar de beste avond van mijn leven!' zei ze terwijl ze een haar armen in de lucht deed en een rondje draaide in de sneeuw.<br>'Maf kind.' Zei ze met een glimlach. Ze liepen door de sneeuw richting de plek waar Suuz, Teddy naar toe zag gaan met Victoire.  
>'Wat ga je trouwens met die punch doen?' Vroeg Sarina.<br>'Oh, die is voor Victoire. Ze is weer eens dronken.' Reagerde Suuz nonchalant.  
>'Oh,' was het enige wat Sarina zei, maar het drong volgens Suuz niet echt tot Sarina door. Ze had een vermoeden dat ook zij enigszins was aangeschoten.<br>Toen ze bij het bankje waren gearriveerd en voor Teddy en Victoire stonden, kreeg ze de schrik van haar leven.  
>'Tim?' snikte Sarina plotseling. 'Hoe?' ze keek verbaasd naar Suuz, Suuz had nog niet eens in de gaten wat er gebeurd was, maar dit veranderde snel toen ze naast Sarina kwam staan. Victoire en Teddy waren aan het zoenen en begonnen elkaar ongeveer uit te kleden. Sarina barste in tranen uit en rende achter haar aan.<br>'Verrader!' riep ze, om het tweetal te storen voordat ze Sarina achterna rende.  
>'Wacht Sarina, Wacht!' riep Suuz. Eindelijk kreeg ze haar tot stilstand toen ze op de trap waren richting de tweede verdieping. Sarina was in tranen.<br>'WAT?!' riep ze.  
>'Dit was Tim niet, dat kan niet!' reageerde ze. Ze stonden stil op een trap die heen en weer bewoog.<br>'Ik heb het toch zelf gezien? Wij hebben het toch zelf gezien?' zei ze, nog altijd in tranen.  
>'Ik weet het, maar het was Tim niet. Het was Teddy.' En toen pas drong het tot Suuz door. Het was inderdaad Tim niet die Victoire zoende, maar Teddy. Teddy had haar bedrogen.<br>'Hoe weet jij dat nou weer?' vroeg Sarina, ze was wat rustiger dan net.  
>'We waren Metamorpfje aan het doen en toen veranderde hij in Tim, jeweetwel zijn gave om te kunnen veranderen, Victoire rende op hem af en viel in zijn armen. Ze was stom dronken en…. En toen ging ik wat Punch halen en ging hij voor haar zorgen.'<br>Er viel een moment stilte, het enige geluid wat ze op dit moment nog hoorde was het geluid dat uit de Grote Zaal kwam als de deuren open en dicht gingen en de trap die heen en weer ging. Het drong pas tot haar door dat Teddy haar bedrogen had toen ze stil stonden.  
>'Het was niet Tim, het was Teddy.' Zei Suuz en de tranen begonnen over haar wangen te rollen.<br>'Verdomme, ik wist het wel. Hij had dus nog gevoelens voor haar.' Zei ze en de tranen rolden over haar wangen. Sarina was gekalmeerd en liep naar Suuz toe.  
>'Verdorie,' zei ze en ze hield haar beste vriendin in haar armen terwijl ze huilde. 'Ik, ik ben blij dat het niet Tim is, maar ik vind het vreselijk voor je.' Zei Sarina.<br>Suuz kon alleen maar huilen en huilen, het was niet Tim nee het was Teddy die haar bedrogen had. Hoewel ze alleen maar kon wensen dat het Teddy niet was, was het toch wel zo.  
>'Zeg, het lijkt me een slim idee als wij rustig aan naar boven gaan en er een einde aan blazen. Ik zorg ervoor dat we met een grote kop Moco Choco op bed gaan zitten. Lijkt je dat wat?' Suuz knikte, maar huilde tranen met tuiten. Samen liepen ze naar boven.<p>

Deel 8  
>Het was midden in de nacht en Suuz voelde iets branden in haar broekzak. Slaperig werd ze wakker en greep ze er naar. Het was haar kettinkje. Dit betekende dat er een Orde vergadering zou plaats vinden. Met een vreselijke hoofdpijn en naar gevoel in haar maag ging ze met een nachtjapon aan naar de plek die verscheen op haar ketting. Het toonde ´Lokaal, Spreuken en Bezweringen, SPOED´ was er verschenen op de munt die ze in haar kastje had liggen. Dé munt die Hermelien Griffel ooit betoverd had voor de SVP en die de nieuwe Orde nu ook gebruikte voor dit soort gelegenheden.<br>Snel, maar slaperig nam ze de kortste route richting het lokaal. Ze probeerde mensen te ontwijken. Niet alleen omdat ze haast had, maar ook omdat ze er nu niet bepaald charmant eruit zag. Voordat ze wegging had ze nog voor de zekerheid gecontroleerd of Sarina echt sliep en keek ze of er nog andere meiden bij waren gekomen. Dit was niet het geval, waarschijnlijk waren die nog op het feest. Het feest zou tot in de vroege uurtjes duren en dat merkte Suuz ook naarmate ze richting de Grote Zaal liep. Zo af en toe kon ze de muziek uit de Grote Zaal horen als de deuren open en dicht gingen.  
>Helaas was Suuz nog altijd erg slaperig en zo overkwam het haar dat ze niet opgemerkt had dat ze tegen iemand aan was gelopen. Ze was inmiddels op de juiste verdieping aangekomen.<br>´Sorry,´ mompelde ze en krabbelde overeind terwijl ze slaperig in haar ogen wreef. Die slaperigheid verdween direct toen ze zag wie het was.  
>´Suuz!´ riep Teddy onrustig. ´Je bent in orde, ik maakte me zo zorgen om je.´ zei hij en hij wilde haar een zoen geven, maar Suuz zette en stap naar achteren.<br>´Waarom zou je zorgen moeten maken om mij? Ik denk dat je maar eens naar Victoire moet,' was haar reactie geweest en ze negeerde Teddy terwijl ze op weg ging naar het lokaal.  
>Teddy hield haar vast aan haar arm en trok haar terug.<br>'Suuz, ik houd niet van haar. Ik houd van jou!' zei hij, maar Suuz haar hart was al genoeg gebroken die avond. Ze maakte haar hand los.  
>'Teddy, eerder deze avond zou ik gezegd hebben 'Ik ook van jou', maar ik weet dat je diep van binnen nog teveel voelt voor Victoire.' Zei ze, ze moest moeite doen om zich groot te houden.<br>'Maar,' ging ze verder 'Kan je mij recht in mijn ogen aan kijken en zeggen dat je niks meer om haar geeft? Dat je geen gevoelens voor haar hebt?'  
>Het bleef stil. Suuz moest nu helemaal moeite om niet in huilen uit te barsten.<br>'Het spijt me, maar zo gaat het gewoon niet verder tussen ons.' Zei ze en ze draaide zich om. Met tranen in haar ogen liep ze richting het lokaal van Spreuken en Bezweringen. Wat Suuz echter niet wist, was het feit dat dit een speciale Vergadering zou zijn waar onder andere Teddy én Victoire ook aanwezig zouden zijn.  
>Ze stapte de deur binnen en merkte direct dat het geen 'goed nieuws'-vergadering zou zijn. In tegendeel, sommigen zagen er geschrokken uit en anderen lijkbleek. Blijkbaar had Suuz die avond veel gemist. Toen ze binnen stapte werd ze begroet door professor Anderling.<br>'Suuz, wat fijn dat je toch bent gekomen. Neem plaats, we gaan zo beginnen. Helaas kunnen we niet op iedereen wachten. Weet jij wanneer meneer Lupos zal komen?' vroeg Professor Anderling aan Suuz en Ze stond stijf van de schrik. Zou hij ook aanwezig zijn? Dan was het Code Rood, en Code Rood was nog nooit van toepassing geweest tijdens alle vergaderingen die ze dit jaar gehad hebben. Ook was ze geschrokken van het feit dat ze waarschijnlijk naar hem moest luisteren en hem aan moest kijken. Normaal gesproken had ze dit niet erg gevonden, maar nu… nu was het een ander verhaal.  
>'Uhm, we waren net in gesprek geraakt vlak voordat ik hier naar binnen kwam. Ik denk dat hij er elk moment zal zijn.' Reageerde ze op haar vraag.<br>'Juist ja, bedankt. Ga maar vast zitten.' Zei ze terwijl ze door haar brilletje keek.  
>Suuz nam plaats naast Nena en Marijke. Ook zij keken niet erg vrolijk en vroeg zich af wat er gebeurd was.<br>'En, hebben jullie nog iets beleefd deze avond?' ze besloot het op een subtiele manier te vragen. Beiden zaten met het hoofd op de handen en staarden voor zich uit. Het was Marijke die als eerste reageerde.  
>'Het liefste had ik deze avond terug willen draaien en anders laten lopen.'<br>'Hoezo dat?' reageerde Suuz.  
>'Ik heb gewonnen en veloren.' Zuchtte Marijke en meer dan dat kwam er niet uit.'<br>En jij Nena?' zei ze terwijl ze zich tot Nena keerde.  
>'Ik wilde dat ik ook bevriend kon zijn met jongens zonder dat ze allemaal gevoelens voor mij hadden.' Ook zij zuchtte diep.<br>'En jij Suuz? Hopelijk heeft iemand nog een leuke avond gehad.  
>'Ow, niks bijzonders. Teddy en ik zijn uit elkaar.'<br>Na dit antwoord waren beiden klaar wakker.  
>'Hoe?' vroeg Marijke, maar voordat ze ook maar iets kon zeggen ging de deur open van het klaslokaal en kwamen zowel Teddy als Victoire samen binnen gelopen. Als Suuz het goed zag, liepen ze hand in hand.<br>'Door dat dus,' reageerde ze. Ze merkte dat iedereen twee keer moest kijken hoe het tweetal naar binnen was gelopen en hoe Suuz erbij zat. Iedereen wist dat ze samen naar het feest waren gegaan als stelletje, maar nu liepen zij hand-in-hand terwijl het al een tijdje uit was. Wat was er gebeurd? Was de vraag die velen zich afvroegen

Deel 9  
>'Beste Orde-leden,' begon Professor Anderling uit het niets. 'We zijn vandaag met een vrij kleine groep zoals jullie wel gemerkt hebben.' Yrla keek om zich heen en merkte inderdaad dat er weinig mensen aanwezig waren. Zo zag ze Nena, Suuz, zijzelf, Teddy, Victoire en de andere kinderen van Hermelien, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Angelique en Bill en Fleur. Dit was erg uitzonderlijk, alleen bij ernstige zaken werden zij ook ingeschakeld.<br>De maag van Yrla maakte een kleine salto bij die gedachte, wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Zou het enkel gaan om Yoh die weg is? Of zou er meer zijn? Dit waren allemaal vragen waar ze later antwoord op zou krijgen. Ook was Yannick aanwezig, Spyro, Yvette, Marijke, Bente, Elise, Faile, Arnor, Jasper en Jarno. Het was Yrla ook opgevallen dat er veel niet aanwezig waren. Dit waren geweest, Mouse, Marius, Jessie, Sterre, Yoh, Anouk, Malinka, Janice. Er waren inderdaad veel leden niet op komen dagen, wat was er allemaal aan de hand?  
>'Ik moet spijtig mede delen dat, vanaf vandaag, Yoh niet meer deel uit zal maken van de Orde van de is hij vandaag van school gehaald door zijn ouders.' Yrla wist het al van Yoh, maar sommige leden blijkbaar nog niet en begonnen te fluisteren. Yrla keek naar Nena die het duidelijk niet meer droog kon houden. De tranen rolden over haar wangen en ze keek toe hoe Suuz haar arm om haar heen sloeg. Yrla zat tegenover Nena, waardoor ze alles kon zien gebeuren.<br>'H-h-het is-is allehemaal mij-mijn schu-uhuld.' Begon Nena plotseling. Yrla had al een vermoeden waar dit over kon gaan. Iedereen keek haar aan.  
>'D-Door mij is-is ie w-weg!' snikte ze.<br>'Dat is niet waar,' reageerde niet professor Anderling, maar zij zelf. Nu keek iedereen naar Yrla. Ze was opgestaan. Ook Nena keek haar aan.  
>'Ik heb het hele verhaal gehoord, maar het is niet jouw schuld. Als ik hoor hoe erg zijn ouders zijn tegen magie en alles erop en er aan, dan hadden ze altijd al een excuus willen hebben om hem van school te halen.'<br>'J-ja e-en die heb-heb ik he-hen-hen gegeven!' snikte Nena verder.  
>'Ik ben het met mevrouw Klein eens. Het is niet uw schuld, zijn ouders wilden hem al van school halen voordat u in gesprek raakte met zijn ouders.' Begon Professor Anderling.<br>Nu was het de beurt om verbaasd naar haar te kijken. Niemand scheen er wat van te snappen. Ze zuchtte.  
>'Ik moet jullie bekennen dat ik met ontzettend veel moeite Yoh op school heb weten te krijgen en weten te behouden. Ieder jaar weer komen zijn ouders langs of ga ik naar hen om hem na de zomervakantie naar Zweinstein terug te laten keren.'<br>Het bleef enkele seconde stil. Yrla ging weer zitten en Nena stopte enigszins met huilen en maakte een kleine 'Oh'.  
>'Is dat waar Professor?' vroeg Teddy.<br>Yrla keek naar Teddy en merkte nu pas dat hij niet naast Suuz zat, maar naast Victoire en dat Suuz verdrietig leek te zijn en hem niet aankeek.  
>'Helaas wel, ergere dreuzels zijn er bijna niet. Ze zijn zelfs erger dan de tante en oom van Harry!' een enkeling moest hier om lachen en anderen bleven serieus.<br>'Nu jullie dit weten wil ik verder gaan met mijn verhaal.' Ging ze verder. 'Er is namelijk meer,'  
>'Voor degene die het nog niet weten is er vandaag iets verschrikkelijks gebeurd.' Professor Anderling liet een enkele traan gaan over haar wangen en dit zorgde voor vele geschokte blikken.<br>'We zijn twee van onze studenten kwijt geraakt.' Nu brak het rumoer los. Iedereen begon hysterisch te worden. Het viel Yrla op dat Spyro rustig bleef.  
>'Ik heb vernomen dat, eerder deze avond, Jessie en Anouk zijn ontvoerd door twee mede-studenten. Een daarvan blijkt de broer van Yvette te zijn.' Nu bleef het stil en de aanwezigen vetrokken van kleur. 'Voordat jullie je emoties kunnen los laten moet ik ook meedelen, dat door genoemde gebeurtenis er iets verschrikkelijks is overkomen met betrekking tot Yvette. Zij ligt inmiddels een paar uur, zonder vertoon van bewust zijn, op de Ziekenzaal.'<br>Professor Anderling haal adem, maar iedereen wachtte in spanning af. Je kon de angst in hun ogen zien.  
>'Helaas wordt Yvette vergezeld door nog iemand op de Ziekenzaal.'<br>'WAT? Nog meer!' riep Bente. Yrla keek haar zusje aan die naast haar zat. Bente voelde zich verschrikkelijk vanwege Anouk, het was een van haar beste vriendinnen. Yrla probeerde haar te kalmeren.  
>'Helaas wel. Helaas moet ik ook medelen dat ze wordt vergezeld door mevrouw Meulemans. Beter bekend als Sterre.' Het bleef stil en Yrla keek naar haar zusje die er niet goed uit begon te zien.<br>'Dit-dit kan toch niet waar zijn?' begon ze snikkend. Ze keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af waar Malinka was.  
>'W-waar is M-Ma-Malinka?' vroeg ze plotseling. Iedereen keek naar Professor Anderling, er liepen meerdere tranen over haar wangen.<br>'We weten niet wat er met haar gebeurd is, maar-'  
>'MAAR WAT?' begon Bente, Yrla probeerde haar zusje te kalmeren. Ze hoopte op het beste voor haar zusje. Een van haar beste vriendinnen lag in coma, de ander was ontvoerd.<br>'Op het moment ligt ze bevroren in de ziekenzaal. We weten niet hoe het met haar gaat, maar we weten wel dat het lang zal duren voor ze er weer bovenop zal komen.' Zei Professor Anderling en meer tranen liepen over haar wangen  
>'Nee, nee, nee.' Begon Bente snikkend. Doordat Bente begon te huilen werd Nena ook aangestoken en dit zorgde er weer voor dat Marijke en een aantal anderen begonnen te huilen.<br>'Het is een droevige avond voor ons allen. Er is nog iets.' Ging ze verder.  
>Iedereen keek gespannen naar Professor Anderling. Ook Yrla hield het niet meer, er zal toch niet nog iemand verdwenen, ontvoerd, weet-ik-het-wat mee zijn? Dacht Yrla bij zichzelf.<br>'Er is iemand aan wie wij onze excuses moeten aanbieden. Iemand die onschuldig blijkt te zijn en we vanaf vandaag weer welkom mogen heten in de Orde van de Feniks.'  
>Er stapte een gedaante vanuit een hoek naar het midden van het klaslokaal. Niemand had het gedaante de hele tijd zien staan en toen ze naar voren stapte herkende ze wie het was.<br>'Janice, we zijn blij je weer te mogen ontvangen. Zeker op deze droevige avond kunnen we iedereen gebruiken.' Janice leek ook niet erg blij te zijn, maar ze keek vooral onzeker hoe iedereen haar zou ontvangen. Het was uiteindelijk iemand waarvan ze niet verwacht had die haar zou verwelkomen. Sirius James was opgestaan en naar haar toegelopen.  
>'Het spijt me. Je was al die tijd onschuld en we, ik, hebben je niet gelooft. Ik vind het verschrikkelijk voor je.' Begon hij en Yrla zag hoe hij zijn hand uitstak en Janice deze beantwoordde om te schudden.<br>'Het is al goed.' Zei ze tegen hem en toen keerde ze naar de rest van de menigte. Yrla moest omgedraaid zitten om Janice te kunnen zien, maar toen ze inde cirkel ging staan kon ze weer normaal zitten.  
>'Ik weet dat jullie spijt hebben van alles, ik heb zelf ook spijt. In de afgelopen tijd heb ik veel na kunnen denken over mij zelf. Als ik jullie was geweest had ik mijzelf ook beschuldig, zo verdacht leek nu eenmaal. Ik wil jullie laten weten dat ik veranderd ben en dat wil ik aan jullie laten zien. Dus, wie doet er met mij mee en gaat samen met mij ervoor zorgen dat we erachter komen wie die hufters zijn om onze vrienden te ontvoeren, mishandelen en in coma te brengen?'<p>

Deel 10  
>Inmiddels was Yoh weer beland in het huis waar hij iedere zomer (vaak met tegenzin) doorbracht. Ook was hij overgeplaatst naar een dreuzelschool waar hij les zou krijgen zoals de dreuzels dat zouden doen. Zijn ouders vonden dit een ideale manier om zijn alles weer 'normaal' te krijgen en zijn 'verkeerde' levenstijls weg te dringen.<br>Dit gedrag van zijn ouders zorgde ervoor dat Yoh zich een buitenstaander voelde. Op school had hij geen zin om vrienden te maken en voelde hij zich soms erg dom als hij een grap uithaalde waar ze op Zweinstein normaal om gelachen zouden hebben, maar waar ze hier je alleen maar raar aan keken.  
>Er was echter een meisje waar hij af en toe mee praatte, maar net als hij was, was zij een outsider. Haar naam was Kim, Kim was een dromer en als Yoh het niet beter wist, zou het zo de dochter kunnen zijn van Loena Leeflang. Ze had lang blond haar en blauwe ogen. Lang was ze niet en ze hield van tekenen. Het liefste tekende ze alles wat met fantasie te maken had. Gelukkig kon Yoh het met haar vinden en als hij tijd met haar doorbracht vergat hij alles, alles over zijn verleden, Zweinstein, de Orde en over zijn beste vriendin Nena. Hoe raar het ook was, de dromen die hij op Zweinstein had gingen niet weg. Het leek zelfs alsof ze sterker dan ooit waren. De laatste tijd zag hij ook duidelijk gezichten, maar kon hij niet plaatsen bij wie die gezichten hoorden en het zat hem dwars. Het leek wel alsof de vrouw in nood was en die groene lichtflits die hij keer op keer terug zag, kon niet goed zijn.<br>Zo zaten ze samen in de kantine te lunchen op een vrijdagmiddag. Dit was de dag waar hij het minste naar uitkeek, als de lessen voorbij waren was het namelijk weekend en als er iets ergers was dan zijn tijd op school doorbrengen, was het zijn tijd thuis door brengen waar hij er continu aan werd herinnerd dat zijn oude leven voorbij was.  
>'Zeg Kim,' begon hij. Die lunch had hij niet veel opgekregen. Het eten beviel hem totaal niet wat ze voorgeschoteld kregen op de school. Het leek wel een combinatie van kots en diarree… en soms leek het ook wel zo te smaken. Van zijn ouders kreeg hij boterhammen mee, maar ook daar had hij weinig zin in. De afgelopen twee weken was hij dan ook enorm afgevallen.<br>'Hmm?' begon Kim terwijl ze net een hap eten naar binnenwerkte wat leek op een hoop bruinige smurrie. Yoh keek er met een verafschuwde blik naar, hij kon er niet aan gewend raken.  
>'Ik weet dat jij in veel dingen gelooft, maar geloof jij ook in dromen?' vroeg hij voorzichtig. De dromen kwamen steeds frequenter voor en hij wilde er wel eens achter komen wat het betekende.<br>'Uhu,' zei ze met een mond vol eten.  
>'Ik vroeg mij af, zouden dromen een betekenis kunnen hebben?'<br>'Ik,-' begon ze terwijl ze haar eten wegslikte. 'Ik denk het wel, zeker als ze regelmatig terug komen. Hoezo?' vroeg ze erg geïnteresseerd.  
>'Gewoon,' reageerde Yoh onverschillig.<br>'Zeg, ik vroeg me af. Heb jij na school iets te doen?' begon hij. Kim schudde haar hoofd en bloosde verlegen.  
>'Ik ook niet en ik heb geen zin om thuis te zijn bij mijn ouders. Heb je misschien zien om te blijven eten?' vroeg hij. Hij wist dat het misschien verkeerd over kon komen, maar het boeide hem totaal niet. Hij deed er alles aan om zijn gedachten te wissen.<br>'Lijkt me leuk!' reageerde ze enigszins overenthousiast. Op dat moment kwamen er een aantal jongens de Kantine binnen gelopen. Het waren van die stereotypen rugbyspelers. Ze waren niet alleen breed en lang, maar ook erg knap. Als je daarbij hoorde, nou dan had je het gemaakt. Zodra Yoh hen binnen zag lopen, wilde hij het liefste de andere kant op rennen. Het was namelijk zo dat hij al vanaf het begin af aan er voor gezorgd had dat ze hem net mochten. Ze kwamen zijn kant opgelopen en hij hoopte dat ze niet deze kant op bleven lopen, maar het was te laat. Als ze het eenmaal op iemand gemunt hadden, gingen ze niet weg voor ze klaar waren.  
>'Kijk eens wie we daar hebben,' zei een jongen. Zijn naam was Tom. 'Als het Weirdo en Weirdina niet zijn.'<br>Al snel waren de ogen van de hele school gericht op het groepje. Dit was Yoh de laatste paar weken zo vaak overkomen (niet alleen op Zweinstein), dat hem dat niet meer boeide.  
>'Wat moet je,' reageerde Yoh.<br>'Laten we beginnen met het netjes reageren. Ik denk dat jij eens moet leren om wat beleefder te spreken. Wat vinden jullie jongens?' vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn mede ploeg genoten aankeek. Ze knikten allemaal.  
>Hij liep naar Yoh toe die hem vast pakte, maar Yoh gaf geen kik. Het ergste wat ze hem aan konden doen was hem in elkaar slaan, alsof hem dat nooit was overkomen. Hij was geen Voldemort of een volgeling, of iemand anders die duistere magie gebruikte. Wat kon er hem dan gebeuren?<br>In mum van tijd was iedereen in een cirkel gaan staan en begonnen ze allemaal 'vecht, vecht, vecht' te roepen. Goh, dacht Yoh bij zichzelf toen hij dat hoorde. _Deze reactie is in ieder geval overal hetzelfde.  
>'Nou, waar wacht je nog op.' Zei hij en voordat Yoh het wist kreeg hij een stomp in zijn gezicht, terwijl hij nog omhoog werd getild aan een arm.<br>Nog steeds gaf Yoh geen kick, maar was het Kim die op stond.  
>'Tom, doe niet. Laat hem gaan.' Smeekte ze. Yoh draaide met zijn hoofd en zag dat Kim op was gestaan. Waarom deed ze dat nou weer?<br>'Ah toe nou Kim, hij heeft het verdient. Is dit hoe jij er voor op wil draaien?' vroeg Tom. 'Jij laat haar voor je op komen? Haha, wat een watje!' reageerde hij lachend en hij gaf hem nog een klap. Zijn vrienden lachten met hem mee, maar Kim gilde.  
>'Laat hem gaan, TOM!' Yoh zag hoe Tom zich richtte op Kim.<br>'Volgens mij wil jij gewoon in zijn plaats nu staan. Wat, nee toch? Ben je verliefd op hem?' reageerde hij narcistisch. Iedereen staarde Kim aan, maar Kim vertrok niet.  
>'Weet je, het lijkt me wel een goed idee als jij in zijn plaats komt. Dan leer jij ook eens je lesje.' Zei hij, hij gooide Yoh neer op de grond en pakte haar op. Echter dit was verkeerd gevallen bij Yoh.<br>'NEE!' riep hij woedend. 'Waarom doe je dat nou? Ik ben het niet waard!' zei hij tegen Kim.  
>'Nee, inderdaad hij is het niet waard' was Tom zijn reactie 'Jij bent niemand waard,' Dit had hij beter niet kunnen zeggen, want Yoh was opgestaan en met al zijn woede in zich deed hij iets wat hij beter niet had kunnen doen.<br>'AAAAAAHHH!' gilde hij woedend. Al zijn woede van de afgelopen paar weken kwam eruit en zorgde voor een magische energieveld. Iedereen werd achterover geblazen en alles van glas werd in duizend stukken gebroken. Voordat iedereen zich realiseerde wat hij zojuist had gedaan, rende hij de school uit.  
>'YOH, YOH!' werd er naar hem geroepen toen hij inmiddels een paar straten van de school verwijderd was. Hij was van plan om nooit meer terug te komen. Wat had hij gedaan? Had hij nou magie gebruikt zonder toverstok? Oh, hij ging in de problemen komen! Hij kreeg natuurlijk een brief van het Ministerie en ze zouden zijn toverstok breken, niet dat hij die toch kon gebruiken. Naar huis gaan was geen optie, wat kon hij doen? Nog voordat hij zijn vragen kon beantwoorden, hield iemand hem tegen. Het was Kim.<br>'Hoorde je me niet roepen?' vroeg ze geïrriteerd. Yoh probeerde haar te ontwijken.  
>'Sorry, ik moet gaan.' Zei hij 'Je weet niet wat ik heb gedaan.' Yoh keek haar wanhopig aan toen zij begon te lachen. 'Ik wist het wel, ik wist dat ik niet gek was.' Reageerde ze zoals alleen zij kon reageren.<br>'Ik heb hier geen tijd voor Kim. Ik vind je heel aardig, maar soms' zei hij en hij maakte zijn niet af. Ik moet nu echt gaan.' Hij duwde haar opzij om er door te kunnen, maar werd aan zijn arm getrokken.  
>'Verdomme, Luister nou eens!' riep ze woedend. Ze negeerde de mensen om hen heen die haar aankeken. Als zij niet aan zijn arm had getrokken was hij waarschijnlijk nu aangereden geweest door een auto. Dit hadden ze echter allebei niet in de gaten gehad, zelfs niet toen er een bestuurder van de auto zijn raampje opendeed en begon te schelden.<br>'Wat is er nou?' reageede Yoh.  
>'Ik snap wat je hebt gedaan, tenminste ik denk dat ik weet wat je hebt gedaan.' Reageerde ze.<br>'Nou, wat denk je dan dat ik gedaan heb?' reageerde hij nog altijd geïrriteerd.  
>'Ik denk dat je magie gebruikt hebt.' Zei ze. Hij keek haar met open mond aan. Hoe kon zij dat nou weten? 'Je maakt een grapje zeker.' Reageerde hij om het te verdoezelen. Als het bekend was dat een dreuzel wist van de magische wereld, werd het geheugen gewist van die persoon.<br>'Laat me raden, je bent een halfbloed en je zit op Zweinstein?' door deze woorden te gebruiken viel zijn mond nog verder open. 'Waar heb je het over?' probeerde hij nonchalant te reageren, maar dit maakte haar boos.  
>'Aachh, ik weet toch wat ik net zag. Je kan mij niet voor de gek houden. Ik weet dat je een tovenaar bent. Ik wil je iets laten zien.' Zei ze. Ze trok hem mee ergens naar toe en na een aantal minuten gerend te hebben, stonden ze voor een huis stil.<br>'Waar zijn we?' vroeg Yoh, enigszins angstig. 'Bij mijn huis,' reageerde ze. 'Als het goed is, is er niemand thuis' zei ze terwijl ze naar de deur liepen en ze deze open deed. Yoh stapte binnen. Het was een immens groot huis en niet zomaar een huis waar iedereen in kon wonen. Hoewel het een rijtjeshuis was, was het groter dan een gemiddeld huis wat Yoh ooit tegen was gekomen.  
>'Ik weet het, het is groot. Ik nodig normaal nooit iemand mee naar binnen.' Zei ze en ze sleurde hem mee naar binnen en deed de deur dicht.<br>'Kom mee naar boven, ik wil je wat laten zien.' Zei ze en ze liep naar boven. Echter Yoh wist niet wat hij moest doen. Het ene moment was alles nog koek en ei en het volgende moment werd hij gedwongen naar boven gaan in een vreemd huis. Hij het er geen goed gevoel over.  
>'Zeg, kom je nog?' reageerde Kim die bovenaan de trap stond. Yoh liep met grote twijfelgevoelens naar boven en volgde Kim. Ze stopten op een gegeven moment voor een deur waar de naam 'Kim' op stond en 'Keep Out'.<br>'Okee, verklaar me alsjeblieft niet voor gek. Ik neem normaal gesproken nooit mensen mee naar binnen.'  
>'Wat heeft dit te betekenen, wat is er aan de hand, Kim?' reageerde Yoh. Hij wist niet hoe hij moest reageren. Hoe kon zij van Zweinstein af weten? Echter kreeg hij alleen nog maar meer vragen toen hij haar kamer binnenstapte.<br>Hij keek om zich heen en wist niet wat hem overkwam. Overal hingen foto's van Zweinstein, het zwerkbalveld, Het minesterie van toverkunst, ze had zelfs bewegende foto's, alleen twijfelde Yoh of zij ze wel zag bewegen. Ook zag hij een boek liggen van Mathilda Belladonna genaamd 'Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst'.  
>'Hoe kom je hieraan? Weet je wel wat dit met je kan doen als ze erachter komen dat jij het weet?' reageerde hij.<br>'Ik wist het wel!' reageerde ze blij.  
>'Dat verklaard nog niet hoe je dit allemaal weet.'<br>'Laten we zeggen dat ik een gelover ben.' Reageerde ze._

Deel 11  
>De Kerstvakantie was inmiddels alweer afgelopen en binnenkort zou iedereen weer terugkeren naar Zweinstein. De Orde stond voor een lastige beslissing, want er waren nog steeds leerlingen vermist en ook nog twee leerlingen in de Ziekenzaal na die verschrikkelijke avond.<br>Malinka was snel uit haar coma gekomen na haar ongelukje. Na een woede uitbarsting van Bente dat ze zich zorgen om haar had gemaakt en dat ze dit nooit meer moest doen, was ze verder in orde. Haar Sneeuwengelen avontuur was een beetje uit de hand gelopen. Door het teveel aan alcohol wat ze gedronken had en door de extreme kou kon haar lichaam niet meer optimaal functioneren waardoor ze in coma raakte. Gelukkige voor haar hadden ze haar snel gevonden, anders was het misschien wél te laat geweest.  
>Inmiddels was Malinka op de hoogte van alle gebeurtenissen van die avond en kon ze haar oren nog steeds niet geloven. Anouk was ontvoerd en Sterre, een van haar beste vriendinnen, lag nog steeds in de Ziekenzaal en als het niet beter zou worden dan zou ze naar Sint Holisto's gebracht moeten worden. Ditzelfde zou gelden voor Yvette. Ook bij haar zat er nog geen verbetering in. Malinka had besloten om die middag naar de Ziekenzaal te gaan.<br>Hoewel Malinka en Bente hun ruzie opzij hadden gelegd, waren ze niet de beste vriendinnen zoals ze ooit waren. Als ze met z'n drietjes waren konden ze het goed met elkaar vinden, ook al waren er wel spanningsmomenten (vooral tussen haar en Bart), maar als ze alleen waren dan was dit zeker goed te voelen. Dit was voornamelijk te merken aan de pijnlijke momenten en tot nu toe werden deze eigenlijk altijd wel onderbroken doordat een van de twee wegging of dat er iemand anders bijkwam. Ook nu was Bart weer weg gegaan en Malinka en Bente waren alleen doordat Bart extra wilde oefenen voor de Zwerkbal training die op de planning stond na de Kerstvakantie. Zo zaten de twee meiden tegenover elkaar op de houten stoelen in de leerlingenkamer en viel er een ongemakkelijke stilte nadat Bente en Bart elkaar een afscheidszoen hadden gegeven.  
>Beiden keken elkaar niet echt aan en vonden alles om hen heen interessanter. Na een aantal minuten zo gezeten stond Bente op. 'Ik denk dat ik ook maar eens wat ga trainen. De afgelopen tijd is het er niet echt meer van gekomen.'<br>Malinka wilde niet dat ze wegging, ze wilde eens met Bente zijn en met haar praten. Helaas kwam het er nooit van en nu had ze vast besloten dit te doen.  
>'Wacht, Bente.' Zei ze toen Bente zich voort maakte naar de uitgang te lopen van de leerlingenkamer. Bente draaide zich om en keek haar verbaasd aan.<br>'Is er iets?' vroeg Bente.  
>Malinka stond op en liep naar haar toe. 'Luister, ik wil met je praten.' Zei ze terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Het was vrij rustig door de vakantie en de leerlingen die er waren, waren bezig met andere dingen.<br>'Oké, waar wil je het over hebben?' vroeg Bente. Malinka nam Bente mee naar slaapkamers. Ze keek goed rond of er niemand was.  
>'Wat is er allemaal aan de hand? Gaat het wel goed met je?' vroeg Bente oprecht bezorgd. Malinka schudde haar hoofd.<br>'Nee het gaat niet goed met mij.' Zei ze.  
>'Hoezo, wat is er aan de hand?' reageerde Bente weer op haar beurt.<br>'Luister Bente. Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen, maar sinds ik uit mijn coma ontwaakt ben doe je zo anders. Persoonlijk had ik gehoopt dat we weer zoals voorheen vriendinnen konden worden.'  
>Blijkbaar had Malinka dit beter niet kunnen zeggen.<br>'WAT?!' riep Bente. 'Denk je nou echt dat ik je alles kan vergeven en er niks aan de hand zou zijn?'  
>Malinka knikte geschrokken. Bente was woedend geworden. 'Ik hoopte van wel.' Zei ze.<br>'Dit is niet te geloven.' Zei Bente vol wanhoop en ze maakte uit frustratie wilde bewegingen.  
>Ze stonden nog altijd in het midden van de slaapkamers.<br>'Jarenlang werd ik raar aan gesproken doordat iemand een roddel over mij had verteld dat ik op vrouwen viel. Daarnaast kreeg ik te horen dat dit ervoor gezorgd heeft dat Bart en ik nooit een stel werden, terwijl jij wist dat ik hem ook leuk vond en dan verwacht je dat zomaar alles in orde is?!' ze was door het dolle heen. Het had Malinka niet verbaasd als dit tot aan het einde van de gang te horen was waar de leerlingenkamer zich bevond.  
>Malinka was achteruit gedeinsd en was erg geschrokken. Ze wist dat het erg was wat ze haar had aangedaan, maar was het dan zoveel gevraagd om het haar te vergeven? Blijkbaar wel.<br>'Ik schrok me rot toen ik hoorde dat twee van mijn beste vriendinnen in coma lagen eentje ontvoerd was. Nachten heb ik liggen huilen en hoe blijk ik ook ben dat je weer helemaal de oude ben kan ik je nooit vergeten wat jij mij aan hebt gedaan.' Dit laatste had ze alweer op een rustigere manier gezet. Juist dat ze het rustig zei deed haar nog meer schrikken dan wanneer ze zo boos werd.  
>'Het spijt me.' Reageerde Malinka<br>'HET SPIJT JE!' was ineens de reactie weer van Bente. Malinka keek haar met geschrokken gezicht aan en de tranen sprongen bijna in haar ogen. Had ze dit dan echt verdiend?  
>'Is dat het enige wat je te ZEGGEN HEBT?' reageerde Bente. Bente snikte en de tranen vloeiden over haar rode wangen.<br>'Weet je, ik denk dat het beste is dat wij pas weer met elkaar omgaan als jij eens nadenkt over wat je gedaan hebt. Als je dat hebt gedaan, dan bestaat er misschien nog een kans dat wij vriendinnen kunnen worden zoals we waren.' Reageerde ze iets rustiger. Bente haar explosie had er voor gezorgd dat de klassenoudste van Ravenklauw, die als enige van de teamleiders niet op vakantie was, naar boven kwam gestormd. Ze was geschrokken van het tafereel dat ze aantrof toen ze de deur opendeed.  
>'Dames, gaat het goed hier?' reageerde ze bezorgd. Ze keek naar Bente en Malinka. Malinka was wit weggetrokken en met stomheid geslagen, terwijl Bente rood was aangelopen en de tranen over haar wangen vloeiden.<br>'Weet je wat,' zei ze terwijl ze zich probeerde te kalmeren. Er kwam een kil geluid uit de keel van Bente. Dit zorgde voor rillingen over Malinka's lichaam.  
>'Het gaat juist goed. Zeker nu ik een bepaald persoon,' ze keek Malinka van top tot teen aan toen ze dat zei 'Niet meer in mijn leven zal zijn. Ik ga vragen of ik naar een andere slaapkamer overgeplaatst kan worden.' Zei Bente en nadat gezegd te hebben liep ze de slaapkamer uit.<br>'Bente, Bente wacht!' zei ze en ze wilde achter haar aanrennen, maar werd tegengehouden door de Klassenoudste.  
>'Ik denk dat het niet zo'n slim idee is als je haar achterna gaat. Laat haar afkoelen. Wil je er misschien met mij over praten?' vroeg ze. Malinka was zelf ook klassenoudste, maar kende Alyia niet erg goed. Wat kon haar het schelen? Ze had verder niemand om mee te praten en zo'n slecht idee leek het haar niet om mensen te vertrouwen buiten de Orde.<br>Dus knikte ze.  
>'Oke, begin maar als je er klaar voor bent.' Zei Alyia.<br>'Nou het begon allemaal….'

Deel 12  
>Elise had zich erg alleen gevoeld die afgelopen dagen. De enige échte vriendin die ze had, was ontvoerd en liep waarschijnlijk in levensgevaar. Het was dan ook niet zo gek dat ze de laatste tijd geen oog dicht had gedaan. Ook had ze geen behoefte om naar huis te gaan. Als ze naar huis ging was ze niet op de hoogte van alles en op Zweinstein wel. Dus nadat ze haar ouders op de hoogte had gebracht was ze op Zweinstein gebleven.<br>Zo had ze de afgelopen twee weken niet veel meer gedaan dan tijd doorgebracht in de ziekenzaal. Marius was hier ook bijna dag en nacht te vinden en samen brachten ze veel tijd door. Ze had zelfs het gevoel dat ze nog goede vrienden gingen worden. Elise was ook weer zichzelf geworden. Hoewel ze haar lengte haar haar niet veranderd had, had ze wel haar vertrouwde rode haarkleur weer terug en had ze ook besloten de lenzen te houden. Daarnaast was ze toch ook wel erg blij dat ze de beugel eindelijk weg had gedaan voor de zomervakantie. De hoge hakken had ze voorlopig vaarwel gezegd, alleen voor bijzondere gevallen had ze nog een aantal achter gehouden. Deze waren ook normaal en niet meer over de top. Daarnaast had ze het merendeel van haar kleding weggedaan. Na alles wat er gebeurd was, had ze zich gerealiseerd dat het leven maar kort is en dat je het beste eruit moest halen. Als ze zo door zou gaan, was dat zeker niet meer het geval geweest.  
>Zo was zij naast haar dagelijkse bezoekjes in de Ziekenzaal ook bezig met het reorganiseren van haar uiterlijk.<br>Elise had dit keer een simpele, maar leuke spijkerbroek aan en omdat ze het koud had, had ze besloten een mooie emeraldgroene trui aan te trekken die mooi kleurde bij zowel haar haar als haar ogen. Inmiddels was ze aangekomen bij de Ziekenzaal en zag ze Marius, hij was in slaap gevallen in een stoel naast een bed van Yvette. Hoewel Madame Plijster hem al meerdere keren eruit had geprobeerd te zetten, bleef hij zitten waar hij was. Madame Plijster had het inmiddels op gegeven en liet hem dan ook slapen. Toen de deur open ging zag ze ook nog Spyro nog zitten en Vera met Janice.  
>Elise werd raar aangekeken door Vera toen ze binnen stapte. Vera wist natuurlijk niet dat Elise hen allemaal kenden. Daarentegen had Elise ook niet verwacht dat Vera er zou zijn en toen ze naar hen toe liep en een beleefd knikje gaf werd ze alleen nog maar raarder aan gekeken.<br>'Wat heb jij hier te zoeken?' reageerde Vera. Vera kon heel aardig zijn voor mede Zwadderaars, maar als het ging om mensen in de afdeling Huffelpuf, dan kon haar ware Zwaddaraar in haar naar boven komen.  
>'Ik, eh' ze keek wanhopig naar Spyro. Als ze teveel liet merken dat ze kwam omdat ze hen goed kende, dan kon dit verdacht over komen voor de Orde.<br>'Vera, doe eens normaal.' Reageered Spyro. 'Iedereen is welkom hier, ook al hoeven ze geen reden te hebben.' Elise glimlachte opgelucht naar Spyro.  
>'Best,' zei Vera koppig en ze draaide zich weer om en ging verder praten met Janice die haar met een 'Het-spijt-me-dat-zo-doet-maar-ik-kan-niet-veel-do en'- blik aankeek. Elise snapte het wel. Het geheim van de Orde stond op nummer een en daar kwamen dit soort dingen ook bij kijken.<br>Elise ging naast Sterre staan. 'Is er al enige verbetering?' vroeg ze bezorgd terwijl ze de hand vast pakte van Sterre. Deze voelde ijskoud aan, alsof ze bevroren was. Ze keek Spyro aan. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.  
>'Ik vind het verschrikkelijk voor je. Hoe gaat het trouwens met die daar?' Elise knikte met haar hoofd richting Marius die in een ongemakkelijke positie in slaap was gevallen op een kleine houten stoel. Ze wist bijna zeker dat, als hij wakker zou worden, hij stijf zou zijn van de pijn.<br>'Het gaat, hoe gaat het met jou? Je ziet er goed uit.' Reageerde Spyro. Spyro zag er verschrikkelijk uit. Hij had vreselijk wallen en het leek wel alsof hij dagen niets gegeten had of gedronken.  
>'Het kan beter,' zei Elise. Ze had zichzelf voorgenomen om niet in huilen uit te barsten. 'Ik mis haar gewoon.'<br>Spyro pakte haar hand vast en probeerde haar op die manier te zeggen dat hij er voor haar was. Ze keerde zich naar Yvette, ook zij was geen spat veranderd sinds ze in de ziekenzaal lag. Yvette was een van de weinige personen geweest die Janice geloofd had. Elise moest toegeven dat, hoe graag ze ook had gewild dat ze dat wel deed, ze Janice ook nooit geloofde. Dit zorgde soms nog wel wat voor spanning tussen de twee. Ach Elise snapte het ook wel, hoe kan ze iedereen vergeven wat er gebeurd was?  
>Sinds Janice weer lid was van de Orde had ze veel werk gehad. Zij was degene die er voor gezorgd had dat er nu iedere dag minstens twee personen waren bij degene die in de ziekenzaal lagen. Zo konden ze hen 247 in de gaten houden en kon Madame Plijster ook rust nemen. Daarnaast waren ze bezig geweest met het zoeken naar Anouk en Jessie, waar nog altijd niks van gehoord was. Ze had wel een vermoeden dat ze op een goed spoor waren. Ze waren stap voor stap alles gaan achterhalen en kijken wat ze konden doen om hen te vinden.  
>Madame Plijster kwam De Zaal binnen en werd woedend toen ze het grote aantal mensen om het bed heen zag staan. Zo snel als Vera, Janice en Elise konden renden ze De Ziekenzaal uit. Vera en Janice gingen de ene kant op en Elise ging alleen de andere kant op. Hoewel ze het verschrikkelijk vond om mensen in zo'n staat te zien liggen waar ze veel om gaf, deed het haar wel goed door iedere dag een bezoekje te brengen.<br>Inmiddels was het vrijdag, het laatste weekend van de vakantie en dit betekende dan ook dat de meeste leerlingen dit weekend weer terug zouden keren. Ook zou dat betekenen dat Professor Anderling binnenkort een verklaring moest afleggen aan de leerlingen die in de Ziekenzaal liggen (omdat lang dit niet iedereen wist) en van de vermiste leerlingen.  
>Elise had haar huiswerk al gedaan wat na de vakantie gedaan moest hebben en was vast besloten om een van haar hobby's uit te oefenen en dat was tekenen. Al vanaf kleins af aan tekende Elise van alles. Van prachtige landschappen tot vormen waar ze haar fantasie in kon uiten. Nee ze deed het niet op de magische manier, maar op de 'ouderwetse' manier. Ze was inmiddels beland in de slaapkamer van Huffelpuf en pakte haar schetsblokken, kleurpotloden, potloden en haar andere benodigheden om mee te tekenen. Tekenen was iets wat Elise deed om haar gedachtes op papier te kunnen zetten op een creatieve manier en zo was ze op weg met haar teken spullen naar buiten. De winter was haar favoriete seizoen van het jaar, alles was dan nóg mooier dan dat het was door de sneeuw. Hoewel ze dit nog wel lastig vond om op een mooie manier te tekenen.<p>

Niet ver van het kasteel vandaan ging ze op het gras zitten nadat ze een kleedje had neergelegd. Het was erg koud voor haar handen, maar dat kon haar niet veel schelen. Ze keek precies neer op het boothuisje van Zweinstein en ze had heel erg mooi ligt om alles goed te kunnen tekenen.  
>Na een halfuur bezig te zijn geweest nam ze even pauze en keek ze naar haar tekening. Het resultaat begon erg mooi te worden en ze besloot om wat lekkers te drinken. Ze had haar favoriete sapje mee genomen uit de dreuzelwereld: Chocomelk alleen was deze inmiddels weer koud geworden.<br>'Incendio' zei ze terwijl ze haar toverstok richtte op de onderkant van het glas, hierdoor werd het van onderen wat warmer. Na haar drankje opgedronken te hebben, legde ze haar schetsblok en andere spulletjes neer en ging ze plat liggen. Ze zuchtte diep en deed haar ogen voor een moment dicht. Wat lag ze toch heerlijk, al leek het haar niet zo'n slim idee om Malinka achterna te gaan en in slaap te vallen.  
>Na enkele minuten haar ogen dicht gedaan te hebben deed ze deze weer open en keek ze recht in de ogen van….<br>'NIELS!' zei ze geschrokken en ze ging recht overeind zitten terwijl ze bij moest komen van de schrik.  
>'Wat?' zei ze en ze keek hem aan. Hij was inmiddels tegenover haar komen staan.<br>'Sorry Elise, ik wilde je niet laten schrikken.' Hij glimlachte. Elise keek hem verbaasd aan.  
>'Je, je noemde me zojuist Elise. Wat is er aan de hand? Wie ben jij?' vroeg ze en ze maakte geen grapje. Niels zag er goed uit en hij was veranderd.<br>Niels glimlachte enkel. 'Je ziet er goed uit.' Zei hij, maar ze keek hem erg achterdochtig aan. Ze besloot dat het beste was haar spullen in te pakken en weer terug te gaan naar binnen, inmiddels begon het ook donker te worden en kouder.  
>'Zeg, waarom ga je ineens weg? Komt het door mij?' vroeg hij verbaasd. Elise rolde met haar ogen.<br>'Wat denk je zelf,' zei ze. Ze was er op voorbereid dat hij nu weer een plagerig antwoord zou geven of iets in die richting.  
>'Ik denk dat je weg gaat door mij.' Was zijn antwoord geweest. Elise was opgestaan met de spullen in haar handen, ze was stomverbaasd door zijn reactie. Ze liep een rondje om hem heen en keek toen twee keer goed.<br>'Myron, ben jij het?' Elise hoopte voor dit keer dat het Myron was.  
>'Nope, it's me.'<br>Elise keek goed naar hem, hij was veranderd. Hij was volwassenere geworden, dat dit nog mogelijk was dacht ze. Sinds ze toegegeven had aan Jessie dat ze hem leuk vond, was hun relatie veranderd. Ze was zich anders gaan gedragen en wist zich in sommige momenten niet hoe ze zich moest gedragen. Hij mocht er ten slotte niet achter komen dat ze hem leuk vond, hij had al zo'n grote ego. Dit zou het alleen maar groter maken.  
>'Is er iets aan de hand Elise? Je bent zo rood, gaat het wel goed met je?' zei hij met zijn oude vertrouwde glimlach. Daar gaan we weer, dacht ze.<br>'Uhh, ja-ja het gaat goed. Ik had je alleen niet hier verwacht. Ik had je niet nu verwacht. Je zou toch pas zondag terug komen? Niet dat ik het erg vind.' Shit, dacht Elise. Wat had ze nu weer gezegd, dit maakte zijn Ego nóg groter. Echter tot haar verbazing reageerde hij anders dan ze had verwacht.  
>'Nee, klopt. Ik zou inderdaad pas zondag terug komen, maar ik kon jou… uhh Zweinstein niet missen.' Zei hij. Hoorde Elise dit nou echt goed? Ze keek hem verbaasd aan, ze wist dat hij haar leuk vond. Alleen had ze altijd gedacht dat dit maar was omdat ze 'Hard-to-get' was en dat dit wellicht niet meer zou zijn als ze haar 'oude' ik weer was.<br>Ze keken elkaar blozend aan.  
>'Wat was je eigenlijk aan het doen?' vroeg hij toen knikte hij met zijn hoofd richting de spullen die Elise in haar handen had. Elise keek ernaar, waarom moest ze ook alweer tekenen en niet iets 'cools' doen?<br>'Ooh, uhhm, dat…. Dat is gewoon, gewoon,' zei ze en meer kwam er niet uit.  
>'Gewoon hmm? Mag ik dat 'Gewoon' eens zien?' vroeg hij aan haar. Elise knikte, maar ze wist niet waarom. Misschien om de ongemakkelijkheid te verbergen? Ze gaf hem haar schetsboek en hij bladerde erdoor nadat hij was neergeplofd op het kleed dat er nog lag. Elise ging naast hem liggen.<br>'Dit, dit is echt fantastisch-´ zei hij.  
>´Nee joh gek, het stelt niet zoveel voor. Het is gewoon maar een hobby van me waar ik niet goed in ben.´<br>Hij keek haar aan alsof hij gek was. Elise voelde zijn adem op haar lippen en kreeg een raar gevoel in haar maag die ze niet helemaal wist te omschrijven.  
>´Ik,´ zei hij terwijl hij het boek dicht klapte en haar aankeek. ´Ik vind het niet gewoon, ik vind het fantastisch dat je dit kan. Waarom heb je er nooit wat mee gedaan?' vroeg hij. Elise keek hem recht zijn ogen aan, wat had hij toch mooie ogen.<br>'Ik, ik weet niet.' Reageerde ze alleen maar. Ze was betoverd. Elise wist het zeker, ze had een oogje gekregen op Niels Erkens en niet zomaar een oogje, nee ze was verliefd en dat gaf haar het beste gevoel van de wereld. Hun lippen waren nog maar enkele centimeters van elkaar verwijderd.  
>'Ik, ik ben blij dat je er bent. Ik heb gemist' zei ze hardop en dat had ze niet in de gaten gehad.<br>'Ik heb je ook gemist,' reageerde hij en hij kwam steeds dichterbij. Elise voelde de adrenaline door haar lichaam stromen en het bloed uit haar hart pompen net als ieder haartje dat rechterovereind was gaan staan. Over dit moment had ze altijd al gedroomd en toen raakten elkaars lippen zonder dat ze het in de gaten hadden en op datzelfde moment werd Elise wakker door haar wekker

deel 13  
>Kreunend werd Elise wakker. Ze had zeker geen zin om op te staan, maar door haar achterstallige huiswerk had ze geen keus. Als ze dit laatste jaar wilde halen en door wilde stromen voor haar beroep, dan moest ze alles maar eens goed inhalen.<br>Elise was niet de domste, maar laks kon ze wel zijn. Ze was eerder van 'Het komt nog wel' dan 'Laat ik het maar eens doen'. Dit was ook te merken in het maken van haar beroepskeuze. Over een paar maanden was ze klaar met haar studie op Zweinstein en begon het echte leven, maar moest ze nog wel kiezen welk beroep ze ging bestuderen en ze kwam er maar niet uit.  
>Elise keek op haar wekker, die 'half acht' aangaf en stond met tegenzin op. Aangezien Elise de enige was die in haar slaapkamer op Zweinstein was gebleven deze vakantie hoefde ze zich geen zorgen te maken om de lawaai die ze om dit tijdstip maakte.<br>Het was zaterdag en ze had dus nog twee dagen de tijd om haar huiswerk te maken. Alleen vroeg ze zichzelf af of haar dit wel ging lukken. Ze moest nog een opdracht doen voor Toverdranken, een uitreksel schrijven over verschillende ontwapeningsspreuken voor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ook stond haar nog een opdracht te wachten voor Kruidenkunde waarbij ze een stappenplan moest schrijven als ze een gewond fabeldier zag liggen in het midden van een bos. Elise zag er erg tegenop, maar veel keus had ze dus niet. Gelukkig voor haar was ze wel op schema met Waarzeggerij.  
>En zo stond Elise diezelfde dag op en keek ze in de spiegel. Ze was blij met de veranderingen die ze was ondergaan na de vakantie, maar toch. Iets in haar zei haar dat dit niet de Elise was waar ze altijd al van hoopte. Was er maar een manier om dit wél te laten zien. Ach dat zou later wel komen, eerst ging ze maar eens concentreren op haar huiswerk, dat stond nu op nummer één.<br>Na het ontbijt was ze op weggegaan naar Bibliotheek om daar te leren. Ondanks dat het zaterdag was, was het vrij druk. Waarschijnlijk was ze niet de enige die achterliep door de vakantie.  
>Zo zat ze daar uren te leren en te zwoegen. Tegen drie uur had ze alleen nog haar verslag van Toverdranken af en besloot ze om even pauze te houden.<br>Elise kon zich prima vermaken door wat tekeningen te schetsen. Misschien was ze niet de beste, maar ze vond het heerlijk om haar creativiteit daarin kwijt te kunnen en zo pakte ze haar schetsblok die ze altijd in haar tas had zitten, net als de kleurpotloden.  
>Ze hield ervan om fantasie dingen te tekenen en aangezien zij in een magische wereld leefde was het gebrek aan fantasie niet snel van toepassing.<br>Alleen toen ze begon met tekenen was haar aandacht al snel afgedwaald. Ze kon namelijk maar áán een ding denken, sterker nog aan één iemand en dat was Niels.  
>Sinds ze aan Jessie had toe gegeven was het gevoel alleen maar sterker geworden. Zijn aanwezigheid miste ze dan ook ontzettend en er waren maar twee dingen waar ze aan kon denken. Zo dacht ze het ene moment aan haar beste vriendin Jessie die misschien wel in levensgevaar was en gemarteld werd of wat ze ook van haar wilden. Daarnaast kon ze alleen maar denken aan Niels. Het irritante van alles vond dat ze bij beiden niet een oplossing kon zoeken. Jessie vinden ging niet zo gemakkelijk en als ze aan Niels zou vertellen wat ze voor hem zou voelen dan werd zijn ego alleen maar groter. Ze had het beter kunnen treffen. Inmiddels was er alweer een uur voorbij en ging ze verder aan haar tweede verslag.<br>Tegen negen uur was ze eindelijk klaar met het tweede verslag en rammelde ze van de honger. Dit was ook niet zo gek als je beseft dat ze de hele dag geleefd had op een paar biscuitjes en wat snoepjes. Zo had ze besloten om die avond nog even langs de keuken te gaan en wat te gaan snacken.  
>Het was inmiddels elf uur en Elise had iets meer gegeten dan ze had gehoopt toen ze haar bed weer inkroop. Dit keer zette ze haar wekker iets later omdat het zondag was en deed ze haar ogen dicht met de gedachte dat het nog iets meer dan een dag zou duren voor ze Niels weer zou zien.<br>Het was zondagochtend toen de wekker voor de tweede keer dat weekend ging, iets langzamer deed ze erover om haar wekker uit te doen en zich om te kleden. Ze was gesloopt door de dag daarvoor. Op weg naar de bibliotheek stond ze nog te kletsen met een paar klasgenoten die inmiddels weer thuis waren en op vakantie waren geweest. Ze hield er altijd al van om naar lange verhalen te luisteren, zeker als dit er voor zorgde dat huiswerk daardoor niet gemaakt hoefde te worden. Dit zorgde ervoor dat ze pas rond een uur of een begon aan haar laatste verslag.  
>Elise was geschrokken dat ze zolaat was begonnen en zeker toen ze zag dat dit ene verslag net zolang zou duren als de tweede andere verslagen van de dag daarvoor.<br>Dat zorgde ervoor dat ze die zondagavond alsnog om half één 's nachts pas in haar bed lag nadat ze haar husiwerk had gedaan. Ze was gesloopt en die volgende ochtend zou haar wekker ook nog eens vroeg gaan, maar dacht ze…. Ze ziet dan wel Niels weer. Ook had ze besloten om eens naar de ziekenzaal te gaan en een bezoekje te brengen aan degene die daar lagen. Elise was ook al op de hoogte gebracht dat Malinka er inmiddels uit was en dat het goed met haar ging.  
>Ondanks het late slapen was Elise eerder wakker dan ze gedacht had. Het was half zeven en haar wekker zou over een halfuur af gaan. Het leek haar echter geen goed idee nog een half uur door te slapen, dit zou het wakker maken alleen maar moeilijker maken. Met de gedachte dat ze vandaag Niels weer zou zien na twee weken zorgde er wel voor dat ze weer wakker werd.<br>Binnen een uur stond ze aangekleed en wel voor de spiegel en keek ze naar zichzelf. En toch was er iets wat haar enorm dwars zat. Het was half acht en dus had ze nog de tijd om na te denken wat dit had kunnen zijn. Met een ontevreden gevoel ging ze de kast weer in en zocht ze nog een setje kleding. Wat ze echter vergeten was, was het feit dat haar slaapkamergenoten inmiddels alweer terug waren van de vakantie en een aantal nog lagen te slapen. Twee meiden had Elise al weg zien gaan en Jessie haar bed was al voor een paar weken leeg. Dit zorgde ervoor dat twee meiden chagrijnig wakker gemaakt werden door het lawaai dat Elise maakte.  
>Een van die meiden was Angela, het andere meisje was Eveline.<br>'Wat is er allemaal aan de hand? We proberen hier nog te slapen.' Dit was Angela die mopperde. Eveline kwam rechtovereind zitten.  
>'Oh, jij bent het.' Zei Eveline enigszins vol afschuw toen ze erachter kwam dat het Elise was die op zoek was naar kleding.<br>Elise keek haar boos aan, maar haar gezicht vertrok al snel naar een wanhopig gezicht.  
>'Ben je iets kwijt?' vroeg Angela die ook rechtovereind kwam zitten en haar slaperig aankeek.<br>'Ja, haar waardigheid.' Zei Eveline humeurig.  
>'Sorry meiden, het is niet mijn bedoeling jullie wakker te maken. Ik kom er alleen niet meer uit wat voor kleding ik moet dragen.' Ze keek hen wanhopig aan.<br>Angela keek Eveline aan ´Meid, dit is de taak voor ons. Wat zeg jij?' het was wel duidelijk dat dit Angela haar ding was, ze keek Eveline aan die nog altijd chagrijnig voor zich uit staarde. 'Maar het is zo vroeg,' reageerde ze. Elise stond wanhopig met kleding in haar handen hen aan te kijken.  
>'Ik weet dat ik niet veel met jullie omga, maar kunnen jullie mij alsjeblieft helpen.' Smeekte ze.<br>'Waarom zouden we?' begon Eveline.  
>'EEF!' reageerde Angela ontzet.<br>'Ik probeer indruk op een jongen te maken.' Floepte Elise er per ongelijk uit. Ze bloosde van de gedachte alleen al.  
>'Dus, dat is voor ons geen reden om je te helpen. Je hebt genoeg kleding, je vindt vast wel iets.' Was Eveline haar antwoord weer geweest.<br>'Ik zal een maand lang jullie helpen met wat jullie ook willen.' Zei Elise. Elise vermoedde dat dit geen goed idee zou zijn, maar ze had geen keus. Als ze indruk op Niels wilde maken, dan moest ze dit wel doen.  
>'Oké, we helpen je. Alleen als je alles voor ons doet een maand lang en wat wij maar willen.' Reageerde Eveline die direct op was gestaand.<br>'Elise, dat hoef je niet te doen hoor. Ik wil je ook wel helpen zonder dit.' Eveline keek woedend naar Angela.  
>'Nee, ik vind het geen probleem. Ik ben nodig toe aan een upgrade om mezelf te worden en daar heb ik hulp bij nodig, jullie hulp. Alsjeblief?' zei Elise.<br>'Oké, oké best.' Zo gezegd zo gedaan.  
>Veel te laat kwam Elise gerend naar de Grote Zaal voor het ontbijt. Als ze geluk had, kon ze nog een paar minuten mee eten. Nadat ze Angela en Eveline had bedankt was ze er als een speer vandoor gegaan. Als het allemaal niet zolang had geduurd, had ze Niels sneller kunnen zien. Ze was blij met de verandering, nu had ze het gevoel dat ze echt kon zeggen 'Dit is wie ik ben' en niet 'Dit is ik wie ik probeer te zijn.' Met een diepe zucht keek ze nog een keer naar zichzelf. Er was vrij veel veranderd. Haar oude oranje haarkleur was terug, het was een stuk korter geworden en in een krullen. Wel had ze haar lenzen behouden, daar ws ze wel tevreden mee. Daarnaast had ze besloten een aantal hoge hakken weg te doen en fatsoenlijke schoenen te dragen. Elise moest denken aan de droom die ze een paar dagen geleden had gehad. Het leek haast wel alsof de droom uit was gekomen. Nu hoopte ze nog dat het laatste deel van de droom ook uitkwam en dat Niels daar met smart op haar zat te wachten.<br>Zodra de deuren open gingen en ze naar binnen liep, viel het stil in de Grote Zaal. Iedereen keek haar aan, de meesten met een open mond en een aantal waren al aan het fluisteren. Dit was de tweede keer dat het haar overkwam dit jaar, alleen nu maakte het haar niet uit wat mensen over haar dachten. Het ging haar dit keer om één iemand en naar die ene iemand was ze op zoek of naar zijn tweelingbroer, als ze Myron kon vinden was Niels ongetwijfeld in de buurt.  
>Al snel zag ze Myron zitten aan een van de tafels en liep ze naar hem toe. Ze probeerde het geroezemoes om zich hen te negeren. Myron was in gesprek. Elise tikte hem op zijn schouders.<br>'Zo, fijne vakantie vakantie gehad?'  
>'Zeg, kan je niet zien dat we- Oh hé Elise. Sorry ik had niet in de gaten dat jij het was. Woow! Wat zie jij er goed uit zeg.' Zei hij toen hij zich omdraaide. Elise glimlachte en bloosde tegelijkertijd.<br>'Dankje, altijd leuk om jou te zien.' Zei ze. 'Kan ik naast je zitten?' Myron knikte.  
>'Alles goed meid? Ik zie dat je behoorlijk wat ondergaan bent deze vakantie? Ik denk dat hij deze verandering ook wel zal waarderen.' zei hij toen hij haar van top tot teen aankeek. Elise bloosde nog meer. Myron was altijd van het charmante praten geweest. Soms snapte ze zelf niet waarom ze een oogje had op Niels en niet op Myron. Myron was veel zachtaardiger, charmanter en mannelijker.<br>'Dankje,' zei ze en ze liet maar achterwege dat ze dit pas diezelfde ochtend had gedaan.  
>'En over mijn vakantie. Ik heb het erg naar mijn zin gehad. Niels volgens mij ook.' Elise luisterde geïnteresseerd naar hem.<br>'Over Niels gesproken,' begon Elise en ze probeerde het rare gevoel in haar maag te negeren. Myron keek haar raar aan. 'Weet jij waar hij is?'  
>'Hoezo?' zei Myron achterdochtig terwijl hij haar met een opgetrokkken wenkbrauw aankeek. 'Je kan hem toch niet uit staan?' reageerde hij grappen makend.<br>'Als hij mij probeert te versieren niet nee. Verder….' Elise kon haar rode wangen niet meer verborgen houden en Myron zijn mond viel open (deze zat vol met eten en de helft viel er hierdoor uit).  
>'Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat jij, hij, jullie?'<br>Elise keek geschrokken om zich heen. 'Nee, nee, ik kan het gewoon erg goed met hem vinden de laatste tijd. Ik had ook het gevoel alsof hij, alsof hij mij serieuzer wilde nemen voordat jullie weggingen.'  
>'Elise? Mag ik je wat eerlijk vragen?' vroeg Myron aan haar.<br>Shit, dacht Elise. Ze had zichzelf verraden.  
>'Natuurlijk mag dat. Jij altijd.'<br>'Ik weet dat Niels doet alsof hij heel erg stoer is, maar als hij zou laten zien wie hij echt is, zou je dan, zou je denk je dan meer willen met hem?'  
>Dit had ze aan zien komen. Ze begon te stotteren en zo mogelijk nóg roder te worden.<br>'Ik, ik, ik-' was het enige wat eruit kwam en ze knikte verlegen.  
>'Ha, ik wist wel dat het niet alleen van zijn kant kwam!' zei hij juichend. 'Ik moet het hem gelijk vertellen.' Hij was al omhoog gesprongen en dit zorgde ervoor dat leerlingen om hen heen hem raar aankeken.<br>'Nee, nee niet doen.' Zei Elise haastig en ze gebaarde dat hij moest zitten.  
>'Waarom niet?' vroeg Myron verbaasd.<br>'Omdat,' begon Elise en ze wilde zeker weten dat niemand meeluisterde. 'Omdat ik niet wil dat zijn ego nóg groter wordt. Als ik vertel dat ik dag en nacht aan hem denk-' 'Shit' mompelde Elise direct erachter aan en Myron zijn glimlach werd alleen nog maar groter. 'Wat ik wil zeggen, ik wil niet dat zijn ego nóg groter wordt. Dan is de kans erg groot dat wij nooit iets zouden worden.' Reageerde ze snel. Myron knikte.  
>'Ik snap je punt. Niels heeft vaak een grote mond, maar diep van binnen geeft hij heel veel om je. Hoelang heb jij het gevoel al?'<br>'Al een tijdje,' zei Elise en ze werd nog roder. Myron begon te lachen.  
>'Het zou prachtig zijn als jullie een relatie zouden krijgen. Mijn broer verdient wel zo iemand als jij. Mooi, lief en slim. Ook iemand die ervoor zorgt dat zijn ego niet te groot wordt is ook erg belangrijk.<br>'Je bent echt een schat.' Zei ze 'Denk je ze ook echt over mij?' reageerde ze verlegen en hij knikte 'Maar geloof maar niet dat ik verliefd op je wordt. Dan wordt het pas echt vechten met mijn broer, haha. Daarbij, ik denk dat mijn broer nóg veel romantischer kan zijn dan ik. Ik ben maar een kluns hoor.' Zei hij met een knipoog.  
>'Haha, daar geloof ik niks van. Jullie zijn een tweeling. Zo erg kunnen jullie toch niet van elkaar verschillen? Maar weet je echt niet waar hij is?' vroeg ze.<br>Hij schudde zijn hoofd.  
>'Dit gesprek blijft wel onder ons hè?' Wat ze niet in de gaten had gekregen was het feit dat Niels inmiddels achter hen stond, maar niet alleen.<br>Geschrokken draaide Elise zich om. 'N-Niels! Laat me niet zo schrikken.' Reageerde ze geschrokken en ze keek Myron aan die haar weer aan keek met een 'Er-is-niks-aan-de-hand'-blik.  
>'Ook leuk om jou weer te zien.' Zei Niels met een glimlach. Elise bloosde en haar handen begonnen te zweten. Naast hem stond een knap meisje. Ze vond dat ze erg leek op hoe Elise er normaal uit zou hebben gezien, weliswaar een stuk dunner en andere kleur ogen dan zij had. Daarnaast vond Elise haar een stuk knapper dan zijzelf was.<br>'Zeg Niels, is het niet een idee dat je haar voorstelt aan Elise? Lijkt me wel zo beleefd he?' reageerde Myron. Elise keek vol verwachting naar Niels en naar de prachtige blondine.  
>'Elise en Myron, nouja Myron ken je natuurlijk al van de vakantie, maar ik moet jullie iets vertellen. Dit,-' zei hij terwijl hij naar haar wees. 'Is mijn lieve vriendin Eva.'<br>En na dat gezegd te hebben vielen zowel de monden open als die van Myron en die van Elise.

deel 14  
>Door Anouk was tijd een groot woord. Ze wist niet hoelang ze inmiddels al opgesloten zat. De dagen leken maanden te duren en de nachten waren veel te kort. Anouk haar been ging steeds sneller achteruit en als ze niet snel verzorgd zou worden, dan kon ze misschien wel vaarwel zeggen tegen haar been.<br>Haar toverstok hadden ze afgepakt en ze was dus machteloos. Als vierjaardas leerling leerde je nog niet hoe je magie kon gebruiken zonder toverstok. Jessie had ze nog niet veel gesproken, want iedere keer als ze Jessie zag hadden ze iets met haar gedaan waardoor ze niet in staat was om te praten. De ene keer hadden ze een spreuk over haar uitgesproken dat ze ging zwijgen en de andere keer hadden ze een slaaptabletje gebruikt en zodra die was uitgewerkt kwamenze haar weer ophalen. Anouk maakte verschrikkelijk veel zorgen om Jessie, iedere keer als ze haar weer zag, zag ze er slechter uit en ze vroeg zich af wat ze met haar deden. Daarnaast wist ze niet meer wie ze moest vertrouwen. Sarah bleek in het complot te zitten en dat deed haar veel verdriet.  
>Iedere keer als Sarah de deur opendeed, schreeuwde ze naar haar of deed ze iets anders. Soms kwam er een jongen open doen. Inmiddels had Anouk begrepen dat het ging om een jongen genaamd Nick. Ze kende hem ook van Zweinstein, alleen had ze hem nooit gesproken.<br>Anouk keek voor de zoveelste keer om zich heen of ze weer iets kon ontdekken, maar dat was niet het geval. Ze hoorde voetstappen aankomen lopen en ging snel doen alsof ze lag te slapen. Misschien zouden ze Jessie weer terug brengen, die was namelijk eerder die dag weer meegenomen.  
>Zo deed Anouk alsof ze ging slapen en hoorde ze enkele seconden later de deur open gaan De persoon kwam naar haar toegelopen en kwam controleren of ze lag te slapen. Aan de manier van doen herkende ze dat het een jongen was. Waarschijnlijk was het Nick. Ze voelde zijn armen dichterbij haar komen ze voelde zich in paniek raken. De afgelopen dagen hadden ze niks van haar gewild, waarom nu ineens wel?<br>Ze probeerde zich stil te houden toen ze zijn armen om haar heen voelde, maar dit lukte niet meer toen ze om hoog werd getild. Anouk deed van schrik haar ogen open en keek recht in het gezicht van de jongen die ze kende als Nick.  
>'Ssssst,-' zei hij terwijl hij zag dat ze toch wakker was. 'Ik kom je geen pijn doen, je moet me vertrouwen.'<br>Vertrouwen, dat woord was inmiddels een groot woord geworden voor haar en ze wist niet zeker wat ze moest doen.  
>'Wat moet ik dan doen?' fluisterde ze.<br>'Doe maar gewoon alsof je slaapt. Als ik merk dat je je ogen open hebt kan dit gevaarlijk zijn.' Was zijn antwoord geweest.  
>Anouk knikte en deed haar ogen dicht. Stijf van angst voelde ze zich het trappetje omhoog gedragen worden door de gangen en ze merkte dat hij inmiddels door de gangen liep.<br>Waar was hij mee bezig? Zou ze hem vrijlaten, maar waarom? Wat was hier het nut van, ze snapte er niks meer van. Plotseling hoorde Anouk nog een paar voetstappen.  
>'Wat ben jij met haar aan het doen?' hoorde ze ineens Sarah zeggen. Ze kreeg rillingen over haar lichaam.<br>'Ik ben haar aan het overplaatsen. Op verzoek van háár.' Zei Nick.  
>'Oh,' reageerde Sarah. Anouk vertrouwde het niet 'Waarom weet ik daar niks van?'<br>'Omdat ze er een speciaal iemand voor nodig had om dit te doen.' Reageerde hij weer op zijn beurt. Anouk kon niet vertellen wat er aan de hand was, maar als ze niet deed alsof ze sliep had ze waarschijnlijk gelachen om een kwade Sarah.  
>'Oké, maar ik vertrouw het niet.' Zei ze.<br>'Dat is jouw probleem, maar nu moet ik haar overplaatsen.' Reageerde Nick en hij liep tegen haar aan toen hij haar passeerde.  
>Anouk probeerde door een klein kiertje te kijken, maar ze kon niks zien. Het risico zou te groot zijn als ze nog verder haar ogen open deed. Na nog een paar minuten lopen en uit het zicht van Sarah te zijn haalde Nick opelucht adem.<br>'Gelukkig, daar zijn we vanaf. We zijn er bijna.' Reageerde hij. Anouk was nu helemaal verward. Eerst dacht ze nog dat ze overgeplaatst werd en nu, had hij gelogen?  
>Anouk hoorde een deur open gaan en voelde de frisse lucht naar binnen stromen.<br>'We zijn er bijna Anouk,' en ze liepen naar buiten. 'Shit,' mompelde hij.  
>'Wachters, goedeavond.'<br>Anouk kreeg rillingen toen ze wachters hoorde.  
>'Halt,-' begon een van de wachters. 'Wat zijn we met onze gevangene aan het doen?'<br>'Ik, uh-' begon Nick. 'Ze moet overgeplaatst worden. Ze weet teveel.'  
>'En waarom dan wel?' Anouk kneep een klein beetje met haar ogen zodat ze kon zien wat er gebeurde. Zo zag ze dat een van de wachters een toverstok tegen zijn keel hield.<br>'En waarom weten wij van niks?' reageerde de andere wachter.  
>'Het is een geheime opdracht.'<br>Ongeduldig moest ze toe kijken hoe de wachters hem wantrouwig aankeken.  
>'Nou, laat me erdoor of anders laat zíj mij er wel door.' Was zijn reactie geweest. De wachters stapten angstig achteruit en Nick liep zo snel door als hij kon.<br>'Eindelijk, we zijn er. Anouk je mag je ogen open doen.'  
>Zo gezegd zo gedaan, Anouk deed haar open en keek Nick aan.<br>'Wat ben je allemaal aan het doen?' ze begreep er duidelijk niks meer van.  
>'Anouk,' zei hij en hij zette haar neer. Het was pikkedonker, maar ze kon wel zien dat ze midden in een bos waren.<br>'Ik weet van jou en de Orde. Ik weet veel meer dan je misschien denkt,' was zijn reactie geweest en Anouk keek hem verbaasd aan.  
>'Sarah?' reageerde ze alleen maar en Nick knikte.<br>'Waarom doe je dit voor mij?' vroeg ze.  
>'Mijn baas heeft plannen voor Jessie, maar ik kan het niet aanzien hoe ze wordt behandeld.' Zei Nick. Anouk keek naar hem en zag dat hij het meende.<br>'Je bent echt voor haar gevallen, is het niet?' Nick reaegeerde ontwijkend, maar dit was genoeg voor Anouk.  
>'Waarom laat je mij dan vrij en haar niet?'<br>'Omdat zij continu in de gaten gehouden wordt en niemand lijkt geïnteresseerd in jou en ik dacht, jij bent in staat om misschien haar te helpen op de een of andere manier.' Anouk knikte, maar wees naar haar been.  
>'Sorry, je hebt gelijk. Hier wacht.' Zei hij en hij sprak een spreuk uit waardoor de wond begon te stoppen met bloeden. 'Meer kan ik niet doen voor je. Ik ben niet zo'n held in wondheelkunde.'<br>'Dankje,' zei Anouk oprecht, maar toch vond ze het nog altijd achterdochtig dat hij haar plotseling hielp.  
>'Hoe weet ik dat je kan vertrouwen?' vroeg ze.<br>'Ik weet dat dit moeilijk is voor je, maar ik kan je beweren dat ik alles over heb voor Jessie. Anouk, je moet nu gaan.' Zei ze.  
>'En jij dan? Wat gaan ze met jou doen?' reageerde Anouk ongerust.<br>'Ik heb geen idee wat ze met mij gaan doen als ze erachter komen. Ze gaan me niet vermoorden, want ze heeft mij nodig. Ga nu!'  
>Anouk begon zich echt zorgen te maken. Wat nou als ze dat wel deden.<br>'Wie is ze?' vroeg ze aan Nick.  
>'Iemand waar je niets mee te maken wil hebben. Anouk, ren!' zei hij plotseling en ze keek achter zich. Anouk zag in de verte een zwarte gedaante aan komen lopen.<br>'Nog één ding.' Riep Nick nadat ze begon te rennen. 'Zeg Yvette dat het me spijt!' ze rende zo hard als ze kon en hoorde voetstappen om zich heen. Waarschijnlijk kwamen ze haar achterna gerend.  
>Buiten adem, zwak en met pijn in haar been rende ze zo hard als ze kon door het bos. Gelukkig was het bos vrij dicht bedekt waardoor ze overal kon schuilen. Anouk keek om zich heen en ze hoorde niemand meer rennen.<br>'Gelukkig, ik ben ze kwijt geraakt.' Zei ze en ging zitten tegen een boom.  
>Anouk merkte nu pas dat ze aan het rillen was en het koud had. Dit was ook niet zo gek als je beseft dat ze al wekenlang in dezelfde kleding liep, wat niet meer was dan een broek en een t-shirt. Daarnaast was ze ook behoorlijk leeg gebloed en veel voedsel had ze niet gekregen, soms kreeg ze een paar dagen niks.<br>Door een pijnscheut in haar been besefte ze dat, nu het bloeden was gestopt, ze niet eerder had beseft dat het pijn kon gaan doen. Anouk probeerde op te staan en verder te lopen, het ging met moeite en na een tijd gelopen te hebben begonnen haar ogen dicht te vallen en zakte ze in elkaar van de pijn.  
>Ze hoorde weer voetstappen en dacht dat dit iemand kon zijn waar zij opgesloten zat, of was het misschien Nick? Met veel moeite kon ze haar ogen open doen.<br>'Nick?!' riep ze 'NICK' kwam er met veel moeite uit. Alles kostte meer energie dan ze had verwacht en plotseling voelde ze armen om haar heen op dezelfde manier zoals ze eerder die dag gevoeld had.  
>'Nick?' kwam er zwak uit en aan het gedaante zag ze dat het ging om een jongen.<br>'Het komt allemaal goed.' Kwam eruit en de stem leek veel op die van Nick. 'Nick, jij bent het.' Zei ze en geruststellend liet ze haar oogleden zakken en viel ze in een diepe slaap.

deel 15  
>Slaperig werd Jessie wakker op een koude, harde vloer. Ze keek om zich heen om te zien of ze iemand zag liggen, maar dit was niet het geval. Jessie voelde aan haar hoofd, deze deed behoorlijk veel pijn en er liep veel bloed vanaf.<br>Wat was er allemaal gebeurd? Waar was ze? Jessie probeerde na te denken wat er gebeurd was. Wat was het laatste wat ze zich kon herinneren? Het feest, Elise die zich aan het klaar maken was, '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' dicht en zag zichzelf door de gangen lopen, blijkbaar ging ze ergens naartoe en toen zag ze een gedaante voor zich. Het was een lang meisje met lang zwart haar en groene ogen en toen ze dit voor zich zag, herinnerde ze alles weer.  
><em>'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Elise geschrokken tegen de gedaante die ineens uit het niets voor haar was gesprongen.<br>__'Je ergste nachtmerrie.' Zei het meisje en voor Jessie het wist werd ze vast gepakt, maar Jessie stribbelde tegen.  
><em>_'LAAT-ME-GAAN!' schreeuwde Jessie, maar niets hielp. Wanhopig keek Jessie om zich heen en zag ze een schim die dichterbij komen.  
><em>_'Nick! Help me, alsjeblieft!' reageerde ze wanhopig. Nick kwam dichterbij, maar in plaats van Jessie te helpen, hielp ze het meisje dat haar vast had.  
><em>_'Dankje Nick.' Zei het meisje en Jessie haar hart leek wel gebroken. Hoe kon hij haar dit aan doen?  
><em>_'Nick, wat?' vroeg ze en ze keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. Een enkele traan rolde zachtjes over haar wangen. Degene die haar het meeste zelfvertrouwen had gegeven de afgelopen maanden die deed haar dit aan? Wat deed haar eigenlijk aan? Wat waren ze van plan met haar?  
><em>_Nick keek haar niet in de ogen aan en had een kille stem terwijl hij sprak.  
><em>_'Je kan kiezen tussen twee dingen. Of zíj gaat er aan of jij doet alsof er niks aan de hand is terwijl wij naar buiten lopen.'  
><em>_Jessie keek geschrokken toen ze Anouk zag. Hij had haar mond getaped en vastgebonden.  
><em>_'ANOUK!' riep Jessie en ze probeerde haar te redden.  
><em>_'Dus, wat wordt het? Zij of jij?' reageerde Nick die haar kil aankeek.  
><em>_Jessie keek hem aan 'Waarom, waarom doe je me dit aan? Ik dacht dat je om mij gaf?' vroeg ze aan hem en er rolde nog een traan over haar gezicht.  
><em>_'Ik ga mee, maar laat haar gaan! Zij heeft jullie niks aan gedaan. Het is tussen ons.' Gebaarde Jessie en het meisje knikte.  
><em>_'Laat haar maar gaan.'  
><em>_'Maar waarom? Straks gaat ze rondbazuinen wat wij aan het doen zijn.' Reageerde Nick terwijl hij Anouk aankeek.  
><em>_'Vertrouw je me als ik zeg dat niemand haar zal geloven?' had ze gezegd.  
><em>_'Oké schat, als jij het zegt.' Zei hij en hij gaf haar een zoen op haar mond. Deze reactie zorgde voor een strak gezicht bij Jessie. Ze snapte er nu niks meer van. Waarom hadden ze haar nodig?  
><em>_'Je kan zo heerlijk zoenen.' Reageerde ze terwijl ze naar hem knipoogde.  
><em>_'We moeten dit kind hier zien te loodsen en mee te zien krijgen naar dé plek.' Reageerde ze. Nick knikte. Hij had Anouk los gelaten en hield Jessie stevig vast van achteren.  
><em>_'Droog die tranen, straks vermoeden mensen nog iets.' Had hij gezegd toen ze vlak bij de Grote Zaal waren.  
><em>_'Waarom nemen jullie mij eigenlijk mee via deze route? Waar iedereen is?' had ze gevraagd nadat ze probeerde te stoppen met huilen.  
><em>_'Omdat dit het minste opvalt.' Reageerde hij.  
><em>_'Nick liefje,' had het meisje gezegd. 'Als je wil dat ze alles weet kan je net zo goed het hele verhaal vertellen. Ohja gesproken over wat we nodig hebben.'  
><em>_Jessie voelde hoe de ketting van haar nek afgetrokken werd en in een van de zakken bewaard werd van het meisje.  
><em>_'Hé, Dat is van mijn moeder geweest! Dat heeft veel waarde hoor.' Had ze gereageerd toen haar ketting niet meer om haar nek hing.  
><em>_'Daarom hebben we het dus nodig.' Reageerde het meisje waar ze nog altijd geen naam van wist.  
><em>_Ze stapten de deuren naar buiten en eenmaal uit het zicht van de leerlingen probeerde Jessie te ontsnappen, maar dit lukte niet telkens niet.  
><em>_'Zo we hebben alles. We hebben het meisje en de- hé! Waar is die ketting nou gebleven?' reageerde ze geschrokken. Nick bleef stil staan en zo Jessie dus ook.  
><em>_'Zoek je dit ding soms?' zei een stem van achteren. Ze draaiden zich om, het was Anouk.  
><em>_'Dom wicht! Geef terug!'  
><em>_'Dacht het niet, kom het maar halen.' Zei Anouk terwijl ze begon te rennen.  
><em>_'ANOUK!' gilde Jessie. Ze keek om zich heen of ze nog leerlingen zag, maar daarvoor waren ze al te ver buiten.  
><em>_'Kop dicht mens!' riep Nick. Jessie keek hem geschrokken aan.  
><em>_'Mocht je het nog niet weten, het is zo voorbij tussen ons!' riep ze naar hem en al snel voelde ze een vuist in haar gezicht. Jessie viel bewusteloos neer.  
><em>Wat daarna gebeurde had Jessie niet meer mee gekregen. Nu ze daar weer aan terugdacht kreeg ze kriebels en tranen in haar ogen. Hoe had Nick haar dit aan kunnen doen? Jessie voelde of ze haar toverstok nog kon vinden, maar was er eigenlijk al vanuit gegaan dat deze afgepakt zou zijn.  
>Jessie had daadwerkelijk het gevoel gekregen dat Nick om haar gaf. Hij maakte haar speciaal, hij maakte haar zoals ze altijd al had willen zijn maar nooit had durven laten zien. Nu was dit vertrouwen voor altijd geschaad.<br>Jessie was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze pas in de gaten had gehad dat er iemand bij de deur was toen deze open ging. Jessie keek toe hoe ze zag dat er een gedaante de kerker in gegooid werd door Sarah. Door al haar onderonsjes met Sarah en het andere meisje die ze ook wel 'Mevrouw' noemden had Jessie in de gaten gekregen dat Sarah al die tijd in het complot had gezeten. Zij was degene geweest die het duivelse brein op de hoogte had gebracht van alles.  
>Jessie keek haar woedend aan, maar dit verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen ze zag wie het gedaante was toen het lichaam zich omgerold had en het gezicht naar boven gericht was. 'NICK!' gilde ze, maar toen besefte ze ineens iets. Waar was haar stem gebleven?<p> 


	4. Chapter 11 De Zoektocht

**Hoofdstuk 11 De zoektocht  
><strong>In paniek keek Jessie om zich heen. Wat was er met haar stem gebeurd? Wat hadden ze haar aan gedaan. Nick zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed en ze schudde hem wakker, maar hij reageerde niet.  
>Jessie snapte er niks meer van, Sarah zat in de Orde en bleek slecht. Nick was slecht en lag nu in dezelfde ruimte als zij en dat maakte hem niet meer slecht? De tranen rolden over haar wangen van schrik, angst en verbazing. Wat er met haar gebeurd is de afgelopen wist ze ook niet precies meer. Het enige wat ze kon herinneren was pijn en dat er dingen aan haar gevraagd werden. Alles leek haast wel een nachtmerrie.<br>'Urrrh' hoorde Jessie plotseling en ze keek naar Nick die veel pijn leek te hebben. Ze hield zijn hoofd vast en legde deze op haar schoot neer zodat hij op een zachte grond lag met zijn hoofd. Jessie voelde plotseling zijn hand om haar arm.  
>'J-Jessie-' begon hij moeilijk. Hoewel er allerlei gedachten door haar hoofd gingen, wist ze één ding zeker. Ze had nog steeds gevoelens voor hem en ook kon ze het niet over haar hart verkrijgen om hem nu in de steek te laten, ook al deed hij dat wel bij haar.<br>'Ssst-' begon Jessie die haar vinger tegen haar mond legde, zodat hij snapte wat ze bedoelde.  
>Jessie zag hoe Nick probeerde te glimlachen, maar vervolgens begon te hoesten.<br>'Rustig, rustig.' Zei Jessie, maar ze vergat dat haar geluid weg was.  
>Zo zat Jessie daar een hele tijd. Het enige wat ze kon doen was voor zich uit staren en de pijn negeren in haar hart en lichaam. Plotseling, na een lange tijd zo gezeten te hebben, deed Nick zijn ogen open en keek hij haar aan.<br>Uit schrik trok ze haar benen onder zijn hoofd vandaan en na en ging ze ver uit zijn buurt. Hoewel ze het fijn vond om hem zo dichtbij haar te hebben terwijl hij buiten bewustzijn was, wist ze niet wat ze van hem moest denken toen hij wakker werd.  
>Toen Nick 'auw' had gezegd nadat zijn hoofd op de grond was gevallen keek Jessie hem aan. Het deed haar veel pijn hem te zien. Nick moest een paar keer hoesten en probeerde overeind te komen.<br>'Jessie, ben-ben jij dat?' vroeg hij terwijl hij haar kant opkeek.  
>'Jessie?' vroeg hij nogmaals en hij kuchtte nog een paar keer. Hij was inmiddels overeind gaan zitten en wreef in zijn ogen.<br>'Auch,' zei hij toen hij rechtop zat. Jessie zat nog altijd ergens ineen gekropen in een hoekje. Hoewel ze geschrokken was wat er met hem gebeurd was, was ze lang niet vergeten wat ze hem aangedaan had.  
>'Jessie, ik weet dat je er bent zei hij.' Maar Jessie reageerde niet, ze kón niet reageren.<br>'Ik weet-kuch kuch- dat-dat het er slecht uitziet, maar-kuch kuch- kan ik je zien?' vroeg hij. Jessie twijfelde, maar langzaam aan kwam ze toch meer in het zicht.  
>'Jessie,-' zei hij toen hij haar zag en hij glimlachte pijnlijk 'Het-Het spijt me,'<p>

Deel 2  
>Anouk deed haar ogen langzaam open en keek recht tegen een plafond aan. Het eerste wat ze merke was het feit dat het plafon bestond uit houten planken. Ze was niet in een gewone huis terecht gekomen. Ze ging rechtop zitten uit angst en keek naar haar been. Er zat verband om heen en zag er netjes en verzorgd uit. Anouk keek of ze nog andere veranderingen aan zichzelf merkte. Alle schrammen, krassen en andere verwondingen leken goed te zijn verzorgd. Wel had ze nog de vieze oude kleren aan die ze eerst aan had. Toen ze rechtop zat, merkte ze dat ze veel pijn had in haar lichaam. Ze was uitgeput, maar wilde eerste weten waar ze was. Anouk keek nieuwsgierig om zich heen en stapte van het bed af waar ze op had gelegen. De kamer waar ze in lag, was kamer met een twee persoonsbed met verder niet veel in de kamer. Ze keek om zich heen en merkte al snel dat niet alleen het dak van hout was, maar ook de rest van het huis. Het leek haast wel op een soort vakantie-hutje. Anouk liep strompelend richting de deur en deed deze open. Ze merkte dat ze erg trillerig was. Waarschijnlijk kwam dit door het weinig eten dat ze had gegegen. Toen ze de deur open deed kwam ze op een gang, aan het einde van deze gang was een trap. Met moeite kon ze de trap af lopen en eenmaal beneden merkte ze dat er niemand aanwezig. Ze keek om zich heen. 'Hallo?' vroeg ze zwakjes. Ze schrok van haar eigen stem, deze klonk zwak en trillerig. Nieuwsgierig bekeek ze de woonkamer en merkte ze dat ook deze erg sfeervol was en van hout. Als Anouk niet beter wist, was dit een woonhuis maar een echt vakantie-huisje.<br>'Is hier iemand?' probeerde ze wat harder. Anouk liep langzaam de woonkamer door, maar merkte dat er niemand thuis was. Zo snel als ze kon (wat niet snel genoeg was naar haar mening), ging ze richting een plek waar de koelkast kon staan. Ze deed deze open en zag verschillende soorten eten staan. Het eerste, beste eten dat ze zag staan pakte ze en at ze op. Het maakte haar niet uit wat het was, zolang ze maar iets in haar mond had om de enorme honer te stilen. Ook pakte ze een pak melk en twijfelde er niet eens aan om het eerst in een glas te doen. Ze had zoveel dorst dat ze direct uit het pak dronk. Door haar honger en dorst merkte ze niet eens dat er inmiddels iemand achter haar was gaan staan.  
>'Je hebt de koelkast gevonden zie ik. Dan weet ik in ieder geval dat het weer beter met je gaat.' Klonk een wat oudere mannenstem. Anouk proeste al het eten en drinken uit en liet het door angst uit haar handen vallen. Geschrokken draaide ze zich om en stond ze tegen de muur aan.<br>Het was een vrij oude man waar ze naar keek. Ze schatte hem ongeveer rond de 65. Hij keek haar vriendelijk aan, maar Anouk keek wantrouwig terug.  
>'Geen zorgen mijn kind, ik zal je niks doen. Hier zei hij' en hij gaf haar wat eten aan. Anouk keek eerst naar het eten en toen weer naar de man en weer terug. Het was een rol kop en angstig pakte Anouk het aan. Anouk realiseerde zich dat alles wat er de afgelopen periode gebeurd was met haar, haar vertrouwen enorm beschadigd had.<br>Ze pakte het vleeswaren aan en begon gulzig te eten terwijl ze de man aan bleef kijken. Hij ruimde het pak melk op en de rest wat ze gemorst had. Inmiddels had ze weer wat eten binnen gekregen, maar merkte ze dat ze nog steeds honger had en keek ze naar de koelkast.  
>'Geen zorgen, mijn zoon komt straks terug en dan is er meer eten voor je.' Zei de oude man. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk. Anouk keek de man nog altijd angstig aan.<br>'Als je wil kan je in de tussen tijd je opfrissen. Boven is er een douche voor je. Ook hebben we kleding die je uit kan kiezen. Deze liggen in de kast bij je slaapkamer.  
>Anouk keek hem wantrouwig aan.<br>'Ik weet niet wat er met je gebeurd is meisje, maar je kan mij en mijn zoon vertrouwen.' Zei hij en hij pakte haar hand. Anouk voelde iets vertrouwends bij het aanraken van zijn hand. Ze had er een goed gevoel bij en glimlachte terug.  
>'Je hebt een kwartiertje de tijd, dan zal mijn zoon terug moeten zijn met het eten.' De man liet haar hand los en Anouk glimlachte zwakjes terug. Met veel moeite klom ze weer de trap op en keek ze achter zich om. De man was gaan zitten op een oude fauteill en was een boek verder gaan lezen. Hoewel haar maag zei dat ze wilde eten, zei haar verstand dat ze eerst zichzelf moest verzorgen. Waarschijnlijk zou haar dat al veel beter doen voelen.<br>Het duurde al niet lang voor ze de kast met kleding had gevonden. Er lag niet veel in, maar ze pakte schoon ondergoed en een groen jurkje dat ze zag liggen. Hoewel ze normaal niet van de jurkjes hield, was dit het enige wat ze misschien zou passen en wat haar leuk leek. De rest leek wat te oud te zijn voor haar leeftijd. Ze was ten slotte pas vijftien en hoewel ze zestien zou worden, maakte dit niets uit voor de kleding die daar lag en hing in de kast.  
>Inmiddels had ze zichzelf onder de douche weten te krijgen en merkte ze al gelijk dat de warme stralen haar veel goed hadden gedaan. Ze maakte zichzelf schoon met een stuk zeep dat ze gevonden had in de badkamer en waste haar haren. Weliswaar met mannen shampoo, maar iets was beter dan niets. Na enkele minuten alles gedaan te hebben, klom ze uit de douche en droogde ze zichzelf af. Er hing een spiegel boven de wastafel waar ze zichzelf goed in kon bekijken. Anouk schrok van de reflecitie, ze herkende zichzelf niet meer. Hoewel ze altijd wel redelijk mollig was, was dit nu niet meer te zien. Overal kon je haar botten beter zien dan ooit te voren. Ze was er zelfs zo van onder de indruk dat ze ging voelen. Het was duidelijk dat ze te weinig eten had gekregen in de afgelopen periode, Anouk wist niet precies hoelang het allemaal had geduurd. Het enige wat ze nog kon herinneren was de dag van het schoolbal, dit was voor de kerstvakantie.<br>Anouk had zichzelf inmiddels afgedroogd en in de kleding gehesen. Ze bekeek zichzelf nog een keer in de spiegel en zag nu pas dat ze enorme wallen onder haar ogen had en haar gezicht onder de schrammen, krassen en blauwe plekken had. Ze had zelfs een vrije diepe snee midden op haar wang. Deze voelde vrij diep aan.  
>Anouk had gemerkt dat haar haar er niet uit zag, maar zag verder niks liggen in de badkamer.<br>'We gaan zo eten, kom je ook?' klonk er dit keer een jongere stem. Anouk schrok en mompelde 'Ja, ik kom zo aan.' En hoorde niet lang daarna voetstappen naar beneden gaan.  
>Anouk baande een weg naar beneden richting de keuken. Daar had ze namelijk de eettafel gezien. Aan de eettafel zag ze de oude man zitten die ze al eerder had gezien en een jongere man. Zover ze kon zien van de achterkant had hij kort blond haar.<br>Zijn vader merkte haar aanwezigheid op. 'Ah, je bent opgefrist. Het ziet er al veel beter uit zo!' Had hij gereageerd. De zoon draaie zich om en keek haar aan.  
>'Goed om je op deze manier te zien.' Zei hij en hij stond op. Hij liep naar haar toe, maar Anouk zette een paar stapjes terug. 'Geen zorgen meisje, je hoeft niet bang te zijn. Wij zorgen voor je. Ik ben Kendall,' zei de jongen en hij stak zijn hand uit om haar te helpen. Anouk keek hem aan, glimlachte zwakjes. Anouk vertrouwde het nog niet helemaal, maar hield zijn hand vast en liet haar begeleiden naar een stoel aan de tafel.<br>'Alsjeblieft, speciaal voor jou. Ik hoop dat je het lekker vindt.' Zei Anouk en zonder te wachten begon ze gulzig te eten.

deel 3  
>Binnen enkele minuten had ze haar bord leeg en was haar honger eindelijk gestild. Ze merkte dat ze moe begon te worden nu haar maag vol was. Rustig wachtte ze totdat de anderen ook klaar waren. Anouk vond dat ze erg aardig waren geweest, maar er spookten allerlei vragen door haar hoofd. Wie waren deze mannen? Waarom hadden ze haar niet naar een ziekenhuis gebracht? Waar was ze? Ze besloot dat deze vragen ook wel een dag konden wachten. Anouk had inmiddels opgemerkt dat ze klaar waren met eten nadat ze ook nog een heerlijke lekkernij als toetje had gekregen. Voor het eerst in een lange tijd merkte ze dat ze weer energie en kracht begon te krijgen en dit wilde ze goed gebruiken.<br>De oudere en jonge man stonden op en brachten hun vaat naar de wastafel om deze af te wassen, Anouk stond ook op en volgde hun voorbeeld. Op het moment dat ze wilde helpen om te af wassen gebaarde de vader dat ze niets hoefde te doen.  
>'Je moet rusten, ga maar slapen.' Maar Anouk zou Anouk niet zijn als ze hier tegen in ging. Dat was haar natuurlijke aard. Ze schudde haar hoofd.<br>'Ik wil helpen,' zei ze plotseling. Beide mannen keken haar aan en Anouk bloosde, dat was nieuw voor haar. Er werd daarna niks meer gezegd en in stilte stonden zij en Kendall af te wassen. Dat was ook nieuw voor haar, maar Anouk wilde eerst zeker weten of ze hen kon vertrouwen. Ook was ze er nog steeds niet achter waarom ze haar op deze manier geholpen hadden. Waren het criminielen die zich probeerden te beschermen en was dit een manier om niet op te vallen of zat er een hele andere reden achter?  
>Het afwassen kostte haar veel energie en ze merkte dat ze zich moe begon te voelen. Zonder dat ze er maar iets aan kon doen zakte ze in elkaar. Blijkbaar had ze haar energie teveel ingeschat. Gelukkig had ze op dat moment niks in haar handen waardoor er geen glasscherven rond vlogen.<br>Ze deed haar ogen open en merkte dat ze weer in een zacht bed lag. Al direct zag ze aan het einde van het bed diezelfde jongen zitten waar ze de afwas mee aan het doen was. Hij was in slaap gevallen in de stoel en Anouk glimlachte en deed haar ogen weer dicht.  
><em>Anouk knipperde met haar ogen en deed deze langzaam open. Het eerste wat ze zag waren houten stenen dat wel leek op een vloer. Het duurde enkele seconden voor ze in de gaten had dat ze dat ze door iemand gedragen werd. Twee armen hielden haar stevig vast toen ze probeerde te ontkomen.<br>__'Wild bewegen doet alleen maar meer pijn,' werd er tegen haar gezegd 'Ik zou me maar een beetje inhouden als ik jou was.' En ze werd nog wreder vast gepakt. Alles deed pijn, haar gezicht, haar benen en haar hoofd. Ze had enorme hoofdpijn gekregen. Ze liepen samen door de stille gangen van Zweinstein. Deze waren verlaten door het schoolfeest. Aan het einde van de gang zag Anouk twee gedaanten staan. De jongen die haar stevig vasthield begon te praten 'Blijf staan of anders gebeurd er wat' zei hij en hij keek haar doordringend aan. Anouk wist dat het menens was en ze kon geen kant op.  
><em>_Wat er daarna gebeurde was allemaal erg snel gegaan. Terwijl ze aan haar armen werd getrokken naar voren werd er ook gezegd 'Je kan kiezen tussen twee dingen. Of zíj gaat er aan of jij doet alsof er niks aan de hand is terwijl wij naar buiten lopen.'  
><em>_Anouk was erg geschrokken door deze zin en nóg erger geschrokken door het feit dat ze Jessie zag staan. Ze wist dat ze al die tij gelijk had!  
><em>_'ANOUK!' hoorde ze Jessie gillen. Gevolgd door een ongeduldige jongen.  
><em>_'Dus, wat wordt het? Zij of jij?' reageerde Nick die haar Jessie kil aankeek. Nu wist Anouk waar ze hem van kende! Ze had hem een paar keer samen gezien met Jessie. Het schenen, maar verder kende ze hem niet. Anouk keek naar Jessie die wel in tranen uit kon barsten.  
><em>_'Waarom, waarom doe je me dit aan? Ik dacht dat je om mij gaf?' vroeg ze aan hem en er rolde nog een traan over haar gezicht. 'Ik ga mee, maar laat haar gaan! Zij heeft jullie niks aan gedaan. Het is tussen ons.' Gebaarde Jessie en het meisje knikte.  
><em>_Anouk schudde haar hoofd en maakte allerlei geluiden en gebaren, maar niemand scheen daar echt op te reageren.  
><em>_'Laat haar maar gaan.' Zei de vrouw, Anouk zag dat ze lang zwart haar had en felblauwe ogen. Die ogen kwamen haar bekend voor, net als die stem. De rest herkende ze echter niet. Wie was zij? Waarom waren ze hier?  
><em>_'Maar waarom? Straks gaat ze rondbazuinen wat wij aan het doen zijn.' Reageerde de jongen.  
><em>_'Vertrouw je me als ik zeg dat niemand haar zal geloven?' had het meisje gezegd.  
><em>_'Oké schat, als jij het zegt.' Zei hij en hij gaf haar een zoen op haar mond. Deze reactie zorgde voor een strak gezicht bij Jessie. Anouk kon aan Jessie zien dat er van alles door haar hoofd spookte en dwarrelde. Ze probeerde troostend naar Jessie te kijken, maar met tape op je mond en vastgebonden ging dat lastig.  
><em>_'Je kan zo heerlijk zoenen.' Reageerde het meisje terwijl ze naar hem knipoogde.  
><em>_'We moeten dit kind hier zien te loodsen en mee te zien krijgen naar dé plek.' Reageerde ze. Nick knikte. Hij had Anouk los gelaten en hield Jessie stevig vast van achteren. Doordat Anoul los was, had ze de kans om zichzelf van de tape te bevrijden. Zich bevrijden van het touw ging wat lastiger.  
><em>_Anouk probeerde uit allemacht zichzelf los te wringen. Haar toverstok had ze niet meer in bezit, waarschijnlijk hadden zíj het meegenomen. Anouk wist zich eindelijk los te krijgen en rende achter het drietal aan om Jessie te beschermen. Ze probeerde zoveel mogelijk mensen in de tussentijd te zoeken, maar ze kwam geen enkele ziel tegen.  
><em>_Even was ze bang dat ze hen kwijt was geraakt, totdat ze drie gedaante naar buiten zag lopen. Anouk herkende het meisje met de zwarte haren en achtervolgde hen. Ze probeerde dit zo stilletjes mogelijk te doen en zag dat er iets van Jessies nek afgetrokken werd en in één van de zakken gedaan werd.  
><em>_'Hé, Dat is van mijn moeder geweest! Dat heeft veel waarde hoor.' Had Jessie direct gereageerd.  
><em>_'Daarom hebben we het dus nodig.' Reageerde het meisje waar ze nog altijd geen naam van wist.  
><em>_Anouk begreep er niks van. Waarom hadden ze een ketting nodig en Jessie? Anouk probeerde hen te achtervolgen zonder gezien te worden. Misschien kon ze ontdekken waar ze heen gingen of kon ze het proces vertragen. In ieder geval, dit leek haar het beste om te doen daarna zou ze wel weer iets anders bedenken. Op datzelfde moment merkte ze dat Jessie probeerde te ontsnappen en dat er iets uit de zak viel van het meisje. Het leek wel op een ketting. Anouk rende er zo snel mogelijk en onopgemerkt naartoe om het te pakken, terwijl de anderen bezig waren met Jessie.  
><em>_'Zo we hebben alles. We hebben het meisje en de- hé! Waar is die ketting nou gebleven?' reageerde ze geschrokken. Nick bleef stil staan en zo Jessie dus ook.  
><em>_'Zoek je dit ding soms?' zei Anouk met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Alle drie draaiden zich om en zagen dat het Anouk was.  
><em>_'Dom wicht! Geef terug!'  
><em>_'Dacht het niet, kom het maar halen.' Zei Anouk terwijl ze begon te rennen. Hoewel Anouk een goede conditie had en goed kon rennen, is het bijna niet te ontkomen aan iemand met een toverstok. Al snel werd ze door een spreuk onderuit gehaald en kwam ze vol op de sneeuw terecht. Ze werd aan haar benen getrokken en in de lucht gehangen.  
><em>_'NEEEEE!' had ze keihard gegild. Zo hing ze onderste boven terwijl ze de jongen genaamd Nick op zich af zag komen. Hij keek haar venijnig aan en trok de ketting uit haar handen. Voor ze het wist kreeg ze een klap van iets heel scherps in haar gezicht waardoor haar wang direct begon te bloeden.  
><em>_'Doe dat nooit meer, hoor je!' reageerde hij scherp.  
><em>_'Wat wil je dat ik met haar doe?' vroeg hij aan het andere meisje die inmiddels achter hem stond met Jessie.  
><em>_'Neem haar maar mee, ze kan goed van pas komen.'  
><em>Anouk zat zwetend rechtovereind in bed. Ze voelde klam aan en begon te rillen. Had ze nou gedroomd, was het allemaal echt gebeurd? Al haar herinneringen waren één grote wirwar. Het gevoel in haar maag zei haar dat dit geen droom was, maar echt gebeurd was.  
>Terwijl ze daar op bed zat met snelle hartkloppingen en een enorm zwetend lichaam, voelde ze twee handen die haar vastpakten. Uit alle schrik pakte ze deze handen vast en draaide ze deze zo ver mogelijk om, totdat ze zag dat het Kendall was die het uitgilde van de pijn.<br>'Sorry!' zei Anouk geschrokken en ze liet hem direct los. Zijn vader was van al het gegil naar boven gekomen en keek Anouk aan.  
>'Wat is er aan de hand? Ik hoorde gegil! Gaat het Kendall?' Kendall keek zijn vader aan.<br>'Ja pa, sorry ik schrok gewoon. Ga maar terug naar bed. Ik blijf wel bij haar.' Zei hij en hij gebaarde dat zijn vader weg moest gaan en deed de deur achter hem dicht.  
>Met een geschrokken gezicht keek ze naar zijn handen.<br>'Doen ze pijn?' vroeg ze voorzichtig. Kendall keek haar glimlachend aan en schudde zijn hoofd. Anouk kon zien dat hij zijn ware gevoelens voor zich hield.  
>'Het, het spijt me.' Begon Anouk en ineens begon ze te snikken.<br>Kendall was bij haar op het bed gaan zitten. 'Ssst, het is al goed. Wat jij hebt mee gemaakt moet verschrikkelijk zijn geweest. Zoals we jouw vonden, zo heb ik nog nooit iemand gezien.' Zei hij en hij probeerde haar te kalmeren door zijn hand op haar schouder te leggen. Anouk keek er eerst verafschuwt naar, maar kalmeerde daarna en ging tegen het bed aan zitten in een ontspannen houding.  
>'Mag ik je wat vragen?' vroeg ze en hij was verrast doordat ze plotseling een vraag stelde. Hij knikte en glimlachte vriendelijk. Er was iets aan deze jongen, iets wat Anouk nog nooit eerder had gezien.<br>'Natuurlijk,' reageerde hij.  
>'Waarom ben ik hier naartoe gebracht? Waarom hebben jullie mij niet naar een ziekenhuis gebracht of iets dergelijks?' Er viel toen een pijnlijnke stilte.<p>

deel 4  
>De tansformatie van Elise had niet bepaald verlopen zoals ze gehoopt had. Wel wist ze dat ze nu precies was wie ze wilde zijn, maar wist ze dat ze dat ze wellicht de liefde van haar leven verloren had. Was hij dan toch gevallen voor haar eerste transformatie? De oppervlakkige Elise die deed alsof ze alleen maar gaf om vrienden en haar uiterlijk? Dit waren nog maar enkele vragen die door haar hoofd spookten de afgelopen dagen. Haar hart was gebroken nu ze erachter was gekomen dat Niels een vriendin had. Toen ze haar kans had, had ze deze moeten grijpen. Wellicht zou ze nu nooit meer aan een jongen komen….<br>Hoewel ze aan de ene kant het gevoel had gekregen dat ze Niels kwijt was geraakt, waren zij en Myron dichter naar elkaar gegroeid. Ze trokken veel met elkaar op en hadden veel dingen met elkaar gemeen. Tot in de late uurtjes waren ze vaak samen te vinden en het enige wat hen dan ervoor deed zorgen dat ze uit elkaar zou halen, was slaap. Myron had het er eigenlijk nooit meer over zijn broer. Toen Niels bekend maakte dat hij een nieuwe vriendin had, was Elise gebroken en dat had Myron gemerkt. Ze had geprobeerd zich overeind te houden, maar omdat niet alleen Niels had verloren, maar ook Jessie had ze niemand meer om iets mee te delen. Myron daarentegen, stond voor haar klaar wanneer ze hem nodig had. Dit maakte hen sterker, er waren zelfs mensen die dachten dat zij nu een stelletje waren geworden, dit zorgde voor een aantal hilarische momenten tussen het tweetal. Elise had Waarzeggerij en nu ze alles weer op orde had, waren haar cijfer weer zoals ze voorheen waren. Ze had niemand meer die haar af zou leiden en niemand die haar meer kon irriteren. Het enige waar ze nog wel erg over zin zat was over Jessie. Het was de school niet ontgaan dat er een aantal studenten in de Ziekenzaal lagen en een aantal studenten weg waren.  
>Zweinstein zou Zweinstein niet zijn geweest als er niet de meest verschrikkelijke roddels de rondte gingen over de gebeurtenissen van deze leerlingen. Nadat Malinka ontwaakt was, is er niet veel bijzonders meer gebeurd. Ook hebben ze verder weinig kunnen ontdekken over Jessie en Anouk, waar zij verbleven en wat er met hen gebeurden. Met Yoh had ook vrijwel niemand contact meer.<br>Terwijl Elise hierover nadacht en op weg was naar de Toren waar Waarzeggerij werd gegeven, kreeg ze rillingen en tranen in er ogen. Ze miste haar vriendin ontzettend erg en hoewel ze wist dat iedereen enorm veel moeite deed om zowel haar als Anouk te vinden, had ze had gevoel dat het allemaal wel beter kon. Ook had ze niemand om hierover te praten. Aangezien Myron een buitenstaander van de Orde was, was het natuurlijk ten strengsten verboden om hierover te praten. Het zat haar dwars dat ze er niet over kon praten.  
>Inmiddels was ze gearriveerd en merkte ze dat ze aan de late kant was. Iedereen had al plaats genomen in het lokaal en alle stoelen waren bezet, behalve eentje. Wanhopig keek ze om zich heen of er nog een stoel vrij was, maar dit was niet het geval en met een diepe zucht liep ze naar Niels en nam ze naast hem plaats.<br>Professor Zwamdrift kwam op dat moment naar haar bureau gelopen en merkte dat iedereen aanwezig was.  
>'Goedemorgen allemaal,' begon ze. Elise voelde dat Niels haar aanstaarde en probeerde het te negeren door hevig aantekeningen te maken van hetgeen dat de professor aan het vertellen was.<br>'Ik vind het leuk wat je gedaan hebt met je uiterlijk. Ik wilde het al eerder zeggen, maar daar heb ik nooit de kans voor kregen.' Begon hij plotseling. Elise probeerde te doen alsof ze niet verbaasd was en bleef aantekeningen maken.  
>Het leek eventjes stil te zijn, maar deze hoop was al snel vervlogen. Niels begon weer te praten. 'Elise, waarom heb ik het gevoel dat je mij ontloopt. Heb ik je iets aan gedaan?' vroeg Niels. Elise draaide zich om en keek hem kwaad aan. Draaide zich weer om en begon weer aantekeningen te maken. De professor had het over het voorbereiden van de eindexamens, deze waren er al over een paar maanden en daar moesten ze nog een aantal onderwerpen goed voor voorbereiden.<br>'Oké, nou heb ik echt het gevoel dat je me negeert. Ik dacht dat we vrienden waren? Waarom doe je zo tegen me?' Elise probeerde zich in te houden en draaide zich om. Ze deed haar mond open en toen dicht en weer open, maar bedacht zich op het laatste moment en draaide zich om.  
>'Wat is het wat je wilde zeggen? Kom op, toe nou ik ben erg nieuwsgierig geworden.' Ging hij verder. Dit was de druppel voor Elise.<br>'Je weet toch wat ze zeggen,' begon ze iets te hard. De Professor was gestopt met vertellen en de hele klas keek haar aan, zonder dat ze het in de gaten had.  
>'Nee wat?' begon Niels met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht, hij was blij dat hij haar aandacht eindelijk had gekregen.<br>'Als je niks aardigs kan zeggen over iemand, zeg dan helemaal niks.' Zei ze kwaad. De vrolijke grijns van Niels was al snel veranderd in een grimas.  
>'Ow,' was het enige wat hij kon zeggen. Elise voelde tranen in haar op komen en wist dat ze zo snel mogelijk het lokaal uit moest rennen. Ze pakte haar tas en negeerde de blikken van haar klas genoten en de professor terwijl ze het lokaal uitrende en zo snel mogelijk een weg baande naar een plek waar ze alleen kon zijn en na kon denken.<br>Op de vijfde verdieping merkte ze iets te laat dat ze tegen iemand was aangeknald en terwijl ze op probeerde te staan en haar spullen probeerde te pakken die gevallen waren uit haar tas, merkte ze dat iemand anders haar de andere spullen aangaf.  
>'Sorry,' mompelde ze tegen de persoon. Ze had niet gezien tegen wie ze aanknalde. 'Het geeft niet Elise,' zei een bekende stem. Pas toen hij haar naam zei keek ze overeinde en zag ze dat het Myron was. 'Zeg, gaat het een beetje?' vroeg hij bezorgd aan terwijl hij de laatste spullen aan haar gaf die op de grond verspreid lagen.<br>'Ja, ja het gaat.' Zei ze terwijl ze de tranen weg probeerde te vegen en een glimlach tevoorschijn probeerde te toveren.  
>'Elise,' zei hij enigszins op een boze toon en keek haar doordringend aan. Elise barste in huilen uit en op datzelfde moment merkte ze dat het drukker werd op de gangen.<br>'Kom, we gaan wel even ergens anders heen.' Gaf hij aan en ze liepen richting de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf. Normaal gesproken zou ze daar niet direct naar toe gaan, maar nu iedereen toch lessen had zou het rustig zijn in de leerlingenkamer.  
>Ze had gelijk, toen ze aankwamen was er niemand in de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf, nouja behalve zij en Myron dan. Ze namen plaats in de gele stoelen die verspreid stonden in de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf.<br>'Nou, vertel eens. Wat heeft mijn broer gedaan?' vroeg Myron. Elise keek verbaasd op. Was het zo duidelijk geweest?'  
>'W-wat b-bedoel j-je?' begon Elise snikkend.<br>'Oh Elise, je hoeft mij niet voor de gek te houden. Ik weet best dat het om Niels gaat. Je bent de laatste tijd vaak afwezig. Ik weet wel dat het je dwars zit dat hij een vriendin heeft.' Hij pakte haar hand vast en keek haar aan. 'Kom, vertel er wat er aan de hand is'.  
>Elise vroeg zich nu echt af wat ze in Niels zag. Myron was zoveel aardiger, charmanter en alles wat Niels niet had, had hij wel! Wat was er mis met haar?<br>'H-Het is-is gewoon zo lastig.' Begon Elise. Ze probeerde het snikken te verminderen. Myron bleef haar aankijken.  
>'Ik snap maar al te goed wat je bedoeld.' Begon hij om haar op te vrolijken, maar dit hielp niet echt en ze begon alleen maar harder te snikken.<br>'Ik-ik wil gewoon-gewoon dat h-hij naar mij toe s-s-stapt en al-alleen zegt dat hij-hij me leuk vi-vindt. M-meer hoeft hij ni-niet te doen!' biechtte ze uiteindelijk op. Ze schrok er zelf van, ze vond Niels leuker dan ze had verwacht.  
>'Ach meisje toch, ik weet hoe rot mijn broer zich kan gedragen. Uiteindelijk doet hij dat alleen bij de mensen waar hij veel om geeft.' Zei hij en Elise keek hem verbaasd aan.<br>'Niels heeft niet echt de gave om zich goed te uitten, dat heb je waarschijnlijk al begrepen. Dit wordt alleen maar erger als hij in de buurt is van mensen waar hij van houdt.'  
>'Nou, daar merk ik anders niks van bij Eva,' zei Elise, haar stem was alweer normaal geworden. Het snikken was gestopt.<br>'Dat komt,' ging hij verder en Elise merkte hij niet verder wilde vertellen, maar Elise keek hém nu door dringend aan.  
>'Oké, ik mag dit eigenlijk niet vertellen, maar ik kan het niet meer aan je zo te zien.' Elise begreep er niks meer van.<br>'Het komt doordat hij niet om haar geeft.' Gaf hij uiteindelijk toe. Er ging van alles door Elise heen. De enige vraag die door haar hoofd rondspookte waar ze direct antwoord op wilde en dat was waarom hij haar dit aan deed.  
>Niels haalde diep adem. 'Luister, een paar dagen geleden was ik met Niels in gesprek gegaan. Wij hadden een hele gezellige middag gehad en je had verteld dat je er erg verdrietig om was. Hoe het allemaal gelopen was. Ik weet dat ik je had beloofd niks te zeggen en ik het voor me zou houden, maar ik kon het niet laten. Ik maakte me zorgen en ik wilde zijn kant van het verhaal horen.'<br>Het is maar goed dat Elise al was gaan zitten, anders was ze nu echt achter over gevallen.  
>'Je hebt wat?!' begon ze verbaast.<br>'Toen ben ik er achter gekomen,' ging hij verder terwijl hij Elise negeerde. 'Dat dit zijn manier was om jou jaloers te maken.'  
>Nu werd het Elise te veel. Dit was dus allemaal een grote grap voor Niels? Hij was gewoon met haar gevoelens aan het spelen?<br>'WAT!' gilde Elise en ze sprong op. Ze was woedend. Hoe kon hij haar dit aan doen. Myron bleef zitten en probeerde haar te kalmeren. Met tegenzin ging Elise zitten en keek ze hem aan.  
>'Waarom heb je me dit niet eerder verteld?' vroeg ze.<br>'Omdat, we broers zijn en ik beloofd had dit geheim te houden.' Verklaarde hij. Elise keek hem kwaad aan, maar merkte dat hij dit meende en begon iets minder kwaad te worden. Als Jessie iets aan haar vertelde wat ze niet door mocht vertellen, zou ze dat ook niet hebben gedaan.  
>'Je wist hoeveel verdriet er ik om had en ik dacht dat wij goede vrienden waren geworden de afgelopen dagen.' Begon ze, ze wilde een duidelijke verklaring waarom hij dit niet zo snel mogelijk aan haar verteld had.<br>'Ja, dat gevoel heb ik ook. Daarom vertel ik het je nu. Ik geef om je Elise en ik kon het niet aan zien om je zo te zien. Het spijt me, ik had het je eerder moeten vertellen.'  
>Hij bood zijn excuses aan en zo kon Elise natuurlijk niet meer boos blijven.<br>'Het is al goed, ik zou hetzelfde gedaan hebben als het ging om Jessie.' Zei ze en ze keek hem glimlachend aan, maar de pijn in haar hart toen ze het over Jessie had hield ze verborgen.  
>'Weet je,' begon ze 'Ik snap niet waarom ik Niels leuk vind. Ik vind jou veel aardiger, liever en leuker.' Te laat merkte ze dat ze dit hardop had gezegd en begon ze te blozen. Myron keek haar verbaasd aan en voor ze het wist voelde ze zijn lippen op die van haar. Uit verbazing beantwoordde zij deze, maar stopte vrijwel direct toen ze een stem in hun buurt hoorden.<br>'Wat zijn julli aan het doen?' Elise en Myron keken naar de kant waar de stem vandaan kwam en zagen Niels staan.

deel 5  
>Nena voelde zich alleen maar belabbert de laatste paar dagen. Waarom moesten al die jongens in haar hoofd zitten? Waarom kon ze niet een meisje zijn die ook meisjes had als vriendinnen en niet alleen maar jongens als vrienden die verliefd op haar waren of waar zij verliefd op werd.<br>Behalve contact met de ordeleden tijdens de vergaderingen, had ze verder met niemand gesproken. Zeker niet over hetgeen waar ze mee zat. Edward had ze een paar weken niet gezien, zelfs niet op school en ze vroeg zich af of hij wel was komen opdagen na de vakantie en Mark. Tja, dan was hij er nog. Mark was haar beste vriend, maar meer dan dat was hij niet voor haar en hij had wel gevoelens voor haar. Ze vond het moeilijk hem onder ogen te komen. Wat betreft het Rick-probleem, daar was ze ook nog niet helemaal over uit. Ook hem had ze niet meer gesproken na de gevoelens die hij had bekend over haar. Ze hoopte geen van allen voorlopig tegen te komen en ook vermeed ze groot publiek om vragen over Yoh te ontwijken.  
>Iedere dag stuurde ze berichten naar haar ouders, die waren inmiddels op de hoogte over alles wat er speelde. Niet zozeer specifiek haar liefdesleven, maar meer haar 'geheime' leven van de Orde. Haar ouders maakten deel uit van de Orde tijdens het Grote Gevecht waarbij Zweinstein erg verwoest werd. Haar ouders hadden toen al een relatie samen en vochten tijdens het laatste gevecht aan de zijde van Orde. Ze hadden geen beslissende rol in het gevecht, maar wel wel een toegevoegde waarde. Zowel haar vader als haar moeder bezaten over de enorme gave om ontzettend goed te kunnen verdedigen. Ze hadden een snel reactie-vermogen. Het was onmogelijk hen te verslaan tijdens duelleren. Dus kwamen ze erg goed van pas tijdens het Grote Gevecht<br>Hoewel deze 'skills' niet echt van toepassing waren bij Nena, was ze wel behendig. Duelleren was niet haar sterkste kant, maar slecht was ze niet en blijkbaar had ze toch nog de genen van haar ouders in zich. Dit zorgde ervoor dat ook zij bij de Orde werd toegelaten.  
>Zo was ze die ochtend tijdens de lessen door, naar de uilentoren. Tenminste, wat er nog wat er nog van over was na het gevecht. Dit was namelijk één van de weinige monumenten die ze hadden laten staan nadat Zweinstein werd verwoest ter herinnering wat er die dag plaats vond.<br>Eenmaal aangekomen in de toren liep ze direct naar de plek waar normaal gesproken de uil zou zitten die haar post zou bezorgen. Deze uil was van haar ouders, maar die was er nu niet. Dit keer zat er een andere uil, maar wel met een brief genoteerd aan Nena. Nieuwsgierg maakte Nena deze open.

_'Beste Nena,'_

Las ze op de brief. Ze was nieuwsgierig van wie deze brief kwam en zag onderaan de brief staan dat deze afkomstig was van Yoh. Haar maag maakte een salto bij het lezen van zijn naam. Bij het lezen van deze naam wist ze dat ze ergens moest zitten, waarschijnlijk zou dit een heftige brief worden. Zodoende stopte ze de brief in haar zak en liep ze weer naar beneden.

Het was erg koud en er lag een hoop sneeuw, maar toch vond ze het heerlijk om zo nu en dan buiten te zitten. Even alles te laten zoals het was en te genieten van de omgeving. Niet al te verder van de uilentoren vandaan was een bankje waar ze plaats kon nemen nadat ze de sneeuw weggeveegd had van het bankje. Terwijl ze plaats nam op het bankje vroeg ze zich af waar de brief over kon gaan, maar daar kwam ze al snel genoeg achter toen ze nog een keer de brief opende en begon te lezen.

'_Beste Nena,' _

_Waar zal ik eens mee beginnen. Ik heb je zoveel te vertellen en het liefste zou ik het willen zeggen, wat ook veel veiliger zou zijn._

Nena stopte even met lezen, veiliger? Las ze dat nou goed? Ze las de eerste zin nog een keer en had het inderdaad goed gelezen. Voor een tweede keer maakte haar maag een salto terwijl ze verder las.

_´Als eerste wil ik vertellen dat ik je ontzettend mis. Ik mis mijn allerbeste vriendin waar ik alles aan kon vertellen. Onthoud dat goed. Ook wil ik zeggen dat het niet jouw schuld is, mijn ouders zouden er toch alles aan doen om mij van school te halen en jou gebruikten ze als een excuus. Iets dat ik ze nooit zal vergeven.' _

Nogmaals stopte Nena en printte ze alles goed in haar hoofd. Terwijl ze dit deed begonnen er tranen over haar wangen te lopen. Hij noemde haar zijn allerbeste vriendin. Nena wist dat ze goede vrienden waren met ups-and-downs, maar ze wist niet dat ze zoveel voor hem betekende. Na een diepe zucht ging ze weer verder.

_'Ik heb veel moeite om mijn plekje te vinden. Alles voelt zo anders, zo gewoon. Al hoewel…. Er is één ding wat niet gewoon is. Iets dat ik je persoonlijk zou moeten vertellen.  
><em>_Ik hoop snel wat van je te horen en stuur me zo snel mogelijk een berichtje terug.  
><em>_Ik mis je,_

_Yoh' _

Nena vouwde het briefje weer dicht, stopte het weer in haar zak en liet alles zinken. Er rolden nog meer tranen over haar wangen en ze realiseerde zich dat er weer een jongen in haar leven was waar ze om moest huilen. Om deze gedachte moest ze zelfs een beetje lachen.  
>'Wat is er zo grappig?' klonk er ineens uit het niets. Blijkbaar was het opgevallen dat ze iets grappig vond. Aangezien ze niet verwacht had er nu iemand naast haar zou staan, was dit behoorlijk schrikken voor haar geweest. Ze keek links van zich om te zien wie deze persoon was en keek recht in het gezicht van niemand minder dan….<p>

deel 6  
>Ook Suuz was die dag niet in haar beste humeur. Eigenlijk die hele week. Sinds het uit is tussen haar en Teddy, heeft ze haar dagen niet. Alles ziet er somber in voor haar en ze haalt de ene onvoldoende na de andere. Dat terwijl het haar laatste jaar is. Ze wilde wel haar P.U.I. halen en het was een lastige periode door alles wat er ook nog eens bij gekomen was na de gebeurtenissen van de leden van de Orde. Er was nog altijd niet veel nieuws geweest of verbeteringen van de meiden die in de ziekenzaal lagen.<br>Teddy had ze niet meer gesproken nadat het uit was. Iedere keer als zij hem zag, maakte ze een hele grote om weg om hem niet te zien. Als er eten was en hij was al aanwezig, ging ze later eten of helemaal niet. Het deed haar ontzettend veel pijn om hem zo te zien. Zo gelukkig met Victoire. Al die tijd had ze het al geweten. Hij hield nog van Victoire en niet meer van haar. Tijdens de lessen was het een heel ander verhaal. Dan kon ze er soms niet meer onderuit komen om hem niet te hoeven zien en ging ze zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan zitten.  
>Heel Zweinstein wist er inmiddels al van en ze merkte dat er over haar geroddeld werd. Niemand had verwacht dat Teddy écht voor haar zou vallen. Dus dat het uit was gegaan, verbaasde dan ook niemand. Nouja als je Sarina en Tim dan natuurlijk niet mee rekent. Sarina was er als een vriendin voor haar geweest en Tim was er wanneer ze hen allebei nodig had of gewoon een jongen nodig had om mee te praten. Hij verzekerde haar dat hij zeker wel wat voor haar had gevoeld en dat hij er kapot van was geweest dat ze had uitgemaakt, maar dat geloofde Suuz niet. Zij dacht dat dit een manier was om haar op te vrolijken.<br>Zo liepen ze met z'n drieën die ochtend naar een van de weinige lessen die ze gezamenlijk hadden, Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was dit. Dat betekende dat ze ook Teddy weer zou zien en daar had ze geen zin in, maar weg blijven van school had geen zin.  
>Ze stonden voor het lokaal te wachten, Suuz twijfelde of ze naar binnen wilde gaan.<br>'Weet je zeker dat je wil gaan? We kunnen ook dit uurtje weg blijven. Ik weet zeker dat professor Filister het begrijpt. Hij eens een van de meest zachtaardige leraren die we hier hebben. Nouja, als je professor Lubbermans niet meerekent dan. Er is niemand aardiger dan hij is.' Zei Sarina.  
>Suuz schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik moet dit doen. Ik moet laten zien dat Teddy mijn hart niet gebroken heeft en dat ik ook verder gegaan ben.' Wat natuurlijk niet zo was. Dacht Suuz bij zichzelf. Dit was niet de enige reden. Na de les moest ze met Simon Filister praten. Hij was lid van de Orde en ook van de oude Orde. Ze moest hem spreken over bepaalde dingen en dat kon ze natuurlijk niet doen als ze niet naar de les ging. Alleen mocht Sarina dat niet weten.<br>'Oké, Als jij dat wil en als je ervan overtuigd bent dat dit de beste oplossing is.' Reageerde Sarina enigszins wantrouwend en ze deed de deur open.  
>Door hun gesprek waren ze te laat aangekomen in de les en alle stoelen waren bezet op drie stoelen na. Achterin het lokaal waren nog twee stoelen en in het midden van het lokaal. Naast niemand minder dan Teddy. Toen Suuz dit zag, kreeg ze kramp in haar maag en nog voordat ze haar beste vriendin aan kon kijken waren zij en Tim al op de twee stoelen gaan zitten achterin het lokaal.<br>Met hetzelfde gevoel liep ze richting Teddy (die druk in gesprek was met iemand die achter hem zat) en nam ze plaats. Suuz merkte dat ze door de hele klas nieuwsgierig werd aangestaard en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Wanhopig keek ze naar Simon.  
>'Ik geloof dat ik de leraar ben en jullie naar mij moeten kijken.' Begon hij de les. Op dat moment draaide iedereen om en keek naar de leraar.<br>Opgelucht keek ze hem dankbaar aan en pakte ze haar boeken en papier uit haar tas. Haar inkt en veer volgden daarna.  
>In haar ooghoeken merkte Suuz dat ze werd aangestaard door Teddy. Ze probeerde het te negeren, maar merkte dat er om haar heen toch nog mensen waren die naar haar staarden terwijl de les vorderde.<br>'Wat nou.' Zei ze om de mensen af te schrikken en om te draaien. Professor Filister had dit gehoord en stopte even met de les.  
>'Is er iets wat u wil delen met ons mevrouw Weemijer?' vroeg hij en al schudde Suuz haar hoofd.<br>'Oké, dan kunnen we verder met de les. Als u tenminste antwoord weet op de vraag.' En daar ging het weer. Iedereen staarde weer naar haar. Suuz probeerde zich zo goed mogelijk te focussen op wat de vraag was, maar kon zich niets bedenken. Ze deed haar mond open, maar op datzelfde moment kwam er een antwoord uit Teddy zijn mond.  
>'Uw antwoord moet zijn dat je beleefd om moet gaan met Centaurs. Als jij ze respecteert zullen ze je met rust laten. Zo niet, dan kan het fout af lopen.'<br>'En dat antwoord is correct, bedankt mevrouw Weemijer.' Reageerde Simon op Teddy zijn antwoord, waardoor de hele klas begon te grinniken.  
>Suuz begon te blozen, maar eerder uit schaamte dan uit verlegenheid. Ze schaamde omdat Teddy antwoord moest geven op een vraag die haar gesteld werd.<br>Ze keek Teddy aan en hij keek haar aan. Suuz wist niet wat ze moest zeggen, maar besloot hem te bedanken.  
>'Dankjewel' zei ze en ze draaide zich weer om zonder zijn reactie te zien<br>De les leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren, zeker nu ze naast Teddy zat en het onderwerp ging over Centaurs. Iets waar ze allang van alles af wist en niet meer het gevoel had dat ze echt iets leerde  
>Toen de bel ging wist ze niet hoe snel ze weg moest zijn, maar ze werd tegen gehouden door de professor.<br>'Mevrouw Weemijer, meneer Lupos. Zouden jullie even willen blijven?' had hij gezegd toen de bel was gegaan en Suuz net op stond om weg te lopen. Met tegenzin ging ze weer zitten. Sarina en Tim liepen voorbij.  
>'Moeten we even op je wachten?'<br>Suuz schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee hoor, ga maar. Ik zoek jullie straks wel op bij de volgende les. Kan jij meneer Lubbermans doorgeven dat ik iets later ben?' Sarina knikte en liep samen met Tim het lokaal uit.  
>Toen de laatste leerling het lokaal uit was deed Simon de deur dicht en ging hij voor ze staan.<br>'Professor, het spijt me als ik niet op zat te letten. Ik heb niet echt mijn dagen.' Zei ze nog voordat hij ook maar kon beginnen met wat hij wilde zeggen.  
>'Dat kan ik zien aan je Suuz. Ik wil zometeen ook jou nog even apart spreken. Nu gaat het niet om jullie, nou eigenlijk wel. Het gaat vooral om de Orde.'<br>Meteen was Suuz alert. Als er een professor hen apart wilde spreken zonder dat de Orde erbij was, was dit eigenaardig. Er moest wel iets aan de hand zijn en ze keek naar Teddy die zijn schouders ophaalde en blijkbaar ook niet wist wat er aan de hand was.  
>'Zoals jullie wel weten, zijn er ook regelmatig vergaderingen waar jullie niet bij zijn.' Was de openingszin geweest van Simon. Suuz en Teddy knikten om zijn antwoord te bevestigen.<br>'Zo zijn we continu bezig met het vinden van Jessie en Anouk. Ook zijn we continu alert voor Yvette en Sterre die in de ziekenzaal liggen. Er gebeurd meer dan jullie denken.' Ging hij verder. Suuz luisterde aandachtig, maar snapte niet helemaal waar dit naartoe ging.  
>'De reden dat ik dit jullie vertel is eigenlijk simpel. Jullie zijn de meest ervaren leerlingen in de Orde, jullie zitten in het laatste jaar en jullie weten meer dan wie dan ook. Hoewel Elise ook in het laatste jaar zit, lichten wij haar hier niet over in. Wij zijn erover eens dat haar vriendschap met Jessie wellicht onze missie in gevaar kan brengen. Wat zouden jullie ervan vinden als ik zeg dat wij jullie op een geheime missie willen sturen?'<br>Suuz en Teddy keken elkaar aan, hoewel Suuz door haar persoonlijke gevoelens het liefste 'Nee' zou willen zeggen, wist ze dat haar gevoelens opzij geschoven moesten worden voor de veiligheid van de Orde.  
>'Het lijkt mij een goed idee.' Zei Suuz, maar ze merkte aan Teddy dat hij twijfelde.<br>'Simon, waarom wordt Victoire niet ingelicht?' vroeg hij plotseling en Suuz haar enthousiaste en nieuwsgierige gevoelens die ze had gekregen, waren spontaan verdwenen.  
>'Wij zijn van mening dat zij niet geschikt is voor deze opdracht. Ook willen haar ouders niet dat zij meewerkt. Zijn er verder nog vragen?' beantwoordde Simon.<br>'Waar gaat het precies over?' vroeg Suuz. 'Wat is ons doel, we geven wel toestemming, maar we weten niet waarvoor.'  
>'Daar kan ik helaas nog niet al te veel over zeggen. Er zijn nog veel dingen die we aan het uitwerken zijn en zodra ons plan uitgewerkt is laat ik jullie dit weten. Ik ben jullie contactpersoon voor deze opdracht. Praat er verder met niemand over, we willen niet dat dit in gevaar komt.'<br>Suuz kreeg kriebels in haar maag. _Een opdracht waar alleen zij en Teddy over mochten praten? Dat kon niet de makkelijkste opdracht zijn en dan was er nog iets waar ze tegen aan keek. Dat betekende dat ze veel tijd samen zouden moeten doorbrengen en daar had ze nou net even geen zin in.  
><em>'Zijn er verder nog vragen?' Suuz schudde haar hoofd en keek naar Teddy die even leek te twijfelen of hij iets wilde zeggen, maar uiteindelijk zijn hoofd schudde.  
>'Dan zou ik nu maar haast maken en naar jullie volgende les gaan. Tegen de docenten kunnen jullie zeggen dat je met mij gesproken hebt. Zij weten ervan dat ik jullie inlicht. En Suuz, jou wil ik aan het einde van je dag nog even spreken.' Zei Simon. Suuz knikte en stond zo snel als ze kan op, pakte haar spullen en liep weg. Zo snel als ze kon liep ze richting de kassen. Ze had Kruidenkunde en ze was al aan de late kant. Gelukkig voor haar was dit een van haar sterkste vakken en kon het geen kwaad als ze iets later zou komen.<br>'Suuz!' riep een bekende stem haar, maar door haar haast hoorde ze de stem niet. Nogmaals werd haar naam geroepen. 'Suzanna! Wacht nou even.' Pas nu hoorde ze de stem en draaide ze zich om. Het was Teddy die haar riep.  
>'Wat?' zei ze op een geïrriteerde toon. Ze had geen zin om met hem te praten.<br>'Ik,-' begon hij, maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af.  
>'Juist ja, als je niks belangijks te zeggen heb, ga ik verder. Ik heb nogal haast weet je.' Zei ze en ze draaide zich weer om. Ze deed alsof hij lucht was, maar ondertusen deed haar hart heel veel pijn en moest ze moeite doen om niet in huilen uit te barsten waar hij bij was.<br>'Wacht nou, Suuz' smeekte Teddy. Er was iets in zijn stem, iets dat voor een lichte rilling zorgde bij haar en waardoor ze omdraaide. Ze keek hem aan en ze zag aan zijn ogen dat deze verdrietig stonden. Hij pakte haar hand en ze keek terwijl hij dat deed.  
>'Wat wilde je zeggen?' begon ze.<br>'Ik wilde weten. Zouden wij nog vrienden kunnen blijven?'  
>De pijn in haar hart werd alleen maar eerger. Vrienden blijven? Het was duidelijk, hij was over haar heen. Was zij überhaupt wel iemand geweest waar hij om gaf? Was zij gewoon een rebound-girl nadat het uit was met Victoire. Ze hoopte van niet, maar het was blijkbaar de waarheid.<br>'Vrienden?' begon Suuz kalm. 'Dus je wil nog vrienden blijven nadat je mijn hart gebroken hebt?' ging ze verder. Suuz hield haar tranen bijna niet meer in. Ze wachtte niet tot Teddy reageerde.  
>'Als wij vrienden zouden zijn, zouden we iets voor elkaar moeten voelen. Een bepaalde connectie moeten hebben. Blijkbaar hebben wij dat nooit gehad en zullen wij dat ook nooit krijgen als we vrienden zouden zijn.' Was Suuz haar antwoord geweest en ze negeerde Teddy zijn blik.<br>'Hoe kom je daar nou bij?' vroeg Teddy. 'Hoe kom er bij dat wij nooit een connectie gehad hebben?'  
>Suuz keek Teddy aan. 'Kan jij zeggen, met je hand op je hart, dat ik niet jouw rebound-girl was voor Victoire? Dat jij stapeverliefd op mij was voordat wij een relatie kregen? Een eerlijk antwoord.' Zei ze en ze keek hem doordringend aan, terwijl er tranen over haar gezicht rolden. Teddy leek geen antwoord te geven en dat was voor Suuz voldoende.<br>'Juist ja, ik weet genoeg.' Zei ze en ze liet zijn hand los en rende van hem vandaan met de tranen rollend over haar wangen. Suuz negeerde Teddy, die haar nog na riep.

deel 7  
>Kendall keek naar zijn opa toen Anouk de vraag had gesteld en die knikte. Anouk was benieuwd waar dit allemaal over kon gaan. Had hij ook een groot geheim? Net als Anouk?<br>'Ik denk dat we je dit beter uit kunnen leggen terwijl we aan tafel zitten met een grote mok chocolade-melk. Wat dacht je daarvan?' Vroeg hij zonder het echt te vragen.  
>Anouk knikte en liep met hem mee naar een tafel, ze voelde zich een beetje licht worden in haar hoofd. De opa van Kendall stond ondertussen op en maakte wat warme chocolademelk klaar.<br>'Toen wij je vonden, was je er slecht aan toe. We wisten niet zeker of je het zou halen. Onze eerste instantie was onze instict om je naar het ziekenhuis te brengen, maar' stopte Kendall. Hij was duidelijk op zoek naar het vertellen op de juiste manier. Anouk merkte ook dat hij continu naar zijn opa keek of hij het verhaal goed vertelde, alsof hij niet de hele waarheid wile vertellen. Zijn opa was inmiddels terug gekeerd met twee grote mokken warme chocolademelk en zette deze neer op de tafel voor hun neuzen.  
>'Moet u niks?' vroeg Anouk en hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dankuwel, het ziet er verukkelijk uit!' zei Anouk en dat meendde ze ook echt. Gulzig begon ze te drinken terwijl ze naar het verhaal luisterde van Kendall.<br>Anouk keek hoe hij zijn mok vast pakte en zijn verhaal hervatte.  
>'Je was er zeer slecht aan toe. Mijn opa en ik besloten je mee te nemen naar ons vakantiehuisje waar we verbleven. We zouden kijken hoe je eraan toe was en wat we daarna met je zouden doen na een paar dagen.' Hij stopte even en keek weer naar zijn opa. Wat was dat toch? Vroeg Anouk zich af, was hij een soort spion die controleerde of zijn tekst wel klopte met wat hij vertelde. Ze vond het maar erg eigenaardig.<br>'Mijn opa en ik hadden je met veel moeite naar ons huisje gekregen en je in bed gelegd. Je lag te rillen van de kou en je was buiten bewust zijn. Ook mompelde je allerlei dingen en namen. We wisten niet wat je er mee bedoelde. Nadat we je op bed hadden gelegd zagen we dat er iets mis was met je been en het leek er behoorlijk slecht aan toe te zijn. Net als de rest van je lichaam. We hadden het vermoeden dat iemand je dit had aangedaan en naar je op zoek was, daarom hebben we je ook niet naar een ziekenhuis gebracht.'  
>Kendall was gestopt zodat Anouk het goed kon blijven volgen. Er waren een aantal dingen die door haar hoofd spookten, ze hadden haar dingen horen mompelen. Maar wat hadden ze haar horen zeggen? Er was echter een ding wat nog meer door haar hoofd spookte. Dat was het woordje 'Ook'.<br>'Je zei ook, als in dat was ook een reden. Dat betekent dat er meerdere redenen zijn?' vroeg ze doordringend en Kendall viel stil weg. Waarschijnlijk had hij niet gedacht dat zij dit op zou merken en hij keek nog maals naar zijn opa.  
>'Vertel het haar maar, ze komt er vanzelf wel achter.' Was zijn antwoord geweest op zijn vragende blik. Anouk was verward, wat was er allemaal toch aan de hand?<br>'Mijn opa en ik hadden je even alleen gelaten om te overleggen wat we gingen doen met jou. Toen we hadden besloten liepen we naar boven en daar lag je dan. We besloten je wonden te verzorgen en daarna te kijken hoe het met je ging. Terwijl ik je wonden aan het schoonmaken was,-' hij stopte, maar hervatte zijn zin alweer snel. 'Toen zag ik, zag ik niks.'  
>Het drong nog niet helemaal tot haar door. Hij zag niks, nee dat was logisch! Nick had daar wel voor gezorgd door een spreuk uit te spreken…. En toen drong het tot Anouk door <em>een spreuk. Het zijn… dreuzels!<br>_Anouk probeerde kalm te blijven en ze hoopte dat ze ook overkwam. Hoe kon ze dit in 's hemelsnaam uit gaan leggen?  
>'Hoe bedoel je?' probeerde ze zo neutraal mogelijk te reageren. Er schoot van alles door haar heen, gedachten en herinneringen die terug kwamen van de afgelopen dagen.<br>'Kom op, ons hou je niet voor de gek! We hebben je wel horen praten over magie. Over mensen die gevangen zijn en van alles en nog wat. Wie ben jij en wat is er met je gebeurd?' en de zachtaardige oude opa veranderde in een keiharde alles ziende man. Anouk was geschrokken van zijn plotselinge overgang en keek hem angstig aan.  
>'Opa, toe. Laat het haar uitleggen. Geef haar een kans.' Reageerde Kendall en hij stond ook op. Na zijn opa doordringend aan te kijken, gingen ze beiden zitten en keken ze Anouk aan.<br>'We willen antwoord meisje. Als je dat niet doet, dan staat je heel wat te wachen.-' vervolgende de opa en het klonk dreigend. Anouk haar hart begon sneller te kloppen. Oh god, hoe ging ze zich hier uit redden? Ze moest wel de waarheid vertellen, zij was afhankelijk van hen. Zij waren de enige die haar konden redden en misschien wel Jessie. Misschien kon ze via deze mensen contact op nemen met Zweinstein, of tenminste met de magische wereld.  
>Anouk zuchtte 'Het is voor mij en voor jullie van levens belang om dit niet verder te vertellen. Onze levens hangen hier vanaf. Als het Minesterie van Toverkunst hier achterkomt, dan denk ik dat de kus van een dementor mij te wachten staat. Als ze niet iets ergers in petto hebben.' Anouk negeerden de twee verbaasde en niet begrijpende blikken die haar aankeken en begon het hele verhaal te vertellen.<p>

deel 8  
>Voor een tweede keer die dag viel er een stilte. Dit keer niet een pijnlijke stilte, nee dit keer een genânte stilte. Anouk wist natuurlijk dat het allemaal verwerkt moest worden en dat ze het niet meteen zouden snappen. De reactie die er echter uit kwam, had ze niet verwacht.<br>'Nonsens!' riep de oude opa verwoed. 'Vertel ons de waarheid, NU!' hij was buiten zinnen. Anouk stond geschrokken op nadat hij met een woede vuist op tafel had geslagen.  
>'Het is de waarheid!' riep Anouk. Anouk keek smekend naar Kendall.<br>'Het is echt de waarheid!'  
>'NEE! Dat is het NIET!' riep de oude man vervolgens weer. Hij was woedend naar haar toe gerend en duwde haar naar de muur. Ze kreeg bijna geen lucht doordat haar longen werden afgekneld door zijn sterke grip. Anouk wist niet wat haar overkwam en alles ging erg snel. Ze gilde uit angst en ze merkte niet meer dat Kendall zijn opa probeerde tegen te houden.<br>In alle macht om weer enigszins zuurstof te krijgen, gebeurde er iets merkwaardigs. Het drong nog niet helemaal tot haar door wat er gebeurde, dat gold ook voor Kendall en zijn opa. Anouk weet niet waar door het kwam, maar wat ze wel wist, alleen op dat moment nog niet realiseerde, dat ze door haar angst van alles gebeurde. Anouk wist dat tovernaars in staat waren magie te gebruiken zonder toverstok, maar meestal was dit alleen bij hele machtige tovenaars, maar door middel van emotie? Nee dat wist ze dan niet.  
>Om haar heen steeg alles op, de lichten flikkerden aan en uit en hier en daar braken glazen en slingerden glasscherven de kamer door.<br>'Anouk voelde zichzelf niet, het leek alsof ze door iemand werd bezeten. Het was raar, maar dat idee had ze en ze had geen controle meer over zichzelf. Ze keek naar de opa van Kendall en voor ze het wist werd hij naar achteren gesmeten en landde een paar meter verder in de kamer. Kendall probeerde haar tegen te houden.  
>'Anouk!' riep hij door alle herrie heen. 'We weten dat je de waarheid spreekt! Het maakt niet uit wie je bent voor ons!' hij kwam steeds dichter naar haar toe, maar Anouk voelde nog steeds dat ze zichzelf niet was, maar kalmeerde al iets meer. Plotseling voelde ze Kendall zijn hand op haar schouder en keek ze hem aan.<br>'We geloven je, alsjeblieft. Stop nu, voordat het erger wordt!' en zonder dat ze het in de gaten had liet ze haar armen zakken en zakte ze in elkaar op de grond. Alles was inmiddels ook weer op de grond, het was een puinhoop. Anouk keek wazig voor zich uit en wist niet wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Ze zag hoe Kendall naar zijn opa rende en hem overeind hielp. Ook zag ze hoe ze haar vreemd en angstig aankeken.  
>Het enige waar ze aan kon denken, was aan hetgeen wat er zojuist gebeurd was. Toen drong het tot haar door…. Was dit ook hetgeen wat er met haar ouders was gebeurd?<br>De band tussen Marijke en Felicia was sinds de wedstrijd niet meer zoals het ooit was. Nu was ze niet alleen haar zusje kwijt, maar een van haar beste vriendinnen. Met de wedstrijd had ze gehoopt dat ze uit kon gaan met de jongen die zij leuk vond, in plaats daarvan werd hij tweede en ging hij nu dus uit met Felicia. Marijke kon het niet helpen, ze was jaloers. Jaloers dat Felicia altijd de leuke jongens kreeg en zij ervan door ging met de 'restjes'. Zo kwam het dat zij met de nummer één opgescheept zat. Niemand had verwacht dat die jongen zou winnen en Marijke was er dan ook erg van overtuigd dat Felicia iets had gedaan om Sean tweede te laten worden.  
>'Dus wat zeg je ervan?' vroeg de jongen die naast Marijke zat aan één van de tafels in de Grote Zaal. Het was lunchtijd en hoewel ze geen zin had om naast Alfred te zitten, was er niemand die haar gezelschap kon houden. Marijke had nooit echt veel vriendinnen, dat kwam doordat ze altijd erg graag op zichzelf was. Ze had ook moeite om snel mensen te vertrouwen. Daarnaast was haar tweelingzus, Daniëlle, haar beste vriendin. Sinds haar geheugen gewist is, was ook dit veranderd. Tja, over Felicia, daar hoefde ze niet over na te denken.<br>'Marijke? Marijke?!' een stem naast haar herhaalde haar naam een paar keer. Marijke was echter zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze pas na haar aandacht er weer bij had, nadat hij haar lichtelijk door elkaar schudde. Geïrriteerd keek Marijke hem aan.  
>'Sorry, ik dacht dat er iets aan de hand was.' Zei hij oprecht bezorgd.<br>'Sorry,' reageerde Marijke hier weer op en ze keek verward voor zich uit.  
>'Ik weet dat je niet graag bij mij in mijn buurt, maar zo'n slecht gezelschap ben ik echt nog niet.' Zei Alfred. Marijke keek hem met veel medelijden aan. Was het zon duidelijk dat ze geen zin had in zijn aanwezigheid?<br>'Hoe kom je daar nou bij?' probeerde ze zichzelf nog eruit te redden.  
>'Kom op Marijke. Ik weet dan niet veel van meisjes, maar ik herken het direct wanneer een meisje geen zin heeft in mijn aanwezigheid. Dat heb ik nu al vaak genoeg mee gemaakt.'<br>Marijke had nog meer medelijden gekregen. Alfred leek haar een aardige jongen, maar meer als een vriend en niet als een vriendje. Ze keek hem aan.  
>'Het spijt me als ik zo overkwam. Dat was niet mijn bedoeling en ik zal eerlijk met je zijn. Ik voel niks voor je, maar je lijkt me een aardige jongen en ik zou je graag beter willen leren kennen.'<br>Alfred keek haar teleurgesteld aan en Marijke's maag draaide om.  
>'Het is al goed, je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen. Het was ook te mooi om waar te zijn dat er een prachtige meid zou zijn die mij leuk zou vinden.'<br>Marijke keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Vind jij mij prachtig?' vroeg ze en Alfred knikte op die vraag.  
>'Dat vind ik echt heel lief. Zoiets liefs heeft nog nooit iemand tegen mij gezegd.' Reageerde Marijke en ze was oprecht ontroerd door zijn woorden. Hij was niet de meest aantrekkelijke jongen op Zweinstein, maar hij was wel de aardigste die zij had ontmoet.<br>'Je bent lief.' Zei Marijke. 'Je vindt heus wel een meisje die goed bij jou past, misschien ben ik dat niet maar iemand anders. Vrienden?' vroeg ze en ze stak haar hand uit en Alfred twijfelde er geen seconde over om deze te beantwoorden.  
>'Vrienden.' Zei hij.<p>

deel 9  
>De band tussen Marijke en Felicia was sinds de wedstrijd niet meer zoals het ooit was. Nu was ze niet alleen haar zusje kwijt, maar een van haar beste vriendinnen. Met de wedstrijd had ze gehoopt dat ze uit kon gaan met de jongen die zij leuk vond, in plaats daarvan werd hij tweede en ging hij nu dus uit met Felicia. Marijke kon het niet helpen, ze was jaloers. Jaloers dat Felicia altijd de leuke jongens kreeg en zij ervan door ging met de 'restjes'. Zo kwam het dat zij met de nummer één opgescheept zat. Niemand had verwacht dat die jongen zou winnen en Marijke was er dan ook erg van overtuigd dat Felicia iets had gedaan om Sean tweede te laten worden.<br>'Dus wat zeg je ervan?' vroeg de jongen die naast Marijke zat aan één van de tafels in de Grote Zaal. Het was lunchtijd en hoewel ze geen zin had om naast Alfred te zitten, was er niemand die haar gezelschap kon houden. Marijke had nooit echt veel vriendinnen, dat kwam doordat ze altijd erg graag op zichzelf was. Ze had ook moeite om snel mensen te vertrouwen. Daarnaast was haar tweelingzus, Daniëlle, haar beste vriendin. Sinds haar geheugen gewist is, was ook dit veranderd. Tja, over Felicia, daar hoefde ze niet over na te denken.  
>'Marijke? Marijke?!' een stem naast haar herhaalde haar naam een paar keer. Marijke was echter zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze pas na haar aandacht er weer bij had, nadat hij haar lichtelijk door elkaar schudde. Geïrriteerd keek Marijke hem aan.<br>'Sorry, ik dacht dat er iets aan de hand was.' Zei hij oprecht bezorgd.  
>'Sorry,' reageerde Marijke hier weer op en ze keek verward voor zich uit.<br>'Ik weet dat je niet graag bij mij in mijn buurt, maar zo'n slecht gezelschap ben ik echt nog niet.' Zei Alfred. Marijke keek hem met veel medelijden aan. Was het zo duidelijk dat ze geen zin had in zijn aanwezigheid?  
>'Hoe kom je daar nou bij?' probeerde ze zichzelf nog eruit te redden.<br>'Kom op Marijke. Ik weet dan niet veel van meisjes, maar ik herken het direct wanneer een meisje geen zin heeft in mijn aanwezigheid. Dat heb ik nu al vaak genoeg mee gemaakt.'  
>Marijke had nog meer medelijden gekregen. Alfred leek haar een aardige jongen, maar meer als een vriend en niet als een vriendje. Ze keek hem aan.<br>'Het spijt me als ik zo overkwam. Dat was niet mijn bedoeling en ik zal eerlijk met je zijn. Ik voel niks voor je, maar je lijkt me een aardige jongen en ik zou je graag beter willen leren kennen.'  
>Alfred keek haar teleurgesteld aan en Marijke's maag draaide om.<br>'Het is al goed, je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen. Het was ook te mooi om waar te zijn dat er een prachtige meid zou zijn die mij leuk zou vinden.'  
>Marijke keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Vind jij mij prachtig?' vroeg ze en Alfred knikte op die vraag.<br>'Dat vind ik echt heel lief. Zoiets liefs heeft nog nooit iemand tegen mij gezegd.' Reageerde Marijke en ze was oprecht ontroerd door zijn woorden. Hij was niet de meest aantrekkelijke jongen op Zweinstein, maar hij was wel de aardigste die zij had ontmoet.  
>'Je bent lief.' Zei Marijke. 'Je vindt heus wel een meisje die goed bij jou past, misschien ben ik dat niet maar iemand anders. Vrienden?' vroeg ze en ze stak haar hand uit en Alfred twijfelde er geen seconde over om deze te beantwoorden.<br>'Vrienden.' Zei hij.  
>Voor Janice viel alles op haar plaats. Eindelijk wist iedereen de waarheid. Ze waren er eindelijk achter gekomen dat zij niks gedaan had, maar dat het al die tijd iemand anders was geweest. Het was al die tijd de persoon die zij vermoedde wie het was, Sarah. De rest van Zweinstein was echter geschokt door dit nieuws, net als het nieuws van Yvette en Sterre. Die twee lagen nog altijd in de ziekenzaal en sinds Janice daarachter was gekomen, was er geen dag voorbij gegaan dat ze niet naar hen toe was gegaan. Meestal kwam ze Marius tegen of Spyro. Een van de weinigen die in haar geloofde. Ook nu was ze weer op weg naar de ziekenzaal. Haar lesdag was vroeg afgelopen vandaag en zo kwam het dat ze direct na de lunch op weg ging naar de ziekenzaal.<br>Het was vrij rustig op de gangen richting de ziekenzaal. De meeste leerlingen waren nog aan het lunchen of met andere dingen bezig. Door de rust, was ze al vrij snel bij de ziekenzaal. Toen ze de deur open deed zag ze dat het ook daar vrij rustig was. De enige die aanwezig was, was Marius. Die maakte veel zorgen om zijn zusje. Niet alleen lag de liefde van zijn leven in de ziekenzaal, maar ook zijn bloed eigen zusje. Sinds hij dit nieuws had ontvangen dat ook zijn zusje buiten bewustzijn had, was hij niet meer de Marius zoals Janice hem kende. Hij was energieloos, verzorgde zichzelf niet en had altijd veel te weinig slaap. Ze deed er alles aan om hem een beetje energie te geven of ook maar iets leuks met hem te doen. Vaak hielp het niet, maar Janice vond dat ze er voor hem moest zijn in deze zware tijden. Ze wist zelf hoe moeilijk ze het vond dat er niemand voor haar was, dat wilde ze iemand anders niet datzelfde gevoel laten geven.  
>'Hé Marius,' begroette Janice toen ze binnen kwam lopen en een stoel pakte om naast hem te zitten. Marius keek op en zag dat het Janice was.<br>'Hoi Janice' was zijn antwoord geweest. Janice merkte op dat hij niet veel anders was dan de dagen daarvoor.  
>'Hoe gaat het met ze?' vroeg ze terwijl ze naar de meiden knikten om te gebaren datze hen bedoelde. Zowel Yvette als Sterre waren in dekens gewikkeld en zagen eruit alsof ze in een hele diepe slaap waren.<br>'Nog geen verandering,' zei Marius.  
>Janice wist niet zo goed hoe ze hier op moest antwoorden. Het duurde allemaal veel te lang en zij waren de enige personen die wisten wat er allemaal aan de hand was en wat er gebeurd was met Jessie en Anouk.<br>'En hoe gaat het met jou?' vroeg Janice aan Marius. Marius haalde zijn schouders op.  
>'Ik weet dat het nu niet zo lijkt, maar het komt allemaal goed. Het wordt vanzelf allemaal beter.' Zei ze om hem een beetje op te vrolijken. Marius keek haar aan enn probeerde enigszins te glimlachen.<br>'Dat heb ik lang niet meer gezien' reageerde Janice daarop. Op datzelfde moment gingen de deuren open van de ziekenzaal. Zowel Marius als Janice draaiden zich om. Er stond niemand minder dan Kyle in de ziekenzaal, hij zag er behoorlijk slecht uit. Janice kreeg een brok in haar keel toen ze hem zag en moest zich heel erg inhouden om niet tekeer te gaan. Ze draaide zich om en keen naar Marius, hij had Kyle zijn aanwezigheid gemekrt en was op gaan staan.  
>'Wat doe jij hier!' vroeg hij dreigend aan hem.<br>Kyle keek niet verbaasd door de dreigende houdingen van zowel Janice als Mouse.  
>'Ik kom hier op ziekenbezoek, net als jullie.' Zei hij op een niet gemeende toon.<br>'Als je maar uit haar buurt blijft!' dreigde Marius. Met haar bedoelde hij natuurlijk Yvette. Ook hij was erachter gekomen wat er gebeurde vlak voordat Yvette naar de ziekenzaal gebracht werd. Hij gaf Kyle een deel daarvoor de schuld.  
>Janice had nog niet veel gezegd, maar stond wel in een dreigende houding, maar ook een afwachtende houding. Al haar gevoelens voor hem waren op dat moment verdwenen. Al haar verliefde gevoelens voor hem, waren al een lange tijd geleden verdwenen.<br>'Waarom zou ik niet het recht hebben om haar te mogen bezoeken? Ik heb daar ook recht op!' zei Kyle woedend en hij liep richting het ziekenbed van Yvette.  
>'Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand!' riep madame Plijster op plotseling. Alle drie keken ze naar de kleine, tengere zuster die met haar strenge blik aan kwam lopen.<br>'Er liggen hier twee meiden in coma! Hoe durven jullie het in je hoofd te halen om te ruzieën? Denk aan hen! Niet aan jezelf…. Wat bezielt jullie toch.' Zei ze en ze liep naar Yvette toe om te kijken hoe het met haar was.  
>'Wat staan jullie daar nog. Eruit, wegwezen!' en dat lieten ze zich geen tweede keer zeggen. Marius, Janice en Kyle liepen zo snel als ze konden de ziekenzaal uit, waar de discussie gewoon verder ging.<br>'Je wordt bedankt.' Zei Marius en woedend keek hij hem aan. Kyle keek hem aan alsof hij niet wist waar hij het over had, maar nog voordat Kyle iets kon zeggen was Marius boos weg gelopen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Janice en Kyle alleen waren, iets wat Janice niet echt leuk vond. Er viel dan ook een pijnlijke stilte tussen die twee en beiden wisten niet echt wat ze moesten zeggen. Het was uiteindelijk Kyle die de stilte verbrak en hij had beter zijn mond kunnen houden.  
>'Dus, ik hoorde dat je onschuldig was.' Was zijn openingszin geweest. Janice keek heem kwaad aan. Wie dacht hij dat hij was, om zo te praten. Een beetje te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was.<br>'Wat is er? Ben je boos?' vroeg Kyle onschuldig. Dit was voor Janice de druppel.  
>'Wat denk je nou zelf?' zei ze en ze probeerde zo kalm mogelijk te blijven, maar haar gezicht sprak boekdelen en Kyle werd er angstig van.<br>'Sorry, ik dacht gewoon, nouja laat maar.' Mompelde Kyle en hij wilde weg lopen, maar dat liet Janice niet zo maar gebeuren en hij trok aan zijn arm en hield hem tegen.  
>'Wat dacht jij? Wie a zegt moet ook b zeggen.' Zei ze toen Kyle geirriteerd keek toen hij aan zijn arm werd getrokken.<br>'Ik dacht, weet je zeker dat ik het zal zeggen?' zei Kyle en Janice keek hem met een vuile blik aan. 'Oké, oké best. Ik dacht, misschien konden we alles gewoon vergeten en weer verder gaan waar we waren gebleven. Ik heb je gemist' zei Kyle plotseling.  
>Janice echter, liet zich niet door neervallen. 'Wat denk je nou zelf! Ben je nou echt zo achterlijk als iedereen denkt?!' riep ze woedend naar hem. 'Eerst geloof je me niet, beschuldig je me waar iedereen bij staat en zorg je ervoor dat niemand mij gelooft. Niet eens Vera, niemand. Vervolgens neem je het op voor Sarah en laat je mij barsten. Dan is de waarheid eindelijk daar en wat doe je? Je zoent met Yvette en kijk eens wat er met haar gebeurd is!' Janice hield zich niet meer in en het was duidelijk dat ze alle woede van de afgelopen tijd op hem losliet. Kyle zette een paar stappen naar achteren toen ze gevaarlijk met een toverstok stond te zwaaien. Enkele leerlingen keken toe hoe dit spectacel plaats vond, maar werd al snel onderbroken door twee deuren open gingen achter hen. Het was Madame Plijster die hen stoorde. 'Jullie weer! Wat is er toch met jullie aan de hand. Ga ergens anders ruzie maken. Ik wil jullie vandaag hier niet meer zien!' zei ze op een angsaanjagende manier.<br>'Sorry, mevrouw. We zullen gaan.' Zei ze en ze trok Kyle mee naar een andere gang, waar het ook rustiger werd.  
>'Wat ik wilde zeggen.' Zei ze en ze ging verder met boos worden, maar op een rustigere manier. 'Je hebt mijn hart gebroken toen je mij niet geloofde, toen je met Sarah ook nog eens relatie kreeg heb je deze weer laten breken en toen je Yvette zoende.' Begon ze en er liepen enkele tranen over Janice haar wangen. Wat was dit? Janice had nog nooit een traan gelaten, om geen enkele jongen.<br>'Toen wat?' begon Kyle en Janice merkte dat zijn gezicht veranderde van de onnozele flirter, naar iemand die zich zorgen leek te maken.  
>'Toen ik zag dat Yvette zoende, toen had ik mezelf voorgenomen om jou volledig uit mijn hoofd te zetten. Ik vond dat jij het niet waard was om me zo te laten voelen.' Janice veegde enkele tranen weg en probeerde hem aan te keken, maar het lukte niet.<br>'Ik heb het gevoel dat er nog iets achterkomt.' Zei Kyle en er klonk iets anders aan zijn stem. Iets waar Janice van schrok. Het was kil en harteloos, maar tegelijkertijd zat er veel verdriet in.  
>'Hoezo denk je dat er nog meer komt?' zei Janice en ze keek hem ontwijkend aan. De vloer was ineens erg interessant geworden.<br>'Janice,' zei Kyle 'Ik weet dat we een verleden hebben en dat verleden bestond ook uit een periode dat we vrienden waren. Die periode zal ik altijd koesteren en dat is een periode geweest waar ik je heb leren kennen als geen ander. Ik weet dat je nog iets voor me verzwijgt. Kom op! Wat is het?' zei Kyle enigszins opdringend.  
>Met een diepe zucht vertelde ze hetgeen wat ze liever wilde verzwijgen, maar ze wist dat het er ooit moest komen. 'Best,' zei ze koppig 'Wat jij wil' vervolgde ze. 'Wat ik niet wilde zeggen, nog steeds niet trouwens, Ik kan je niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. Ik kan je niet vergeten, het lukt me gewoon niet. Mijn gevoelens voor jou zijn gewoon te sterk. Ik weet niet of het komt door haat, liefde of door iets anders, maar ik kan je niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. Hoe graag ik ook zou willen.<br>Kyle leek verbaast te zijn. Er kwam dan ook niet veel meer uit dan een zachte 'Oh'.  
>Janice keek hem aan en zonder nog wat te zeggen wilde ze weglopen. Echter dit keer was zij degene die werd tegen gehouden doordat ze aan haar pols werd vast gehouden. Kyle keek haar recht in haar ogen aan en Janice wist niet hoe snel ze weg wilde rennen.<br>'Ik wilde je niet kwetsen.' Begon hij 'Ik wilde je geloven. Ik wilde geloven dat jij er niet achter zat, maar ik kon het niet. Daar zal ik de rest van mijn leven spijt van krijgen. Ook zal ik spijt krijgen als onze vriendschap voor goed verpest zal zijn door dit. Zal ik ooit nog geen tweede kans krijgen?' vroeg Kyle. Hij leek oprecht verdrietig te zijn en dit raakte Janice enigszins. Hij had haar pols inmiddels los gelaten, deze leek enigszins pijn te doen door de stijvige greep van Kyle.  
>'Iemand verdient een tweede kans. Die krijg je niet zomaar. Voor zover ik weet, heb jij het niet verdiend.' Reageerde Janice. Het liefste had ze nu haar armen om zijn lichaam heen geslagen en gedaan alsof alles weer in orde was, maar dat was het niet voor haar. Dit keer niet<br>'Zou ik het ooit nog goed kunnen maken?' vroeg Kyle.  
>'Ik weet het niet. Nu nog niet. Je zal jezelf moeten bewijzen.' Zei ze en nadat gezegd te hebben draaide ze zich om en met tranen rollend over haar wangen liep ze weg.<p>

deel 10  
>Het was uiteindelijk Nena die het zoenspektakel deed stoppen. Hoewel ze het liefste nu door zou willen gaan, waren er nog steeds dingen die haar niet duidelijk waren. Wat er wel duidelijk voor haar was, was het feit dat ze gevoelens had voor Edward. Of ze ook nog gevoelens had voor Rick? Dat wist ze niet, wel wist ze dat ze voor Mark niet meer dan alleen vriendschap voelde.<br>'Wauw' zei Edward en Nena begon te blozen.  
>'Zegt dat genoeg?' zei ze en ze keek hem aan. Edward knikte en hij pakte haar handen vast, terwijl hij haar aankeek.<br>'Er was nog een reden waarom ik je het niet wilde vertellen.' Begon hij, dit keer had Nena wel een vermoeden waar het over kon gaan, maar ze deed alsof ze van niks wist en keek hem vragend aan.  
>'Ik wilde je het niet vertellen, omdat ik weet dat Mark ook gek op je is. Hij weet niet dat ik jou leuk vindt. Ook hij denkt dat je Rick nog steeds leuk vindt.'<br>Nena begon te glimlachen, haar vermoedens waren dus juist. Het ging inderdaad over Mark. Edward merkte dat ze begon te glimlachen en nu was het zijn beurt om verbaast aan te kijken.  
>'Mark heeft me alles al verteld. Hij weet dat ik jou leuk vindt. Eigenlijk vond ik het best wel sneu om te vertellen dat ik verliefd ben op zijn beste viend.' Zei ze en ze begon te blozen toen ze zei dat ze verliefd was. Hopelijk viel Edward dat niet al te veel op.<br>'Dat is in ieder geval een opluchting.' Zei hij en hij gaf haar een kus op haar hand.  
>'Dus, wat zijn we vanaf hier?' zei Edward en hij keek Nena liefdevol aan.<br>'Je weet natuurlijk wel dat er nog een hoop is dat ik moet verwerken, toch?' zei ze en Edward knikte 'Als dat duidelijk is, dan vind ik het niet erg als wij samen aan een relatie zouden werken.' Terwijl Nena dat zei, moest ze haar vreugde erg inhouden. Het was lastig om op dit moment erg koeltjes over te komen. Ook was dit lastig voor Edward, te zien aan zijn gezicht die eerst naar een grijns ging en toen erg koeltjes overkwam.  
>'Dan kan ik bij deze, mijn status zetten als bezet.' Zei hij en hij gaf Nena nog een zoen. Dit keer werden ze echter onderbroken door een derde aanwezige. Nena keek op en zag Mark staan. Ze keek hem geschrokken aan en wist niet zo goed hoe ze moest reageren, ze keek naar Edward en ook bij hem leek dezelfde reactie te komen als bij haar.<br>'Het is al goed. Ik ben blij dat mijn twee beste vrienden hun gevoelens hebben geuit naar elkaar en eerlijk zijn.' Zei hij om de stilte te verbreken. Zowel Edward als Nena leken opgelucht te zijn en keken hem glimlachend aan.  
>'Edward, kan ik je misschien even spreken?' zei Mark en het leek ernstig te klinken. Edward knikte en hij keek twijfelend naar Nena. Nena glimlachte.<br>'Ga maar, ik moet toch iets regelen.' Zei ze terwijl ze hem het papiertje liet zien dat ze van Yoh had gekrekgen. Edward knikte en hij liep weg samen met Mark.  
>Nena dacht na over het briefje. Ze wist eigenlijk niet zo goed wat ze ermee aan moest. Het liefste was ze nu naar Yoh toe gegaan en was het hem gaan vragen, maar dat kon niet zomaar. Ze moest iemand om advies vragen en er was maar één iemand bij wie ze dat het beste kon doen….<br>Elise haar hart leek wil stil te staan en haar spieren verstijfd. Wat moest ze nu doen? Hoe moest ze reageren? Daar hoefde ze geen antwoord meer op te geven, dit werd al voor haar gedaan.  
>'Hoe kunnen jullie me dit aan doen!' zei hij woedend. Elise keek toe hoe Myron opstond en zijn broer probeerde te kalmeren.<br>'Het is niet wat je denkt,' zei hij. Niels wilde niet luisteren en Elise merkte dat er mensen waren die het spektakel hadden ontdekt. Myron was ook op gestaan en had Niels vast geprobeerd te pakken, maar hij had zijn arm al weer snel los weten te krijgen door zich woedend om te draaien.  
>'Waarom doe je me dit aan!' zei hij woedend tegen zijn broer. Niels duwde Myron naar achteren en als reactie hierop duwde hij zijn broer tegen de muur aan. Inmiddels waren er leerlingen komen kijken naar de vechtende broers.<br>'Je weet dat ik haar leuk vindt! Waarom zoen je haar dan!' zei hij woedend en hij probeerde zich los te maken uit Myron zijn greep.  
>'Niels, wordt kalm!' zei hij en Elise keek toe hoe de twee broers aan het vechten waren, dit kon ze niet aan zien. Zeker niet als het ook nog eens haar schuld was.<br>'Nee! Ik word niet kalm! Zeker niet als mijn broer zoent met het meisje van mijn dromen!' zei hij woedend en Elise keek hem verbaast aan en enigszins voelde ze zich schuldig. Waarom had ze met Myron gezoend?  
>'Ik zoende haar, omdat ik haar troostte. Ik wilde er voor haar zijn, omdat JIJ haar pijn had gedaan door te doen alsof je een vriendinnetje had en haar jaloers wilde maken.' Zei Myron en hij had zijn broer nog steeds stevig vast.<br>'Iedereen, maar dan ook iedereen weet dat Elise jou leuk vindt Niels. Niet mij, toch Elise?' zei hij en hij draaide zich om naar Elise, net als de rest van de menigte. Elise voelde zich blozen.  
>'Ik, ik weet het niet meer!' zei Elise en huilend rende ze weg uit de leerlingenkamer. Ze moest weg van de twee broers om helder te kunnen nadenken. Had ze echt gevoelens ontwikkeld voor Myron? Ze wist het allemaal niet meer en net toen ze het niet meer wist. Kwam ze iemand tegen waarvan ze nooit verwacht had dat juist die persoon haar zou helpen.<p>

deel 11  
>Anouk kon het nog steeds niet geloven wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Ze wist dat bepaalde tovernaars magie konden gebruiken zonder toverstok, zoals bijvoorbeeld Perkamentus. Dit waren extreem bijzondere gevallen en ze wist dat dit ook zeer sterke tovenaars en heksen waren die dit konden. Anouk daarentegen, die was niet eens gemiddeld en had ze nog nooit een les gehad in gebruik van magie zonder toverstok. Daarnaast, ze was maar een vierdejaars en hoe kon ze dan dit toch doen? Ze keek om zich heen en liet zichzelf glijden tegen de muur en ging op de grond zitten. Ze was geschokt, hoe kon het dat ze in staat was om zoiets als dit aan te richten? Het was weliswaar voor haar geen verrassing dat ze een temperament had, maar dit? Er waren duidelijk dingen aan de hand en ze had sterk het vermoeden dat dit een link was naar haar ouders.<br>'Haal haar hier weg!' zei de opa van Kendall. Hij keek haar woedend aan en wees naar haar toen hij dit zei. 'KENDALL, haal die HEKS hier weg. NU!' zei hij en Kendall keek Anouk aan. Anouk was niet eens meer geschrokken van het feit dat er nu zo tegen haar gedaan werd. Het was duidelijk dat zij wisten dat er meer aan de hand was dan ze kwijt wilden. Iets wat er gebeurd was waardoor ze een hekel hadden aan magie. Anouk stond op en rende huilend de deur uit. Wat was er allemaal aan de hand met haar? Ze moest terug naar Zweinstein, op zoek naar antwoorden en hen waarschuwen wat er allemaal met Jessie en Nick aan de hand was.  
>Ze was gestopt met rennen en stond midden in de bossen, ze probeerde te voelen of ze een toverstok in haar zakken kon vinden. Dit was echter niet het geval, maar voordat ze nog maar een seconde kon bedenken wat er aan de hand was. Hoorde ze achter zich voetstappen. Anouk draaide zich om, maar ze zag niemand. Zou dit Kendall zijn? Misschien Nick, of toch iemand anders? Ze verstopte zich achter een boom en hoorde steeds meer voetstappen, ze keek of ze kon ontdekken wie het was en ze zag plotseling Kendall naast haar staan. Haar hart maakte een sprongetje toen ze hem zag staan.'Kendall! Je laat me schrikken. Gaat alles wel goed?' vroeg ze toen ze hem aan aankeek. Er was iets anders aan Kendall, hij leek zichzelf niet helemaal te zijn. Hij keek haar wazig aan en zijn hoofd was aan het bloeden. Ze probeerde hem op te vangen toen hij door zijn knieeën zakte. Wat was er allemaal aan de hand?<br>'Kendall! Kendall! Wat is er gebeurd?' zei ze en ze probeerde hij  
>'Maak je maar geen zorgen, hij komt zo wel weer bij.' Zei plotseling een stem achter Kendall. Terwijl ze Kendall probeerde overeind te houden zag ze een gezicht dat haar vaag bekend voorkwam. Anouk kreeg de rillingen toen het tot haar door drong wie dit was. Dit was de 'haar' en 'zij' waar Nick en Sarah het over was een prachtige vrouw, ze had mooi lang zwart haar en een bleke huidskleur. Daarnaast had ze felblauwe ogen die er prachtig uit kwamen bij het zwarte haar. Ze was mager van postuur en ze had iets, iets engs over zich.<br>'JIJ!' schreeuwde Anouk en haar angst die ze net had, veranderde in woede.  
>'Zo, dat heeft een tijdje geduurd.' Zei het meisje dat voor hen stond. Anouk wilde dat ze haar toverstok bij de hand had.<br>'Denk je nou echt, als je dat bij je had gehad nu weg kon gaan? Dat jij mij kon ontsnappen?' zei ze en Anouk schrok van het idee dat ze zojuist haar gedachten had gelezen.  
>'Ontsnappen aan mij gebeurd niet zomaar. Je mag dan wel de dochter zijn van twee hele grote magiërs, maar zo te zien heb jij niet echt veel meegekregen.' Anouk kreeg rillingen over haar lichaam toen ze begon over haar ouders.<br>'Wat weet jij van mijn ouders? Wie ben jij?!' zei ze en ze merkte dat haar lippen omkrulden in een duivelse lach.  
>'Weet je echt niet wat je ouders al die jaren geleden gedaan hebben?' zei ze en Anouk keek haar aan zonder emotie te vertonen. Op datzelfde moment was Kendall weer bijgekomen en deed zijn ogen open. Toen hij merkte dat Anouk hem overeind probeerde te houden, duwde hij haar van zich af en probeerde op zichzelf te staan, echter ging dit vrijwel direct fout. Hij zakte door zijn knieën en Anouk hielp hem overeind.<br>'Ah, je bent er weer.' Zei het meisje dat nog altijd tegenover hen stond. Ze had toegekeken hoe Anouk Kendall probeerde t helpen.  
>Toen Kendall haar stem hoorde ging hij gelijk in een dreighouding staan 'Wat heb je met hem gedaan! Waar is mijn opa!' zei hij en keek haar woedend en tegelijkertijd angstig aan.<br>'Je opa? Oh, je bedoelt die oude man die bijna doodgaat?' zei ze en ze knipte in haar vingers toen Sarah plotseling verscheen met een bewusteloos lichaam van zijn opa. Kendall schreeuwde het uit toen hij zijn opa daar zag liggen.  
>'Ah, wat leuk. Een familiereünie, altijd gezellig. Altijd' zei ze en ze begon duivels te lachen.<br>'Zo, nu iedereen er is. Ik denk dat er iets is wat jij wil vertellen. Nietwaar, Kendall?' zei ze en ze keek Kendall aan.  
>'Hoe, weet jij mijn naam?' zei hij en hij keek haar nog altijd dreigend aan.<br>'Kom kom, het gaat nu niet om mij. Het gaat om jou. Was er niet iets wat jij aan Anouk wilde vertellen' zei ze en ze keek hem dreigend aan.  
>'Kendall?' vroeg Anouk, ze wist niet waar het over kon gaan. Iets dat Kendall haar moest vertellen? Wat kon dat nu weer zijn?<br>'Vertel het haar! Of anders kan dat lelijke gevolgen hebben voor je geliefde opa hier' zei ze en op datzelfde moment gaf ze Sarah het gebaar om te martelen met de Cruciatius-vloek.  
>'NEE!' zei Kendall 'Stop! Ik zal het haar vertellen. Doe hem niks!' zei Kendall en Anouk wist nu niet meer hoe ze moest reageren.<br>Kendall keek haar aan, maar angstig keek hij af en toe angstig naast zich hoe zijn opa er aan toe zou zijn.  
>'Wat daar net gebeurde, in het huisje. Ik zei toch dat ik geloofde in magie?' zei Kendall. Anoukte knikte, maar wist nog niet zo zeker wat er allemaal zou gebeuren.<br>'Ik geloof in magie, omdat, omdat. Mijn moeder, zij was een magiër.' Zei Kendall en Anouk sloeg haar hand voor haar mond.  
>'Was?' zei ze, ze had zijn specifieke woordkeuze goed opgemerkt.<br>Kendall knikte. 'Zie je, iedereen in mijn familie is iedereen een dreuzel. Niemand, maar dan ook niemand had magische krachten. Niemand, totdat mijn moeder werd geboren. De dochter van mijn opa. Het was een enorme schok om daarachter te komen voor hen, het veranderde hun leven. Wel in een positieve manier.'  
>'Ja ja, ga nou maar naar het deel waarin ze om het leven kwam.' Zei 'ze' op een vrij ongeduldige manier.<br>Kendall keek haar kwaad aan en ging verder met zijn verhaal. Bij ieder wordt keek Anouk steeds verbaasder.  
>'Mijn moeder vond het helemaal niks een heks zijn. Ze wilde liever normaal zijn, ze was verliefd geworden op een dreuzel en al haar vrienden waren dreuzels. De enige die niet normaal was, was zij. Op Zweinstein leidde ze een eenzaam leven, ze was daar echt een buitenbeentje en veel vrienden had ze niet. Sterker nog, ze had zelfs mensen die haar haatten om wie ze was. Ze was een 'modderbloedje' zoals ze haar noemden.' Anouk kreeg rillingen over haar lichaam.<br>'Tijdens de grote oorlog raakte ze zwanger. Ze was zwanger geraakt door haar jeugdvriend en mijn vader. Ze was in verwachting van mij en nadat ze van mij bevallen was ging ze les geven op Zweinstein. Het had een tijdje geduurd voordat ze alles verteld had aan mijn vader, maar hij had alles van haar geaccepteerd en hield van haar zoals zij was. Het was lastig voor haar om een baan te vinden, en dus besloot ze maar les te geven op Zweinstein als lerares dreuzelkunde. Op die manier voelde ze zich toch verbonden als magiër, maar ook als dreuzel zijnde. Mijn vader nam mij mee en we gingen in de buurt van Zweinstein wonen. Alles was perfect. Ze leken het perfecte huwelijk te hebben, en toen gebeurde hetgeen wat niemand had kunnen aan zien komen. Er waren twee leerlingen die schijnbaar zo'n hekel aan mijn moeder hadden, dat ze haar iets aangedaan hadden. Niemand weet precies wat dit was, maar ze weten wel dat die leerlingen gevlucht waren en dat niet veel later mijn moeder was overleden. Mijn vader werd gek van verdriet en kon het niet meer aan om mij alleen op te voeden, daarom bracht hij mij naar mijn opa en niet veel later was hij er zelf ook niet meer.' Zei Kendall en Anouk kreeg tranen in haar ogen toen ze dit verschrikkelijke verhaal hoorde.  
>'Oh Kendall. Daarom reageerde je opa dus zo toen ik bekende wie ik was.' Kendall knikte en Anouk merkte dat er enkele tranen over zijn wangen rolden.<br>'Zo, nu weet je wat er met je ouders is gebeurd Anouk.' Zei het meisje. Anouk keek haar niet-begrijpend aan.  
>'Maar dat kan niet, mijn ouders leven nog.' Zei Anouk.<br>'Ik heb het ook niet daarover. Snap je het niet? Oké, Kendall herhaal nog eens wat er met je moeder is gebeurd.'  
>'Er waren twee leerlingen, die haar zo erg haatten dat ze haar iets hebben aangedaan.'<br>Het begon langzaam tot Anouk door te dringen. Haar ouders, haar bloedeigen ouders hadden een moord op hun geweten!  
>Anouk wist niet wat er allemaal op dat moment aan overweldigende emoties door haar heen gingen, maar ze wist één ding zeker. Dat ze de waarheid wist, waarom haar ouders berucht waren in Londen en wat het grote familie geheim al die tijd was geweest. Alleen wist ze nu niet helemaal of ze blij was dat ze het nu dan eindelijk wist. Anouk keek naar Kendall en vervolgens naar zijn opa, die er nog altijd bewusteloos bij lag.<br>'Oh ik hou van dit soort momenten. Wanneer er grote geheimen onthuld worden, die blikken die er dan op zo'n moment uitgewisseld worden zijn onbetaalbaar. Zoveel haat! Heerlijk, vind je ook niet Sarah?' vroeg het meisje en ze keek er nogal, duivels bij. Anouk had het gevoel dat ze echt genoot van pijn en haat. Wie was zij toch? Waarom kwam zij haar zo bekend voor?  
>Kendall had geen woord meer gezegd tegen Anouk en keek haar ook niet meer aan. Anouk wel en vervolgens keek ze naar Sarah en het meisje.<br>'Wat wil je,' zei ze plotseling en zowel Sarah als 'zij' keken verrast.  
>'Hoe kom je er bij dat ik wat van je wil?' vroeg ze.<br>'Het is duidelijk dat je wat van mij wil, anders was je niet voor mij terug gekomen.' Reageerde Anouk en alle verwarde emoties werden omgezet in één emotie, haat. Het leek wel alsof er elk moment vuur kon gespuwd worden uit haar ogen.  
>'Denk je dat het om jou gaat?' zei het meisje. Ze begon te lachen en Sarah, Sarah lachte mee. 'Oh Anouk, wat ben je toch naïef. Toen ik deze kant op kwam, wist ik niet eens dat jij hier zou zijn! Nee, nee ik kwam voor hem!' zei ze en ze wees naar Kendall. Anouk stond stijf van angst en ze wist niet wat haar overkwam. Kendall, wat moeten ze nou weer met Kendall?<br>'Hem?!' riep Anouk. 'Wat moeten jullie nu weer met hem?!'  
>'Zij' begon te lachen en er kwam een hoge, schrelle lach uit haar keel. Anouk kreeg er spontane kippenvel van.<br>'Maar meisje, wie denk je dat je bent? Dat gaan we jou niet vertellen!' het was niet 'zij' die dit zei, maar Sarah. Anouk wierp kwade blikken naar haar toe.  
>'Kop houden jij!' schreeuwde Anouk plotseling, ze wist dat ze temperament had. Dat was wel duidelijk, maar zoals ze dat nu net uitte? Dat was ook weer nieuw voor haar. Iedereen leek een beetje verrast te zijn door deze reactie, iedereen behalve 'zij'. 'Zij' begon enkel te lachen.<br>'Oh jeeej, binnenkort moeten we echt voor haar oppassen.' Zei ze enigszins sarcastisch.  
>Anouk keek haar niet-begrijpend aan, maar probeerde haar toch neutraal aan te kijken.<br>'Ze gaat snel, behoorlijk snel. Ze zit nu al in de eerste fase. Voordat je het in de gaten hebt zit ze in de laatste fase. Dan wil je niet in haar buurt zijn. Niet waar, Sarah?' zei 'zij' en Sarah knikte met een duivelse lach. Er gingen allerlei vragen door Anouk haar hoofd heen, maar ze kon er geen antwoord op geven. Op het moment dat ze de tijd wilde nemen om alles op een rijtje te zetten, ging alles heel snel.  
>'Waar denk jij dat je naartoe gaat?' zei 'zij' plotseling. Anouk keek om zich heen en merkte dat Kendall er niet meer stond, hij was plotseling verdwenen.<br>'Hier komen! Of anders….' Zei Sarah, maar er gebeurde niet veel. Sarah zwaaide met haar toverstok en van achter een boom zweefde Kendall naar de plek waar hij net stond.  
>'Denk je nou echt dat je zo makkelijk aan ons kan ontsnappen?' zei Sarah. 'Zij' keek tevreden naar Sarah en glimlachte duivels.<br>'Waarom was het mij anders wel gelukt?' zei Anouk, het floepte eruit voor ze er erg in had.  
>'Tja, dat komt omdat we een verrader in ons midden hadden.'antwoordde 'zij'. Er schoot een lichtelijke angst door Anouk heen. Wat was er allemaal met Nick gebeurd in de tijd dat zij hier was.<br>'Wat heb je Nick aangedaan?' zei Anouk. Ze moest en zou antwoorden hebben.  
>'Geloof me, hij zal ons niet meer dwars zitten. Dat geldt voor iedereen die in onze weg komt. Dus Kendall, wat zeg je ervan. Ga je met ons mee, of anders doen we je opa iets aan.' Zei<br>'zij'.  
>'Nee, Kendall doe het niet!' riep Anouk angstig. Ze wist niet wat ze van hem moesten, maar ze wist wel dat ze hem moest beschermen. Zeker na wat haar ouders zijn moeder hebben aangedaan.<br>'Maar ik kan mijn opa toch niet iets laten overkomen?!' zei Kendall. Anouk draaide zich om en keek nu naar hem.  
>'Denk je nou echt dat ze hem laten gaan als jij mee bent? Dan ben je duidelijk niet bekend met onze wereld!' zei Anouk. Ze probeerde uit te leggen dat er hoe dan ook iets met hem zou gebeuren.<br>'Anouk, ik moet gaan!' zei Kendall en hij liep richting Sarah toe.  
>'NEEEEEEEEEEE!' riep Kendall en voor ze het wist gebeurde hetzelfde als wat er eerder die dag gebeurde, alleen vele malen heftiger. Er ontstond een wervelvind, alle bladeren in het bos waaiden door elkaar heen, de bomen begonnen heen en weer te waaien en zelfs de lucht leek naar haar idee te verkleuren. Iedereen moest moeite doen om zich vast te houden. Anouk liep naar Kendall toe en hield hem vast.<br>'Blijf hier!' zei Anouk en Kendall leek geen enkele kant meer op te kunnen. 'Waar is mijn toverstok?!' schreeuwde ze door de herrie heen, maar voordat ze antwoord kreeg op haar vraag zag ze haar toverstok al uit de broekzak van Kendall steken en liep naar hem toe. Ze pakte hem op. 'We moeten nu gaan!' riep ze.  
>'Nee, niet zonder mijn opa!' zei Kendall en Anouk werd rustiger. Alles om haar heen was rustiger. Ze keken naar de plek waar ze zojuist nog drie mensen zagen. Echter waren er nu geen mensen meer, maar was er een leegte. Anouk en Kendall stonden verbaast te kijken naar de lege plek.<br>'Waar zijn ze nou gebleven?' riep Kendall. Anouk die bedacht zich dat dit wel eens een val kon zijn.'We moeten gaan. Kom, houd mij vast' zei ze gehaast en Kendall trok zich los van haar.  
>'NEE! Ik ga nergens heen, we gaan terug naar het huisje. Daar zullen ze vast zijn.' Zei hij en maakte beweging om weg te gaan. Echter Anouk liet het daar niet bij zitten.<br>'Dat huis, dat is niet meer veilig. Ik denk niet dat ze daar naartoe zijn gegaan. We moeten hier weg, voordat het te laat is.'  
>Kendall stopte en keek Anouk geïrriteerd aan. 'Maar mijn opa dan?! Hij is alles wat ik nog heb.'<br>'Ik denk dat ze hem in leven houden als middel om jou te lokken. We moeten nu ECHT gaan.' Zei ze en ze zag hoe Kendall met tegenzin haar handvastpakte en zij met haar toverstok gereed maakte om te verdwijnselen. Nog voordat zij werden weggezogen zag zij hoe tientallen tovenaars, gekleed in het zwart voor haar neus waren verschijnseld.  
>'Dat scheelde niet veel.' Zei Anouk toen ze weer waren beland, daar waar ze wilde belanden.<br>'Waar zijn we nu weer terecht gekomen? Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?' zei Kendall enigszins hysterisch. Anouk probeerde hem te kalmeren.  
>'Ik heb nu geen tijd om al je vragen te beantwoorden. Dat komt zo snel als dat kan. Voor nu moeten wij doorlopen. Kom, volg mij.' En Anouk wilde al gaan lopen, totdat ze merkte dat Kendall haar niet volgde.<br>'Wat is er nou weer?' zei ze geïrriteerd en ze keek hem boos aan.'Ik wil weten waar we zijn, wat we hier doen en hoe we mijn opa gaan redden.' Zei Kendall.  
>'Kijk, dat zijn tenminste vragen waar ik antwoorden op kan geven. Beloof je me wel, als ik je die antwoorden geef, je mij zal volgen?' na een met-tegenzin-gegeven 'ja' liep Kendall Anouk achterna.<br>'We zijn in Zweinsveld, dit is één van de weinige dorpjes waar alleen nog maar tovenaars wonen. Van hier is een doorgang naar Zweinstein.' Zei Anouk en ze was op zoek naar een café, een specifiek café.  
>Echter haar zoektocht wer dal snel verhinderd door een galmende stem.<br>'Ik weet dat jullie hier zijn, je hoeft je niet te verbergen voor mij.' Zei ze en Anouk keek geschrokken naar Kendall.'Dat was sneller dan ik had verwacht. Kom mee we zijn er bijna.' Na een paar keer goed uitkijken voor de gedaantes gekleed in zwart, zag ze het cafe met de naam 'Zwijnskop'. Sinds bekend was voor de Orde dat dit cafe een geheime doorgang bood naar Zweinstein, werd deze goed in de gaten gehouden door oudleden van de Orde. Hoewel het rustig was, wilde men toch zeker zijn dat de doorgang niet ontdekt werd en zo had ieder lid van Orde een patrouille dienst.  
>'Kom, hier naar binnen' zei Anouk op het moment nadat ze iemand, gekleed in zwart voorbij zag lopen. Ze deed de deur voorzichtig achter zich dicht en draaide zich vervolgens om.'Waar zijn we,' vroeg Kendall.'Welkom in Zwijnskop' reageerde Anouk.<p>

Deel 13  
>'Kijk is uit joh!' riep Elise geïrriteerd, terwijl ze over haar hoofd wreef en overeind krabbelde. Ze keek op naar persoon waar ze tegen aan was gelopen. Beter gezegd, de persoon die tegen haar aan was gelopen. Het gevoel wat ze had, werd op dat moment minder toen ze zag dat ze tegen Nena aan was geknald en ze hielp haar overeind.<br>'Het spijt me, ik zag niet dat jij het was' zei Elise verontschuldigend.  
>'Nee het spijt mij, ik was niet aan het opletten.' Zei ze en toen ze op stond zorgde ze ervoor dat ze weer er fatsoenlijk uitzag.<br>'Zeg, Nena gaat het wel?' vroeg Elise bezorgd toen ze zag dat Nena rode ogen had.  
>Nena keek Elise aan en wist niet zo goed of ze nu ja of nee moest zeggen.<br>'Soort van,' zei ze.  
>'Vertel eens, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Elise. Plotseling was ze al haar eigen zorgen vergeten en had ze alleen maar aandacht voor Nena.<br>'Het gaat over, Yoh' zei ze. Elise keek haar met een treurig gezicht aan. Hoewel ze buiten de Orde verder niet echt met elkaar omgingen en mensen ook niet wisten dat ze elkaar kenden, was het voor Elise wel duidelijk dat die twee ooit beste vrienden waren. Wat de geruchten ook waren en wat de reden ook was geweest waarom Yoh niet meer naar Zweinstein mocht wist Elise niet. Wat ze wel wist, was dat Nena sindsdien niet meer zichzelf was en dat ze het verschrikkelijk vond.  
>'Wil je er over praten?' vroeg Elise.<br>Nena knikte. 'Ja, maar niet hier.' Elise keek enigszins verbaast, maar bedacht zich dat het te maken kon hebben dat ze wilde dat niet iedereen het zou horen. Net op het moment dat Nena met Elise naar een privé plekje wil merkte Nena dat er iemand achter haar stond.  
>'Daar ben je' zei de bekende stem. Nena haar hart maakte een vreugdedansje. Het was Edward. Ze draaide zich om en keek naar hem.<br>'Hej' zei ze een beetje zwak en ze glimlachte. Elise keek naar het tweetal en begon zachtjes te gniffelen.  
>Blijkbaar had Edward haar nog niet opgemerkt en keek verbaasd naar Elise.<br>'Volgens mij ken ik jou nog niet?' zei Edward en hij stak zijn hand uit. Elise beantwoordde deze door hem te schudde.  
>'Ik ben Elise,' zei ze.<br>'Hoi Elise, ik ben Edward' zei Edward.  
>Elise glimlachte 'Leuk kennis met je te maken.' Zei ze.<br>Edward keerde zich weer naar Nena. 'Ik was naar je op zoek, maar kon je niet vinden. ' zei Edward. Elise merkte dat hij ernstig naar Nena keek, maar probeerde dit toch verborgen te houden voor haar.  
>'Hoezo, is er wat aan de hand?' vroeg Nena.<br>Edward schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee hoor, ik miste je alleen' zei hij en hij gaf haar een zoen op haar voorhoofd. Elise keek verbaasd op. Sinds wanneer had Nena een vriendje? Nena bloosde en keek verlegen naar Edward.  
>'Wat vind je ervan als we straks samen iets leuks gaan doen?' vroeg Edward.<br>Elise merkte dat Nena niet zo goed wist wat ze moest doen en ze keek vragend naar Elise.  
>'Ga maar, we praten wel een andere keer. Als je dat niet erg vindt.' Zei Elise. Ze voelde ineens een enorme teleurstelling in haar opkomen. Hoewel het eigenlijk allemaal over Nena ging, zat er ook iets bij Elise dwars en ze wilde dit graag met iemand delen.<br>Nena had blijkbaar opgemerkt dat er ook iets dwarszat bij Elise en keek naar Edward.  
>'Weet je, ik had eigenlijk al iets afgesproken met Elise. Is het goed als we het een andere keer doen?' zei Nena en Elise keek verrast op.<br>'Uhh, ja hoor geen probleem' reageerde Edward en hij gaf haar nogmaals een zoen op haar voorhoofd.  
>'Ik kom je wel opzoeken als we klaar zijn.' Zei Nena en dit keer was zij degene die hem een zoen gaf, maar alleen op zijn wang. Toen Edward eenmaal was weggelopen keerde Nena zich om naar Elise.<br>'Waarom zei je het af?' zei Elise nog altijd verbaast.  
>'Ik weet dat ik dingen heb om kwijt te willen, maar volgens mij ben ik niet de enige hier.' Zei ze en ze keek Elise doordringend aan. Deze reactie zorgde ervoor dat Elise knikte en dat er wat tranen over haar wangen liepen.<br>'Kom, we gaan ergens praten waar we in ieder geval in alle stilte kunnen praten.'  
>Nena nam Elise mee naar een plek wat vrijwel altijd verlaten was. Voor de zekerheid sprak ze toch de spreuk uit om er zeker van te zijn dat anderen hen niet zouden horen praten. Ze zag twee stoeltjes staan in de hal en gingen daar op zitten.<br>'Vertel eens, waar gaat het allemaal over' begon Nena.  
>'Nou,' zei ze en ze wist niet zo goed waar ze moest beginnen.<br>'Je kent Myron en Niels toch wel?' zei Elise.  
>'Ja ik ken ze, maar niet persoonlijk.' Antwoordde Nena.<br>Elise moest goed zoeken naar het vinden van de juiste woorden, maar toen ze eenmaal wist hoe ze het moest vertellen. Vertelde ze gelijk alles.  
>De rest van de dag had Suuz zich niet meer in de lessen laten zien. Ze was te verdrietig en kon Teddy niet meer onder ogen komen. Ze had zich verscholen op een van haar favorieten plekken, de slaapkamer. Ze wist dat er voorlopig geen mensen zouden komen en om er zeker van te zijn, had ze de deur vergrendeld. Toen ze weg was gerend van Teddy, was ze naar buiten gerend en zo ver als ze kon. Zo ver, dat ze enkel stopte om op aan te komen en om zich heen keek waar ze zich precies bevond. Het was voor haar gevoel kilometers van het kasteel vandaan, maar wel aan het meer.<br>Ze keek er naar met een zwaar gevoel en liet zich neerploffen in het gras en huilde ze, ze huilde er alles uit wat ze al die tijd op had gekropt. Niet alleen haar verdriet om Teddy, maar ook haar verdriet om haar ouders. Waarom ze zo anders was, waarom ze lid was van de Orde en waarom ze niet gewoon een simpele, doodeenvoudige saaie dreuzel kon zijn met normale problemen.  
>De tranen bleven over haar wangen rollen in grote hoeveelheden. Een paar keer moest ze haar frustratie en woede gewoon uitgillen, in de hoop dat niemand haar uiteraard zou horen.<br>Toen, ineens uit het niets merkte ze iets raars op. Ze keek naar het meer en stopte met huilen. Haar tranen droogde ze af en ze hoopte maar dat haar mascara was blijven zitten waar het hoorden.  
>Ze dacht dat ze zich verbeelde, maar toen zag ze het weer! In de verte, het leek wel alsof ze iets zag glinsteren. Met samen geknepen ogen tuurde ze in de verte of ze het weer kon zien. Even leek het niet meer te zijn, maar toen zag ze het weer. Iets in de verte, of het nou op het land was of op het water schitterde. Suzanna keek om zich heen en merkte dat er niemand was. Dit betekende dat ze zelf zou moeten uitvogelen wat het was. Hoe kon ze het beste daar naar toe gaan, zwemmen? Nee dat was te ver. Een boot misschien? Ze keek om zich heen en zag geen boot staan. Toen bedacht ze zich dat ze een spreuk hadden geleerd, eentje waarbij je als het ware een onzichtbare brug kon toveren zodat deze je naar plek van bestemming zou brengen. Enkel was dit een zeer lastige spreuk en vereiste het veel concentratie, omdat je moest weten waar je wilde zijn en waar je was.<br>Met alle vereiste concentratie sprak ze de spreuk uit en wachtte ze. Het teken dat deze spreuk was geluk, was een soort vonkje dat voor je uit zou lopen. Op die manier wist je ook waar jij je voeten neer moest zetten. Met volle concentratie zette ze een stap achter het vonkje en in haar gedachten gaf ze de commando waar ze naar haar toe wilde, maar in haar hoofd.  
>Doordat deze spreuk veel concentratie vereiste duurde het ook wat langer om er naar toe te gaan en ook had ze de afstand korter in geschat dan dat deze daadwerkelijk was. Toen eindelijk, na een oneindig lange tijd, was ze daar.<br>Het zweefde boven het water, het was het prachtigste wat ze ooit gezien had. Ze staarde er naar en plotseling zag ze allerlei beelden, ze zag beelden van haar als baby die steeds groter werd en in een peuter veranderde die aan het kruipen was tot een klein kind die die kon lopen. Dit bleef zo doorgaan totdat ze op de leeftijd was waar ze nu was. Ze zag hoe ze met Teddy aan het zoenen was en hoe plotseling het beeld veranderde naar een donkere en duistere plek. Ze zag hoe zij werd vastgeketend en in een kelder werd gedaan. Terwijl Suzanna dit allemaal aan het bekijken was, merkte ze niet dat ze in een trance was geraakt. Ze merkte niet wat er om haar heen gebeurde. Het enige wat ze kon doen was kijken naar de film die voor haar werd afgespeeld.  
>Die kelder waar ze in terecht was gekomen kwam haar bekend voor, ze wist niet waarvan. Ze wist enkel dat ze dit kende. Ook merkte ze dat zij niet de enige was die in de ruimte opgesloten zat. In een vaag beeld zag ze twee personen. Een jongeman en 'Jessie!' riep ze uit.<br>Op datzelfde moment werd ze wakker in een voor haar onbekende plek en merkte ze dat ze in een soort ziekenzaal lag. Ze was rechtovereind gaan zitten in het bed waar ze lag en merkte dat er enkele personen in dezelfde ruimte aanwezig waren. Personen die ze nog nooit eerder van haar leven gezien had. Waar was ze terecht gekomen?  
>'Goedemorgen, Suzanna. Wat zijn we blij dat je wakker bent geworden. Ik ga professor Anderling halen.'<br>Verward keek ze om zich heen, wie was die vrouw? Waarom noemde ze haar Suzanna en wie was die professor waar ze het over had?  
>'Ik denk dat u het tegen de verkeerde heeft. Ik heet geen Suzanna, mijn naam is Kimberley. Je mag me ook wel Kim noemen en waar ben ik in 's hemelsnaam terecht gekomen?! Het lijkt wel een soort gekkenhuis ofzo.' Ze keek om zich heen en wilde zo snel mogelijk uit dit vreemde pand komen. Ze negeerde echter de verbaasde blik van Madame Plijster die niet zo goed wist wat ze moest doen.<p>

Deel 14  
>Voordat ze het in de gaten had, was de voor haar onbekende vrouw weer weg. Suuz keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af waar ze in hemelsnaam was. Ze merkte op dat ze in een soort ziekenhuis lag. Er lagen allemaal bedden en alles was wit en schoon. Op twee van de bedden lagen nog twee andere personen, maar voordat ze beter kon kijken was diezelfde vrouw alweer teruggekeerd. Dit keer echter met nog twee andere personen. Een oudere vrouw en een vrij jonge man. Ze keek een beetje wantrouwend naar deze mensen. Wie in 's hemelsnaam waren zij toch!<br>'Ik heb hier twee mensen voor je meegenomen die heel erg geschrokken waren wat er met je was gebeurd. Suzanna' zei de vrouw die ze als eerste had gezien toen ze net wakker was geworden. Waarom noemde die vrouw haar toch telkens Suzanna? Haar naam was Kimberley. Geen Suzanna.'  
>Ze zag hoe de drie elkaar raar aan en zelfs een beetje geschrokken. De andere vrouw kwam naar haar toegelopen.<br>'Waarom denk jij dat je naam Kimberley is?' vroeg ze kalmpjes en ze kwam naast haar staan.  
>Wat was dat nou weer voor vraag? Ze had het gevoel alsof ze in de maling werd genomen.<br>'Omdat het de naam is die mijn ouders mij hebben gegeven vanaf mijn geboorte.' Zei ze terwijl ze met haar ogen rolden en zuchtte.  
>'Zeg, maar ik alstublieft deze vreemde ruimte uit en naar mijn ouders gaan? Die zullen vast ongerust zijn.'<br>'Oh hemel' zei de oudere dame van de twee. Ze keek de jongen die in de ruimte stond erg bezorgd aan.  
>'Zou jij even de ruimte willen verlaten? Ik moet even wat bespreken met Madame Plijster' zei de vrouw.<br>'Plijster? Dat is toch geen achternaam? Ze gniffelden een beetje toen ze de naam hoorde. De tweede dames leken haar echter niet gehoord te hebben en zaten midden in een discussie die ze echter niet goed kon horen op de een of andere vage manier.  
>Plotseling kwam diezelfde dame weer naar haar toe gelopen.<br>'We laten je nog even niet gaan. We willen eerst nog even kijken wat er met je aan de hand is Suzanna.'  
>En weer werd ze Suzanna genoemd. Inmiddels kreeg ze er een beetje genoeg van.<br>'Mijn naam is Kimberley!' zei ze met een opgeheven toon. 'Waarom mag ik er niet uit? Er is niks aan de hand met mij en ik voel me helemaal prima. Ze wilde er net uit gaan, maar werd tegen gehouden door diezelfde vrouw.  
>'Nee, jij blijft nog even hier. We denken dat je leidt aan anamnesia. Je weet toch wel wat dat is?'<br>'Natuurlijk weet ik dat, ik ben niet dom! Waarom zou ik jullie geloven. Ik weet nog alles wat er vroeger gebeurd was en wie ik ben. Ik ben niet jullie geliefde Suzanna of wie zij ook mag zijn.' Reageerde ze wat fel.  
>'Juist ja, ik weet voorlopig voldoende. Madame Plijster, wilt u Suzanna, ik bedoel Kimberley, voorlopig in de gaten houden? Ik laat Teddy even met haar praten.' En na een kort knikje naar zowel haar als de vrouw die Madame Plijster werd genoemd, verliet ze de ruimte. Ook nu moest ze weer grinniken. Wie noemt z'n kind nou Teddy? Zal hij net zo zacht en knuffelig zijn als een Teddybeer?<br>'Is er wat mijn kind?' vroeg de dame aan haar.  
>'Ik vroeg me gewoon af, wie noemt zijn kind in 's hemelsnaam Teddy.' Antwoordde ze. De dame keek haar met open mond aan.<br>'Waarom zou je zoiets zeggen?' reageerde Madame Plijster op haar beurt.  
>'Ik vroeg het me gewoon af, wie noemt zijn kind nou Teddy. Ik bedoel, kom op zeg. Hij is toch geen knuffelbeer?' zei ze en ze kon haar lachen duidelijk niet inhouden. Wat ze echter niet in de gaten had gehad, was dat binnen was gekomen.<br>'Dus het is waar wat ze had gezegd. Je weet echt niets meer' zei Teddy en hij keek naar haar alsof ze zojuist had verteld dat zijn vriendin eigenlijk een jongen bleek te zijn.  
>'Waarom blijft iedereen dat toch telkens zeggen? Ik zeg jullie al, mijn naam is Kimberley en ik woon in Schotland. Ik heb een jonger broertje en twee liefhebbende ouders. Op school wordt ik gezien als een modelleerling met hoge cijfers en veel vrienden. Weten jullie nu weer wie ik ben?' zei ze en ze deed uit frustratie haar armen over elkaar.<br>Teddy wist niet zo goed wat hij moest geloven.  
>'Wat, waarom ben je nog hier?!' zei ze geïrriteerd, maar nog voor Teddy antwoord kon geven werd ze voor de tweede keer onderbroken door iemand die nogal paniekerig klonk.<br>´Hoe gaat het allemaal met haar, wat is er aan de hand. Teddy, is het waar wat professor Anderling allemaal zegt?'  
>De tranen stonden op het punt om bij het meisje uit te barsten.<br>Teddy had zich omgedraaid en keek haar aan. 'Het spijt me Sarina, het is waar. Ze weet werkelijk niks meer. '  
>Beiden keken haar allebei aan en het enige wat zij kon doen was hen raar aan kijken.<br>'Zeg, zijn jullie een koppel ofzo?' vroeg Suuz.  
>'Wat, nee Suuz. Waarom zouden we. Ik heb al een vriend, weet je nog?' terwijl ze dit zei liep ze naar Suuz toe en was ze behoorlijk geschrokken van het nieuws.<br>'Voor de laatste keer, mijn naam is Kimberley en geen Suuz of Suzanna of hoe jullie mij ook noemen.'  
>Ze keek hoe het meisje genaamd Sarina Teddy geschrokken aankeek en leek bijna in huilen uit te barsten.<br>'Kan ik even alleen zijn met haar, Teddy?' vroeg ze. Teddy knikte en liep weg.  
>Sarina kwam naar haar toegelopen en ging op een stoeltje zitten zodat ze elkaar op ooghoogte aan konden kijken. Ze pakte haar hand en hoewel Suuz het een vreemd idee vond dat een vreemde haar zo aanraakte, voelde het ook iets vertrouwds.<p>

Deel 15  
>Ze keek het meisje aan dat zichzelf Sarina noemde. Wat een aparte naam vond ze dat. Mooi, maar apart. Er viel een stilte, een stilte waarvan ze alleen kon omschrijven als een stilte dat gevuld werd door een ruimte vol met verdriet en emoties. Suuz keek om zich heen en merkte de andere twee bedden op die ook bezet waren.<br>'Wat is er met hen gebeurd?' zei ze terwijl ze naar de twee lichamen bleef staren. Het leken twee vrouwen te zijn, maar ze kon de gezichten niet goed zien. Beiden lagen op hun rug en leek het alsof ze er al enige tijd lagen.  
>'Die hebben een ongeluk gehad, ze liggen al enkele weken in coma.' Zei Sarina en Suuz schrok.<br>'Jakkie, wat erg! Dat moet wel een enorme schrik zijn voor hun ouders. Over mijn ouders gesproken, waar zijn ze?' zei Suuz en Sarina keek haar ontwijkend aan.  
>'Ik, ik denk niet dat ze van plan zijn om te komen.' Antwoordde ze.<br>Suuz keek haar met een vragend gezicht aan.  
>'Dat geloof ik niet!' reageerde ze verontwaardigd. 'Waarom zouden mijn eigen ouders niet naar mij toe willen gaan?'.<br>'Het is een lang verhaal, maar het komt er op neer dat ze minder om je geven dan je misschien denkt.'  
>'Onzin! Ik heb een goeie band met mijn ouders en die zullen eens haarfijn uitleggen wat er allemaal aan de hand is. Ik wil weten wat er allemaal aan de hand is. Is dit een soort grap ofzo?' reageerde ze wild. Sarina was geschrokken en probeerde haar te kalmeren, maar dat leek niet te lukken. Suuz was vast besloten dat haar ouders in de wachtruimte waren en dat ze die elk moment zou zien als ze de deuren open deed. Dat was wat ze moest doen!<br>Ze sprong het bed uit, negeerde het gevoel dat ze bijna door elkaar zakte, en rende strompelend naar de deuren. Haar hart ging tekeer en haar voorhoofd zweette zo erg, dat ze het als water langs haar haren voelde stromen. Toch zou ze bewijzen dat haar ouders er waren en die alles zouden uitleggen.  
>Sarina was, nadat ze tijdelijk was verstijfd van angst, achter haar aangerend om haar tegen te houden. Ze zag dat het niet goed ging met haar en besefte zich, als ze zou zien dat ze niet in de dreuzelwereld was, maar waar ze werkelijk was. Ze wel eens in shock kon raken.<br>Echter nog voordat ze Suuz kon bereiken, had ze de deuren open weten te krijgen en was ze naar 'buiten' gerend.  
>'Shit,' mompelde Sarina toen ze haar achterna rende. Ze zag hoe Suuz , half struikelend, de trap afrende en in paniek om zich heen keek.<br>Ook zag ze hoe mede leerlingen verbaast toe keken naar Suuz, maar niemand echt scheen te helpen. Gelukkig was Teddy degene die Suuz wist tegen te houden, vlak voor ze in elkaar zakte en sprintte ze als een gek naar Teddy.  
>'Kom, ze moet weer naar de ziekenzaal.' Zei ze en ze hielp met het tillen van Suuz, die buiten bewust zijn was op dat moment.<br>Op hetzelfde moment dat ze haar naar boven aan het brengen waren, hadden vele leerlingen zich verzameld op de trappen. Allemaal fluisterend en kijkend naar Suuz, Sarina en Teddy. Enkele keken geschrokken, anderen lachten enkel. Er waren zelfs een paar Zwadderaars die zeiden 'Dat krijg je als je met de verkeerde soort om gaat.' Met een vuile blik gericht op Sarina en Teddy toen ze langs hen liepen.  
>Ze waren inmiddels boven gekomen en hadden haar weer op bed gelegd, toen Madame Plijster haastig aan kwam gerend.<br>'Wat is er met haar aan de hand?!' zei ze verontrustend en ze hielp het tweetal mee in bed te leggen.  
>'We weten het niet, het enige wat ik nog begreep dat ze iets mompelde over haar ouders en toen rende ze plotseling weg. Professor, gaat het nog goed komen met haar?'<br>Madame Plijster keek haar spijtig aan en legde haar hand op haar schouder.  
>'We zullen moeten afwachten, om haar te kunnen helpen moeten we eerst weten wat de oorzaak is.'<br>Alle drie keken ze naar het bewusteloze lichaam van Suuz. 'Er zijn hier vreemde dingen aan de hand, we moeten hier wat aan doen. Hoe kan het dat er zoveel dingen gebeuren de laatste tijd? Kijk naar de anderen twee, die liggen er ook alweer een tijdje en nu Suuz?!' zei Sarina huilend.  
>Ze voelde hoe Teddy haar handen op haar schouders neerlegde om haar te troosten, ze was in tranen uitgebarsten en hijzelf kon het ook niet laten een traantje te weg te pinken. Hij kon het niet helpen, maar denken dat dit allemaal zijn schuld was en dat Sarina niet het hele verhaal wist….<p>

Deel 16  
>Kendall keek verbaast naar Anouk. 'Zwijnskop? Wat is dat voor een rare naam.' Zei hij zelfs een beetje grinnikend.<br>Anouk antwoordde echter niet, doordat ze werden onderbroken door een hysterische vrouw die naar Anouk kwam toegerend.  
>'Je leeft nog, wat een opluchting! We waren allemaal zo bezorgd.' Anouk herkende de stem vaag, maar kon er niet direct een gezicht bij bedenken. Het drong haar pas tot zich door, toen ze een tweede stem horen.<br>'Anouk, we zijn zo blij dat je er weer bent.' Het was een man, met vuurrood haar en Anouk herkende hem gelijk. Het was George Wemel, samen met zijn vrouw Angelique Janssen. Ze was zo blij dat ze twee vertrouwde gezichten zag.  
>'Wat is er allemaal gebeurd Anouk?' zei ze, en iedereen leek even vergeten te zijn dat Kendall er ook nog was, totdat hij kuchtte en daarmee duidelijk maakte dat hij er ook nog was. George en Angelique keken naar hem, vooral geschokt.<br>'Anouk, wie is dat?' vroeg Angelique en ze keek ietwat angstig naar George.  
>'Geen zorgen, dit is Kendall. Hij is te vertrouwen, zijn moeder heeft les gegeven op Zweinstein. Hij weet van onze wereld.'<br>'Ow' kon Angelique alleen maar zeggen.  
>'Wat is haar naam?' zei George. Anouk werd onrustig van al deze vragen, als het zo door ging werd het heel makkelijk voor 'haar' en Sarah om Kendall te pakken te krijgen.<br>'We hebben daar geen tijd voor, George. Kan jij contact opnemen met professor Anderling? We hebben bescherming nodig en we zullen nergens veilig zijn, zelfs niet in Zweinstein. Misschien tijdelijk, maar aangezien hij een dreuzel is….'  
>George keek geïrriteerd doordat hij zo abrupt werd verstoort in zijn verhoring, maar hij knikte, gaf zijn vrouw een zoen op haar voorhoofd en liep weg.<br>'Wie zit er achter jullie aan? Wat is er allemaal aan de hand?' vroeg Angelique bezorgd.  
>'We weten niet wat er aan de hand is, maar het ene moment worden Jessie en ik ontvoerd door Sarah Nick, die later weer de broer van Yvette schijnt te zijn. Nick bleek uiteindelijk niet slecht te zijn en hielp mij met ontsnappen. Ik weet niet wat er met hem gebeurd is, want ik raakte bewusteloos. Toen vonden Kendall en zijn opa mij, daar kwamen degene die mij hadden ontvoerd al snel achter, want ze hadden ons enkele dagen later gevonden. Ik blijk speciale krachten te hebben, die extreem gevaarlijk kunnen zijn en die krachten blijken iets met mijn ouders te hebben, die er voor gezorgd hebben dat Kendall zijn moeder is overleden. Om het allemaal compleet te maken, waren de ontvoerders plotseling niet meer geïnteresseerd in mij maar in Kendall. Ze hebben zijn opa ontvoerd en ik heb mijn krachten gebruikt om Kendall te helpen ontsnappen. Het bleek zo te zijn dat zijn moeder les had gegeven op Zweinstein en hij dus wist van de magische wereld en zo kwamen we hier.' Zei Anouk in een razendsnel tempo. Angelique keek haar verbaast aan en wist niet zo goed wat ze moest zeggen.<br>'Weet je het zeker, dat het Sarah was?'  
>Anouk knikte 'Ik heb haar zelf gezien. Ze is een verrader, ze is een spion.'<br>Angelique keek teleurgesteld naar Anouk.  
>'Alsjeblieft, zeg niks over mijn ouders en krachten tegenover George. Anders weet denkt de hele Orde straks dat ik kwaadaardig ben of dat ik op mijn ouders lijk.' Zei ze smekend en Angelique hoefde niet lang te twijfelen om ja te knikken.<br>George was terug gekomen. 'Minerva is ingelicht, ze zal zo snel mogelijk mensen sturen voor jullie twee. Wat is er allemaal gebeurd Anouk?' vroeg hij voor een tweede keer, maar net toen Anouk haar mond wilde open doen. Zwaaide de deur van Zwijnskop open en stond Sarah in de deur opening.  
>George, Anouk, Kendall en Angelique gingen allevier in een dreighouding staan.<br>George leek echter opgelucht te zijn toen hij haar zag. Aangezien Anouk hem nog niet het hele verhaal had verteld.  
>'Wat doe jij hier?' zei hij wel achterdochtig.<br>'George,' zei Anouk 'Zij is in een van mijn en Jessie's ontvoerders. Ze komt Kendall halen.' Zei Anouk, George leek enkele seconde verstijfd te zijn van angst tot het tot hem doordring, toen hij zag dat zijn vrouw nog altijd in een dreigpositie zag blijven staan.  
>'Hoe kun je, je bent een lid van de Orde. VERRADER!' schreeuwde hij vlak nadat hij een spreuk uitsprak.<br>Alle bezoekers van Zwijnskop, voor zover deze er waren, hadden de benen genomen. Dat zorgde ervoor dat ze nu enkel nog met hun vijven waren.  
>'Ik ben een zwadderaar! Een Zwadje voor het leven, goed zijn? Alleen al van de gedachten kots ik.' En ze verweerde zich met een simpele Protego-spreuk.<br>'Het was ge-wel-dig om te doen alsof ik een van jullie was, maar ik kan je zeggen. Niets voelt zo goed als macht, macht over anderen. Wie anders was er zo geniaal om de beuker op Vera af te laten komen. Dat jullie dachten dat Janice het was, maakte het voor mij alleen maar makkelijker. Of dat Jessie niet meer onder jullie is. Je maakt zo nog eens iets mee.'  
>'Wat wil je van ons!' riep George dreigend.<br>'Weet je het dan nog niet George? Ik ben hier voor hem!' zei Sarah.  
>George keek naar Kendall en Anouk en Anouk keek hem smekend aan.<br>'Wat je ook met hem wil, je zal eerst langs ons moeten.' Zei hij.  
>'Dat zal niet zo moeilijk moeten zijn. CRUCIO!' schreeuwde Sarah en vervolgens schreeuwde George het uit. Hij maakte bewegingen alsof hij zich ergens los van probeerde te trekken.<br>'GEORGE!' schreeuwde Angelique en Anouk keek toe hoe verschrikkelijk ze het vond om hem zo te zien.  
>'Dat was, makkelijk. Who's next?' zei ze op een hele, hatelijke manier.<br>'Niemand!' zei Kendall. Het was een van de weinige woorden die Kendall had gezegd die avond. Beloof je, dat je hen met rust laat.'  
>Sarah glimlachte, 'Natuurlijk doe ik dat.' Zei ze.<br>'NEE!' schreeuwden Anouk en Angelique in koor.  
>'Denk je echt dat het hiermee ophoudt?!' zei Anouk wanhopig.<br>'Ik moet wel, ik laat niemand die onschuldig is boeten als ik het kan tegen houden.'  
>'Zo zie ik het graag' zei Sarah. 'Als beloning daarvoor heb ik hier iemand voor je,' zei ze en ze toverde zijn opa tevoorschijn.<br>'OPA!' riep Kendall toen hij zijn oude opa bewusteloos zag. Hij rende naar hem toe, maar werd tegen gehouden door een spreuk van Sarah.  
>'Niet zo snel, je moet je overgeven voor we hem kunnen geven.'<br>'Best, zei Kendall. Ik zal me overgeven zonder tegen te stribbelen. Laat je ze dan allemaal met rust?' Sarah knikte.  
>'Nee, doe het niet!' zei Anouk. Op de achtergrond was het geschreeuw van George nog altijd te horen.<br>Kendall negeerde Anouk en liep naar Sarah toe.  
>'Wat fijn dat het allemaal zo makkelijk gaat' en toen ging het allemaal heel snel.<br>Kendall stond naast Sarah en Sarah pakte hem vast,  
>'Ohja, voor we gaan. AVADA KEDAVRA!' schreeuwde ze op Kendall zijn opa.<br>Kendall schreeuwde het uit, maar voordat hij ook nog maar een poging kon doen om zich los te rukken, waren hij en Sarah verdwenen.  
>Angelique en Anouk schreeuwden het uit toen de oude man dood neerviel, maar waren opgelucht toen George gestopt was met schreeuwen.<br>Angelique rende naar hem toe en omhelsde George huilend.  
>'Wat moeten we nu doen?' zei ze snikkend, maar ze klonk kwaad.<br>'Ik ben bang, dat er niets anders opzit dan Zweinstein te gaan inlichten. Ik denk helaas dat er een derde oorlog aan zit te komen, het voelt zoals toen. We moeten er achter komen voor wie ze werkt en wat er ons te wachten staat.' Was zijn antwoord geweest.

Deel 17  
>'We moeten naar Zweinstein gaan' reageerde Angelique die nogal verward was door de gehele situatie. 'Vandaar uit kunnen we bepalen wat onze beste tactiek is en uitzoeken wat zij met iedereen in 's hemelsnaam wil.'<br>Anouk knikte en George, die nog aan het nahijgen was, leek het ook wel met haar eens te zijn.  
>'En dan kunnen we jou in de ziekenzaal achterlaten. Je moet op krachten komen George.' Zei Angelique bezorgd toen ze haar man wit weggetrokken zag hijgen en bijna in elkaar stortte van de pijn van niet heel lang geleden.<br>'Ik neem aan dat we de geheime doorgang gaan gebruiken?' vroeg Anouk.  
>De geheime gang in Zwijnskop was de enige geheime gang die echt geheim was gebleven na de vorige oorlog. Niemand van de duistere kant was erachter gekomen en enkel leden van de oude Orde wisten hiervan, deze gang is dus ook doorgegeven aan huidige Ordeleden voor noodgevallen. Nu was zo'n noodgeval en nadat Angelique en Anouk Zwijnskop goed hadden afgesloten voor ongewilde bezoekers, maakten ze zich klaar om via het schilderij van Ariana, professor Perkamentus jongere zus die op vroege leeftijd is overleden, naar Zweinstein te gaan.<br>Samen met Angelique hielp ze George overeind te houden en in het schilderij te klimmen. Terwijl ze door de donkere gang liepen, hield Anouk haar toverstok verlicht omhoog zodat ze konden zien waar ze liepen. De stilte leek lang te duren, maar Anouk had er beter van kunnen genieten voor ze weer de gang uit waren. Vanaf dat moment was alles zeer hectisch en chaotisch.  
>Elise voelde zich opgelucht en was blij dat ze aan een goeie vriendin iets kwijt kon. Het was ontzettend jammer dat ze Nena niet vaker kon spreken. Ten slotte moest het niet te opvallend worden dat een bepaald aantal mensen met elkaar contact hadden. De nieuwe Orde moest geheim blijven en dat de oude bekend was gemaakt na de tweede oorlog, betekende niet dat deze bekend zou moeten worden. Het was voor de eigen veiligheid van Zweinstein. Echter toch, toch kon het wel eens gebeuren dat je met iemand wilde spreken waar je binnen de Orde veel contact mee had, maar buiten de Orde vrij weinig en dat er zo'n situatie was aangekomen waardoor je toch echt zo'n iemand moest spreken. Gelukkig was het voor Elise wat minder moeilijk een excuus te bedenken, de laatste tijd had ze zoveel 'vrienden' gemaakt dat ze inmiddels wel heel Zweinstein kende. Dus als ze dan eens een gewoon praatje maakte met iemand anders, dan viel dat niet zo erg op. Zou het nou iemand zijn uit Griffoendor die nooit met een Zwadderaar sprak en ineens beste vrienden waren, tsja dan zou het een heel ander verhaal zijn. Daarbij dacht iedereen altijd dat Elise de meest eerlijke persoon was die op Zweinstein rondliep, dus waarom zou ze dan moeten liegen?<br>Nena keek haar beteuterd aan. 'Ik vind het heel rot voor je meid,' zei ze en ze gaf haar een dikke knuffel. 'Vooral omdat het ook nog eens twee broers zijn.'  
>Elise knikte bevestigend.<br>'Maar weet je', vervolgde Nena. 'Ik heb onlangs in zo'n zelfde situatie gezeten. Ik wil nu niet gaan zielig doen door je mijn verhaal te vertellen, nee ik wil je duidelijk maken met welke opties je hebt en wat ik heb gedaan. Zou je het erg vinden als ik mijn verhaal vertel?' vroeg ze afwachtend.  
>'Nee, ik zou het heel graag horen. Weet je, ik heb liever een antwoord van iemand die eerlijk en oprecht is en helaas zelf ervaring gehad heeft met dit soort situaties, dan van iemand die maar wat onzin uitkraamt. Daarbij heb je al een hele poos mijn drama moeten aanhoren en kan het voor jou misschien ook wel een hele opluchting zijn om je verhaal aan iemand anders kwijt te kunnen.' Reageerde Elise geruststellend op haar vraag. Waarop Nena vriendelijk glimlachte en haar verhaal 'kort' samengevat begon te vertellen over haar situatie. Hoe het uitging met Rick, hoe ze verliefd werd op Edward doordat ze ontzettend goed met hem omging en erachter kwam dat ze veel gemeen hadden en daarnaast ook nog eens hoe Mark verliefd op haar was geworden zonder dat zij iets voor hem voelde. Ja als een broer, maar niet meer dan dat.<br>Na haar hele verhaal kwijt te kunnen viel er een moment stilte. De stilte die gebruikt werd door Nena om even op adem te komen en een moment stilte voor Elise om alles goed te verwerken. Een ding was wel, voor beiden was dit een zeer emotionele dag.  
>'Wat vervelend voor je allemaal, maar ik ben wel erg blij voor je dat je een keuze hebt kunnen maken en dat dit zo is gelopen. Hoe heb je de keuze eigenlijk kunnen maken? Ik zou het gewoon niet kunnen.'<br>Nena keek Elise glimlachend aan en zei simpelweg 'Door mijn hart te volgen en te doen wat juist was. Weet je, mensen zijn erg geneigd de makkelijkste weg te kiezen en daardoor te denken dat ze de juiste keuze hebben gemaakt. De makkelijkste weg is niet altijd de juiste weg en soms moet je er wat meer moeite voor doen. Het was voor mij ontzettend moeilijk om Mark af te wijzen, hij was en is mijn beste vriend. Ik denk ook eerlijk gezegd dat hij zijn gevoelens voor mij niet meer kon onderscheiden tussen vriendschap en liefde. Ik ben er dan ook van overtuigd dat hij een ontzettend leuke vriendin gaat tegen komen. Hierdoor werd het voor mij ook makkelijker een keuze te maken. Daarnaast had je Rick. Een tijdje geleden zou ik nooit getwijfeld hebben tussen Rick en Edward en zou ik gelijk gekozen hebben voor Edward, maar na zijn laatste opbiechting in de keuken wist ik het gewoon niet meer. Ik dacht dat hij alleen maar egoïschtisch was en met dat andere meisje was gaan zoenen om mij te dumpen. Achteraf bleek het allemaal niet zo te zijn en door naar zijn kant van het verhaal te luisteren wist ik nu wat er gebeurd was vanuit zijn ogen en hoewel het misschien niet de waarheid is en misschien ook wel, keek ik er anders naar. Ik wilde Rick dolgraag een tweede kans geven. Hij was mijn eerste echte liefde en zal dat ook altijd zo zijn, ik heb met hem mijn eerste zoen gedeeld en dat voelde toen ontzettend goed. Terwijl ik er over na liep te denken ging ik toch kijken naar het verleden. Wat er de afgelopen weken allemaal gebeurd is en hoe daarmee om gegaan is. Als er iets is wat ik geleerd heb, dan is het wel dat Edward voor mij door het vuur zou gaan om mij te redden. Of een kogel opvangen. Van Rick weet ik dat nog net zo niet, ik geloof best dat hij van mij houd hoor. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar de acties van de afgelopen tijd laat hij toch zien dat hij eerder voor zichzelf kiest dan voor een ander. Hierdoor kon ik mijn keuze makkelijker maken en ook naar mijn hart luisteren. Mijn hart zei Edward, mijn hersenen ook en daardoor had ik de keuze gemaakt.'  
>Elise luisterde aandachtig, maar het was een hoop in een keer te verwerken. Ze was ontzettend blij dat Nena er zo nuchter over nadacht en haar zulk advies kon geven, maar wat moest ze nu doen. Ze wist het echt niet!<br>'Wat vind jij dat ik moet doen, wie zou ik moeten kiezen?' ze keek Nena met een wanhopig gezicht aan.  
>Nena pakte haar hand vast en vervolgde 'Ik zou op een rustige plek, waar je door niemand gestoord kan worden, goed nadenken. Nagaan wat de afgelopen weken allemaal gebeurd is. Hoe er op situaties is gereageerd en ga ieder scenario af. Je kent ze goed genoeg en je kan vast wel bedenken wat er zou gaan gebeuren als je voor een van de twee kiest. Vandaar uit kan je je beslissing maken en door naar je hart te luisteren. Dat is uiteindelijk het belangrijkste wat telt. Luister naar je hart, hoe moeilijk dit soms ook kan zijn.'<br>Elise wist nog niet zo goed hoe ze zich voelde. Nena haar bedoelingen waren duidelijk, maar ze wist nog steeds niet wat ze moest doen. Wie moest ze kiezen? Zou het Myron worden, zou het Niels worden? Het was allemaal zo frusterend.  
>'Weet je wat, ik laat je wel alleen. Het is heerlijk weer buiten, zeker voor de tijd van het jaar. Geniet er even van, denk er goed over na en maak vanavond nog een beslissing. Geloof me, je wilt vanavond niet met vervelende gevoelens in je bed gaan liggen. Het is beter dat je de knoop direct doorhakt. Op deze manier weten de jongens ook waar ze aan toe zijn.'<br>'Je hebt gelijk' zei Elise. 'Het is beter om de knoop nu door te hakken dan over een week nog met deze gevoelens rond te lopen. Dankjewel, ik ben erg blij dat je even de tijd voor me nam. Ik had dit echt even nodig. Als jij voortaan ook hulp nodig hebt, laat het me dan vooral weten. Ik ben er voor je.' Zei ze. Beiden stonden op en gaven elkaar een stevige knuffel.  
>'Geen dank. Ik ga je nu echt alleen laten, want Edward wacht op mij. Ik vind dit soort dagen met weinig lessen echt heerlijk. Jij ook?' zei Nena.<br>Daar glimlachte Elise door 'Normaal gesproken wel, maar nu wat minder. Achja, shit happens. Dat is wat de dreuzels zeggen, niet waar?' Nena knikte en glimlachte. Met een laatste knuffel zag Elise hoe Nena richting het kasteel liep en hoe Elise met deze gevoelens achterbleef. Hoe kon ze ooit een keuze gaan maken, hoe kon ze kiezen tussen deze twee totaal verschillende broers? Gelukkig hoef ze niet voor het uiterlijk te kiezen. Dat maakte voor de keuze niet uit aangezien ze tweelingbroers zijn en nagenoeg op elkaar leken. Echter de keuze werd daardoor wel lastiger. Als ze de een kwest en de ander daardoor zijn broer nooit meer wilde zien? Wilde ze dat wel op haar geweten hebben? Elise had nog een lange nadenktijd voor de boeg. Het was gelukkig ook pas vier uur in de middag, waardoor ze nog een paar uurtjes tijd had om rustig na te denken.

Deel 18  
>Nena liet Elise achter met een hoop gevoelens. Nena had gewild dat ze meer kon doen dan dit voor Elise. Ten slotte was het voor haar allemaal zo goed afgelopen en kon ze echt samen zijn met degene van wie ze hield zonder zich schuldig te voelen. Ook scheen het zonnetje heerlijk op haar gezicht en voelde het voor haar niet meer aan alsof het winter was, maar eerder lente. Ze genoot volop van het weer. Ze ging nu op zoek naar Edward, maar ze wist niet of hij een les had op dit moment of niet. Het was dan wel het einde van de lesdag, maar doordat hij een jaar hoger zat dan had hij een totaal ander rooster.<br>Nena liep dromerig het kasteel binnen, op weg naar boven. Hoewel zij de rest van de dag vrij was en niet wist of Edward was, zou ze hem vast wel op een gegeven moment zien in de leerlingenkamer. Dus liep ze de trappen op naar boven.  
>Een ding waar Nena altijd al een hekel aan gehad heeft waren de trappen in Zweinstein. De eerste dag vond ze ze fascinerend dat de trappenhal zo groot was en de trappen bewogen, maar al snel kwam ze erachter dat ze ontzettend irritant waren en je soms gewoon een halfuur bezig was naar je leerlingenkamer te komen. Zeker naar de toren van Griffoendor, die natuurlijk weer helemaal op de bovenste verdieping moest zijn en ook nog eens in de hoogste toren. Ze vroeg zich af waarom er niet een alternatief was gekomen. Dreuzels deden ten slotte ook alles zonder magie en die hadden een lift bedacht. Waardoor ze zonder moeite van de ene verdieping naar de andere verdieping konden komen zonder magie. Oké er zaten dan weliswaar wat nadelen aan, maar het was wel een stuk makkelijker dan een paar keer per dag die rottrappen op en af te moeten lopen. Konden ze niet iets anders bedenken?<br>Nena werd plotseling uit haar dagdromen wakker geschudt toen er iemand haar naam riep. Waar was ze eigenlijk? Ze keek om zich heen en merkte dat ze langs de ruimte van de Kamer van Hoge Nood was gelopen. Ze had niet in de gaten gehad dat er daar drie gedaantes stonden, waarvan er twee haar naam meerdere keren hadden geroepen. Pas toen één van de twee aan haar had getrokken keek ze om en zag ze dat ze recht in het gezicht keek van Angelique Janssen.|  
>Verbaast keek Nena haar aan. 'Angelique! Wat doe jij nou weer?' vroeg ze argwanend.<br>'Gelukkig, je hoort ons. We hebben je hulp nodig. Jij bent de eerste van de Orde die we tegen zijn gekomen zonder al te veel aandacht te trekken.'  
>'Aandacht trekken, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ze aan Angelique, maar toen ze de andere twee personen beter bekeek zag ze dat één van de twee haar man George was. Hij zag lijkbleek en eruit alsof hij ontzettend veel pijn had. Nena keek geschrokken naar hem. 'Wat is er gebeurd met hem!' en pas toen zag ze de derde persoon die niemand minder was dan Anouk.<br>'ANOUK!' gilde ze. Ze was blij dat de gang verlaten was, waardoor niemand haar hoorde. Anders was het niet opvallen mislukt.  
>'Sorry' zei ze toen ze Angelique haar gezicht zag. 'Dat was niet mijn bedoeling.' Ze rende naar het tweetal toe en nam het over van Anouk die er ook niet al te best uit zag.<br>'Wat is er allemaal gebeurd? Anouk, we maakten ons allemaal zoveel zorgen om jou en Jessie. Over Jessie gesproken, waar is ze?' zei Nena en ze keek om zich heen of ze nog een vijfde persoon zag.  
>Al snel zag ze dat Anouk haar gezicht een serieuze blik werd en wist ze dat er iets goed fout was.<br>'Anouk?' vroeg ze langzaam 'Wat is er met Jessie gebeurd?' herhaalde ze weer.  
>'Ik, ik kon haar niet mee nemen. Ik was de enige die weg kon. De enige,' reageerde ze. Aan Anouk haar stem te horen leek ze kapot te zijn, kapot van alles wat er gebeurd was en waarvan er veel verdriet te horen was.<br>Er viel een pijnlijke stilte, totdat Angelique deze verbrak.  
>'We hebben geen tijd om bij te kletsen. Anouk moet in veiligheid gebracht worden en niet op Zweinstein blijven, geloof me als ze dat wel doet dan is Zweinstein binnen de kortste keren net zoals het met de Tweede Oorlog was en dat wil je niet. Ook is Jessie niet de enige die in gevaar is, er zijn er meer en we moeten uitzoeken wat er allemaal aan de hand is. Zou jij naar de ziekenzaal willen gaan met George? Ik zorg ervoor dat Anderling op de hoogte gebracht wordt samen met Anouk. Uiteraard wel zo onopvallend mogelijk en mocht je gezien worden, bedenk dan een goeie reden om eruit te komen.'<br>Nena knikte als teken dat ze het snapte en maakte zich klaar om met George samen ongezien de ziekenzaal in te komen. Na het geven van een zoen aan haar man verlieten Angelique en Anouk de gangen, op weg naar het kantoor van professor Anderling.  
>'Kom George, dan gaan we er tegen aan. Kan je zelf een beetje mee lopen denk je?' vroeg Nena. George keek haar wazig aan en knikte. Nena wist niet wat er allemaal gebeurd was en hoe het kwam dat George er zo aan toe was, maar één ding wist ze wel. Een derde oorlog zat er aan te komen, ze voelde het aan alles. Alle rare dingen die er gebeurd waren, eerst Sterre vervolgens Jessie en Anouk en ook nog eens Suuz die haar geheugen kwijt is. Waar is het allemaal voor nodig?<br>Terwijl ze over alles aan het nadenken was, besloot ze de kortste routes te nemen naar de ziekenzaal en ook nog de geheime routes. Het was een voordeel om lid te zijn van de Orde. Op deze manier wist je alle geheime routes en kon je er gebruik van maken als dit noodzakelijk was, zoals nu. Gelukkig voor Nena was de ziekenzaal op de zes verdieping en hoefde ze enkel één verdieping lager te zijn. Het was echter de kunst om van de laatste geheime doorgang naar de ziekenzaal ongezien te gaan.  
>Ze keek om ieder hoekje of er niemand was en zodra de kust voor haar gevoel veilig was, liep ze om en ging ze weer verder. Net toen ze het laatste stukje wilde lopen zag ze niemand lopen, maar halverwege de gang zag ze aan de andere kant nog iemand op haar af komen lopen. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen, wat nou als ze haar zagen? De hal was vrij donker, waar door ze pas op een paar meter afstand zag dat het Arnor was. Met grote opluchting haalde ze weer adem.<br>'Gelukkig, jij bent het.' Zei Nena. Arnor keek haar verbaast aan. Hij was nieuw in de Orde en hij had nog wel eens moeite met het onthouden van gezichten.  
>'Sorry, wie ben jij?' vroeg hij aan haar.<br>'Arnor, je weet wie ik ben. Kan je me alsjeblieft helpen?' vroeg ze. Ze had geen zin in spelletjes.  
>'Oh sorry Nena, ik herkende je even niet. Ik heb nog steeds moeite met het onthouden van al jullie namen. Wat is er allemaal aan de hand?' vroeg hij toen hij George zag.<br>'Dat hoor je straks wel, we moeten hem eerst zo snel mogelijk de ziekenzaal in krijgen, ongezien en dat kan ik het laatste stukje niet alleen.'  
>'Natuurlijk doe ik dat, dat is wat Ordeleden voor elkaar doen. Niet waar?' zei Arnor glimlachend en hij hielp haar met het ondersteunen van George.<br>Samen liepen ze het laatste stuk richting de ziekenzaal en was ze opgelucht toen ze de zaal bereikt hadden zonder gezien te worden.

Deel 19  
>Yoh voelde zich eenzamer dan ooit. Hoewel hij ontzettend blij was met Kim als nieuwe vriendin, baalde hij ontzettend van zijn ouders. Was er maar een manier om weg te kunnen uit dit huis. Gelukkig was er een troost voor hem, dat Kim in dezelfde situatie zat en ook maar al te graag het huis uit wilde.<br>Daarnaast miste Yoh het gebruik van magie, het vliegen op een bezemsteel en zijn beste vriendin Nena. Na het schrijven van de brief had hij niks meer van haar gehoord. Iets dat hij heel raar vond, aangezien het voor tovenaarsuilen niet uitmaakt of ze weten waar iemand woont. De uilen hebben een speciale eigenschap om iemand op te kunnen sporen. Daardoor was Yoh ook een beetje ongerust geworden. Zou alles op Zweinstein in orde zijn? Waarschijnlijk wel, wat kon er ten slotte gebeuren met Zweinstein? Als dat niet het geval was, dan moest er wel iets met Nena zijn en dat ze daarom niet reageerde op zijn uil. Aan de andere kant, het was nog maar een paar dagen geleden en kon ze het ook druk gehad hebben. Hoe het ook zat, het zorgde voor een hoop gekmakende gedachten in zijn hoofd en het enige wat hem daar af kon helpen was met Kim omgaan. Hij was dan ook erg blij dat hij vandaag naar school kon en Kim weer zag. Hoewel hij in het weekend haar op zaterdag ook had gezien, was zondag een 'familie'dag waar hij dus heel de dag opgescheept zat met zijn familie.  
>Toen hij op school aan was gekomen, kon hij Kim nergens vinden. Niet bij de vaste plekken waar ze elkaar de afgelopen paar dagen ontmoet hadden en alle leerlingen van de school bleven zover mogelijk uit zijn als hij voorbij liep. Hij was erg verbaasd over het feit dat zijn vader nog niks te horen had gekregen van wat er op school gebeurd was. Waren zijn leraren te bang het te melden aan zijn ouders? Hij wist wel zeker dat zijn ouders het niet wisten, want die leken het geweldig te vinden om hem te straffen als hij magie gebruikte.<br>Tijdens de eerste lessen was kim ook niet op komen dagen, nu was dit op zich niet zo heel erg vreemd. Ze miste vaker wel lessen, maar toch kreeg hij een vreemd gevoel van binnen. Zeker toen hij aan het einde van de dag haar nog niet was tegen gekomen. De leraren schenen er echter normaal om te doen, alsof er niks aan de hand was, maar Yoh voelde dat er iets mis. Iets goed mis en blijkbaar vonden een aantal mede klasgenootjes het leuk hem hier mee te pesten, waaronder Tom.  
>'Zeg, kijk eens wie we daar hebben.' Zei hij op een hele gemene toon. Een paar jongens gingen achter hem staan en Yoh keek hem ongeïnteresseerd aan.<br>'Hallo, Tom' was het einige wat hij had gezegd.  
>'Zeg, waar is je nieuwe weirdo vriendinnetje? Heeft ze toch gezien hoe raar jij werkelijk bent en is ze er vandoor gegaan? Ach, wat zielig!' met dat laatste op een sarcastische manier gezegd te hebben, gingen een aantal jongens lachen. Yoh probeerde kalm te blijven en hem te negeren.<br>'Ben je je tong verloren? Of kan ik beter zeggen, je uitbarstingen? Zie je wel jongens, niks om bang voor te zijn. Eens een watje, altijd een watje.' En met dat gezegd te hebben, werd hij vol in zijn gezicht gemept. Hierdoor verzamelde iedereen zich in, die op dat moment ook in de hal stond, rondom het tweetal en werd er keihard 'Vecht! Vecht! Vecht!' geroepen. Normaal gesproken zou hij zijn toverstok gepakt hebben en terug gevochten hebben, maar nu ging het wat lastiger. Er leek ook niemand het voor hem op te nemen.  
>'Je zal je zeker vast wel stoer vinden zo,' zei Yoh tegen Tom, die verbaast op keek maar zich al snel vermande. 'Ik ben alleen, zonder Kim. Ga je wat doen nu zij er niet is? Wat een stoere bink ben jij toch!' zei hij en voor hij het wist kreeg hij een tweede knal in zijn gezicht.<br>'Ik weet wel wat je probeert te doen,' ging Yoh verder terwijl hij het bloed uit zijn mond spuugde. Alles voelde beurs aan en en zijn jukbeenderen leken wel gebroken te zijn door de vorige klap. Yoh negeerde de pijn en ging verder met praten. 'Je wilt me weer boos krijgen, is het niet? Je wil me weer tekeer zien gaan. Net als de vorige keer' Yoh keek toe hoe Tom duivels begon te glimlachen.  
>'Zo, heeft hij dan toch nog wat hersens.' Zei hij en zijn vrienden maakten daarop wat geluiden. De leerlingen om hen heen waren inmiddels stil geworden en keken toe wat er zou gaan gebeuren. Een aantal leraren hadden het gevecht ook gezien, maar niemand scheen echt in te grijpen.<br>Yoh zijn geduld begon steeds meer verloren te gaan en als het zo door ging zou het misschien wel een tweede keer fout gaan en dit keer zou het de laatste keer zijn voor Yoh. Plotseling, ineens uit het niets kreeg hij weer visioenen. Visioenen die hij al eens eerder gehad had. Hij voelde een intense pijn, een pijn die hij eerder had gevoeld alleen nog niet zo sterk als nu. Wat was er allemaal toch aan de hand met hem? Hij gilde het uit en kon de haren uit zijn kop trekken toen hij de pijn voelde. Om zich heen keek iedereen, inclusief Tom en zijn vrienden, hem bang aan. Afwachtend wat er zou gebeuren. De pijn bleef maar komen, maar werd wel steeds minder en hoewel hij het gillen in kon houden was nog duidelijk te zien hoeveel pijn hij had gehad. Op Zweinstein zou hij gelijk naar de Ziekenzaal gebracht worden en uit zijn pijn verlost worden. Hier? Hier wordt hij alleen maar angstig aangestaard en door sommige uitgelachen. Yoh zag wazig voor zijn ogen en keerde zich naar Tom die achteruit deinsde. 'Op één dag, één dag kom ik terug en dan zal jij weten wie ik ben. JULLIE ALLEMAAL, zullen dan weten wie ik ben en jullie spijt krijgen dat jullie mij niet meer gerespecteerd hebben!' het zweet brak los en zijn hoofd bonste van de pijn. Hij probeerde de menigte lopend door te komen en recht overeind te blijven, iets dat erg mogelijk ging door de enorme stekende pijn door zijn hoofd. Hij probeerde het schoolgebouw te verlaten en ging op weg naar het huis van Kim. Er was iets aan de hand, hij kon niet precies direct vertellen of het met Kim te maken had of niet. Het enige wat hij wist, was dat zij de enige was die hem kon helpen en hij strompelde over straat naar haar huis.

Deel 20  
>Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en keek ze om zich heen waar ze zich bevond. Ze was in de ziekenzaal, maar lag daar niet alleen. Ze zag nog een aantal andere gedaantes liggen in de ziekenzaal. Met een enorme pijnscheut in haar hoofd ging ze proberen overeind te zitten en knipperden ze een paar keer met haar ogen om te kijken of ze iets kon opmerken uit de gedaantes die er lagen. Eentje daarvan was Sterre, dat was niet nieuw voor haar. Malinka was er inmiddels niet meer. Echter waren er twee andere mensen bij gekomen. Een daarvan was iemand die naar haar mening erg leek op Suuz en een gedaante waarvan ze niet zo goed kon zien wie het was. Verder leek er niemand aanwezig te zijn. Haar hoofd bonste enorm en ze keek om zich heen of ze een glas water kon vinden. Op een tafeltje verderop zag ze een fles water staan met een paar glazen daarnaast. Ze probeerderde te kijken of ze uit het bed kon op staan om het glas water te vullen met water. Haar mond leek wel een sahara, zo droog dat het aan voelde. Voorzichtig ging ze haar bed uit en probeerde ze op beide benen te staan, echter ging dit al snel fout, Ze had geen energie in haar benen en zakte direct op de grond waardoor een aantal dingen die ze vast hield omvielen. Dit maakte een hoop kabaal waar door er iemand de ziekenzaal in gelopen kwam. Yvette voelde zich duizelig en zag dat het Madame Plijster was en ze was nog nooit zo blij geweest iemand te zien die haar kon helpen.<br>'Ach meisje toch. Kom ik help je wel even je bed in. Hoe kon je het ook in je hoofd halen om uit bed te gaan? Je bent nog veel te zwak.' Zei ze medelevend en ze hielp Yvette weer haar bed in.  
>'Ik had dorst.' Zei ze zwakjes. Ze schrok van haar eigen stem. Ze wist van zichzelf dat ze niet iemand was die zich snel aanstelde, waardoor ze nu wist dat ze er lichamelijk niet goed aan toe was. Nadat ze had gebaard naar het water op het tafeltje stond, schonk madame Plijster een glas water voor haar in.<br>'Alsjeblieft,' zei ze en Yvette slokte het gulzig op. Het droege gevoel werd al minder, maar was nog steeds niet weg.  
>'Wil je nog wat?' vroeg Madame Plijster. Yvette, te zwak om te praten, knikte en zo kreeg ze haar tweede glas met water en begon het droge gevoel in haar mond te verdwijnen.<br>'Bedankt' zei ze waarop Madame Plijster vriendelijk glimlachte en haar goed toestopte zodat ze comfortabel lag. Ze wist niet hoelang ze al had liggen slapen of hoelang ze überhaupt al in de ziekenzaal was, maar ze wist wel dat ze ontzettend moe was.  
>'Ga jij nog maar even rustig slapen, dan zal ik contact opnemen met een paar mensen die zich ernstig zorgen om je maken. Wie kan ik als eerste sturen als je straks wakker bent?' vroeg ze aan Yvette.<br>Yvette hoefde niet lang nadenken en dat kon ze ook niet, want ze begon steeds verder in slaap te vallen. Het enige wat ze er nog uit kreeg was 'Janice, ik wil Janice spreken.' En voor ze het wist was ze weer in dromenland.

Deel 21

Janice had de laatste paar dagen niets anders gedaan dan huilen. Ze voelde zich verschrikkelijk en hoewel ze ontzettend blij was dat iedereen weer normaal tegen haar deed en zij en Vera weer vriendinnen begonnen te worden, kon ze eigenlijk alleen maar huilen. Dit deed ze stilletjes, zodra er niemand was. Er was echter één iemand waarvan ze het gevoel had waar ze alles kwijt kon, een iemand die al die tijd achter haar had gestaan en hoewel Mouse er ook al die tijd was geweest voor haar, was dit toch anders. Het was Faile en zij en Faile waren de afgelopen tijd dichter naar elkaar gegroeid als vriendinnen en ze was blij met iemand als Faile als vriendin. Ze vroeg zich dan ook erg af hoe het vroeger ooit zo fout heeft kunnen lopen. Faile is een beste meid met een hard van goud, maar ze heeft haar rariteiten en Janice kent zichzelf. Als ze dat ontdekt bij iemand, dan moest ze daar misbruik van maken. Die tijden waren veranderd. Door alles wat er gebeurd was, vond Janice dat ze volwassener dan ooit was. Toch juist nu, in deze periode leek het wel alsof iedereen tegen haar was. Ze veranderde van het meest onuitstaanbare mens ter wereld, naar een zachtaardig en medelevend iemand. Het verbaasde haar zelf ook dat ze die eigenschappen bezat. Het waren eigenschappen die ze niet veel of helemaal niet liet zien. Alleen aan mensen, zoals aan Yrla, Mouse en Faile die haar dierbaar waren.

Daar baalde ze ook erg van en ze wist dat dat een van de dingen was waardoor mensen haar niet geloofden toen zij niets met het voorval van Vera te maken had.

'Janice!' haar naam werd geroepen en ze keek om zich heen naar waar het vandaan kwam. Het was Iemand die ze niet had verwacht.

Het was pikkedonker toen ze haar ogen open deed. Het duurde even voor ze zich realiseerde waar ze was. Al snel realiseerde ze zich dat ze nog altijd in Zweinstein was. In de ziekenzaal. Ze vroeg zich af of alles wat ze had mee gemaakt een droom was, of werkelijkheid.

Toen ze om zich heen keek zag ze meerdere gedaantes in bed liggen, maar ze kon niet zo goed zien wie dit waren. Al snel werd haar rust verstoord door gefluister. Sterre luisterde waar dit geluid vandaan kwam en merkte al snel dat het bij de deuren vandaan kwam. Ze zag alleen niemand staan toen ze die geluiden hoorden. Misschien was het buiten de deuren. Ze kon zich niets herinneren wat er allemaal met haar gebeurd was, waarom ze in de ziekenzaal lag en welke dag het was of hoelang ze er lag. Het laatste dat ze zich kon herinneren was dat ze in een gang liep met schilderijen. Misschien dat dit iets te maken heeft met haar geheugen. Ze moest die gang weer vinden. Er ging ook geen belletje rinkelen op welke verdieping deze gang was en hoe ze hem had gevonden.

'Kom hier mijn kind,' hoorde Sterre uit dezelfde richting komen. Sterre twijfelde of ze wel moest komen.

'Wil je weten waarom je hier terecht bent gekomen? Dan moet je mij volgen.' Vertelde diezelfde stem. Sterre tuurde om te zien of ze ergens een gedaante kon ontdekken, dat was niet het geval.

'Geen zorgen, ik zal je niks doen. Vertrouw me, vertrouw me en volg mijn stem' zei diezelfde stem weer.

Die stem kwam haar bekend voor. Het was een vriendelijke en vertrouwelijke vrouwenstem. Ergens wist ze dat ze deze al wel eens gehoord had, maar wanneer en waar en hoe wist ze niet meer. Toch had ze het idee dat ze deze stem moest volgen en dus stapte ze haar bed uit om het geluid te volgen.

Alsof ze bijna wist waar ze naartoe moest ging ze de ene ruimte uit en de andere ruimte weer in.

'Je bent er bijna, bijna.' Zei de stem. Sterre keek om zich heen en realiseerde zich dat ze weer bij diezelfde gang was. De gang van de Verleden Toekomst.

'Dit is waar ik al ben geweest.' Zei Sterre meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen de stem die ze hoorde.

'Ja dat klopt.' Zei diezelfde stem weer. Toen gebeurde er iets merkwaardigs. Er verscheen een gedaante na een geel fel licht gezien te hebben. Eerst was de gedaante wazig, maar werd steeds helder en toen stond de gedaante voor haar als een persoon. Als een persoon zoals zij. Ze moest moeite doen om niet uit te gillen van schrik.

'Hoe kan dit? Hoe kan het dat u, u.' Sterre wist geen enkel woord uit te brengen. De gedaante tegenover haar begon te glimlachen, maar Sterre bleef op haar hoede. Was dit een truc?

'Nee mijn kind. Het is niet wat je denkt. Ik ben geen truc. Ik ben het daadwerkelijk, in levende lijve. Dat allemaal dankzij jou. Ik ben Rowena Ravenklauw.'


	5. Chapter 12 De vier afdelingen

**Hoofdstuk 12: Griffoendor, Zwadderich, Huffelpuf en** Ravenklauw

_-Deel 1-_  
>In Mouse zijn leven was er behoorlijk nog al wat veranderd dit schooljaar. Ten eerste kwam zijn broertje voor het eerst op school. Dat vond hij ontzettend leuk, maar het was lastig om hem niet te betrekken bij dingen van de Orde. Voorheen was dat toch een stukje makkelijker doordat hij nog thuis was en Mouse op Zweinstein was. Daarbij was er nog nooit zoveel gebeurd als dit jaar waarbij de Orde te hulp moest schieten.<br>Dan kwam zijn relatie met Yrla er ook nog eens bij, beter gezegd de relatie die hij niet meer had. Hoewel hij het niet liet merken aan de meeste mensen, vond hij het verschrikkelijk. Mouse had het idee dat hij en Yrla voor elkaar bestemd waren, dat idee had hij nog steeds. Toch merkte hij dat Yrla daar anders over dacht en dat was wel duidelijk geworden nadat de ouders van Yrla en Bente waren overleden. Hij wilde er voor hen zijn, maar zij (met name Yrla) dachten daar anders over. Ook was één van zijn beste vriendinnen beschuldigd voor iets wat duidelijk was dat zij niet gedaan en was hij verraden door een andere vriendin, Sarah, die hij heel goed kende en waarvan hij niet snapte wat haar bezielde. Ze was dan een zwadderaar, maar dat kwam puur doordat ze een voorliefde had voor dingen waar de meeste mensen zich voor om zouden draaien. Toch was er iets in zijn geweten dat hem vertelde dat zij er niet achter kon zitten… het klopte gewoon niet. Zwadderaars waren dan wel eerder getrokken richting het kwaad, maar er waren slechts een paar Zwadderaars in de afgelopen eeuwen die zó kwaadaardig waren als Voldemort of erger. Daar hield hij Sarah niet voor. Er klopte iets niet.  
>Mouse zat met zijn schoolboeken voor zijn neus te leren in de leerlingenkamer, toen zijn gedachten afdwaalden bij het lezen van 'onverwachtse gebeurtenissen'. Ja, er waren nogal wat onverwachtse gebeurtenissen geweest dit jaar. Dat was nog zacht uitgedrukt.<br>Hij dacht na over wat er met Suuz en Sterre aan de hand was en dat Malinka zichzelf bijna dood had laten vriezen. Wat is dat toch dit jaar? Het lijkt haast wel alsof er een soort depressie boven Zweinstein hangt. Zijn gedachten werden abrupt verstoord toen er iemand de leerlingenkamer binnen gestormd kwam. Het was Yrla, ze leek erg geshockt en ze keek om zich heen wie er allemaal aanwezig waren. Mouse zat direct rechtop en liet hierbij zijn beker pompoensap vallen over zijn spullen, maar dat leek hem niet zoveel te interesseren. Yrla haastte zich naar Mouse en probeerde zo rustig mogelijk over te komen. Er was duidelijk iets aan de hand wat de anderen niet mochten weten.  
>'Wat is er allemaal aan de hand?' zei Mouse. Hij was enigszins in shock dat ze met hem wilde praten.<br>'Ik, jij,' zei ze hijgend. Ze wees naar zijn huiswerk dat drijfnat aan het worden was.  
>'Oh dat, wacht even' zei hij en pakte zijn toverstok, zwaaide er mee en alles was weer droog. Met nog een tweede zwaai ruimde hij het op in zijn tas en wendde zich weer tot Yrla.<br>'Wat is er nou allemaal aan de hand? Meekomen, nu!' zei ze en ze trok aan zijn arm en terwijl Mouse haastig zijn schooltas om deed rende hij met Yrla de leerlingenkamer uit.

_-Deel 2-_  
>Elise had een hele lange tijd nodig gehad om na te denken wat ze wilde. Ze wist dat ze alleen kon nadenken als ze niet op Zweinstein was. Met toestemming van professor Anderling mocht ze het schoolterrein verlaten. Hoewel de situatie niet bepaald ideaal was, had Anderling haar ook verteld dat ze haar hoofd leeg moest hebben en helder moest nadenken als het er op aan kwam. Zodat ze kon vechten op haar best. De enige aan wie ze had verteld dat ze een poosje weg zou zijn, was tegen Nena. Dit was de enige persoon die ze kon vertrouwen. Nena had gezworen dit aan niemand te vertellen en professor Anderling had verteld dat ze er tussenuit moest wegens 'persoonlijke omstandigheden' en aangezien de meeste leerlingen wel in de gaten hadden dat er iets mis was met Jessie, geloofden ze dat wel.<br>Waar Elise naar toe zou gaan wist ze nog niet. Zou ze naar haar ouders gaan? Vertellen wat er allemaal aan de hand was? Nee, dat leek haar niet zo'n goed idee. Haar ouders zijn net als Elise, Huffelpuffers. Dat zou betekenen dat vriendschap boven alles ging en dat hun mening niet bepaald ideaal zou zijn. Ook zouden ze zich veel te veel zorgen maken om wat er gebeurde op Zweinstein. Nee, dat leek haar niet echt ideaal.  
>Elise had besloten om naar een plek te gaan waar ze volledig tot rust zou kunnen komen. Haar ouders en zij waren jaren geleden naar een land toe gegaan op vakantie waar de mensen daar haar erg goed bevielen. Zo goed zelfs, dat ze daar ieder jaar weer naar toe gingen. Tot een paar jaar geleden, het contact was gewoon een beetje verwaterd en ze wilden ook wel eens ergens anders naar toe gaan. Ze waren vriendelijk en erg open. Ze hadden goeie contacten met de eigenaars van dat hotel, omdat ze achter waren gekomen dat het ook tovenaars waren. Dat was de plek waar ze naar toe wilde. Ja, naar Nederland!<br>Ze moest goed nadenken waar ze naartoe wilde, de plaatsnaam was ze vergeten. Hmmm, wat was de naam ook alweer? Bedacht ze zich. Ohja, Den Helder! Het was inmiddels donker aan het worden en ze wilde een slaapplaats hebben voordat het té donker zou zijn. Al haar spullen had ze al ingepakt en ze stond buiten de hekken van Zweinstein waar ze kon verdwijnselen.  
>Ze deed wat ze moest doen en verdwijnselde naar de bewuste plek in Den Helder.<br>Gelukkig was Nederland niet zover van Groot-Brittanië vandaan en was ze er binnen enkele seconde. Toen ze eenmaal gearriveerd was, moest ze moeite doen om balans te houden. Ze had gedacht dat ze zich goed had ingebeeld, maar ze was beland op een of andere vage paal die licht gaf. Echter met weinig resultaat, voor ze het wist viel ze met al haar spullen op de grond en maakte ze een keiharde knal met haar toverstok.  
>Het huis waar ze was hadden honden, die kwamen op haar afgerend. Het duurde voor Elise enkele seconden om te realiseren waar ze was en de val was nou niet bepaald fijn. Ze had het idee dat ze haar enkel had gebroken. Ook was ze geschrokken van de honden die op haar af kwamen gerend, maar op tijd realiseerde ze zich waar ze was. De honden leken haar aan te willen vallen, maar ze kon zich nog net op tijd de namen bedenken. 'Rocky en Blackie ik ben het!' zei ze en wahopig probeerde ze de honden haar te laten herinneren. Ze had altijd een hele goeie band met de honden. De honden leken haar herkend te hebben en blaften en likte vol enthousiasme aan haar gezicht. 'Wat ben ik blij om jullie te zien lieverds, wat zijn jullie groot geworden!' zei ze en ze probeerde zichzelf overeind te trekken. Haar spullen waren uit haar koffer gevallen en voor ze ook maar iets kon doen met haar toverstok stond er een man in de deuropening.<br>'Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand?! En wie ben jij als ik vragen mag.' Elise herkende de stem gelijk en ze was opgelucht dat hij het was. Met een zwaai ruimde ze haar spullen op en deze die weer in haar koffers vlogen ook naar haar handen toe.  
>'Zeg eens op, WIE ben jij!´ zei dezelfde man weer. Elise draaide zich om met een grote grijns.<br>´Elise? Ben jij dat echt!' zei de man vol verbazing en enthousiasme. Elise knikte. Elise kwam naar de man toe gelopen.  
>'Mijn hemel, kind je bent het echt! Wat fijn om je hier te zien.' Hij knuffelde haar stevig en Elise wist niet wat haar was overkomen. Ze wist dat ze goede contacten had met hen, maar ze had gedacht dat ze hen wellicht vergeten waren. 'Ja, ik ben het echt Willem' zei ze en ze glimlachte terug.<br>'Wat ben ik blij dat je er bent. Kom snel binnen, het is ijskoud.' Zei de man met de naam Willem. 'Wat brengt jou hier? We hebben al zolang niks meer van jou en je ouders gehoord, we vreesden het ergste.' Zei de man betreurd.  
>'Willem, wat is er allemaal de hand?' vroeg een vrouwenstem van één van de kamers.<br>'Anna, schat je raadt nooit wie er is!' reageerde Willem. Een prachtige vrouw met blonde haren en bruine ogen kwam de hoek om gelopen en het bord dat ze aan het afdrogen was, liet ze uit haar handen vallen door verbazing.  
>'Mam, pap? Wat is er allemaal aan de….' Nog voordat het meisje haar zin af maakte zag ook zij wat er aan de hand was. Dit meisje was een duidelijke kruising tussen haar ouders. Ze had de kleur haar en ogen van haar moeder, maar de vorm van het gezicht van haar vader. Ook was ze net zolang als haar vader.<br>'ELISE!' gilde het meisje uit en ze rende vol enthousiasme op Elise af om haar, net als haar vader, te knuffelen zo hard als ze kon.  
>'Kom, Milou laat haar even op adem komen. Ze zal vast niet zonder reden hier zijn, is het niet?' zei de man met de naam Willem en Elise keek hem somber aan.<br>'Kom, we gaan je naar de woonkamer brengen. Dan kunnen we praten.' Vertelde hij en hij begeleidde haar naar de woonkamer. Haar spullen lieten ze bij de deur staan die ze inmiddels dicht hadden gedaan. In de tussentijd had ze ook al haar jas uitgetrokken.  
>'Wat is het lang geleden dat we je gezien hebben. Hoe gaat het met je, en je ouders? Je bent zonder ze gekomen zie ik.' Vroeg Willem toen ze maar net had plaats genomen op één van de grote banken in de woonkamer.<br>De vrouw met de naam Anna had zich gehaast naar de keuken en kwam terug met een warme kop chocomel met slagroom en minimarshmellows. Elise's favoriete dreuzeldrank. Vooral met de koude winterdagen vond ze dit heerlijk.  
>'Nou het zit allemaal zo, ' begon Elise. Ze vertelde het hele verhaal, maar alles van de Orde liet ze zoveel mogelijk weg. Ze wist niet hoelang ze aan het praten was, maar voor haar gevoel was het allemaal niet zo lang. Toch was het buiten inmiddels donker eerder dat ze haar verhaal had gedaan.<br>'Jeetje, meid wat heftig. Jouw schoolhoofd heeft je zomaar toestemming gegeven om er tussenuit te gaan?'  
>Elise knikte 'Ze is heel begripvol naar de mensen toe die normaal tegen haar doen. Die hun best doen voor school enzovoorts. Ik had de situatie uitgelegd en zij was zelf degene die voorgesteld had om buiten school even na te denken.' Elise realiseerde zich plotseling dat Milou ook op school hoorde te zitten, maar dat zat ze niet. Echter ze wist ook dat de Nederlandse Toverscholen iets anders in elkaar zaten dan Zweinstein. Dit waren wat kleinere scholen met elk hun eigen regels.<br>'Nou, het komt allemaal wel weer goed. Je moet zelf beslissen wat je wil. Je bent, zolang als je wil welkom bij ons. Dat hebben we altijd al gezegd en dat blijven we zeggen. We zijn ontzettend blij dat je er bent. Gelukkig heeft Milou een paar dagen vrij van school om ons te helpen. Het is nu erg druk met het verhuren van huisjes en kamers. Jij kan wel bij ons in huis blijven slapen. Milou, begeleid jij haar?' vertelde Willem Jan. Milou knikte en met haar toverstok in haar hand toverde ze de koffers van Elise naar boven.  
>Ze liepen de trap op met de koffers achter hen.<br>'En, hoe voelt het om meerderjarig te zijn en te kunnen toveren buiten school.' Zei Elise tegen Milou.  
>Milou draaide zich om en grijnsde. 'Geweldig, maar mijn ouders vinden het soms wat minder. Hahaha' zei ze.<br>'Hoe vind jij het?' vroeg Milou weer op haar beurt.  
>Elise grijnsde terug 'Fantastisch, heel erg fijn. Vooral met dit soort situaties.'<br>'Toevallig zijn onze kamers altijd netjes opgemaakt, maar dat kan je je vast nog wel herinneren.' Zei Milou en ze liepen een grote gang door die Elise zich nog goed kon herinneren. Aan het einde van de gang, zat om de hoek nog een andere kortere gang. Het huis was in en soort 'T'-splitsing verdeeld.  
>'Hier is jouw kamer, speciaal voor mensen zoals jij en ik.' Zei ze en ze deed de kamer open.<br>Elise keek haar ogen uit, ze wist niet wat ze zag. Zo'n kamer had ze nog nooit gezien. Het leek al een huis op zichzelf! Het had een mega grote badkamer met een bubbelbad zoals Zweinstein die kende. Prachtig rond en immens groot met veel spiegels erom heen. De woonkamer bevatte allerlei meubels die typerend zijn voor heksen en tovenaars, zoals bewegende foto's, een tafel met toverschaak en ze ziet ook nog een setje knalpokerkaarten liggen. Ze heeft nooit het principe begrepen van dat spel. Waarom zouden kaarten plotseling ontploffen tijdens het spelen? Zo heb je op een gegeven moment geen kaarten meer over en kan je het weer gaan kopen.  
>Bij het deel van de keuken zag ze allerlei tovenaarssnoepgoed en eten. Zoals pompoensap, smekkies in alle smaken, chocokikkers en boterbier, heel veel boterbier. Hoewel de kamer gevuld was met allerlei magische objecten, waren er duidelijk ook dreuzelobjecten aanwezig. Zoals een televisie, een computer, een oven en magnetron. Dat gaf Elise een fijn gevoel, een mix van beiden. Dat hadden ze niet op Zweinstein.<br>'Dankjewel,' zei Elise tegen Milou. 'Vanaf hier lukt het wel. Ik denk dat ik direct naar bed ga. Het is nogal een lange dag geweest.' Legde ze uit.  
>Milou knikte 'Als je wat nodig hebt, hier is een soort telefoon.' Zei ze tegen Elise en ze wees naar een soort telefoon die Elise herkende van vroeger.<br>'Ja, ik weet nog wel hoe die werkt. Dankjewel,' zei Elise en ze gaf Milou een knuffel.  
>Elise stapte haar kamer, of beter gezegd, huis, binnen en zocht haar bed op. Het was een bed waar een heel gezin op kon liggen en waar zij alleen ging liggen. Heerlijk! Hoewel de bedden op Zweinstein erg comfortabel waren, vond Elise ze altijd vrij smal. Ze kon moeilijk van de ene naar de andere kant rollen zonder zichzelf meerder keren te stoten, en dat gebeurde dagelijks.<br>Ze draaide de deur op slot, liet haar spullen staan en alhoewel het vrij vroeg in de avond was, plofte ze neer op bed met haar kleren nog aan en viel ze direct in slaap.

_-Deel 3-_  
>Na een aantal uur geslapen te hebben werd Nick weer wakker. Hij werd wakker van de kou van de grond waar hij op had gelegen. Zijn hoofd bonsde enorm en overal voelde hij opgedroogd bloed op zijn liggen. Ook voelde hij zich bont en blauw geslagen. Behalve dat, voelde Nick zich verder oké. Toen realiseerde hij zich dat hij alleen was in zijn cel. Terwijl hij zich kon beweren dat Jessie er ook was. Wat zou er met Jessie aan de hand zijn? Hij ging van het ergste uit.<br>Niet heel veel later kwamen Sarah en nog iemand anders terug met Jessie. Die er nogal gehandhavend uit zag. 'Jessie!' schreeuwde Nick.  
>Sarah leek Nick enigszins te zijn vergeten en keek hem vuil aan toen zij hem hoorde. 'Ohja, jij bent er ook nog. Verrader!' zei ze en spuugde naar hem.<br>'Je weet hoe gekwetst ze is, doordat jij haar dit aan doet. Niet waar?' vertelde Sarah aan Nick. Nick keek haar woedend aan.  
>'Dat weet ik, maar ze gaat te ver. Dit kan gewoon niet meer en jij, jij gaat ook te ver! Sarah, dit is niet wie je bent. Dat weet je! Je bent wel een Zwadderaar, maar je kan je eigen keuzes maken.'<br>Sarah begon harteloos te lachen. 'Je maakt een grapje, toch? Ik ben en blijf een Zwadderaar. Ik ben haar trouw, ik heb trouw gezworen. Dat heb jij ook, ik snap niet dat je van gedachten bent veranderd. Dat allemaal door dit hier' zei ze terwijl ze Jessie aan keek.  
>'Weet je, Sarah. Ik was net als jij. Ik hield ervan om kwaadaardig te zijn en te doen laten wat ik wilde. Totdat ik Jessie leerde kennen. Ze heeft mij een andere kant laten zien. Een kant van mezelf die ik niet kende. Ik hoop dat jij die kant van je zelf ook zal zien Sarah. Dat hoop ik oprecht.' Zei Nick en hij ving Jessie op toen ze in de kelder werd gesmeten.<br>'Hahahaha, je bent een softie geworden. Liefde bestaat niet! Liefde is één grote leugen. Daar zal je nog wel achter komen en zodra je dat doet, dan kom je weer terug naar ons gekropen.' Let maar op mijn woorden.  
>Nick keek haar woedend aan. 'Ik hoop dat jouw dood langzaam en kwellend zal gaan. Jij bent de ergste vorm van marteling niet eens waard!' zei Nick.<br>Hij negeerde het schaterende gelach van Sarah toen ze zich omdraaide en wegliep.  
>'Jessie, Jessie' zei Nick en hij streelde langs haar gezicht. Jessie deed haar ogen langzaam open keek in het gezicht van Nick. Van schrik deinsde wrong ze zich los van hem en deinsde zich achteruit. Ze ging in een verdedigingsmodus zitten.<br>_Laat me gaan_ probeerde ze wanhopig te zeggen, maar ook nu weer was haar stem verdwenen.  
>'Jessie, ik weet dat je boos op me bent. Wellicht zal je me het nooit meer vergeven, maar ik geef echt om je. Kom laat me je helpen.' Zei hij en Jessie schudde haar hoofd, terwijl tranen langs haar gezicht rolden. Hij had haar hart gebroken en hoewel het hem misschien speet, als dat oprecht was geweest, dan kon ze hem nog niet vertrouwen. Nee, het vertrouwen in hem was voor altijd beschaamd geweest.<br>'Jessie, alsjeblieft. Je moet weten, dit is niet wat ik wilde. In eerste instantie, ja het was de bedoeling om je om de tuin te leiden. Dat was het, maar ik ben voor je gevallen Jessie. Je hebt een kant van mij laten zien die ik nooit eerder van mezelf heb gekend. Het spijt me, maar als ik je had laten gaan. Was ze achter mij aangekomen.'  
>Jessie keek hem aan. Huilend, niet van verdriet, niet van medeleven of boosheid. Nee, ze huilde alsof ze realiseerde dat ze altijd al een stommeling was geweest door in liefde te geloven.<br>Nick kwam naar haar toe gelopen en probeerde haar te troosten, maar ze werd werkelijk angstig van hem. Hoe kon ze geloven wat hij vertelde? Hij had haar vertrouwen beschadigd voor de rest van haar leven. Iemand die haar van binnen en van buiten kende zoals niemand anders det kende.  
>'Jessie, alsjeblieft geef me nog een kans.' Jessie keek hem woedend aan.<br>Ze wees hem aan en gebaarde naar haar hart. Vervolgens maakte ze met haar hart een gebaar alsof die gebroken was.  
>Nick keek er naar en zijn hart brak bij het zien van haar gebaren. Hij vond het verschrikkelijk dat ze zich zo voelde en dat ze het niet in woorden kon uitdrukken.<br>'Jessie, ik weet dat ik je hart gebroken hebt. Het spijt me. Ik zal er van alles aan doen om je vertrouwen terug te winnen. Ik, ik hou van je.' Zei Nick.  
>Jessie keek Nick aan vol haat. Hoewel ze niks kon zeggen, kon ze nog wel met haar lippen bewegen. Ze keek hem vol in zijn ogen aan zei geluidloos 'Ik HAAT je en ik zal het je NOOIT vergeven.' En ze was vast besloten om niemand meer zo te vertrouwen als Nick<p>

_-Deel 4-_  
>Yoh had zich gehaast naar Kim's huis en de deur was niet op slot. Yoh stapte naar binnen en ging op zoek naar Kim of haar ouders. 'Kim?!, Meneer en mevrouw Smith?! Hallo, is daar iemand?' vroeg Yoh en hij keek om zich heen. Hij voelde dat er iets niet pluis was. Er was iets gebeurd in dat huis, maar hij kon niet zo goed plaatsen wie of wat er was geweest. Hij ging op zoek om te kijken of hij een bepaalde clue kon vinden.<br>Toen zag hij een briefje op tafel liggen.

'_Beste Yoh,_

_Het spijt me heel erg dat ik het zo moet doen, maar ik heb mijn ouders verteld wat er allemaal de hand is. Ze konden dit niet accepteren en verklaarden me voor gek. Ze wilden me op sluiten in een gekkenhuis, dat kón en dat wilde ik niet laten gebeuren. Ik heb mijn ouders verteld dat ik akkoord ga met ze en heb ze doen laten geloven dat ik met ze mee ga naar één of ander gekkenhuis in verwegistan. Wat ze echter niet weten is dat ik me nooit zal melden bij een gekkenhuis. Ik weet nog niet hoe ik het ga doen, maar ik ga NOOIT meer terug naar dit huis. Ik heb je altijd al verteld dat ik me hier gevangen voelde en dat ik hier op een dag weg zou gaan. Vandaag is de dag, Yoh ik zal je nooit vergeten en je bent mijn beste vriend. Bedankt voor alles._

_Groetjes Kim'_

Nog voordat Yoh kon bedenken hoe hij zich voelde over dit briefje, ging de deur van het huis van de ouders van Kim open en kwamen er heel wat mensen binnen gestormd in allerlei donkere pakken met 'politie' erop en de ouders van Kim.

'Dat is hem, meneer de agent. Dat is de jongen waar we het over hadden. Hij heeft hiervoor gezorgd. Hij zit hierachter.'  
>'Bent u Yoh?' vroeg één van de agenten. Het was een vrij dikke, cynisch uitziende man met enkel haar op de oren en een hele dikke snor.<br>Yoh wist niet zo goed wat er gebeurde, maar door alle wapens die hij had gezien die de agenten droegen leek het hem het beste om maar te knikken.  
>'Yoh, bij deze arresteren we je op verdenking van het laten vermisten van een minderjarig meisje. Ook arresteren we je voor verdenking van ordeverstoring en doodsbedreigingen en ook nog inbraak. Alles wat je zegt kan en zal gebruikt worden tegen je in de rechtzaal. Is dat duidelijk?' Yoh knikte en keek angstig om zich heen terwijl de ouders van Kim tevreden naar hem keken toen. Was er maar een manier om iemand op te hoogte te brengen. Iemand die hem hier uit kon halen. Hij nam het briefje snel mee dat hij had gevonden. Wellicht konden ze hem daardoor geloven. Yoh werd het huis uitgelootst en één van de wagens gedaan van de agenten. Dat terwijl heel de buurt toekeek en hoe de ouders stonden te huilen. Terwijl Yoh heel goed wist dat het allemaal een list was. Met een laatste kwade blik naar de ouders van Kim, werd hij met wagen en al afgevoerd naar het politie bureau.<p>

_-Deel 5-_  
>Elise werd wakker nadat ze een hele, hele rustige nacht heeft gehad. Het was duidelijk dat ze dit nodig had. Een andere omgeving, andere mensen en een ander bed om in te slapen. Ze had zelfs zo goed geslapen dat ze al vroeg in de morgen klaar wakker was. Ze keek op de klok om te zien hoelaat het was. '5.30' zei ze hardop. 'Ach, dan heb ik een lekkere lange dag.' Elise besloot zichzelf wat op te frissen en met wat schone kleding in haar hand liep ze naar de badkamer. Toen ze het bubbelbad zag, moest ze denken aan Zweinstein. Ze had er direct zin in om in te gaan. Het bad van de klassenoudste en hoofdmonitoren vond ze heerlijk. Doordat zij de hoofdmonitor van Huffelpuf was, kon ze er zoveel mogelijk gebruik van maken als ze wilde zonder gestoord te worden. Toch miste ze soms wel eens iets en had ze het idee dat ze werd bekeken. Vaak kwam Jammerende Jenny even gluren, maar ze had het idee dat er nog meer mensen of geesten of andere wezens haar aanstaarden. Dat gevoel had ze nu niet en nadat ze het bad vol laten lopen met een grote hoeveelheid bubbels. Liet ze zichzelf erin glijden. Het was wat aan de warme kant, maar dat vond ze heerlijk.<br>Zo zat ze daar terwijl de tijd voorbij kroop. Het begon haar langzamerhand te dagen wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Ze keek recht in de spiegels tegenover haar. Elise realiseerde zich heel goed wat er gebeurd was. Ze was een totaal ander persoon dan vorig jaar. In de spiegel kon ze pas echt goed zien hoe ze was veranderd. Ze was enorm veel gewicht kwijt geraakt. Dat was niet zo erg, maar ze begon er té mager uit te zien. Daarnaast keek ze erg ongelukkig, zo ongelukkig zelfs dat ze zichzelf amper terug herkende. Ook was haar hele persoonlijkheid veranderd door alles wat er was gebeurd. Tsja, wat was er nou precies allemaal gebeurd? Ze ging alles op een rijtje zetten.  
>Het begon allemaal met haar persoonlijke veranderingen. Ze had haar hele zomer gewerkt om te veranderen. Om er voor te zorgen dat ze een jaar zou krijgen om nooit te vergeten. De beste feestjes, de leukste jongens en de knapste vriendinnen. Ook werd er misbruik van haar gemaakt, dat begon ze zo langzamerhand wel in de gaten te krijgen. Niet alleen persoonlijk was er veel veranderd, ook op Zweinstein was er een hoop gebeurd. Het begon bij de ouders van Yrla, waardoor de Orde voor de eerste keer officieel werd opgeroepen. Vanaf dat moment is het een achtbaan geworden. Vervolgens gebeurde het bij meerdere mensen dat ze in coma raakte, vermist werden of ruzies hadden. Janice werd geschorst bij Zwerkbal door iets wat ze niet gedaan bleek te hebben, de relatie tussen Mouse en Yrla ging uit, toen raakte Malinka bewusteloos al was dat wel voor kort, Faile en Janice leken beste vriendinnen te zijn geworden, Marijke en Felicia kunnen elkaar niet meer uit staan, de band tussen Daniëlle en Marijke zal nooit meer zijn zoals het was, Daniëlle's geheugen was gewist en was geen lid meer van de Orde, Mouse scheen Janice altijd geloofd hebben dat ze onschuldig was, Nena was bedrogen door Rick en Nena werd verliefd op Edward en dat terwijl Mark ook verliefd op haar was geworen uiteindelijk koos Nena voor Edward. Arnor was het nieuwste lid van de Orde, maar leek er niet zoveel mee te maken te hebben, Suuz ligt met geheugenverlies in de ziekenzaal nadat de relatie tussen haar en Teddy uitging, die relatie was al bijzonder op zichzelf, Sterre was wekenlang in coma in het ziekenhuis nadat Mouse en Spyro haar half bewusteloos aantroffen, Janice vond iemand leuk waar Yvette mee gezoend had. Yvette vond juist Marius leuk, Yvette haar broer Nick scheen betrokken te zijn bij de ontvoering van Jessie en Anouk en Sarah scheen een verrader te zijn. Anouk scheen iemand te zijn die totaal anders was dan ze hadden verwacht en had al aan zien komen dat Jessie in gevaar scheen te zijn. Dan was ze naast haar uiterlijk ook op liefdesgebied veranderd. Van nooit aandacht krijgen naar teveel aandacht krijgen. Dat van een tweeling maar liefst.<br>Terwijl ze over de hele situatie nadacht tikte de klok verder en ontspande ze heerlijk in haar bad. Dit had ze nou net nodig. Even lekker ontspannen en haar hoofd leegmaken. Er was teveel gebeurd. Teveel om te kunnen te verwerken. Ze was ontzettend blij dat ze er tussenuit was om dit te kunnen doen en nog tijd door te kunnen brengen met goede vrienden.  
>Haar gedachte dwarrelde langzaam af naar wat er er recent had plaats gevonden:<br>'_Weet je,' begon ze 'Ik snap niet waarom ik Niels leuk vind. Ik vind jou veel aardiger, liever en leuker.' Te laat merkte ze dat ze dit hardop had gezegd en begon ze te blozen. Myron keek haar verbaasd aan en voor ze het wist voelde ze zijn lippen op die van haar. Uit verbazing beantwoordde zij deze, maar stopte vrijwel direct toen ze een stem in hun buurt hoorden.  
><em>'Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?' Elise en Myron keken naar de kant waar de stem vandaan kwam en zagen Niels staan.  
><em>Elise haar hart leek wil stil te staan en haar spieren verstijfd. Wat moest ze nu doen? Hoe moest ze reageren? Daar hoefde ze geen antwoord meer op te geven, dit werd al voor haar gedaan.<br>_'_Hoe kunnen jullie me dit aan doen!' zei hij woedend. Elise keek toe hoe Myron opstond en zijn broer probeerde te kalmeren.  
><em>'_Het is niet wat je denkt,' zei hij. Niels wilde niet luisteren en Elise merkte dat er mensen waren die het spektakel hadden ontdekt. Myron was ook op gestaan en had Niels vast geprobeerd te pakken, maar hij had zijn arm al weer snel los weten te krijgen door zich woedend om te draaien.  
><em>'_Waarom doe je me dit aan!' zei hij woedend tegen zijn broer. Niels duwde Myron naar achteren en als reactie hierop duwde hij zijn broer tegen de muur aan. Inmiddels waren er leerlingen komen kijken naar de vechtende broers.  
><em>'_Je weet dat ik haar leuk vind! Waarom zoen je haar dan!' zei hij woedend en hij probeerde zich los te maken uit Myron zijn greep.  
><em>'_Niels, wordt kalm!' zei hij en Elise keek toe hoe de twee broers aan het vechten waren, dit kon ze niet aan zien. Zeker niet als het ook nog eens haar schuld was.  
><em>'_Nee! Ik word niet kalm! Zeker niet als mijn broer zoent met het meisje van mijn dromen!' zei hij woedend en Elise keek hem verbaast aan en enigszins voelde ze zich schuldig. Waarom had ze met Myron gezoend?  
><em>'_Ik zoende haar, omdat ik haar troostte. Ik wilde er voor haar zijn, omdat JIJ haar pijn had gedaan door te doen alsof je een vriendinnetje had en haar jaloers wilde maken.' Zei Myron en hij had zijn broer nog steeds stevig vast.  
><em>'_Iedereen, maar dan ook iedereen weet dat Elise jou leuk vindt Niels. Niet mij, toch Elise?' zei hij en hij draaide zich om naar Elise, net als de rest van de menigte. Elise voelde zich blozen.  
><em>'_Ik, ik weet het niet meer!' zei Elise en huilend rende ze weg uit de leerlingenkamer. Ze moest weg van de twee broers om helder te kunnen nadenken. Had ze echt gevoelens ontwikkeld voor Myron? Ze wist het allemaal niet meer en net toen ze het niet meer wist.  
><em>Wat ze niet snapte, was waarom Niels dit deed. Hij deed eerst of alsof hij veel interesse had in haar en haar leuk vond. Toen veranderde zichzelf weer naar hoe ze ooit was, maar wel anders. Een soort Elise 3.0, toen besloot Niels haar geen aandacht meer te geven en had hij plotseling een relatie met iemand anders. Dat kwetste haar enorm en zij en Myron groeiden dichter naar elkaar toe en begon ze zich af te vragen waarom ze Niels leuk vond en niet Myron.  
>Myron had alles wat Niels niet had. Myron was aardig, oprecht en ontzettend charmant. Toch, ze miste bij Myron iets wat Niels wel had. Niels wel had. Niels was ontdeugend en hield wel van een grapje en dat was Myron totaal niet. Het was grappig hoe de twee sprekend op elkaar leken met uiterlijk, maar innerlijk totaal van elkaar verschilden. Niels had ook een manier om dingen uit te proberen. Daar waar Myron het niet zou doen, zou Niels het wel doen.<br>Het was lastig kiezen en ze had nog een hoop om over na te denken.

_-Deel 6-  
><em>Elise schrok wakker van haar gedachten en keek hoelaat het was. De klok gaf inmiddels 6.30 aan. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze al veel te lang in het water had gelegen en dat haar huid wel als een oud omaatje moest aanvoelen. Dus besloot ze het bad leeg te laten lopen en er uit te gaan. Ze trok haar kleding aan en deed wat make-up op. Ook had ze besloten om nog een ochtendjas om haar kleding heen te doen, zodat ze nog een lekker warm gevoel zou hebben. Ze deed deur van haar kamer achter zich op slot en liep de gang op, richting de trap. Nu het wat lichter aan het worden was, kon ze zich wat beter om zich heen kijken. Het huis was de laatste jaren nauwelijks veranderd. Hier en daar waren wat aanpassingen gedaan en wat meubels verplaatst, maar de ouderwetse luxe sfeer hing er nog altijd. Als ze op vakantie waren, speelde ze hier regelmatig met Milou. Inmiddels was ze beneden aangekomen hoorde ze al wat geluiden. Ze liep richting de keuken in de woonkamer en zag daar Milou al staan.  
>'Goeiemorgen, jij bent vroeg wakker!' zei ze tegen Elise. 'Heb je nog een beetje kunnen slapen?'<br>'Ja, heerlijk. Ik was al vroeg wakker en besloot nog even lekker in bad te gaan. Heb jij ook lekker geslapen?' antwoordde ze.  
>'Heerlijk! Zeg, wat dacht je ervan. Hoewel het winter is, moet het zwembad open. Loop je zo even met me mee? Er moeten nog wat andere dingen opgestart worden. Alleen eerst moet er nog ontbeten worden.'<br>Elise knikte en zag het heerlijke eten dat ze had gemaakt. Door haar moeheid was ze vergeten hoeveel honger ze eigenlijk had. Gisteren had ze nauwelijks wat meer gegeten en vandaag leek ze wel een hippogrief te kunnen eten, zo'n honger dat ze had.  
>Na het ontbijt waren de twee Willem en Anna gaan helpen met het opstarten van hun vakantiepark.<br>Het park was nog precies zoals Elise het zich kon herinneren, alleen nu bedekt met een dun laagje sneeuw. In Nederland sneeuwde het niet zo vaak als in Groot Brittanië. Heel af en toe lag er wel een dikke pak sneeuw, maar dat was zelden. Elise kreeg allerlei herinneringen bij het zien van bepaalde plekken waar zij en Milou regelmatig kwamen.  
>'Ik ben zo blij om weer hier te zijn. Nu begin ik me af te vragen waarom we niet zoveel contact meer hadden.'<br>'Mee eens, ik ben zo blij je weer te zien! Je bent wel een hoop veranderd hoor.' Zei Milou en ze omhelsde Elise.  
>'Achja,' reageerde Elise en ze keek nogal teneergeslagen 'Ik was het zat om altijd voor mezelf op te moeten komen en uitgemaakt te word en voor van alles en nog wat. Dus besloot ik mezelf te veranderen, maar zoals je wel weet pakte dat dus verkeerd uit.' Legde Elise uit.<br>De eerste werknemers begon langzamerhand naar binnen te druppelen en de nachtdienst af te wisselen indien dit nodig was. Ze zag steeds meer mensen aankomen met personeelskleding.  
>'Het valt me op dat jullie veel meer personeel hebben.' Zei Elise.<br>'Ja dat klopt. Ons vakantiepark is de laatste jaren enorm gegroeid en we hadden niet meer genoeg aan het personeel dat we hadden.'  
>'Kijk eens aan, we zijn er al.' Reageerde Milou toen ze voor een gebouw stonden dat los van hun huis stond. Het gebouw leek erg op de rest van het vakantiepark. Ouderwets, maar luxieus. Het leek van hout gebouwd te zijn, maar Elise wist dat dit niet zo was.<br>Toen ze naar binnen stapte, merkte ze dat ook hier alles gebleven was zoals het ooit was. Hier en daar waren er ook wat dingen aangepast, maar dat waren kleine vrijwel onzichtbare veranderingen. Ook was het nog donker, dus kon ze het niet goed zien.  
>Nadat Milou het licht had aangedaan kon Elise zich pas echt goed oriënteren. Er was inderdaad nauwelijks wat veranderd. Op hetzelfde moment dat ze zich aan het concentreren was op de ruimte, ging de deur open en stapte er twee jongens binnen. Elise draaide zich om.<br>'Ah, kijk eens wie we daar hebben. Precies op tijd!' zei Milou en ze liep naar de jongens toe.  
>'Goeiemorgen Milou!' zeiden ze in koor.<br>'Ik wil jullie graag aan iemand voorstellen. Jongens, dit is Elise.' Elise stond achter Milou en had de jongens nog niet goed kunnen zien, toen Milou zich omdraaide zodat zij zich kon voorstellen, kon ze de jongens pas echt goed zien.  
>Het waren twee jongens die erg veel op elkaar leken. Het waren typische Holandse jongens, zoals Elise ze zich kon herinneren. Een van de twee kwam haar bekend voor.<br>Alleen wist ze niet meer waarvan.  
>´Hallo Elise,´ zeiden ze.<br>´Elise, dit is Enzo´ zei Milou toen een jongen zijn hand schudde. Enzo was lang, vrij breed en had korte blonden haren en bruine ogen. Hij had een vriendelijke uitstraling. ´En dit hier, is….´ en nog voor Milou haar zin af kon maken, maakte de jongen de zin voor haar af.  
>´Kai, maar wij kennen elkaar al.´ zei de jongen met de naam Kai. Hij keek haar recht in haar ogen aan en ze merkte dat ze moest blozen. Wat was ze aan het doen! Ze kwam hier om een pauze te nemen tussen twee jongens, die net als Kai en Enzo een tweeling waren. Wat was dat toch, met tweelingen?<br>Elise merkte hoe ze werd aangestaard door Milou en kreeg een onopvallende stoot zodat ze wakker zou worden.  
>'Ja, uhh dat klopt.' Zei ze, het was waar. Ze kende Kai, maar waarvan kende ze Kai. Blijkbaar was haar gezichtsuitdrukking zo opvallend geweest, dat Kai begon te lachen.<br>'Ken je me echt niet meer? Ezzy dikke penzie' had Kai gereageerd.  
>Op het zelfde moment dat Kai dat had gereageerd, ging haar gezicht van vragend naar verbazing en ongeloof.<br>'Nee,' zei ze en ze keerde zich om naar Milou. 'Is dit…'  
>Milou begon grijnzend te knikken. 'In levende lijven. Hij is altijd bij ons vakantiepark gebleven. Toen koos hij ervoor om Hotel Management opleiding te gaan doen en had hij een stageplaats nodig. Het was voor hem niet moeilijk om te kiezen waar het was.´<br>Elise viel om van verbazing. Kai was een jongen die ze net zolang kende als Milou. Kai was net als Milou opgegroeid op het vakantiepark. De ouders van Kai waren bevriend met de ouders van Milou. Ze wisten van niets van de krachten van Milou en Elise of de ouders van Milou. Elise wist dat Kai een tweelingbroer had, maar ze had hem nog nooit ontmoet. Net als de ouders van Kai.  
>Elise had niet door dat ze weer aan het staren was.<br>´Zeg Enzo, schat kom je mij helpen met opstarten. Ik denk dat we deze twee maar even alleen moeten laten.´ zei Milou. Elise had niet nauwelijks in de gaten de twee elkaar een zoen gaven en samen weg liepen om alles op te starten.  
>´Zeg, wat doe jij eigenlijk hier? Het is jaren geleden dat ik je voor het laatst gezien heb.' Vroeg Kai oprecht geïnteresserd.<br>'Nou, het is nogal, ingewikkeld. Ik moest gewoon even ontsnappen aan… werkelijk alles.'  
>'Ik weet dat we elkaar vroeger niet zo lagen, maar als je iemand nodig hebt om over te praten. Je kan bij mij terecht.' Zei Kai terwijl hij haar hand vast pakte. Elise voelde zich weer blozen. Waarom deed ze dat toch? Ze wist niet eens wat haar gevoelens waren voor Niels en Myron. Een derde persoon kon ze er echt niet bij hebben.<br>'Dankje, maar ik denk dat ik mezelf wel red.' zei ze een beetje kattig en ze trok haar hand abrupt terug. Het was niet haar bedoeling om zo te doen, maar ze had geen keus.  
>'Iemand hier heeft een kort lontje gekregen.' Zei Kai op een nogal verbazingwekkende manier.<br>'Nou, dat is mede door jóu gekomen' met de nadruk op het woord jou wees ze naar hem en draaide ze zich om. Ze was vast besloten om zoveel mogelijk alleen te doen. Ze had geen idee hoelang ze hier wilde zijn, maar ze wist wel dat ze er voor de Orde moest zijn als die haar nodig hadden. Dat kon vanavond zijn, morgen of volgende week. Daarom had ze besloten om haar problemen op te lossen op haar eigen manier en zo snel mogelijk.  
>'Elise, wacht nou even.' Zei Kai en hij snelde naar haar toe.<br>'Wat nou? Denk je nou dat ik je leuk ga vinden, nu je zo aantrekkelijk eruit ziet? Na alles wat je me hebt aangedaan?! Nee dankje, ik heb al genoeg aan mijn hoofd.'Kai keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Oké, het spijt me voor al die dingen die ik je heb aangedaan. We waren kinderen, het was nooit mijn bedoeling geweest om je te kwetsen.'  
>'Nou dat deed je wel, vooral de laatste keer. Waarom denk je dat ik al die jaren hier niet meer gekomen ben?' en plotseling herinnerde Elise het zich weer waarom ze al die tijd niet meer terug was gekomen. Het kwam allemaal door Kai.<br>'Oh,' was het enige wat er nog uit zijn mond kwam.  
>Elise draaide zich om en ging op zoek naar naar Milou, om te kijken of ze nog wat kon doen.<p>

_-Deel 7-_  
>De rest van de ochtend negeerde Elise Kai en dat was niet onopgemerkt gebleven door Milou en Enzo. Milou en Enzo hadden met elkaar overgelegd om te gaan praten met Elise. Als Elise hier was om zichzelf op orde te brengen, dan was dat prima. Alleen hoefde ze dat niet af te reageren op iedereen.<br>Dus waren zij en Enzo in het park aan het wandelen.  
>'Ik weet dat je een hoop aan je hoofd hebt. Dat is wat ik van Milou gehoord heb. Geen zorgen, ze heeft niets verteld.' Reageerde Enzo snel toen hij het verbaasde, wellicht wat angstige gezicht zag van Elise. Die daarna opgelucht adem haalde.<br>'En ik weet hoe mijn broer is, maar het is nog geen reden om hem zo af te kaffen.' Reageerde Enzo.  
>Elise keek hem teneer geslagen aan en zuchtte diep. 'Ja ik weet het. Dat was ook niet mijn bedoeling, maar ik zie je broer voor mij als iemand anders.'<br>'Ik weet hoe hij kan zijn Elise. Vooral vroeger, maar geloof me hij is echt veranderd. Je moet hem een tweede kans geven. Leer hem kennen en je hebt een goede vriend aan hem.' Ze stopten met lopen.  
>'Ik had gewild dat ik jou eerder kende.' Die woorden kwamen haar bekend voor. Dat idee had ze ook van Myron, waarom was ze Myron niet eerder leuk gaan vinden dan Niels?<br>'Ik ben blij dat Milou zo'n toffe vriend als jij gevonden hebt. Ze mag blij zijn met je.' Zei Elise en Enzo glimlachte terug.  
>'Ik heb echt ontzettend veel verhalen over jou gehoord. Dat jij iedere vakantie vanuit Engeland hier naartoe kwam. Dat jullie beste vriendinnen waren en dat mijn broer, nouja zoals mijn broer was. Het is jammer om te zien dat jullie nauwelijks contact meer hadden met elkaar. Milou vond het erg jammer.' Legde Enzo uit. Zo had Elise het nog nooit bekeken. Nu ze weer hier in Nederland was, realiseerde ze zich pas wat voor vriendin ze had gemist al die tijd. Met Jessie weg, kreeg ze een oude vriendin weer terug. Dat had ze nu heel hard nodig.<br>'Ik ben ook erg blij om weer terug te zijn. Het roept veel herinneringen op. Er is veel rust in deze omgeving. Veel meer dan waar ik vandaan kom.' Elise moest moeite doen om niets te veraden tegenover Enzo over haar speciale krachten en Zweinstein.  
>'Ik ga vanavond met je broer praten. Iedereen verdient een tweede kans.' En daardoor realiseerde ze zich wat. Niels zou ook een tweede kans verdienen, net als een vriendschap met Myron.<br>Die avond had Elise Kai apart genomen om te praten. Ze legde de situatie uit, tussen haar, Niels en Myron. Kai was uiterst begripvol en zachtaardig. Hij was duidelijk veranderd. Er was nog geen enkel gemeen ding uit zijn mond gekomen en dat was Elise niet gewend van hem.  
>'Het spijt me voor je, dat het allemaal zo gelopen is. Ik snap heel goed dat je over je situatie moet nadenken. Wat ik eerder zei, meende ik echt. Als je wil praten, ik ben er voor je. Ik kan natuurlijk niet zeggen wat je wel en niet moet doen, maar ik kan je wel adviezen geven over wat je wel of niet zou kunnen doen. Ik ben blij om je te zien, ook al leek dat de laatste keer niet zo. Als ik je gekwetst heb, dan spijt het me dat heel erg.' Reageerde Kai.<br>Elise glimlachte, ze was blij dat beetje bij beetje alles op z'n plaats kwam. Ze omhelsde Kai.  
>'Dankjewel, dit had ik echt nodig. Zeg, wat dacht je ervan? Zullen we met z'n vieren ergens wat gaan eten. Ik rammel!' op het moment dat Elise dat zei, begon haar maag enorm te rommelen en schaamde ze zich er een beetje voor.<br>'Lijkt me een geweldig idee! Onze werkdag zit er inmiddels al op. Mijn broer zal vast bij Milou te vinden zijn. Die twee zijn onafscheidelijk van elkaar.' Zei Kai enthousiast.  
>'Zullen we een hapje nemen in het restaurant in het dorp? Het heet 'Très Chique' en hoewel het 'erg chique' klinkt, is het gewoon een eenvoudig restaurantje. Het personeel is wel erg vriendelijk. Lijkt je dat wat?' vroeg Kai. Elise knikte. 'Ik ga mijn broer en Milou zoeken. Zullen we om een uur of acht afspreken in het restaurant? Denk je het te kunnen vinden?'<br>'Ja lijkt me leuk. Ik ga het wel vinden. Geen probleem, ik zie jullie daar!'  
>Elise wist niet waarom, maar ze verheugde zich er erg op. Een diner met z'n viertjes. Gewoon als vrienden. Dat is wat ze nodig had, geen liefdesproblemen en Ordegedoe. Zoals dreuzels het doen, ja dat beviel haar wel.<p>

_-Deel 8-_  
>Elise had besloten om zich wat leuker te kleden dan ze die dag had gedaan. Ze had besloten een mooi paars jurkje aan te trekken. Het jurkje bevatte subtiele gouden glitters en vielen alleen op als het licht er goed op viel. Het jurkje kwam tot voorbij haar knieën en om haar tegen de kou te beschermen had ze een onopvallende huidskleurige panty aan. Ze was normaal gesproken niet zo'n fan van hakken, maar nadat ze zichzelf een make-over had gegeven had ze geleerd om op hakken te lopen. Dus had ze besloten om in dezelfde paarse kleur hakken te dragen. Haar haren had ze los gelaten, maar wel gekruld. Gelukkig was dat snel gedaan met magische krachten en bespaarde dat een hoop tijd door het niet met krullers of wat de dreuzels dan ook gebruikten. Met haar make-up had ze wat rustigere kleuren gebruikt. Een neutrale lipstick en blush, maar wel een lichte vorm smokey-eyes. Ze had besloten alleen goudkleurige oorbellen in te doen en geen ketting, dat werd net iets te veel.<br>Elise vond het gek om zich zo aan te kleden, waarom zou ze zo haar best doen als het slechts ging om een vriendschappelijk diner? Over haar jurkje had ze een lange dikke winterjas gedaan, het was nogal koud buiten. Haar toverstok had ze bewaard in een tasje dat ze bij zich had, zodat het niet zou opvallen. Ze ging er niet vanuit dat ze hem nodig had, maar je wist het nooit.  
>Toen Elise op de klok keek was het al half acht, terwijl ze om acht uur hadden afgesproken. Ze had besloten dat het zo wel prima was en ze maakte zich gereed om te lopen naar het restaurant. Hoewel ze geen idee had waar het zich precies bevond, kwam ze er vast wel uit. Vroeger kwam ze vaak buiten de camping om de omgeving te ontdekken.<br>Inmiddels was ze buiten de camping en liep ze richting de kant waar ze dacht te weten waar het dorpje zat. Terwijl ze aan het lopen was, merkte ze langzamerhand dat het donkerder begon te worden. Onderweg zag ze verschillende mensen dezelfde kant oplopen of de tegengestelde richting en weer naar de camping.  
>Ze zag veel lachende mensen die erg tevreden en blij keken. Ze groette iedereen die de moeite deed om haar te groeten. Ook zag ze een hoop verliefde stellen en daar had ze het nogal moeilijk mee. Wat moest ze nou doen? Moest ze Niels nog een kans geven en riskeren dat haar hart gebroken zou worden door een stomme actie van Niels, maar dat ze wel een spannend leven zou lijden? Of moest ze kiezen voor zijn broer Myron, wetende dat hij en Niels niet meer de beste vrienden zouden zijn en vooral Niels erg gekwetst zou zijn. Wel wist ze dat ze bij Myron zich geliefd zou voelen, romantisch behandeld zou worden en dat niets hen zou scheiden. Ze wist het gewoon niet. Toen was er ook nog Kai…. Er was iets met hem, ze kon er geen vinger opleggen. Hij was, nadat hij zo ontzettend knap was, ook nog eens ontzettend veranderd. Elise had het idee dat ze door hem gerespecteerd werd, naar geluisterd werd en zichzelf kon zijn. Alleen, een afstandsrelatie met een dreuzel. Dat was gedoemd om te mislukken.<br>Doordat Elise zo intensief aan het denken was, had ze niet in de gaten gekregen dat ze niet op had gelet hoe ze moest lopen. Ze had werkelijk geen idee waar ze terecht gekomen was. Gelukkig zag ze verschillende mensen lopen en had ze besloten om ze aan te spreken en te vragen waar het restaurant was. Aan de overkant van de straat zag ze een man en een vrouw lopen, ze had besloten het aan hen te vragen aangezien zij het dichtstbij waren.  
>Toen ze eenmaal was overgestoken liep ze naar de mensen toe.<br>'Mag ik jullie wat vragen.' Vroeg Elise aan het tweetal. De vrouw leek wat geïrriteerd doordat ze gestoord werd tijdens haar gesprek met de man.  
>'Natuurlijk mag dat.' Was de man die reageerde.<br>'Ik vroeg me af, kennen jullie het resturant 'Très Chique'?'  
>De man glimlachte. 'Ja je bent er bijna, als je deze straat uitloopt en dan naar links en rechts gaat. Op een gegeven moment zie je een standbeeld van een klein jongetje en dan ben je er.'<br>'Oke, dus aan het einde van de straat naar links en dan naar rechts. Als ik dan een standbeeld zie van een klein jongetje ben ik er?' herhaalde Elise.  
>De man knikte en de vrouw was nog steeds geïrriteerd.<br>'Bedankt!' zei Elise oprecht en op het moment dat ze zich omdraaide hoorde ze de vrouw zeggen.  
>'Ah, waar was ik gebleven voordat dat brutaaltje ons onderbrak?' reageerde de vrouw. Elise gromde zachtjes bij 'brutaaltje'.<br>'Nou zeg, Irma ze de weg kwijt. Dat kan iedereen overkomen.' Had de man gereageerd en Elise glimlachte. Wat moest die man met die vrouw? Hij was zo aardig en zij was zo…. niet aardig.  
>'Nou en, je weet wat ik van dreuzels vind.' Had de vrouw gereageerd.<br>Elise haar nekharen gingen overeind staan, hoorde ze dat nou goed? Zei de vrouw werkelijk dreuzels? Dit moest ze horen. Dus besloot ze nonchalant achter de mensen aan te lopen. Hoewel dit in de tegengestelde richting was van waar zij naartoe wilde gaan.  
>'In ieder geval, ik hoorde dus van een vriendin uit Engeland dat er op Zweinstein van alles gaande is.'<br>'Zoals wat?' had de man op zijn beurt gereageerd.  
><em>Dus toch!<em> _Ik had het goed gehoord_ dacht Elise. Toen ze de naam 'Zweinstein' hoorde wist ze zeker dat ze het net goed had gehoord.  
>De man en vrouw liepen een bocht om en Elise had besloten de twee achterna te lopen.<br>'Nou, zij vertelde mij dat haar nichtje bewusteloos was geweest en dat ze nu denkt dat ze iemand anders is. Wat was haar naam ook alweer, Suzanna!'  
>'Ja en, dat gebeurd zo vaak!'<br>'Dat is het niet alleen, er was ook nog een meisje die bij haar op de zaal lag en ook bewusteloos was, Sterre heette ze geloof ik. En van de een op de andere dag was ze verdwenen. Niemand weet nu waar ze is. Waren onze tijden maar zo mysterieus en donker.' Had de vrouw gezegd.  
>'Dat was het toch ook, of vond je het niet spannend genoeg wat er tijdens de eerste en tweede oorlog was gebeurd.'<br>'Mweh' reageerde de vrouw. 'Ik ben allang blij dat ze er niet achter zijn gekomen dat er nog steeds dooddoeners rondlopen. Je weet ten slotte wat ze zeggen he, eens een dooddoener….'  
>'Altijd een dooddoener, ik weet het. Soms mis ik het ook wel een beetje.' Had de man haar zin af gemaakt.<br>Elise kreeg kippenvel bij het horen van hun gesprek. Ze had haar best gedaan om ze zo onopvallend mogelijk te volgen. _Dooddoeners, maar ik dacht dat die jaren geleden opgesloten waren in Azkaban. Blijkbaar niet allemaal! _Dacht Elise.  
>'Had ik je ook nog verteld van de twee vermiste meisjes? Eentje daarvan had weten te ontsnappen. Schijnbaar had ze nog al het een en ander mee gemaakt, mensen schijnen nu erg bang voor haar te zijn.'<br>Elise had hen gevolgd tot aan het huis, zo onopvallend mogelijk. Toen de man en vrouw inmiddels waren aangekomen bij de voordeur, deed de vrouw de deur open en stapte ze naar binnen.  
>Toen ze zich net omgedraaid had, was de vrouw voor haar neus verschenen.<br>'Wat zei ik je, Jan? Een brutaaltje is ze! Zomaar onze gesprekken af luisteren. Wat heb je allemaal gehoord, zeg het!' zei de vrouw dreigend met een toverstok in haar handen. Ze had als voordeel dat de vrouw niet wist dat zijzelf ook magische krachten had.  
>'Niks, niks ik hoorde helemaal niets.' Had Elise gelogen.<br>'LEUGENAAR!' schreeuwde de vrouw. 'VERTEL!'  
>Ze had besloten zich voor te houden dat ze gehoord had dat ze dooddoeners waren.\<br>'Ik, ik hoorde iets over Zwein-Zweinsteen of zoiets. Ik had er nog nooit van gehoord dus ik was benieuwd wat het was.' Probeerde ze zo geloofwaardig mogelijk over te komen.  
>'Ik geloof je niet! JAN KOM HIER!' schreeuwde ze naar de man. Die bij de deur opening was blijven staan.<br>'Irma, laat het nou met rust. Ze weet van niks. Het is gewoon een dreuzel.'  
>'Maar ze weet teveel. Ze weet van ONS' had ze gezegd.<br>'Straks worden we nog opgepakt en in Azkaban opgesloten. Als ze ook maar iets tegen de verkeerde persoon zegt.'  
>'Daar heb je wel een punt. Neem haar maar mee, niemand weet waar ze nu is. Neem haar mee naar de kelder.' Reageerde de man.<br>Voordat Elise het wist, werd ze mee getrokken aan haar arm naar binnen.  
>'Auw!' riep Elise. 'Wat gaan jullie met me doen?'<br>'Geen zorgen, een beetje Amnesia Completa zal het werk goed doen. Daar hebben we wel de juiste persoon voor nodig.' Hier werd Elise pas echt bang van. Ze deed er alles aan om zich los te wringen van de vrouw. De vrouw was niet zo heel sterk, dus toen ze zich los wist te krijgen rende ze zo hard ze kon. Alleen was de vrouw haar voor 'Crucio!' had ze geroepen en Elise gilde het uit van de pijn. Zo'n erge pijn had ze nog nooit gevoeld.  
>'Irma, we hadden gezworden dat nooit meer te doen.' Riep de man die probeerde de aandacht van de vrouw te krijgen.<br>'Ach hou je mond! Jij meent het misschien, maar ik mis tot de dag van vandaag dat ik kon doen. CRUCIO!' gilde de vrouw nog harder.  
>'Irma, laat haar gaan. Ze kan je niks doen, wie zal haar geloven?'<br>'De verkeerde persoon die ze tegen komt zal haar wel geloven en dan, dan zitten we met de gebakken aswinders.'  
>Elise gilde het uit van de pijn. Nu snapte ze wel waarom deze spreuk tot één van de drie verboden spreuken behoorde.<br>'Je hebt wel een punt, maar wat je zelf zei. Na een geheugenwisspreuk, zal ze niks meer herinneren.' Probeerde de man de vrouw over te halen.  
>'Ja, je hebt gelijk. Laten we alleen geen tijd verspillen en het direct doen. Als het fout gaat, dan maakt het toch niet uit. Ze kan het dan toch niet meer herinneren.'<br>De vrouw was gestopt met de toverstok op haar richten, maar Elise werd banger bij het horen van het wissen van haar geheugen. Ze had die liever toch zoals ze die had, ondanks alle pijn en verdriet die ze ooit heeft gehad. Of alle leuke en fijne herinneringen. Nee, ze kon het niet toelaten dat er zomaar aan haar geheugen gezeten zou worden.  
>'Alleen, hoe ging de spreuk ook alweer?' vroeg de vrouw zich af. Elise probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk haar toverstok te pakken, terwijl ze zo angstig mogelijk probeerde te kijken.<br>Ze probeerde zich te concentreren op de plek waar ze naar toe wilde, maar verdwijnselen en verschijnselen kostte veel concentratie. Hoe verder de afstand was, hoe meer concentratie het vereiste. Aangezien ze niet veel tijd had, moest ze wel een plek hier in de buurt bedenken.  
>'Oh, ja ik weet het alweer!' zei de vrouw en op datzelfde moment wilde ze haar toverstok tevoorschijn haalde, was de man het eerste die het in de gaten had. Hij schreeuwde naar de vrouw 'Kijk uit, ze heeft een toverstok!' en op het moment dat Elise wilde verdwijnselen, voelde ze hoe een hand haar aan haar kleding trok op het moment dat ze verdwijnselde.<br>Zowel Elise als de vrouw kwamen terecht bij het huis van Milou, Willem en Anne. Wat er daarna gebeurde ging allemaal erg snel.  
>'Ik wist het wel! Het kon niet zo zijn dat je een dreuzel was. Ik had je wel door' schreeuwde vrouw. Elise had veel pijn in haar hele lichaam door de cruciatusvloek en probeerde zich stand te houden tegen iedere spreuk die op haar werd afgevuurd. Ze voelde echter dat haar bescherming steeds zwakker werd bij iedere Expelliarmusspreuk die ze uitsprak. De vrouw was in het voordeel, dat was wel duidelijk.<br>Elise merkte echter niet dat Milou, Kai en Enzo op datzelfde moment arriveerden in de achtertuin van het huis van Milou, Willem en Anna.  
>'Je bent een behoorlijke tante. Je geeft niet snel op en je kent je technieken. Het is alleen ontzettend jammer dat ik het niet kan toestaan dat je zoveel wilt. CRUCIO!' gilde de vrouw en met man en macht probeerde Elise zich overeind te houden en zichzelf te verdedigen. Echter gilde ze het uit van de pijn. Zo hard, dat de deur van het huis open ging en Elise wazig zag dat Willem en Anna geschrokken keken naar het tweetal. Ook waren op dat moment Milou, Enzo en Kai arriveerden waar Elise in elkaar gekrompen op de grond lag.<br>Elise merkte dat ze nog een laatste beetje energie had en ze had besloten alles op alles te zetten. Een voor een zette ze haar benen neer, terwijl ze verging van de pijn en stond ze weer op. Haar kleding was in flarden, haar haren stonden alle kanten op en haar make up zat overal op haar gezicht. Elise was vast besloten de vrouw uit te schakelen zodat ze haar geheugen kon behouden, maar Elise was zo zwak dat haar laatste Expelliarmus niet de volledige kracht had die het had moeten hebben.  
>De vrouw zag haar kans en riep 'Amnesio Completo' naar Elise en toen zij op de grond in elkaar zakte en buiten bewust zijn raakte, verdwijnsdelde de vrouw.<p>

_-Deel 9-_  
>Yoh wist niet wat hem was overkomen. Zo was hij het ene moment van Zweinstein afgehaald door zijn ouders om te voorkomen dat hij in de problemen zou komen en zo was hij het andere moment op een dreuzelschool gekomen en juist op de een of andere manier in problemen gekomen.<br>Yoh bevond zich in en afgesloten, donkere ruimte die Yoh herkende van de televisieseries die hij vroeger keek. Aan één kant van de kamer was een grote glazen ruit, maar hij wist heel goed dat het een eenzijdige doorkijkspiegel was. Aan de andere kant van de kamer zat namelijk een ruimte waarin mensen stonden om de gesprekken te observeren. Het was erg handig om opgegroeid te zijn als dreuzel, maar des te nieuwer was alles op Zweinstein voor hem. Zijn ouders wisten niks van de magische wereld af en hadden hem dus ook niks geleerd. Toch had hij het er tot nu toe erg goed vanaf gebracht en omdat hij zo ontzettend veel kennis had en goed was in het uitvoeren van spreuken, werd hij opgenomen in de Orde. Hij was erg verrast en blij, vooral na het horen van alle verhalen van de vorige Orde. Ondanks de negatieve kanten die er bestonden, vond hij het vooral erg spannend om lid te zijn van de Orde.  
>Na, wat een eindeloze tijd leek te zijn, kwamen er twee mensen naar binnen. Een man en een vrouw. Allebei rond de leeftijd van zijn ouders. De vrouw was donker van huidskleur en had een grote bos met krullen. Haar groene amandelvormige ogen vielen het meeste op. Ze was niet dik, maar ook niet slank. Wat direct opviel naast haar ogen, was haar lengte. Ze was bijna een kop kleiner dan de man. Alhoewel de man naar zijn idee wel erg lang was, viel het toch behoorlijk op. De man was blank en totaal het tegenovergestelde van de vrouw, waar Yoh vanuit ging dat het zijn collega was. De man had blond haar en bruine ogen, redelijk breed zijn aanwezigheid was direct voelbaar. Hij straalde veel energie uit.<br>Yoh wist wat hem te wachten stond. Hij zou worden verhoord, maar hij wist hoe de vork in de steel zat. Het probleem was, zouden ze hem geloven of Kim haar ouders?  
>'Yoh O'Neill is de naam, is het niet?' vroeg de vrouwelijke agent. Yoh keek haar recht in haar gezicht aan.<br>'Ja,' reageerde hij erop. Hij wist dat het beste was om zo kalm mogelijk te reageren. Met boos worden schiet je toch niks op. Schuldig of onschuldig.  
>'Ken jij dit meisje?' terwijl de vrouw dit aan Yoh vroeg, legde ze een foto van Kim neer voor zijn gezicht.<br>'Ja, die ken ik.' Reageerde Yoh kortzichtig.  
>'Juist ja, en hoe heb je haar leren kennen?' vroeg de vrouw weer. Beiden zaten inmiddels tegenover hem.<br>'Op mijn school.' Had hij geantwoord.  
>'Hoelang zijn jullie inmiddels met elkaar bevriend?'<br>'Enkele weken, niet langer dan een maand.'  
>'En weet je dat ze vermist wordt?' de vrouw keek Yoh sceptisch aan.<br>'Daar ben ik inmiddels van op de hoogte.' Reageerde Yoh. Hij wist dat hij moest proberen dat briefje niet te laten. Dat zou wellicht vragen op kunnen roepen.  
>De vrouw had haar wenkbrauwen opgetrokken. Yoh merkte dat zij enigszins geïrriteerd begon te raken.<br>'En hoe weet je dat ze vermist is, heb jij daar zelf voor gezorgd?' vroeg de vrouw.  
>'Nou, als u aan mij vraagt of ik weet dat ze vermist wordt. Dan ga ik er vanuit dat ze vermist wordt. U bent de eerste die het mij heeft verteld.' Probeerde hij kalm te reageren<br>'Ah, en u bent daar niet eerder achter gekomen? Ik vind dat u nogal, koeljes overkoment.'  
>'Nou, ik had een vermoeden toen ik in en leeg huis aan kwam waar de deur van het slot afgehaald was.'<br>'Dus je bekend dat je in het huis bent geweest zonder toestemming?' het was nu de man die reageerde. Yoh richtte zijn blik op de man.  
>'Nou uhhh, ja.' Had Yoh weer op zijn beurt geantwoord.<br>'Wat is de reden dat je daar was, ging je bewijsmateriaal verstoppen?' vroeg de man weer.  
>Yoh keek verbaast. 'Ik heb geen idee waar u het over hebt. Waarom zou ik dat doen?'<br>'Omdat ze vermist wordt. De laatste paar weken scheen ze erg raar te doen sinds ze jou heeft leren kennen. Nu, uit het niets is ze er ineens vandoor gegaan? Dat klinkt mij iets te verdacht. Vertel op! Wat heb je met haar gedaan, wat zit hier achter!' de vrouw begon duidelijk haar geduld te verliezen en was uit woede opgestaan en had met haar vuist op de tafel geslagen.  
>'Ik heb helemaal niks te verbergen.' Loog Yoh.<br>'Ohnee, wat is dan de reden dat je van school verplaatst bent? We hebben contact opgenomen met je ouders en we konden geen gegevens vinden van de vorige school waar je op zat. We hebben zelfs de school gebeld, maar ze kenden geen Yoh O'neill. Dat maakt je wel erg verdacht, vind je ook niet?'  
>'Tsja, zoals u het nu vertelt klinkt het inderdaad verdacht. Al kan ik met zekerheid zeggen dat ik niet degene ben die achter Kim's verdwijning zit.'<br>'Hoezo dat?' reageerde de man weer.  
>'Omdat ik de gehele dag op school zat. U kunt het navragen.'<br>'Dat hebben we van te voren al gedaan. Ze hebben inderdaad gezegd dat u daar was, maar na een ruzie schijnt u eerder naar huis te zijn gegaan. Alleen, bent u naar een ander huis gegaan. In die tijd heeft er van alles kunnen gebeuren.'  
>Yoh vond dat alles inderdaad erg verdacht over kwam, maar hoe kon hij vertellen dat hij onschuldig was zónder te verraden wie en wat hij was?<br>'Ja, dat komt erg verdacht over. Toch kan ik met 100% zekerheid zeggen dat ik er niks mee te maken heb.' Nouja, bijna 100% wellicht had ze het toch gedaan als ze Yoh niet had leren kennen. Nu ze heeft ontdekt dat ze speciaal is en naar haar gevoel hier niet thuis hoort in de dreuzelwereld, had ze helemaal een excuus om weg te glippen.  
>'Als je dan ervan overtuigd bent dat jij er niet achter zit, hoe komt het dan dat je zo verdacht lijkt? Hoe komt het dan dat ze net nu jij in haar leven komt ze verdwijnt?' vroeg de vrouw.<br>'Misschien omdat ze het eindelijk begon te begrijpen.' Reageerde Yoh zo kalm mogelijk. Wat konden dreuzels toch eigenwijs en volhoudend zijn.  
>'Wat begon ze te begrijpen?' vroeg de man dit keer.<br>'Dat zou u aan haar ouders moeten vragen. Vindt u het niet een beetje verdacht, dat zij nooit haar aandacht gaven. Vanaf het eerste moment mochten ze mij al niet. Nu verdwijnt ze terwijl ze met háár ouders weg is en ik lijk verdacht? Detectifs jullie zouden moeten weten dat vaak juist de personen die het meest dichtbij staan, schuldig zijn? Nietwaar?' reageerde Yoh.  
>Yoh had ze nu, ze keken elkaar allebei stom verbaasd aan met open mond. Wie was deze jongen om twee professionals te laten lijken alsof ze dit nog nooit eerder hadden gedaan?<br>'Juist, uhm Alice?' vroeg de man en hij gebaarde zijn collega op een subtiele wijze om naar buiten te gaan.  
>Yoh zag zijn kans en probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk zijn toverstok te pakken die hij in zijn schoen had verstopt. Hij had namelijk wel gedacht dat hij gefouilleerd zou worden voor hij het bureau in gesleept werd. Gelukkig vonden ze niet zijn toverstok. Hij hield de agenten in de gaten die buiten de kamer stonden. Yoh bedacht de plek waar hij wilde zijn en zwaaide met zijn toverstok, maar er gebeurde niks. Hoe was dit mogelijk? Hij probeerde het nog een keer en hield zijn toverstok zo laag mogelijk. Voor het geval dat er toch nog mensen achter de spiegel stonden. Na een derde poging gaf hij op. Er moest wel een soort verdwijnsel-en verschijnsel-lock op zitten. Zo'n lock hadden ze ook op Zweinstein en die houdt net zolang stand als degene die hem gemaakt heeft blijft leven en trouw is aan de plek waar het is gedaan. Dat moest dus betekenen dat er iemand in dit bureau magische krachten had. Zolang Yoh niet wist wie dit was, was hij de pineut.<p>

_-Deel 10-_  
>De tijd leek voorbij te kruipen met Jessie en Nick samen in één cel. Jessie had zich voor genomen om Nick geen traan meer waardig te gunnen. Ze was over hem heen en ze wist dat ze zich op andere dingen moest focussen. Waarom waren ze zo geobserdeerd door haar? Wat was de reden dat ze de ketting wilde hebben en waarom zorgden ze ervoor dat ze niet meer kon praten? Wat was de reden achter dit alles. Jessie kon er geen touw aan vast knoppen en alsof Nick haar gedachten kon lezen zei hij.<br>'Ik weet niet waarom ze je stem wilde hebben, of waarom ze jou als persoon nodig heeft. Maar ik weet wel wat ze met de ketting van je moeder wil.'  
>Jessie keek hem aan, ze probeerde niet kwaad te kijken, maar dat ging nogal lastig.<br>'Luister,' zei Nick en hij kwam naar haar toe gelopen. 'Ik weet dat je boos op me bent. Boos? Ik bedoel, kwaad! Woedend! Niet in woorden uit te drukken. Dat snap ik, maar geloof me alsjeblieft als ik je vertel dat ik om je ben gaan geven. Ik snap dat je dit lastig vindt te geloven, vooral na alles wat er gebeurd is. Ik heb inderdaad de opdracht gekregen om je in de val te lokken, ik had met haar een relatie en ik dacht dat ik van haar hield. Ze heeft veel voor me gedaan, veel voor betekent toen niemand anders er voor mij was. Toen leerde ik jou kennen en leerde ik wat écht liefhebben inhield. Ik probeerde haar over te halen, echt waar. Ze had me beloofd dat er ons niks zou overkomen als ik mijn taak zou volbrengen. Zoals je wel ziet, is dat anders gelopen.' Zei Nick.  
>Jessie keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en wist niet zo goed wat ze er van moest vinden.<br>'Het spijt me als ik je gekwetst heb, heel erg. Ik snap het als je me nooit meer wil zien als dit alles voorbij is, maar toch wil ik je helpen. Ze mag niet haar doel bereiken. Als ze dat wel doet, dan vrees ik het ergste.' Legde Nick uit.  
>Hoewel Jessie hem moeilijk kon geloven, was er een bepaalde toon in zijn stem en een houding die hij aannam dat hij het allemaal meende. Toch bleef Jessie op haar hoeden. Wat als dit alles een manier was om haar opnieuw in de val te lokken?<p>

'ELISEEE!' gilde Milou uit toen ze één van haar beste vriendinnen in elkaar zag zakken.  
>'MAM! PAP!' gilde ze naar haar ouders die naar haar toe gesneld kwamen. Zowel Enzo als Kai waren met stomheid geslagen. Ze wisten niet wat er net allemaal gebeurd was, maar wat ze wel wisten dat Elise in grote problemen zat. Kai was als tweede bij Elise aangekomen.<br>'Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?' vroeg Willem aan zijn dochter.  
>'Ik heb geen idee. Ik hoorde alleen spreuken tegen elkaar aan knallen. Toen kwamen we met z'n drieën toegesneld om Elise te helpen, maar de vrouw had ons al in de gaten. Sprak de vergetelheidspreuk uit en verdwijnselde weer. Toen zakte ze in elkaar.' Milou was gaan zitten op het grasveld en had Elise op haar schoot gelegd en probeerde Elise wakker te krijgen.<br>Enzo en Kai wisten niet wat hen was over komen. Niemand scheen echter aandacht aan hen te besteden.  
>'Wat zouden ze allemaal met haar gedaan hebben? Arme meid, ze ziet er heel slecht uit. Kom, laat mij. Ik ben afgestudeerd in heelkunde.' Anna sprak wat spreuken uit en direct verdwenen er al veel zichtbare krassen en sneeën. Enkel de hele diepe waren nog een beetje zichtbaar. Toch werd Elise niet wakker.<br>Enzo en Kai waren lijkbleek geworden. 'Wat, wat gaat er met haar gebeuren?' vroeg Kai. Pas nu leken ze hen op te merken.  
>Enzo keek alleen maar in stilte naar Milou. Alsof hij er net was achtergekomen dat hij verliefd was geworden op heel iemand anders dan hij had gedacht.<br>'Het komt toch wel goed?' vroeg hij oprecht bezorgd.  
>'Milou, als jij de jongens de situatie uitlegt. Wij gaan Professor Anderling en Elise haar ouders inschakelen. Als jij zover bent, kom je dan met de jongens naar Zweinstein?' vroeg Anna. 'Ik denk dat professor Anderling voor deze keer wel een uitzondering wil maken voor dreuzels.' Anna knikte. 'Ik zorg er wel voor dat er iemand op de camping past, ga nou maar snel!' ze keek toe hoe haar ouders Elise oppakten en allebei een arm om zich heen hadden geslagen.<br>'Ben je er klaar voor lieverd?' vroeg Anna aan Willem.  
>'Ja, laten we gaan.' Beiden zwaaiden met hun toverstok en ze verdwenen alsof ze er nooit waren geweest.<br>Milou probeerde haar gezicht te drogen van alle tranen die eruit waren gekomen en keerde zich naar Enzo en Kai. Kai was lijkbleek geworden en zei verder niet veel, Enzo daarentegen stond in en verdedigende houding.  
>'Wie ben jij? Wat heb jij met Milou gedaan!' Enzo kon niet meer helder nadenken. Milou probeerde het zich voor te stellen hoe het was om erachter te komen dat degene waar je van hield, niet was zoals je dacht dat die persoon was. Dat moest verschikkelijk zijn.<br>'Ik ben niet zoals jullie. Ik ben nog steeds de Milou die jullie kennen, maar ik ben geen dreuzel.' Zowel enzo als Kai leken er niet veel van te snappen.  
>'Kijk, sommige mensen zoals mijn ouders, Elise en ik en de vrouw die jullie zagen, hebben speciale krachten. Magische krachten.' Legde Milou uit.<br>'JIJ! Leugenaar! Je bent gewoon een HEKS!' schreeuwde Enzo uit. Milou vond het verschrikkelijk om hem zo te zien.  
>'Ik heb tegen je gelogen, ik wilde de waarheid vertellen. Dat mag niet zomaar aan mensen zoals jij.' Er rolden nog meer tranen over Milou haar wang en Kai stond er nog altijd een beetje angstig bij.<br>'Ik wil alles aan je uitleggen, maar we moeten iemand regelen die op de camping let terwijl wij naar Elise toe gaan. Komen jullie?' vroeg Milou wanhopig.  
>Kai zei niks en volgde Milou in stilte, maar Enzo leek niet te weten wat hij wilde. Ja uitleg, maar verder.<br>'Enzo, alsjeblieft. Elise heeft ons nodig! Ruzie maken kan later nog.' Zei Kai.  
>Enzo keek geschockt naar z'n broer. 'Best' had hij gereageerd en hij rende samen met Kai naar de hoofdingang. Het was gelukkig rustig bij het in- en uitchecken. Het meeste werk voor die dag was al gedaan.<br>De meiden achter de toonbank waren geschrokken van het drietal dat haastig aangerend kwam.  
>'Claire?' riep ze en een roodharig, ietwat mollig meisje kwam naar haar toegelopen.<br>'Gaat het goed?' vroeg het meisje.  
>'Ik-ik, er moet ie-iemand' hijgde Milou. 'De camping in de gaten houden.' Zei Kai. Milou wees naar Kai om te bevestigen dat het klopte.<br>'Het gaat niet goed met Elise en ze moest met spoed naar het ziekenhuis. Anna en Willem zijn met haar mee, maar er moet iemand de boel in de gaten houden.'  
>'Geen zorgen, ik snap het. Het meeste is toch al gedaan en Elise heeft je steun nodig. Ga maar gauw.'<br>'Ik neem hen allebei met me mee. Als er iets is, bel me direct.' Zei Milou en Claire knikte.  
>'Kom, we gaan naar het ziekenhuis' zei Milou die inmiddels alweer een beetje op adem was gekomen. Ze renden zo snel mogelijk weer naar buiten en richting het bos.<br>'Jongens, houd je goed vast. Houd je adem in en laat NIET los!' zei Milou. Ze zwaaide met haar toverstok en ze verdwijnselden naar een plek waar Milou een hele lange tijd niet was geweest.

_-Deel 11-_  
>Mouse werd door Yrla de gang op gesleurd. 'Yrla, wat is er nou allemaal aan de hand. Gaat het goed met Bente?' Yrla begon te glimlachen. Nu snapte Mouse er helemaal niks meer van.<br>'Ja met Bente is het in orde. Gezien de situatie, net als de rest van de Orde is er verder niks gebeurd. Dat is niet waarvoor ik je ben komen halen.' Zei Yrla en ze liep vrolijk met hem verder naar buiten.  
>'Wat doe je? Het is al bijna etenstijd.' Mouse wist niet zo goed wat hij van dit alles moest vinden. Yrla gebaarde dat hij stil moest zijn door haar wijsvinger op zijn lippen te leggen. Mouse bloosde een beetje bij de aanraking.<br>'Ogen dicht en vertrouw me.' Mouse liet zich begeleiden door Yrla toen hij zijn ogen dicht deed. Na enkele minuten lopen begon hij toch wel zijn geduld te verliezen.  
>'Kom nou, mag ik ze open doen?' vroeg Mouse.<br>'Ja!' zei ze vrolijk en Mouse deed zijn ogen open. Wat hij toen aantrof kon hij niet geloven. Yrla had hem meegenomen naar het boothuisje aan het meer, vlak bij de ingang van het terrein. Het hele huisje was volgestopt met kaarsen van allerlei formaten kaarsen die zweefden in de lucht, maar ook verspreid op verschillende randen waren neergezet.  
>Dat was niet het enige dat Mouse was opgevallen, er was een enorm kleed neergelegd in bij de opening van het boothuisje met allerlei eten erop. Het rook heerlijk! Toen vlogen er een cupido-elfje naar hen toe.<br>'Is dit hem?' vroeg hij aan Yrla. Yrla knikte.  
>'Oké! Hier gaat hij dan….<p>

_Rozen zijn rood,_

_Viooltjes zijn blauw,_

_Met dit rijmpje wil ik zeggen,_

_Ik hou van jou!' _

'Yrla, wat is er allemaal aan de….?' Nog voordat Mouse zijn vraag kon af maken voelde hij twee lippen op zijn mond. Hij beantwoorde de zoen. Wat had hij dit gemist, maar waar had hij dit aan te danken?  
>'Yrla,?' vroeg Mouse tijdens hun zeer uitgebreide zoen.<br>'Sorry, is het teveel? Is het cupido?' die was namelijk verder gaan zingen toen ze elkaar een zoen gaven.  
>'Nee, nee' zei Mouse lachend. 'Ik vind het lief van je, maar ik dacht. Ik dacht dat je me niet meer wilde?' vroeg hij.<br>Yrla keek een beetje onzeker naar beneden.  
>'Ja, maar ik heb gezien dat je bent veranderd. Hoe je Janice behandeld hebt, terwijl ik haar volledig in de kou heb laten staan. Hoe je om bent gegaan met ons en de ruimte gaf. Ook met al het gedoe in de Orde en met Bente en Malinka. Ik ben me gaan realiseren dat ik moet omarmen met de mensen die ik lief heb zolang het nog kan. Het komt er op neer, ik mis je. Ik mis je enorm.' Zei Yrla en ze keek Mouse aan die enigszins met stomheid geslagen was.<br>Hij omhelsde haar stevig. 'Ik mis jou ook,' zei hij en hij gaf haar een zoen die zij nu beantwoorde.  
>'Kijk eens wat ik voor je gemaakt heb!' zei Yrla en ze liep met hem naar het eten toe. 'Ik hoop dat je honger hebt.'<br>'Het ziet er heerlijk uit. Ik rammel nu nog meer nu ik dit ruik.'  
>Hij miste dit, de vrolijke speelse Yrla die je met één blik kon betoveren en je alles voor over had. Hij miste haar gezelligheid en iemand om mee te praten die hem begreep zoals hij zichzelf niet begreep. Mouse snapte wel dat Yrla en Bente tijd nodig hadden om zichzelf weer te kunnen zijn, maar hij was er graag voor hen geweest in die periode.<br>Zo zaten ze daar enkele uren, te genieten van het eten dat Yrla had voorbereid. Bij praten over alles wat er was gebeurd in de afgelopen maanden. De leuke en minder leuke dingen, maar vooral wat er met Jessie en Anouk gebeurd kon zijn, of met Sterre. Niemand had een idee.  
>Na enkele uren zo gezeten te hebben was het eten allemaal op.<br>'Ik kan niet geloven dat we dit allemaal met z'n tweeën hebben gegeten.' Lachte Mouse. Hij voelde aan zijn buik. 'Pfoei, ik lijk wel 5 maanden zwanger' grapte Mouse.  
>Yrla moest lachen 'Ja en ik lijk wel 9 maanden zwanger' zei ze en ze stond op zoals een zwangere vrouw dat deed. Met veel gehijg en gekreun. Ze moesten er allebei wel erg om lachen, maar al snel werd hun pret verstoord door herrie wat van het hek vandaan kwam. Ze bevonden zich slechts enkele meters ervandaan en konden goed zien wat er gebeurde.<br>'Wacht jij hier,' zei Mouse en hij rende naar de Poort toe. Yrla had geen zin om te luisteren en rende Mouse achterna.  
>Zo zagen ze een vreemde man en een vrouw voor de Poort staan met iemand in hun armen. Het was al behoorlijk donker geworden en ze konden niet zien wie dit waren.<br>'Wie zijn jullie?' vroeg Mouse met zijn toverstok omhoog geven.  
>'Wij komen voor Elise. Het gaat niet goed met haar en het leek ons het meest verstandigst om haar hier mee naar toe te nemen. Bij ons is ze in gevaar als ze nog langer bleef. Laat ons alsjeblieft binnen.' Zei Anna wanhopig, maar Mouse vertrouwde het niet, terwijl Yrla hen al naar bijna binnen had gelaten.<br>'Laat me professor Anderling waarschuwen. Pas dan kan ik jullie naar binnen laten.' Zei Mouse.  
>'Dat is niet nodig' zei professor Anderling. Mouse en Yrla draaiden zich om naar professor Anderling die achter hen was verschenen en hun nekharen waren ietwat overeind gaan staan.<br>'Ze hadden mij al een bericht gestuurd met hun patronus. Yrla, Mouse, laat ze alsjeblieft binnen.'  
>Haastig maakte Mouse de poort open en lieten ze de man en vrouw naar binnen met, wat een bewusteloze Elise leek te zijn. Mouse en Yrla keken elkaar angstig aan.<br>'Wat is er allemaal gebeurd Anna?' vroeg professor Anderling aan de vrouw genaamd Anna.  
>'Ik weet het niet zo goed, het ene moment was er nog niks aan de hand en het volgende moment stond ze met een vrouw te duelleren in een open ruimte. Gelukkig was het vrij donker en konden niet veel dreuzels haar zien, maar'<br>'Maar wat?' vroeg professor Anderling.  
>'Maar ik ben bang dat er twee jongens zijn die het wel gezien hebben. Ik maak me geen zorgen om hen. Wij kennen ze al ontzettend lang. Mijn dochter Anna zal zo met ze arriveren. Wellicht dat iemand hen op kan vangen?'<br>'Mouse, Yrla jullie wachten op haar. Ik ga met Anna en Willem Elise naar de ziekenzaal brengen. Al ben ik wel bang dat ze wellicht naar Sint Holisto's zal moeten gezien het ruimtetekort wat we momenteel hebben en de ernst van de situatie.'  
>Mouse knikte naar professor Anderling die snel verdween in het donker. Hij maakte zich ernstig zorgen om Elise en hij keek naar Yrla die er nogal bleekjes uit zag.<br>'Gaat het een beetje?' vroeg Mouse bezorgd aan haar en Yrla knikte met een zachte 'ja' erbij. Hij pakte haar handen vast. 'Ik ben erg blij wat je voor me gedaan hebt, ik weet dat het niet makkelijk voor je is geweest afgelopen tijd. Ik had je graag willen helpen in deze situatie, maar ik snapte hoe pijnlijk ook dat je tijd nodig had. Yrla, ik hou van je.' Zei Mouse en ze keek hem aan met tranen in haar ogen en een enorme lach. Ze gaf hem een zoen op zijn mond, maar net toen Mouse hem wilde beantwoorden werden ze gestoord door een luide BANG. Geschrokken keken ze op om te zien wie het waren. Mouse zag een vrij jong meisje met twee jongens aan haar zijden.  
>'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Mouse aan het meisje dat achter het hek stond.<br>'Ik ben Anna,' zei het meisje dat achter het hek stond. Naast haar stonden twee jongens erg vebouwereerd te kijken. De één stond over te geven en de ander moest moeite doen om balans te houden.  
>'Dat zullen de dreuzels zijn?' vroeg Mouse aan het meisje. Ze knikte.<br>Mouse deed het hek open en liet ze binnen. Deed het hek weer dicht en goed op slot. Samen met Yrla liepen ze richting de Ziekenzaal.  
>'En, hoe ken jij Elise?' vroeg Yrla na enkele seconden vrij pijnlijk in stilte gelopen te hebben.<br>'We kennen elkaar van de camping van vroeger.' Antwoordde Anna. Mouse merkte op dat ze een ander accent had. Geen Brits accent zoals zij hadden.  
>'Kom je wel uit Engeland?' vroeg Yrla alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen.<br>'Nee, we komen uit Nederland.' Reageerde Anna.  
>'Ooh, dat verklaart je accent. Zeg, gaat het een beetje?' vroeg Yrla aan één van de twee jongens die maar bleef overgeven.<br>'Ja, ja het gaat prima. In zoverre dat je erachter komt dat je vriendin een heks schijnt te zijn, haar beste vriendin ook en dat je net verdwijnselt bent voor de allereerste keer. Ja, gezien de situatie gaat het…' daar ging hij weer.  
>Mouse en Yrla keken elkaar geschrokken en verbaast aan.<br>'Wisten ze helemaal niks?' vroeg Mouse aan het meisje.  
>'Nee' reageerde de jongen die de hele tijd nog vrij weinig had gezegd.<br>Allevier keken ze naar hem, enigszins verbaast dat hij überhaupt wat zei. Veel had hij nog niet gezegd  
>Ze waren blij dat het verboden was om rond deze tijd op de gangen en buiten het kasteel te zijn. Hierdoor was het erg rustig en zouden ze niet teveel aandacht trekken doordat er twee dreuzels waren op Zweinstein. Iets dat niet vaak was gebeurd.<br>De twee jongens keken hun ogen uit, zowel angstig als vol verwondering en verbazing.  
>'Hoe kan het dat die trappen bewegen? Waarom zijn er zwevende kaarsen en, waarom praten die schilderijen?' vroeg Enzo terwijl hij hoorde dat verschillende schilderijen aan het fluisteren waren.<br>'Deze school is opgericht door vier van de grootste tovenaars allertijden. Wat en waarom zij bepaalde dingen hebben gedaan is nog steeds voor een heel groot deel onduidelijk. Wat wel duidelijk is, is dat deze school normaal gesproken voor dreuzels zoals jullie zichtbaar is als een oude ruïne. Echter de oprichters hadden toen besloten dat dit alleen gold voor dreuzels die hier niks hadden te zoeken. Zodra je door de poorten komt, is het zichtbaar voor iedereen. Zo konden ouders van kinderen die magische krachten hadden, maar zelf geen magische krachten naar binnen gaan als dit nodig was. Daar was alleen niet iedereen het mee eens. Toch Mouse?' reageerde Yrla op de vragen van Enzo.  
>Nog voordat Mouse er antwoord op kon geven waren ze gearriveerd bij de Ziekenzaal.<br>'We zijn er' deelde hij mee aan de anderen. Yrla was degene die de deuren open deed en bij binnenkomst was het een drukte van jewelste.

Marijke had zich de afgelopen weken erg eenzaam gevoeld op bepaalde momenten. Ze miste haar zusje ontzettend. Vooral door de herinneringen die zij nog wél had en Daniëlle dus niet meer. Over Felicia daarentegen, had ze gemengde gevoelens. Ze miste haar aanwezigheid, maar ze wist niet of het háár aanwezigheid was of de aanwezigheid van een beste vriendin. Zij en Felicia hadden nauwelijks meer met elkaar gesproken na de wedstrijd en Marijke was erachter gekomen dat deze wedstrijd hun vriendschap meer kwaad dan goed deed. Één van de weinige waar ze nog contact mee had was Alfred. Zij en Alfred waren inmiddels goede vrienden geworden en gingen steeds vaker met elkaar om. Daar werd Marijke om gepest door verschillende mensen, maar dat kon Marijke niks schelen. Ze mocht Alfred om wie hij was en hoe hij was en om hoe ze zichzelf kon zijn bij hem in de buurt. Dat beviel haar ontzettend goed.

Naast alle problemen in haar eigen leven, waren er nog genoeg problemen in de Orde. Hoewel ze alles wel had meegekregen, was er veel langs haar heen gegaan. Ze had besloten om zich zoveel mogelijk buiten de Orde te houden en alleen er mee te bemoeien als haar hulp hard nodig was.

'Marijke, ben je weer eens in dromenland beland?' vroeg een bekende stem. Marijke schrok wakker en merkte iets te laat dat haar boterbier die ze aan het drinken was over haar kleding had gemorst. Alfred was naast haar komen zitten.

'Je moet echt eens beter opletten met wat je doet. Gelukkig ben je geen dreuzel en is het zo met een kleine beweging weg te toveren.' Zei Alfred met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij gaf een zwaai en haar natte vlek op haar gewaad was weer weg.

'Bedankt,' zei ze met een glimlach terug. 'Ik was toch bijna klaar, zeg wat denk je. Even een wandelingetje maken?' vroeg Marijke aan Alfred en hij knikte.

'Prima, ik ben toch al klaar met eten. Volgens mij zit er een hoop dwars bij jou als ik eens goed naar jou kijk.' Zei Alfred met een wat serieuzere blik. Alfred was één van de meest behulpzame, zorgzame en goedluisterende jongens die Marijke kende. Hij had een goed karakter en ze vond het oprecht jammer dat hij zo ontzettend onhandig was met meisjes. Daar probeerde ze hem mee te helpen. Het scheelde enorm dat hij ook een Ravenklauwer was.

Samen liepen ze naar de leerlingenkamer en waren ze over van alles en nog wat aan het praten. Bij aankomst zagen ze echter iemand die erg verdrietig leek te zijn en stond te huilen. Toen ze beter keek naar de persoon wie dit was, bleek dit Felicia te zijn. Ze hadden elkaar al een hele lange tijd niet gesproken en Marijke haar maag draaide om bij het zien van haar gezicht. Naast dat het helemaal onder de tranen zat, leek het alsof er overal schrammen en blauwe plekken zetten. Marijke's gevoel zei dat Felicia iemand nodig had om mee te praten. Ze keek naar Alfred en zonder nog iets te zeggen zei hij 'Ga maar, ze heeft je hard nodig. Ik zie je zo wel.'

'Dankje, je bent de beste.' Zei Marijke en ze gaf hem een knuffel voordat hij het raadsel opgelost had om naar de leerlingenkamer binnen te gaan.

Pas op dat moment merkte Felicia Marijke pas op en probeerde ze haar tranen weg te vegen alsof er niks aan de hand was. Marijke zag toen pas goed hoe haar gezicht er uit zag. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en Felicia keek haar bedroefd aan.

'Ik weet dat we elkaar niet echt gesproken hebben de laatste tijd, maar ik heb je gezegd dat ik altijd voor je klaar zal staan. Wat er ook gebeurd. Gaat het wel met je?' vroeg Marijke oprecht bezorgd. Ze was echt heel bezorgd om Felicia. Vooral na het zien van haar gezicht.

'Ja, ja het gaat prima' zei ze terwijl ze enigszins probeerde te doen alsof er nisk aan de hand was.

'Felies' zei Marijke op een doordringende toon en ze wist dat dit altijd werkte bij Felicia als haar iets dwarszat wat ze kwijt wilde, maar niet direct toe wilde geven.

'Nee, nee het gaat prima.' Reageerde ze op een kalme manier. Zo kalm dat Marijke er rillingen van kreeg. Wat was er met Felicia gebeurd dat ze zo kil was geworden?

'Oké, nou dan zie ik je denk ik maar weer he?' reageerde Marijke net zo kil terug. Hoe kon Felicia zo doen? Er was duidelijk iets aan de hand en Marijke zou kosten wat het kost erachter komen wat het was. Ook al wilde Felicia haar hulp misschien niet. Op dit soort momenten was ze blij dat ze lid was van de Orde, want zo kon ze sommige dingen die ze geleerd had nog wel eens toepassen.

Al peinzend liep ze naar binnen en ze was zo gefocust op Felicia dat ze niet in de gaten had dat ze bijna tegen haar eigen zus aan knalde.

'Hej, Kijk eens uit je doppen! Ooh sorry Marijke, ik herkende je even niet. Gaat alles wel goed met je?' vroeg Daniëlle. Marijke keek geschrokken en had gemengde gevoelens bij het zien van haar zus. Ook met haar zus had ze vrij weinig contacten.

'Ja, het gaat. Het kan altijd beter.' Probeerde ze zo neutraal mogelijk te zeggen, maar zo goed als dat Marijke Felicia kende, zo goed kende Daniëlle Marijke als het niet beter was. De twee meisjes die achter Daniëlle stonden keken argwanend naar Marijke en fluisterde naar elkaar op een lacherige manier. Marijke kende ze niet persoonlijk, maar ze wist wel hun namen. Het waren Abigail en Nadejda. Nadejda haar ouders kwamen oorspronkelijk uit Bulgarije, dit was echter niet aan Nadejda te zien. Abigail daarentegen was gewoon een Britse damen net als Marijke en Daniëlle.

'Abbi en Nad willen jullie ons even alleen laten? Ik wil even met mijn zus praten.' Vroeg Daniëlle op een zo vriendelijk mogelijke manier.

De meisjes knikten en liepen weg.

'Zo, sinds wanneer ben jij bevriend met die twee meiden?' vroeg Marijke, enigszins jaloers op de band die ze leken te hebben met Daniëlle die Marijke niet had.

'Ik weet dat ze niet zo overkomen, maar ze zijn echt heel aardig en ze staan voor je klaar als je ze nodig hebt. Daar wil ik het niet over hebben, ik wil het hebben over jou. Je bent zo, zo anders de laatste tijd. We hebben nooit een goeie band gehad, maar je bent en blijft mijn zusje wat er ook gebeurd.' Zei Daniëlle. Marijke haar maag draaide voor de tweede keer die dag om. Een derde keer en het zou niet goed aflopen had ze het idee. Marijke mistte haar zus enorm. Ze kon het alleen niet aan haar toegeven. Ook mocht Daniëlle niets weten wat er allemaal gaande was met de Orde. Marijke had het idee dat ze een dubbelleven leidde en dat vond ze erg moeilijk.

Ze gingen naar de meisjes slaapkamer toe en gingen op Daniëlle's bed zitten. Er was verder bijna niemand aanwezig. Slechts één meisje, maar die was zo hevig een brief aan het schrijven dat ze niet eens opmerkte dat zij naar binnen waren gelopen.

'Dus vertel eens, gaat het wel goed met jou en Felicia? Ik heb verhalen gehoord…' begon Daniëlle bezorgd. Marijke begon haar verhaal zo duidelijk mogelijk uit te leggen. Het was nog al een hoop en ze was bang dat het niet binnen een half uur was uitgelegd.

Uiteindelijk was het iets meer dan een uur later nadat Marijke en Daniëlle hun gesprek hadden beëindigd. Marijke had moeite om haar tranen in bedwang te houden. Ze was blij dat het er allemaal uit kwam en ze gaven elkaar dan een dikke knuffel.

'Ik weet dat het niet altijd koek en ei is geweest tussen ons en dat vind ik erg jammer, want ik moet bekennen dat ik het erg fijn vind om een zus te hebben waar ik mee kan praten.' Reageerde Daniëlle. 'Je bent aan het veranderen zusje, je bent een volwassen vrouw aan het worden en ik ben ontzettend trots op je.' Zei Daniëlle liefdevol en Marijke hield het niet meer droog. De ene na de andere traan rolde over haar wangen.

'S-Sorry, ik-ik ben normaal niet z-zo emotioneel.' Zei Marijke en ze probeerde zichzelf weer te kalmeren. 'Ik mis dit ook. We moeten vaker met elkaar zo praten. Dat zal ons goed doen.'

Toen Marijke dat vertelde voelde ze iets branden in haar jaszak. Ze wist precies wat het was en hoe laat het was. Marijke probeerde te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was. 'Ik, ik moet gaan. Het is surveilleertijd voor mij en Alya vanavond. Sorry zusje.' Ze probeerde zo rustig mogelijk over te komen om geen argwaan op te wekken.

Marijke gaf Daniëlle een knuffel en ze verliet zo snel als ze kon, de slaapzaal en nadat ze de leerlingenkamer uit was gelopen keek ze op haar munt die in haar jaszak zat wat er in sierlijke, net op gebrande letters stond. 'Orde bijeenkomst in de Ziekenzaal en wel NU. Probeer zo onopvallend mogelijk te komen.' Marijke keek nogal verbaast. Wat zou er nu aan de hand zijn? Zo snel en onopvallend mogelijk als ze kon haastte ze zich naar de ziekenzaal. Nietwetende wat ze daar zou aantreffen.

´Marius? Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg Janice. Marius keek haar glimlachend aan.

'Ook leuk om jou weer te zien Janice.' Zei hij en hij gaf Janice een knuffel.

Hoewel Janice blij was om hem te zien, wist ze dat hij niet zonder reden haar op zocht in de buurt van de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich.

'Gaat alles wel goed met iedereen op de ziekenzaal?' vroeg Janice. Marius zijn glimlach werd breder dan ooit 'Niet alleen maar goed, veel beter dan goed. Kom met me mee.' Zei Marius en hij trok, zonder dat ze nog kon tegenstribbelen, haar mee richting de ziekenzaal.

'Marius, vertel nou wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Janice ongeduldig na enkele minuten gerend te hebben door de gangen.

'Je zal het zo wel zien.' Zei Marius en hij nam haar mee naar binnen.

Eenmaal in de ziekenzaal zag Janice Yvette rechtovereind zitten. Ze rende zo snel als ze kon naar haar toe met Marius achter haar aan.

'Yvette!' riep Janice in volle enthousiasme uit. Het leek wel alsof Janice was vergeten waarom Yvette in de ziekenzaal was beland. Na een grote omhelzing lieten ze elkaar los en nam Janice plaats op één van de stoeltjes naast Yvette haar bed. Marius was inmiddels ook naast haar gaan zitten.

'Fijn dat jullie er wilden zijn. Ik kan me heel goed voorstellen dat jullie allebei mij niet meer willen zien of spreken.' Zei Yvette en Janice kon de verdriet in haar stem goed horen.

Allebei gaven ze haar een knuffel.

'Yvette, we weten de waarheid. We weten wat er allemaal is gebeurd en dat jou eigen bloed eigen broer je zo heeft kunnen behandelen heeft onze ogen geopend. Je zit niet in Zwadderich omdat je het zo graag wil, je zit in zwadderich omdat het in je bloed zit en geen keuze hebt. Dat jij zelf verkeerde beslissingen gemaakt heb is niet 100% jou te verwijten.' Het was Janice die dit had gezegd. Het was dapper van haar om dat te zeggen, vooral omdat ze zelf een Zwadderaar is.

Toch kon Yvette het niet laten om een traan te laten. 'En toch spijt het me nog steeds, ik-ik-ik weet niet wat me bezielde toen. Ik voel helemaal niks voor Kyle en volgens mij hij ook niks voor mij. Kyle is niet de meest betrouwbare vriend die er is, maar-maar als hij bij jou is dan verandert hij compleet en weet hij niet meer wat hij moet doen.' Zei Yvette. Het is niet dat ze Kyle nou zo ontzettend goed kende om dit te kunnen zeggen, maar Yvette had een behoorlijke mensenkennis en wist al snel hoe mensen in elkaar zaten.

'Oh' was het enige wat Janice eruit kon krijgen. 'Dat mag dan wel zo zijn, maar ik ben voorlopig helemaal klaar met hem. Met jongens, ik wil gewoon genieten van onze laatste twee jaar en ik heb dan geen zin in alleen maar drama.' Zei Janice nogal koelbloedig.

Yvette wist niet wat ze hoorde. Wat ze wel wist was dat zij en Kyle voor elkaar bestemd waren, of Janice het nou wilde of niet. Yvette wist dat ze voor elkaar moest krijgen om die twee samen te brengen. Het was haar schuld dat het zo afgelopen is.

'Het komt allemaal wel goed,' zei Yvette en ze omhelsde Janice.

Yvette keek om zich heen en zag dat het bed van Sterre leeg was, waarschijnlijk was zij weer in orde en ontslagen. Wel zag ze nog iemand anders liggen, enkele bedden van haar vandaan. Het was Suuz en Yvette haar ogen werden groot en ze kreeg hartkloppingen. Ze lag er nogal levenloos bij en Yvette maakte zich ernstig zorgen.

'Wat is er met Suuz aan de hand?' vroeg ze.

'Ohja, dat heb jij allemaal niet mee gekregen.' Begon Janice. 'Er is verder niks aan de hand, maar…'

'Ze is er haar geheugen kwijt en ze denkt dat ze iemand anders is die geen magie heeft. Dus we zitten met een probleem' zei Marius die de gehele tijd in stilte had zitten luisteren. Het viel Yvette nu echt pas op dat hij er ook was en ze voelde zich ineens heel erg klein worden.

'Dat meen je?' Wat is er gebeurd dan? Weer aan aanval van mijn lieve broer' dat laatste zei ze op een zeer sarcastische manier.

'Nee, niemand weet wat er aan de hand is en hoe het is gebeurd. We denken wel dat het te maken heeft met de relatie die verbroken is tussen haar en Teddy. Arme Suuz, die Victoire mag wel de dochter zijn van Fleur en Bill zijn, maar dat betekent niet dat ze maar kan krijgen wat ze wil.' Zei Janice enigszins geïrriteerd. Janice en Victoire lagen elkaar nooit. Beiden hadden een grote mond, hadden overal een mening over, lieten niemand over zich heen lopen en wisten het altijd beter. Als je water en vuur tegen over elkaar zette, dan waren dat Janice en Victoire wel.

Yvette wist niet zo goed hoe ze zich moest gedragen in het bijzijn van Marius, het was erg rot hoe het allemaal gelopen was.

'Ik ga denk ik maar Faile opzoeken, ik heb haar al een tijdje niet meer gesproken en ik hoop dat ze het me niet kwalijk neemt.' Zei Janice en ze omhelsde Yvette en Marius om vervolgens de Ziekenzaal te verlaten.

Op datzelfde moment viel er een pijnlijke stilte. Beiden keken elkaar ontwijkend aan en wisten niet goed wat ze moesten zeggen.

'Marius ik,' en op datzelfde moment wilde Marius ook wat zeggen.

'Ga jij maar,' zeiden ze nu ook weer tegelijk.

'We moeten praten.' Zei Yvette uiteindelijk, Marius knikte en wilde wat zeggen. Echter op datzelfde moment gingen de deuren van de Ziekenzaal open en was er op dat moment nogal veel paniek ontstaan.

Marius had de gehele tijd geluisterd naar het gesprek tussen Yvette en Janice. Hij was blij voor hen dat ze het hadden uitgepraat, ook al viel er niet veel uit te praten. Iedereen wist hoe Kyle in elkaar zat, maar wat hij niet wist was hoe Yvette daadwerkelijk in elkaar zat. Hij had het altijd voor haar opgenomen, hij had het gevoel gekregen dat zij wat voor hem begon te voelen. Dan komt hij er achter dat ze al die tijd een vriend heeft die haar mishandelde en zij het voor hem opnam en niet voor Marius. Vervolgens gaat ze ook nog zoenen met Kyle. Als Marius niet zo ontzettend verliefd op haar was, had hij haar waarschijnlijk nooit meer willen zien, maar hij betrapte er zichzelf op dat hij alleen maar aan haar kon denken. Zelfs na alles wat er was gebeurd.

Marius werd uit zijn gedachten gerukt toen Yvette tegen hem begon te praten. Het enige wat hij had mee gekregen was dat Yvette graag met hem wilde praten. Iets in hem zorgde voor vlinders in zijn buik, maar iets anders zorgde er ook weer voor dat zijn maag omdraaide.

'Marius, ik' begon Yvette het was duidelijk dat ze allebei iets wilden zeggen. Marius liet Yvette voor gaan en haar verhaal doen.

'Het spijt me,' reageerde ze. 'Ik weet wat je voor me voelt en ik ben bang dat ik daar misbruik van gemaakt heb. Het spijt me ontzettend.' Zei Yvette.

De vlinders in zijn buiken waren direct verdwenen. Misbruik van gemaakt? Yvette had hem dus al die tijd voor de gek gehouden door te doen alsof zij wat voor hem voelde. Hij probeerde zo normaal over te komen. 'Wat bedoel je met, misbruik?' was zijn vraag geweest.

'Je bent zo ontzettend lief voor me geweest. Té lief. Al die tijd wist ik wel dat jij wat voor mij voelde, maar dat was niet wederzijds. Ik had een relatie met Jimmy.' Marius moest moeite doen om zijn emoties te bedwingen en keek naar de grond. Yvette pakte zijn kin zachtjes en zorgde ervoor dat hij haar recht in haar ogen aan keek. Marius voelde de vlinders weer terug komen.

'Jij bent degene die ervoor gezorgd heeft dat ik alles anders in ben gaan zien. Dat de relatie tussen mij en Jimmy niet langer meer kon, maar ik was te laf. Te laf om het toe te geven en ik vind het verschrikkelijk dat het zo tussen ons is gelopen.' Zei Yvette. Marius was ergens ontzettend blij dat ze dit had gezegd. Dat betekende dat al zijn moeite niet voor niets was geweest, maar iets in hem zei dat er meer kwam.

'Ik vind het ook ontzettend lief van je dat je het zo voor mij op nam. Dat waardeer ik echt heel erg, maar' Marius voelde het aan komen. Nu kwam het dan.

'Ik ben bang dat ik je alleen vriendschap voor jou voel. Dat spijt me echt heel erg, ik had graag gewild dat ik meer voor je voelde, maar dat doe ik niet. Je bent mijn type niet.'

Daar was de steek in zijn hart. Het deed zo ontzettend pijn dat Marius alles op alles moest zetten om zo rustig mogelijk te blijven. Diep van binnen wist hij eigenlijk al dat dit er aan zat te komen, dat Yvette niet voor hem voelde wat hij voor haar voelde. Toch had hij nog een beetje hoop tot op dit moment.

'Dat is… jammer' Marius kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan. Waarom moest hij zoiets onzinnigs zeggen? Op deze manier leek het wel alsof het hem niks deed. Terwijl hij het liefste van de daken zou schreeuwen hoeveel hij van haar hield.

Ook zag Marius aan Yvette haar gezichtsuitdrukking dat ze enigszins verbaast was door deze uitspraak.

'Ik hoop oprecht dat je iemand vindt die wel jouw type is. Yvette, beloof me één ding.' Zei Marius.

'Ja, wat dan?' antwoordde Yvette.

'Beloof me, dat je niet weer een relatie krijgt met een jongen die jou zo behandelt heeft als Jimmy? Dat verdien je niet, je verdient veel beter.' Reageerde Marius.

Yvette glimlachte. 'Ik ga mijn best doen, maar het is lastig om van gewoontes af te komen. Kom eens hier' zei Yvette en ze gebaarde dat ze hem een knuffel wilde geven.

Marius beantwoordde deze knuffel en hij kreeg een zoen op zijn wang.

'Als bedankje voor alles.' Zei Yvette en Marius had er gemengde gevoelens bij.

'Ik, uhh, ik ga er maar weer eens vandoor.' Zei Marius. 'Ik ga op zoek naar Sterre, het is me op gevallen dat ze er niet meer ligt. Ik ben benieuwd waar ze is. 'Probeer lekker te rusten en op krachten te komen.' Zei Marius vlak voordat hij de zaal uit liep.

Marius wist niet hoe snel hij weg moest komen en probeerde op een rustige snelle manier weg te komen. Hij moest alles op alles zetten om zijn emoties binnen te houden, maar hij kon het niet laten dat er toch enkele tranen over zijn wangen heen liepen.

Janice was daadwerkelijk op zoek naar Faile. Ze had iemand nodig voor adviezen, iemand nodig om mee te praten. Als er iemand was waar ze altijd wel terecht kon was zij het wel. De lessen waren voorbij en ze hoopte dat ze in de leerlingenkamer was. Na al het gedoe van de laatste tijd was ze Faile een beetje uit het oog verloren, zelfs na het laatste gesprek waarin zij toegaf bang was om Janice als vriendin te verliezen.

Daarom voelde Janice zich genoodzaakt om naar haar toe te gaan. Eenmaal voor de ingang van de leerlingenkamer aangekomen zei ze ´Modderbloedjes´ en de stenen muur rolde opzij en vormde een ingang. Janice liep naar binnen en keek of ze Faile zag in de leerlingenkamer. Helaas kon ze haar daar niet vinden en besloot ze naar de meisjes slaapzalen te gaan om te kijken of ze daar was. Ook daar kon Janice Faile niet vinden. Waar kon ze toch zijn? Zij en Faile hadden nagenoeg hetzelfde rooster. Alleen was Faile een uur later klaar door Astronomie. Een vak waar Faile Uitmunted goed in was en zijzelf Zeer slecht. Echter aan de tijd te zien zou dit allang klaar moeten zijn. Misschien was ze naar de Grote Zaal gegaan? Janice besloot om daar maar eens te zoeken en liep de gang door naar de uitang van de leerlingenkamer.

Nog voordat ze eruit was gelopen knalde ze tegen iemand aan.

'Kijk eens uit je doppen,' zei Janice geïrriteerd. Toen keek ze recht in de ogen van Kyle. Hij zag er erg slecht uit. Kyle had enorme wallen onder zijn ogen, hij leek te zijn afgevallen en zijn ogen zagen er rood uit. Janice had hem niet meer gesproken of gezien sinds het laatste gesprek. Zij hadden geen vakken samen en de vakken de ze samen hadden, probeerde ze hem zoveel mogelijk te ontwijken. Het was dus nogal een pijnlijk moment om hem daar zo te zien.

'Hallo Janice, alles goed?' vroeg Kyle op een nogal kille manier. Janice schrok ervan.

'Ja prima. Met jou?' vroeg ze aan hem.

'Best.' Reageerde hij nogal kortaf. Kyle draaide zich weer om en wilde verder lopen. Janice beet op haar lip en zuchtte diep.

'Kyle, wacht' zei ze hield hem tegen.

'Wat?' zei hij duidelijk geïrriteerd. Pas nu zag Janice goed dat hij bont en blauw was geslagen. In de gang waar ze stonden was het licht niet overal even helder.

Janice sloeg haar hand voor haar mond uit verbazing. 'Kyle, wat is er allemaal met je gebeurd? Wie heeft dit gedaan, dit moet je aangeven!' zei Janice ietwat hardop.

'Waarom zou ik? Mij interesseert het niet en jou duidelijk ook niet dus wat het heeft het dan voor zin?' vroeg hij.

'Kyle, ik' zei Janice.

'Je hebt al genoeg gezegd na ons laatste gesprek. Jouw reactie was al duidelijk genoeg.' Zei hij.

Dit was niet wat Janice wilde. Janice wist niet wat precies wat ze wilde, maar ze wist wel dat hij er zo aan toe zou zijn.

'Kunnen we alsjeblieft praten? Het spijt me dat ik niks meer van me heb laten horen. Het is nogal druk geweest.' Zei Janice en ze hoopte dat Kyle toe zou geven.

'Waarom zou ik met jou praten? Jij wilde mij ook geen tweede kans geven. Je zei dat ik mijn best moest doen om in te laten zien dat ik veranderd ben. Hoe kan ik dat als jij mij keer op keer ontwijkt? Dan is het voor mij duidelijk dat je me niet wil zien.'

'Je hebt gelijk' zei Janice. Dit was voor haar heel lastig om te zeggen, want ze gaf mensen niet snel gelijk. Dat vond ze moeilijk en daar was ze vaak te koppig voor. Alleen doordat ze zo aan het veranderen was, wist ze dat zij degene was die moest toegeven.

Kyle keek dan ook verbaast toen ze dat had gezegd.

'Oh, wat hoor ik nou? Geeft de grote Janice Westerhof mij gelijk?' zij hij ietwat minachtend. Het deed Janice vrij weinig dat hij op zo'n toon naar haar deed.

'Ja, je hebt gelijk. Ik heb zoveel aan mijn hoofd gehad dat jij op de laatste plek bent gekomen. Ik heb wel veel nagedacht over ons. Over hoe wij nu verder moeten gaan.'

'Ons? Welke ons… er is volgens jou nooit een ons geweest.' Reageerde hij kil.

'Weet je, laat maar zitten ook. Iedereen zegt dat ik jou een tweede kans moet geven. Nu ben ik bereid om met je te praten en ben jij degene die ons uit elkaar drijft. Iedereen weet dat wij voor elkaar bestemd zijn of we het nou willen toegeven of niet. Kyle, er is iets in het Universum dat ons niet bij elkaar wil hebben. Ik heb geen idee waarom, maar het is zo. Als het Universum dat niet wil, dan is het denk ik beter voor ons om onze eigen weg te gaan. Ik probeer te veranderen wie ik ben en jij ook. Als we bij elkaar zijn vallen we in onze oude patronen. Dat moeten we niet hebben. Ik hoop oprecht dat jij een leuke vriendin zal vinden waardoor je niet meer aan mij hoeft te denken, al denk ik niet dat dat moeilijk is voor jou. Ik, ik weet niet of ik ooit toe ben aan een relatie. Ik vind het voorlopig prima zo.' zei Janice. Ook zij had moeite om tranen in bedwang te houden. Janice wachtte niet op antwoord, draaide zich om en rende de gang uit. Ze hoorde al niet eens meer dat Kyle haar naam riep en ging zo snel als ze kon op zoek naar Faile. Ze had iemand nodig om mee te praten.


End file.
